Prohibido Enamorarse de Stefan Salvatore
by YGarcia
Summary: Cuando pienso en Stefan Salvatore, pienso en estas tres cosas: caliente, estúpido y peligroso. Estoy tan jodida, y pronto vas a saber el por qué… Imposible NO enamorarse del idiota. ¿Acaso no sabía que entre más me prohibiera tener sentimientos por él, mayor se volvía mi atracción?
1. Cariño

**********_****Declaimer:** **Adaptación de la novela_**********Prohibido Enamorarse de Adam Walker _**por**_Lia Belikov._**********_Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**********_

_**********Sheryl -**********_ Emily Rudd

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

Cuando pienso en Stefan Salvatore, pienso en estas tres cosas: caliente, estúpido y peligroso.

Caliente porque, digo, no se puede negar lo totalmente atractivo que es: cabello castaño rubio, ojos verdes, brazos musculosos, tatuajes discretos cerca de la base de su espalda, y deliciosos dedos largos que parecen papas fritas listas para comer.

Peligroso porque el tipo, aparte de manejar una motocicleta, tiene un oscuro secreto que no se atreve a contarle ni a su sombra.

Y estúpido (en serio, ESTÚPIDO) porque, bueno, eligió _estar _con mi prima Elena.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en una persona como ella? Es la personificación de Miss Piggy en toda regla: de personalidad voluptuosa, con voz chillona y siempre queriendo ser el centro del universo.

Definitivamente no tengo razones para enamorarme de él. Stefan es todo lo que NO quiero en un chico; y sin embargo, sabiendo lo tonto que puede llegar a ser, o lo mucho que está embobado de mi prima, se me hace imposible no probar de la fruta prohibida y caer enamorada de él.

Estoy tan jodida, y pronto vas a saber el por qué…

* * *

><p><strong>Imposible <strong>**NO ****enamorarse del idiota.**

_¿Acaso no sabía que entre más me prohibiera tener sentimientos por él, mayor se volvía mi atracción?_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

** ño**

No podía apartar mis ojos grises de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de esa mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides.

Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro.

No. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Elena se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo.

Busqué a mí alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un círculo de gente rodeándome.

No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos verdes me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Al ponerme de pie, perdí ligeramente el equilibrio y por un momento pensé que me vendría abajo. Pero entonces, de nuevo el chico guapo, me agarró a tiempo de la cintura, evitando que mi trasero golpeara el asfalto.

Me sujeté a uno de sus brazos envueltos en su chaqueta de cuero, y me perdí en lo bien que olía.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté algo aturdida.

Recordaba estar caminando detrás de Elena, cargando la bolsa de papel en donde venían sus condones recién comprados de la farmacia. Recuerdo quejarme de lo absurdo que era el que yo los tuviera que comprar y no ella quien los iba a utilizar.

De ahí solo me quedaba la vaga sensación de que mi cabeza había chocado contra algo duro... pero no recordaba el qué.

—Te golpeaste con ese letrero —habló el chico cerca de mi oído. Mi piel se puso como de gallina.

Su voz era profunda y ronca.

Alcé la vista hacia el letrero metálico que colgaba de una pared, anunciando la nueva y mejorada imagen de un Shampoo anti caspa.

Parpadeé dos veces antes de bajar la cabeza y notar que la porción de suelo en la que había aterrizado, estaba cubierta con las tres cajas de condones recién comprados; una de ellas se había abierto.

Mi rostro se puso pálido y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Elena, con su rizado cabello castaño, continuaba riéndose de mí.

—La próxima vez ten más cuidado, cariño —el chico me soltó rápidamente—, sé que llevabas prisa —miró disimuladamente hacia el suelo— pero tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto y los ojos fijos en el camino.

Me ruboricé aún más.

¿Cariño?

Para mi vergüenza, el chico se agachó y recogió los tres paquetes de condones que se habían regado por el suelo. Luego me los tendió en la mano, llevaba siempre esa sonrisa arrogante de "me encanta avergonzar a la gente".

—No son míos —dije débilmente. Inmediatamente le lancé una mirada dolorida a Elena quien aún continuaba divertida con toda la situación.

—No estoy juzgando a nadie —me respondió chico guapo—, lo único que te diría es que lo dejes.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté tratando de comprender lo que decía.

Él resopló, desviando la vista hacia las pocas personas que ahora permanecían atentos a la situación, seguramente curiosos esperando ver sangre manchando el suelo.

Chico guapo de pelo castaño rubio y dientes de oh-yo-me-los-cepillo-después-de-cada-comida, se acercó demasiado a mí; su mano tomó mi muñeca y habló en mi oído para que sólo yo lo escuchara:

—Que dejes a ese idiota perezoso que no es capaz ni de comprar su propia protección por sí mismo.

Quise repetirle una vez más que esos condones no eran míos. Eran de mi prima Elena.

Ella era una clase de ninfómana (lo sé, hace unos pocos meses atrás ni siquiera hubiera sabido qué significaba esa palabra. Pero gracias a ella ahora lo sabía: una adicta al sexo).

Antes de poder siquiera abrir mi boca y contar hasta uno... Elena ya estaba sonriéndole al chico, arqueando su espalda y levantando sus pechos para exhibirse.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —le dijo, enseñando su sonrisa coqueta patentada—, llevo años diciéndole a mi primita que debe usar lentes. Pero qué se le va a hacer, llevaba prisa por poner a prueba éstos. —Me arrebató los preservativos de la mano y los agitó en el aire.

Escuché algunas risitas a mis espaldas.

Agaché la cabeza y apreté los dientes.

Esto era humillación pura.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó el chico guapo, dirigiéndose a mi prima. Recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Marie y luego sonrió descaradamente en aprobación.

—Elena Gilbert—respondió ella, enrollando un poco de su pelo castaño en uno de sus dedos.

—Yo soy Stefan. Stefan Salvatore.

Lo siguiente que supe era que yo había pasado a un segundo plano, y Elena... Elena como siempre se llevaba toda la atención.

Era obvio que siendo él tan guapo entraría en el radar de futuros ligues de mi prima.

Suspiré y me alejé unos tres pasos de ambos. Mi cabeza dolía y palpitaba a la vez, necesitaba sentarme antes de que me desmayara de nuevo.

—Creo que será mejor llevarte a un doctor para que te examine —dijo una ronca y suave voz en mi oído.

Ni siquiera llegué a responder ya que mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y lo último que supe es que de alguna manera terminé en los brazos de Stefan Salvatore, con mi cara metida en su cuello, y con ambas manos presionando su espalda.

Esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno... peor viendo la mirada asesina que me lanzó Elena.

Sí, desde ya lo reclamaba como suyo.


	2. Culpable

_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>02. Culpable<strong>

_**5 meses después... **_

Me desperté debido al calor que sentía mi cuerpo.

Mi frente estaba empapada y la sábana de mi cama se encontraba humedecida por mi propio sudor.

Sentí una mano apoyándose en mi cintura, y en mi hombro se incrustaba algo parecido al botón de una camisa.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de enfocar bien la vista y girar sobre mi espalda... solo para ver al chico de cabello castaño rubio y piel realmente pálida que ahora dormía tan tranquilamente en la misma cama que yo.

Lo moví con un dedo, para así despertarlo, pero él no daba señales de vida.

Comencé a sacudirlo.

—Despierta —susurré con voz ronca—, te quedaste dormido. Es hora de irse.

Traté de incorporarme pero una mano sujetó firmemente mi cintura, y se desplazó hasta llegar a mis caderas.

—¡Stefan! —grité, enojada.

Él me sujetó más fuerte y me jaló a su lado de la cama.

Mi frente pegaba con la suya, podía sentir su propio sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Tragué saliva.

_Esta es la última vez que lo dejo dormir en mi cama_, me prometí silenciosamente.

Su mano apretó ligeramente mi trasero y ronroneó algo en mi oído. Luego comenzó a subir sus manos hasta meterlas dentro de mi camiseta y se detuvo justo cuando sintió mi sujetador de encaje.

Traté de apartarlo una vez más, entonces repentinamente se acostó a horcajadas sobre mí y llevó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, hacia la cabecera de la cama. Respiré pesadamente.

—Stefan —tartamudeé, ¿quién tartamudeaba un nombre que solo tenía cuatro letras?— quítate de encima.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeó varias veces como queriendo reconocer en dónde se encontraba, y al ver que, a la que sujetaba era a mí, amplió bastante los ojos.

Pensé que se quitaría de encima rápidamente, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse un milímetro.

—Siempre supe que querías profundizar las cosas conmigo —habló de manera presumida. Sopló aire en mi cuello mientras bostezaba, e inmediatamente mi piel se erizó.

—¡Idiota! —chillé—, hubiera dejado que durmieras en la calle...

Su vista se trasladó de mi rostro, mis labios, hasta quedarse prendada en mi pecho por un largo tiempo.

Resoplé. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

—De encaje negro —suspiró— ya sabes lo que dicen de chicas que usan ropa interior negra.

Bajé la vista hacia mi pecho y noté que mi camiseta se había subido lo suficiente como para dejar ver mi sostén.

—No. ¿Qué dicen de las chicas que usan ropa interior negra? —sabía que iba a arrepentirme por seguirle la corriente.

—Dicen que van a un entierro.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Vi la odiosa sonrisita de yo-lo-sé-todo puesta en su rostro; ¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

—Van. .entierro —repitió.

Lo miré, confundida.

—Aiish, olvídalo. Tienes una mente demasiado inocente como para entenderlo.

—Ahora sí, ¿quieres quitarte de encima? —pregunté impacientemente.

Todavía tenía mis manos sujetas un poco más arriba de mi cabeza, y ya me estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos por la camiseta levantada.

Además de que tener a Stefan así de cerca no me dejaba respirar, pensar, ver o sentir con claridad.

—Debería pagarte de alguna forma lo que hiciste por mí anoche... Conozco una buena manera de hacerlo —levantó sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Solo acepto efectivo, ahora quítate. —Comencé a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo, intentando deslizarme de su agarre.

Arriba, abajo, arriba...

—Yo que tu no haría eso... peor a esta hora de la mañana cuando mi pequeño cazador tiene hambre.

Me detuve rápidamente, no queriendo despertar _esas _partes que seguían dormidas.

—Eres un cerdo... —Aproveché para lanzarlo al suelo, impulsando mis piernas y flexionando mis rodillas para que cayera fuera de mi cama.

Golpeó el piso alfombrado y lo escuché soltar una letanía de palabrotas.

—Deberías estar besando mis pies —hablé mientras arreglaba mi camisa—. Si el novio de mi prima te hubiera visto anoche, ahora serías alimento para aves. Y no me refiero a las aves lindas y amistosas que encuentras en un parque infantil. Hablo de esas carroñeras que desmenuzan la carne con sus picos hasta que no queda nada más que los huesos.

Él gimió, hizo una mueca de asco y sujetó firmemente su estómago. Después de un rato intentó levantarse del suelo, haciendo otra mueca y masajeando su cabeza a medida que se incorporaba.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. ¡Mierda! —gritó— me duele la cabeza.

—A eso se le llama RESACA. Anoche no podías recordar ni cuál era tu nombre. Me pediste que te llamara Lady Agustina.

—¿Lady Agustina? ¿En serio? Porque como nombre artístico prefiero Sexy Cat... Miauu.

Le lancé una de mis almohadas y cayó justo en su cara.

—¿Qué hay de malo contigo?, te dije hace un momento que me duele la cabeza y lo primero que haces es lanzarme un cojín que, extrañamente, huele a... —acercó el objeto a su rostro para olisquearlo— meados de zorrillo, probablemente con tres semanas de embarazo.

Lanzó el cojín nuevamente a mi cama, ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba.

—Para tu información, ese cojín permaneció enterrado bajo tu axila toda la noche —vocalicé por unos segundos de más la O en "toda"—, seguro y de ahí adquirió el olor.

Luego me detuve, pensando en una palabra que había mencionado: enterrado.

Enterrar... Oh, ahora entendía el chiste.

_Hmm. Sucio animal. _

—Vete de mi habitación —chillé—. Elena duerme con Matt hasta tarde. Aprovecha ahora que puedes escapar libremente.

Hizo una última mueca pero no dijo nada y salió silenciosamente por la puerta.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando él ya estaba de regreso, a mi lado.

—Sheryl, de verdad gracias por no decirle nada a Matt; gracias por ayudarme a esquivar al novio de Elena... Y por soportarme en mi estado de borracho; te juro que es la última vez que dejo que tu prima me convenza de beber toda una botella de Vodka. —Plantó un beso en mi mejilla y me frotó el cabello antes de irse.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, dejándome sola.

Era una estúpida. Una egoísta, tonta y mentirosa estúpida.

Me sentía culpable con Matt, el novio de Elena, por ocultarle que su novia tenía un romance con Stefan desde hace cinco meses y yo era la idiota que lo ocultaba en mi habitación por algunas noches, para evitar que él se diera cuenta de la relación.

¿Sería malo que admitiera lo mucho que esperaba con ansias el reconocimiento que me daba Stefan?

Cualquier consecuencia parecía valer la pena siempre y cuando viera la mirada de adoración en sus ojos.

Ya sé, ya sé: era una semejante idiota.

Me recosté en la cama, golpeé mis puños contra el colchón, y apreté mi rostro en la almohada más cercana... Me aparté inmediatamente, uffff, Stefan sí que tenía razón en algo: el cojín apestaba condenadamente a zorrillo.


	3. Uniformes

********_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********

* * *

><p><strong>03. <strong>**Uniformes**

—Parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche —me dijo Caroline en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta de empleados en el restaurante.

El padre de Elena, mi tío, me había conseguido trabajo en una de las muchas cadenas de restaurantes de comida rápida que administraba por la ciudad. Había tenido muchísima suerte de encontrarme con Caroline, una chica de mi edad, para acoplarme al lugar.

Ella se había convertido en una buena amiga; también conocía mi situación como tapadera de Elena y no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía (me lo pasaba recordando siempre que podía).

—Sí, el novio de Elena apareció justo cuando ella estaba besuqueándose con Stefan en el sillón de la sala. —Bostecé—, me tocó esconder a Salvatore en mi habitación. Créeme cuando te digo que fue la hazaña más grande que he hecho en mi vida: movilizar a un borracho hasta mi dormitorio. Después de eso no pude dormir mucho, estuve intentando callar a Stefan cuando comenzó a cantar todo el repertorio musical de Selena Gómez.

Caroline hizo el intento de no reírse, pero fracasó miserablemente cuando la escuché lanzar una fuerte y nasal carcajada.

La acompañé, riéndome también. Un tipo como Stefan (todo un tipo rudo) no daba la impresión de escuchar esa clase de música.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es que se las sabe —dije, ahogándome entre risas.

Estuvimos bromeando a costas de Stefan por un rato más, hasta que Cliff, el puerco que mi tío había puesto como gerente, apareció detrás de nosotras.

Usaba un enorme traje gris con una corbata roja a rayas que no le llegaba ni al ombligo. El tipo era más grueso que un tanque militar.

Nos repasó con la mirada, intentando meter los ojos hasta por la más mínima rajadura de nuestros cuerpos.

Él nos obligaba a usar denigrantes uniformes de "trabajo" que apenas y llegaban a cubrirnos un tercio del muslo.

Hoy vestíamos una versión, a mi parecer, de prostitutas marineras. Incluso teníamos que ponernos un ridículo sombrero de tela para complementar el atuendo. No entendía por qué de marineras: ¡el restaurante era de hamburguesas!

Ni siquiera servíamos hamburguesas de pescado.

Pero el tipo se excusaba diciendo que le gustaba ser innovador y esta era una forma de hacerlo.

—Niñas, niñas... ya es hora de trabajar —habló mientras no disimulaba viendo entre nuestras piernas. Se pasaba la mano por lo poco que le quedaba de cabello, y se absorbía constantemente el sudor de la frente con una servilleta de papel haciendo que le quedaran pequeñas tiras enrolladas.

Nos pasó, dirigiéndose hacia su diminuta oficina a hacer solo Dios sabe qué cosas porque dudaba que trabajara siquiera.

Caminamos con Caroline hacia la cocina, yo tomé mi turno detrás de la caja registradora y ella se ubicó en el área de autoservicio.

* * *

><p>Treinta y dos clientes después (y cientos de pensamientos intentando ser paciente), apareció frente a mí alguien a quien jamás imaginé ver en un sitio como este.<p>

—¡Matt! —dije en sorpresa.

Él me regaló una pequeña sonrisa moderada.

Matt era completamente lo opuesto a Stefan: de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y de una apariencia elegante y pulcra.

Apostaba a que si miraba sus uñas, las encontraría sin una sola partícula de suciedad.

Le sonreí en respuesta, él era sin duda demasiado atractivo para alguien como Elena.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunté mientras lo veía observando atentamente el menú detrás de mí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quería hablar contigo, después de tu turno. ¿A qué hora puedo venir?

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. Por lo general no charlaba mucho con Matt, él llegaba directo al dormitorio de Elena, y con suerte lograría verlo a la mañana siguiente mientras nos topábamos en el baño y me daría un asentimiento de cabeza como único reconocimiento de mi existencia. Luego se iría con el rostro avergonzado y regresaría de nuevo por la noche.

—Salgo a las dos.

—Bien. Te veo entonces a esa hora.

Salió del restaurante, dejando una nube de delicioso olor a su paso, lo perdí de vista una vez que atravesó las puertas.

—Te gusta Matt, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz ronca, bastante familiar.

Me giré hacia esa voz, y allí, sentado en la mesa más cercana, comiendo un trozo de papa, estaba el mismo tormento que conocí hace cinco desgraciados meses.

Stefan siempre usaba las camisetas pegadas, creo que el bastardo sabía perfectamente cómo eso descolocaba a las mujeres. A todas. Incluso a algunos hombres.

—No seas tonto —dije intentando limpiar un poco el contador de madera que Cliff había mandado a pedir directamente desde la India. ¿Por qué? No sé —. Matt no es mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó, deslizando otra papa en su boca.

—Definitivamente no tú.

Alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Yo no?

—Nop.

—¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito? —cogió otra papa con sus largos dedos estilo pianista. Solo podía recordar esta mañana cuando invadió mi privacidad en la cama. No le conté a Caroline pero la verdadera razón por la que pasé despierta toda la noche fue porque no pude controlar mi respiración estando cerca de Stefan.

Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía dormir sabiendo que estaba él en la cama?

Absolutamente nadie.

Sin querer, había visto el tatuaje que tenía en la base de la espalda; era alguna clase de escritura o alguna frase, pero no pude descifrar qué decía ya que la otra mitad estaba oculta por su pantalón. Me vi tentada a descubrirlo por mí misma…

—Estás dudando —dijo después de cinco segundos en los cuales no dije nada—, eso significa que al menos me estás imaginando desnudo, ¿cierto?

—¡Tonto! —_Aunque estuvo cerca… _

—Tranquila, nena. Dejaré que obtengas un pedazo de mí, de forma gratuita.

Resoplé.

—No me gustas Stefan, ya supéralo.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para cambiar tu opinión? —Lo vi levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia mí.

Caminaba lentamente mientras se saboreaba los labios, dándome esa mirada de cazador apuntando con un rifle a su presa.

No había nadie haciendo fila por los momentos, así que fue fácil para él acercarse.

—Creo que sí puedes hacer algo —dije—, ¿por qué no metes tu pie en tu boca?

Alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Quieres que meta tú pie en mi boca?

—Créeme, si pudiera meter mi pie en alguna parte de tu cuerpo sería en...

—¡Sherylsita! —escuché que llamaba Cliff.

Vi su cuerpo voluptuoso salir de la oficina y segundos después ya estaba a la par mía.

—Sherylsita, mira lo que acaba de llegar —sacudió frente a mí un traje de policía versión mujerzuela—. Son los nuevos uniformes de trabajo.

Escuché a Stefan reírse.

—¿De policía? —chillé.

Ahora sí que Cliff enloqueció.

Solo faltaba que nos hiciera usar un traje de "enfermera" cachonda; eso sería la cereza de mi postre.

—Conseguí tallas para todas —dijo emocionado—, menos para Mirna.

Mirna era una mujer de cincuenta años, se encargaba de la limpieza del local. Constantemente se quejaba de discriminación; al parecer era la única que quería usar los exóticos uniformes de Cliff, pero él nunca la dejaba ponérselos. Decía que las estrías y la celulitis ahuyentaban a la clientela.

Si tan solo Cliff supiera que Mirna estaba enamorada de él...

—Pagaré el doble por mi comida si hace que ella use ese uniforme ahora —dijo Stefan tirando un fajo de billetes en el mostrador.

Los ojos de Cliff se abrieron de par en par.

Yo le lancé una mirada envenenada a Stefan, pero eso no lo inmutó para quitar su sonrisa arrogante del rostro.

—Sheryl, ve y estrena el nuevo uniforme —me mandó Cliff.

Já, ¡Que se pudra! No iba a denigrarme de esa manera.

—¡No! —grité realmente furiosa.

—Pago el triple —contraatacó el idiota de Stefan, tiró otro poco de dinero.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste, tarado? Dije que NO.

—Yo también pago el triple —habló uno de los clientes, tiró sus billetes cerca de los de Stefan.

A Cliff casi se le baja el azúcar al ver la cantidad de dinero.

Mi rostro se puso rojo de la cólera.

—NO PIENSO USAR ESA COSA —grité esta vez más fuerte para que los dos imbéciles escucharan.

Obviamente fueron inútiles mis protestas ya que después de que el hombre número cinco apareció diciendo que también pagaría por verme en el nuevo uniforme... O era eso, o aceptar que Cliff me despidiera.

—Te odio —vocalicé hacia Stefan una vez que salí hacia el mostrador usando el ridículo traje de mujer policía.

Él me guiñó un ojo.

No entendía por qué, pero mi estómago se contrajo ante ese gesto. Stefan siempre era un bromista conmigo; desde que lo conocí nunca dejó de molestarme con los dichosos condones que eran para Marie.

Era normal que ambos nos tratáramos como dos viejos hermanos que se peleaban constantemente. ¿Entonces por qué ahora me sentía diferente?

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la camiseta con los dientes, luego untar queso derretido en su abdomen y comer mis papas fritas directamente de su pecho.

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?!

Debe ser el traje de policía… me hacía sentirme más poderosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Sheryl en Polyvore<strong>_


	4. Chocolate

********_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********

* * *

><p><strong>04. Chocolate<strong>

Elena y yo compartíamos departamento. El lugar era sencillo y estaba ubicado en una zona céntrica y bien desarrollada.

Su padre se lo había regalado en su décimo octavo cumpleaños (el mío me regaló un llavero de My Little Pony que brillaba en la oscuridad, y una tarjeta prefabricada que decía: ¡Felicidades, es un niño!).

Esa noche, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, noté un persistente olor a chocolate en el aire.

Amargo, espeso y fuerte chocolate que provenía de nuestro departamento.

Antes de entrar decidí tocar la puerta, no vaya a ser que Elena esté en paños menores con uno de sus dos novios a cuestas.

Llamé insistentemente pero nadie me contestaba. Finalmente introduje la llave en la cerradura metálica, y abrí con cierto temor por encontrar alguna escena no apta para todo público.

Cierto, ya tenía dieciocho años, pero aun no me acostumbraba a las diversas ideas que tenía mi prima como diversión (algunas me dejaban traumada).

Una vez la encontré usando un disfraz de venado; cuando le pregunté la razón, me dijo que al chico con el que estaba saliendo, le gustaban las chicas inocentes. Así que pensó: ¿qué más inocente que un ciervo amansado?

Ese día reí hasta que caí doblada al suelo.

Lo primero que noté al entrar al departamento fue que la luz estaba encendida. Eso era algo bueno, las cosas _malas _sucedían en lo oscurito, ¿cierto?

Lo siguiente fue escuchar una melodía de piano como fondo, el volumen era bajo y seductor. Y el olor, oh el olor a chocolate se sentía cada vez más potente desde aquí.

¿Será que ella preparó un poco? Aunque estaba completamente segura de que no lo pudo haber hecho sola: a Elena se le quemaba hasta el agua con sal.

Tal vez ya esté en su habitación, así solo tendría que correr y llegar a la mía; sin necesidad de encontrarme con alguno de sus hombres.

Pero ni siquiera terminé de entrar a la sala cuando escuché el sonido de besos salivosos.

Me detuve al verla, sentada en el mullido sofá de cuero, con el cuello descubierto, y a un chico de cabello oscuro salivándole en la clavícula.

Stefan.

Estaba de espaldas hacia mí pero definitivamente era de su misma complexión. Era él.

No sé por qué pero se sintió como si me clavaran una aguja en el corazón; de todas formas, ya sabía que Stefan era un idiota que aceptaba ser el plato de segunda mesa para Elena. Que me llegara a enamorar de él era sumamente estúpido... y de mal gusto.

No tenía por qué sorprenderme, pero sobre todo, no tenía por qué sentirme cómoda estando a su lado. ¡Era un mujeriego de lo peor!

Elena, al notar mi presencia, se separó de Stefan. Había chocolate untado en su cuello, y los primeros botones de su camisa habían sido arrancados; se pasó una mano por su salvaje cabello castaño y me miró de manera nerviosa. Sus ojos marrones perforando los míos.

—No sabía que ibas a llegar temprano —dijo ella, la culpa se deslizaba por su voz.

—Siempre llego a esta hora, ¿por qué?

Elena se miraba nerviosa, no dejaba de doblar sus nudillos y su rostro se puso rojo tomate.

—¿Qué ocu...? —Me callé inmediatamente al ver que, el chico que le lamía el cuello, no era Stefan, era un desconocido.

Mi pecho aligeró la carga.

Pero, espera ¿Elena ya estaba con otro? ¿Cuán zorra se podía ser?

—Él es Marcus —habló mi prima.

El chico, Marcus, se levantó del sillón y me ofreció una sonrisa tímida.

Tenía chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

Fruncí el ceño y le indiqué a Elena que me siguiera hacia la cocina.

—Marcus, vuelvo en un rato. Cuando llegue te quiero ver sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate para mí —le indicó Elena, luego le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? —le grité una vez que estábamos a solas. En esta ocasión no iba a cubrirla. ¿Acaso me veía cara de idiota?

¡Ella estaba engañando a Matt y a Stefan!

—Es que... lo conocí hace unas semanas, y ambos conectamos. Estoy segura que él es el indicado.

Me había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando conoció a Stefan: _"siento que_ _es el indicado"._ Y si era el indicado, ¿por qué no dejaba al otro con quien andaba?

—Sabes que yo no fui diseñada para salir con un solo hombre —me dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Já, a otro perro con ese hueso.

—Yo no te estoy cubriendo. Si alguien lo descubre tendrás que ver cómo lo solucionas por ti misma.

—Por favor Sheryl...

—¿Ya sabe Marcus que andas con otros dos, que la relación no es exclusiva? —la interrumpí. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar sus tontas excusas; peor después de lo que me contó Matt esta tarde. Estaba furiosa con ella.

Yo ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar a un chico decente en esta ciudad, y ella ya tenía a tres babeando en su puerta (bueno, no tan decentes).

El único novio que tuve en la escuela secundaria se llamaba Tyler, le gustaba pescar y trabajaba en el taller mecánico de su padre.

Constantemente olía, o a pescado, o a gasolina.

Siempre que Tyler me besaba dejaba un hilo de saliva por mi barbillla. Era asqueroso. Sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo y nunca podía mantenerlas quietas. Terminamos antes de que llegaran las graduaciones.

—Sheryl —suplicó Elena—, por favor, por favor no le cuentes de esto a Stefan. Recuerda que me debes un favor...

—Que ya te pagué...

—Entonces ahora soy _yo _la que te lo debe.

—No necesito nada de ti —mentí.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía las ganas que tenía de asistir a la Universidad de Arte y Diseño. Trataba de ahorrar parte de mi sueldo pero solo la inscripción costaba más de lo que yo ganaba al año.

En cambio ella podía obtener fácilmente el dinero con solo chasquear sus dedos y darle una llamada a su papi.

La vida era injusta algunas veces.

—Vaaamos, no seas tan perra conmigo...

Iba a replicarle sarcásticamente, cuando el timbre de la puerta nos puso en alerta a todos.

—¡Mierda! —chilló Elena—, ese debe ser Matt. Dijo que pasaría más tarde.

Bien. Finalmente se haría justicia divina.

Alcé una ceja y me acomodé en la mesa de la cocina. Totalmente despreocupada.

—¡Sheryl! No te quedes allí parada, ayúdame.

El timbre volvió a repiquetear por todo el departamento.

—No. Me cansé de cubrirte la espalda.

Ella me miró con suplicantes ojos de borrego.

—Ehh... chicas, creo que alguien toca su puerta —dijo Marcus entrando en la cocina. Se había quitado la camiseta y tenía el pecho cubierto con chocolate.

¿En serio, dónde conseguía Elena a estos tipos? ¿Existirá acaso una agencia que los distribuya? Porque si es así, yo quiero cinco... para llevar por favor. Ah, y que la orden sea rápida: tengo hambre. Grrr.

—¡Por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado, Sheryl, ayúdame! —volvió a chillar ella—. Y ya deja de ver a Marcus como si te lo fueras a comer.

Instantáneamente me deshipnoticé del musculoso abdomen del chico, ¿qué pasaba con mis hormonas? No había duda de que era todo ese chocolate siendo aspirado por mi sistema respiratorio.

—¿Sheryl? —llamó Elena cada vez más preocupada—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ocultar mi pequeño secreto.

—¿Cuál secreto? —preguntó Marcus, intrigado.

Cuando alcé la vista hacia él, me sonrió como si supiera lo apetitoso que se miraba en chocolate. Tenía unos bonitos ojos grises, como los míos.

Pobre infeliz, no sabía que iba a ser el bocadillo de mi prima.

—¡Elena, Sheryl! —gritaron desde afuera del departamento.

Mi corazón traicionero reconoció la voz de inmediato.

—¡Doble mierda! ¡Es Stefan! —chilló Elena.

—¿Quién es Stefan? —quiso saber Marcus.

—Última oportunidad Sheryl —habló Elena, ignorando la pregunta de Marcus.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Por favor. Te deberé una muuuuy grande si me ayudas —suplicó.

—Está bien. Te voy a ayudar —acepté de mala gana. Me las iba a cobrar muy caro.

Lo sé. Era una tonta que se dejaba manipular por un ser rastrero como ella.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

—Gracias, eres la mejor —dijo, y corrió directo a la puerta no sin antes limpiarse el cuello y abotonarse bien la blusa.

Me encontraba arrastrando a Marcus hacia mi habitación para ocultarlo y explicarle cómo iba a funcionar su futura relación con mi prima (claro, si decidía quedarse con ella), cuando Elena me detuvo del brazo:

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Que no es obvio? Lo voy a ocultar.

—Chicas, ¿qué está pasando? —habló Marcus, lucía asustado.

—Shhh —lo callamos Elena y yo.

—Si escondes a Marcus, Stefan va a notar que había alguien más aquí. — Elena hablaba en susurros, sus ojos marrones denotaban pánico en todo momento—. Mira este sitio, parece como si alguien hubiera tenido preparada una cursi cena romántica; Stefan va a dudar y me va a descubrir... No quiero perderlo.

—¡Hey, no es cursi! —se quejó Marcus.

Elena y yo volvimos a callarlo.

Di un vistazo alrededor. Sip, había chocolate saliendo de una fuente ubicada en la mesa frente al sofá, y había un enorme oso de peluche color blanco con un corazón bordado en el centro que decía: eres toda mía.

Solo hizo falta un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas que guiaran hacia una enorme cama con forma de corazón.

Suspiré.

—Entonces qué quieres que haga.

—Quiero que digas que él vino contigo. Que él es tu pareja.

_¿Qué? _

—¿Estás loca?

—Chicas —dijo Stefan desde el otro lado de la puerta—, traje helado y como que se está derritiendo. ¿Se van a tardar más o ya acabaron con su fiesta de piyamas?

—¡Sheryl! —me sacudió Elena— ¡Ayuda, aquí!

Sip, esto no me iba a llevar a nada bueno. Lo dije.

—Está bien —accedí otra vez.

Entonces, con una enorme sonrisa puesta en su rostro, le abrió a Stefan.

Marcus aún lucía confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —me susurró mientras el atlético, imperioso con personalidad me-creo-el-rey-del-universo entró y sujetó a Elena de la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Ella está casada con ese sujeto? —preguntó alarmado Marcus—. Porque pensé que tenía 20 o 21 años. Lo juro. También creía que era soltera.

—No. No está casada; te presento al amante número dos de mi prima. Tú solo sigue la corriente y te irá bien.

Cuando Stefan terminó de darle un no muy casto beso a Elena, clavó sus ojos directo en los míos... y en el chico sin camisa y con cobertura de chocolate que estaba a la par mía.

_Que se abra la tierra y me trague. _

Stefan alzó las cejas hasta los cielos.

—¿Y quién es él? —preguntó examinándolo como a una presa.

—Viene conmigo —me pegué un poco más a Marcus.

El tipo olía a una mezcla de jabón Dove y chocolate con menta.

—Veo que alguien ya se comió el postre —dijo Stefan, viéndome de forma divertida.

Hice algo atrevido: levanté el dedo índice y lo pasé por el hombro de Marcus, luego me lo llevé a la boca y saboreé.

—Mmm... y estaba delicioso —dije.

La mandíbula de Stefan se tensó ligeramente.

—Mira, hasta le compró un oso de peluche —se burló Elena. Le lancé una mirada asesina, ella no tenía por qué echar más leña al fuego—. Tuve que encerrarme en el cuarto, por eso tardé en abrirte.

Vi cómo ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Stefan y le daba besitos salivosos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Eso me molestó bastante.

Si realmente lo quisiera no le haría nada de esto.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero agarré del brazo a Marcus, lo obligué a verme al rostro y le di un agresivo beso en la boca.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, créanme, a mi también.

Sentí una lengua moverse, la sensación era como la de una anguila tratando de arrastrarse al interior de mi boca.

Esto era inútil y asqueroso.

Iba a empujarlo de regreso a su sitio, pero alguien más lo hizo por mí.

Stefan.

Sus ojos verdes me dieron una mirada... ¿qué, molesta, dolida? No podría decirlo.

¿Por qué se iba a molestar? Él pasaba besándose con quien se le diera la gana.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado y antes de poder darme a explicar (o pedir explicaciones), se situó junto a Elena y la alzó en brazos.

—Vamos nena, es hora de divertirnos.

Con eso se la llevó hacia el dormitorio, y cerró la puerta a su paso.

Mierda.

Se llevó también el helado. Y yo que necesitaba un poco para desahogarme.

—Bien… ¿podrías explicarme qué fue toda esa locura? —preguntó Marcus.

Suspiré de forma resignada.

—Créeme, ni yo misma lo entiendo…


	5. Experto

************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************

* * *

><p><strong>05. Experto<strong>

—Con que te gusta el chocolate, ¿cierto? —Así me saludaba Stefan todos los días desde que descubrió a Marcus en el departamento (a pesar de que Marcus decidió no ser parte del círculo vicioso de Elena y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces).

Pretendí no escucharlo y continué con mi labor de pulir y limpiar el vacío mostrador del restaurante; tenía puesto mi nuevo uniforme de "chica/mujerzuela del futuro" que Cliff había mandado a hacer desde su colección personal de diseños. Todo el traje en sí era plastificado y de brillantes colores plateados. Ninguno lograba llegar hasta las rodillas, con suerte y cubrían una parte del muslo.

—¿Qué harás después de tu turno, chocolatito? —Ese era Stefan de nuevo—. Sabes que no me puedes ignorar para siempre.

Resoplé.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, deseando por más de una vez que hubiera una larga fila de clientes por atender para así ocuparme en algo que no fuera Stefan Salvatore y sus ojos verde selva. Pero en el restaurante se encontraban únicamente la señora canosa que siempre pedía un vaso lleno de jugo de pepinillos, y Mirna, comiendo chuletas de puerco, lanzándole miradas no muy discretas (y algo lascivas) a Cliff.

—Después del trabajo estoy muy ocupada —dije regresando la vista hacia el mostrador demasiado pulido. En vez de seguir encerándolo, alargué la mano y tomé una de las revistas de escándalos que Caroline siempre cargaba consigo, traté de enfocarme en leer más allá del título. Ni siquiera me llamaba la atención pero pretendí estar emocionadísima e inmersa leyendo sobre la nueva adopción que hizo Angelina Jolie. _Oh, mira, esta vez ella adoptó a un bebé húngaro._

—¿Saldrás más tarde con Chocolator?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te importa? —dije en un tono amargo.

—Hmmm...

—¿Qué pasó con Elena? Sácala a pasear.

—¿También quieres que le ponga una correa y le dé un premio cada vez que orine en su caja de arena?

—Los gatos orinan en cajas de arena. Los perros mean en donde se les dé la gana —lo corregí.

—Como que alguien anda medio sarcástico, ¿no?

—¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

Pasé a la siguiente hoja de la revista.

Un enorme y llamativo anuncio publicitario de _"Madame Seline resuelve sus problemas" _llamó mi atención: una mujer con ojos cafés demasiado delineados, las uñas pintadas de un tono rojo chillón, y un colorido turbante en la cabeza. Prometía el amor eterno o la devolución de su dinero_.Creerlo._

¡Yo conocía a esa mujer!

—Ya sé lo que haré después de mi turno —le dije a Stefan.

—¿Qué?

—Iré a ver a mi madre.

* * *

><p>—¡Pastelito de calabaza, viniste a verme! —chilló mamá cuando me vio aparecer frente a su puerta.<p>

Tal y como en el anuncio, tenía sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo y sus ojos extremadamente delineados de negro. Usaba una túnica de colores, le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Me apretó con fuerza, lo que hizo que las múltiples pulseras en sus brazos chocaran entre sí, provocando una ola de ruido, y plasmó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Luego se fijó en Stefan, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarme y ahora se situaba detrás de mí.

Le dio una apreciativa mirada desde los pies a la cabeza.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo ella—, ¿tu novio?

—Como adivina te mueres de hambre, mamá —murmuré entre dientes.

Ella rió y luego se acercó a Stefan para darle un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso.

Cuando se apartó de él, la impresión de su boca con labial color naranja quedó marcada en la mejilla de Stefan.

—Muy guapo —ronroneó hacia él—. Cuéntame, Sheryl, ¿qué te trae por aquí a visitar a tu vieja y olvidada madre?

Rodé los ojos.

Mamá era tan teatral y dramática.

—Solo hace un par de semanas que no te veo; y vine porque vi el anuncio. ¿Ahora prometes amor eterno?

—¡Pero claro que sí! ¿No me digas que por eso trajiste a este suculento bombón afrodisiaco? Porque yo podría hacer que ambos tuvieran...

—¡Mamá! Él es el... —¿novio, amigo con derecho, amante, el _otro _de Elena?

—Solo amigo de su hija —terminó Stefan por mí, salvándome de mi dilema.

Mamá abrió enormemente la boca, luego la cerró de golpe.

—Aún así yo podría...

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar esa frase.

Me abrí paso en el interior de la casa y me detuve al ver la nueva decoración que le hizo al sitio: paredes rojas y afelpadas, cortinas hechas con collares dorados que colgaban desde los marcos de todas las puertas, espejos redondos ubicados a cada dos metros, y en donde antes solía estar el sofá de la sala ahora había una cantidad innecesaria de cojines rojos y blancos dispuestos en el suelo.

Escuché jadear a Stefan a mis espaldas.

—¿Te gusta la nueva decoración? La hice yo misma —habló mamá, vi su figura llamativa dirigirse hacia la cocina y regresar con una bandeja de té helado—. A tu padre no le gusta... Eso me hace amar con locura este lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza, ajustando la visión gracias al molesto color de las paredes.

Hace cuatro años ella y papá se divorciaron. Desde que tenía catorce, supe lo que era dividir tu tiempo entre dos personas que jamás se lograron poner de acuerdo ni para qué tipo de cerámica se pondría en el baño.

Era hija única así que fue fácil para ellos separase y rehacer sus vidas.

Lo aceptaba, en serio. Pero desde el año pasado que mamá declaró querer ser psíquica, y papá manejar un lote de autos chatarra, tuve que poner un alto e independizarme a como diera lugar.

—Todo es bastante original —dijo Stefan. No sabía si se estaba burlando o lo decía con sinceridad.

—Gracias por el cumplido, bizcochito —lo halagó mi madre.

Stefan le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que tanto hacían que mi estómago se apretara.

—Entonces, Sheryl... ¿qué tal andas de amores? —preguntó ella.

¿Por qué mamá quería insistir en ese tema?

Mi situación amorosa era inexistente.

Cero.

Nada de nada.

Ni siquiera tenía a un extranjero perdido que de casualidad fuera a dar a mi puerta; y si eso sucediera... probablemente se tiraría a los brazos de Marie al verla.

¿Acaso mi cabello marrón era poco atractivo? Yo sabía que era algo rebelde y en algunas ocasiones imposible de peinar pero...

—¿No le ha contado que sale con Chocoman? —escuché que dijo Stefan.

Al instante mi mano salió disparada hacia su hombro.

—¡Deja de ponerle apodos! Su nombre es Marcus, M-A-R-C-U-S. Y no es mi novio...

—Oh, pero tuvo que verla esa noche. El Choco-chico hasta le compró un enorme oso de felpa. "Eres toda mía" —citó de manera despectiva las palabras que se encontraban bordadas en el peluche.

Mi rostro se puso rojo tanto como por la ira, como por la vergüenza.

Si tan solo supiera que Elena fue la inventora de todo eso.

Mamá se quedó sabiamente en silencio, disfrutando del show entre los dos.

La rabia inundó mi sistema.

—¿Y qué? Por lo menos no sale corriendo cada vez que mencionan el nombre de Matt —le dije golpeando uno de mis dedos contra su pecho—, es como cuando a un ratón le dices la palabra gato. Tú no lo harías mejor que él.

Stefan estrechó sus ojos, acercándose tanto a mí que tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verle el rostro.

Oh, eso lo había molestado.

—Créeme, Sheryl, yo sí sé hacer _muchas _cosas mejor que él —respondió ahora furioso y con el rostro a dos centímetros del mío—. Para empezar sé cómo se debe besar a una chica. Tu Chocolino no sabía siquiera en dónde poner las manos, mucho menos cómo mover su lengua dentro de tu boca. Tuve que detenerlo antes de avergonzarse a él mismo, y avergonzar a toda la raza masculina.

Tragué saliva.

Le di miradas disimuladas a mi madre quien aún seguía parada cerca, observándonos con atención; con la misma con la que observabas un partido de tenis.

No podía creer que él estuviera diciendo esto frente a ella.

Un calor abrazador inundó mis mejillas.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema —murmuré, no podía ni formar palabras coherentes—, eres todo un experto en el tema. Demasiado para mi gusto.

—Nunca he sabido que ser experto en algo sea malo. Quizás este experto pueda transmitirte algo de sabiduría antes de que llames a ese tipo, Chocozilla, un maestro en el arte de la seducción. Porque te lo digo, el simple hecho de untarse chocolate en el pecho no lo hace más apetecible. Lo hace un bobo que necesita de todos los medios posibles para llamar la atención.

De repente él estaba demasiado cerca de mí. No me dejaba respirar.

—No sigas diciendo esas cosas —dije perdiendo todo el poder en mi voz.

Stefan me tomó de los hombros y me acercó aún más a su lado (si es que eso era posible, su cadera chocaba con la mía).

—Yo no necesito de trucos baratos para impresionar a una chica —habló en mi oído—. Tampoco necesito ayuda de osos de peluche para reclamarla como mía... Simplemente se lo digo y punto.

Mis rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, toda la armadura que cargaba parecía aflojarse ante las cosas que me estaba diciendo.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero no me dejó ir.

En un movimiento arrebatado pegó mi frente contra la suya, y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Un huracán se estaba formando en su interior, y en el mío se desataba un tornado.

—Y si quiero besarte, Sheryl —susurró contra mis labios—, no espero a que tú hagas el primer movimiento. Simplemente me lanzo.

Lo vi acercar su boca a la mía, mi corazón se detuvo esperando por ese momento.

Mis labios quemaban por tocar los suyos... pero justo antes de que ambos pudiéramos siquiera parpadear, escuché claramente que se aclaraban la garganta.

Me entró instantáneamente el pánico.

¿Era Elena? ¿Ella nos había visto?

Entonces recordé que nos encontrábamos en casa de mi madre, vi su silueta parqueada frente a nosotros. Me había olvidado completamente de ella.

Me separé inmediatamente de Stefan. Estaba tan avergonzada que no fui capaz de despegar la vista del suelo.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

¿En verdad iba a besarme?

—Ya veo que no estás tan mal de amores después de todo —dijo mamá con cierta diversión en su tono. Ya podía imaginarme su boca naranja frunciéndose para evitar sonreír.

Quise que el suelo se partiera y me absorbiera viva. Pero como siempre, esperar a que esa clase de milagros sucedieran era algo imposible. Tan imposibles como lograr que Stefan me bese.

—Los dejaré solos un momento —anunció mi madre—. Espero que no se maten entre ustedes... o terminen besuqueándose en los cojines de mi sala.

Mamá salió hacia la puerta de la cocina, determinada a no voltear a ver atrás.

Mi rostro ardía en caliente.

—Stefan, yo... Lo siento. No debí haberte provocado. Fue mi culpa.

Alcé la vista para ver sus ojos, pero él estaba ido viendo hacia la pared detrás de mí.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —pregunté.

—¿Ganaste el primer lugar en "El trasero de bebé más lindo"?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué...? —él señaló hacia la pared que observaba con atención.

Allí colgaba un título en el que se leía: _Primer lugar al trasero de bebé más lindo_.

No podía creer que mamá aún conservara eso.

—A mi mamá le gustaba inscribirme en muchos concursos cuando era niña —expliqué—. Al ganador le daban una dotación de comida para perros y cupones de descuento en el supermercado.

—¿Tenían perros?

—No. Pero mamá era muy ingeniosa y siempre lograba intercambiar el concentrado por pescado.

Traté de apartarlo del vergonzoso pedazo de mi pasado, pero Stefan era obstinado y continuó viéndolo con atención.

—Me gustaría confirmar si el trasero más lindo sigue siéndolo —dijo mientras me atravesaba con la mirada.

—Tal vez en tus sueños.

Oh, habíamos regresado a las habituales bromas. Menos mal.

Me aparté de él, e iba a sentarme en uno de los cojines de la sala, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de un solo golpe, haciendo que perdiera mi objetivo y que mi trasero golpeara el suelo en su lugar.

Mamá salió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—A que no sabes quién viene a verte—chilló emocionada.

Detrás de ella había alguien más pero gracias a la larga y enorme túnica que estaba usando mamá no pude ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando ella se hizo a un lado jamás pensé en volver a ver a esa persona en toda mi vida.

Todavía recordaba lo último que le había dicho antes de la graduación:

_"Lo siento pero yo no estoy atraída hacia ti de esa forma. Debemos terminar." _

—¡Sheryl! —dijo él.

—¿Tyler?

Lo que me faltaba... ver a mi ex novio justo en este momento.

Fantástico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Sheryl para el trabajo en Polyvore<strong>_


	6. Sheryl, mirame

********_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********

* * *

><p><strong>06. <strong>**Sheryl, mírame**

In-cre-i-ble.

Solo con esa palabra podía definir esto, y por _esto _me refería a toda la situación incómoda que se estaba dando en la cena, en casa de mi madre.

Ella había insistido en que nos quedáramos a comer, incluso prometió hacer mi comida favorita. Stefan aceptó inmediatamente... Tyler también.

Nos encontrábamos en el área en donde antes era el comedor, ahora, en su lugar, había una pequeña mesa de madera con una bola de cristal en el centro que aún conservaba su etiqueta de "Hecho en China" pegada en la base.

Rodé los ojos y traté de no sudar ante la mirada de "por favor átame y lléname con jalea de fresa" que me lanzaba Tyler.

Había olvidado lo atractivo que podía verse en pantalones simples y en sus camisetas tipo polo. Él tenía estos ojos marrones enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas que combinaban con su cabello castaño.

No era tan alto como Stefan pero definitivamente tenía una belleza natural.

—Tomé un nuevo curso en internet —habló mamá para rellenar el incómodo silencio que se extendía en la habitación, nadie hablaba, pero a la vez todos decíamos algo con la mirada—. Oficialmente estoy capacitada para preparar el elixir del amor.

_Ay no otra vez. _

Ella ya lo había intentado hace un par de meses atrás, haciendo que yo lo probara. La única sensación parecida al amor que percibí fue un malestar estomacal. Resultó ser un potente laxante que me mantuvo metida todo el día en el baño. Digamos que no fue una experiencia que querría volver a repetir.

—Preparé un poco esta mañana. Quiero que sean los primeros en probarlo. —Con eso, ella salió corriendo hacia la cocina, dejándome sola con dos tipos que, por alguna extraña razón, querían matarse entre ellos.

—Y cuéntame, Sheryl, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Tyler.

Vaya, fue directo al grano.

Me llevé a la boca un poco del puré de papa de mi plato, y evité verlo a los ojos.

Antes de poder responder, Stefan ya estaba respondiendo por mí:

—Ella ya está tomada, amigo.

Tyler amplió los ojos.

—Entonces ustedes dos son... —nos señaló a Stefan y a mí.

—¡No! —negué inmediatamente.

—Sheryl sale con Chocoboy. Aparentemente le gustan envueltos en chocolate.

Le di un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

A Marcus apenas y lo había conocido durante unos treinta minutos. Stefan seguía insistiendo en molestarme con él y no entendía por qué.

—No, no estoy saliendo con nadie —dije esta última frase mirando de soslayo hacia Stefan.

Vocalicé un cállate.

—Oh, qué bien. Yo tampoco estoy viendo a alguien —habló Tyler—. Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo este sábado...

—Ella ya tiene ocupado ese día —dijo Stefan tensando la mandíbula.

Lo miré confundida.

—En realidad...

—Saldrá conmigo —me cortó él. Sus ojos verdes me perforaron con una advertencia—. Estaba a punto de decirte, conseguí boletos para ver a una banda en vivo, se llama Ósmosis.

Estaba perpleja. Mi boca completamente abierta mientras trataba de entender a este ser tan complejo como lo era Stefan. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir?

Tuve que reprimir los aleteos de las condenadas mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Miré disimuladamente a Tyler, su expresión era dura.

—Ahh... ¿Va a ir también Elena? —pregunté. Inmediatamente el rostro de Stefan se transformó, era como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría.

Suspiró, y se hundió en su asiento.

—Sí —dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Todas las mariposas que sentía en mi interior murieron.

—¿Qué tal si nos acompañas? —hablé esta vez para Tyler.

No veía nada malo en invitarlo entonces.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa brillante y vi cómo sus ojos estudiaban detalladamente mis labios.

Las mariposas volvieron.

—Aquí está —interrumpió mamá, entrando de nuevo en el pequeño cuarto, trayendo consigo tres vasos llenos con un líquido rosa—: Elixir del amor. Garantiza que la primer persona que veas después de beberlo se enamore perdidamente de ti.

Obviamente no creía en ninguna de esas tonterías; mamá se volvió psíquica gracias a una página web y a un curso de cómo leer la mano en un día.

Aún no entendía cómo es que conseguía clientes. Sus predicciones nunca eran acertadas... por lo menos no las mías (o las de papá).

Me deshipnoticé de mis pensamientos al ver a Tyler y a Stefan coger rápidamente los vasos con la bebida rosada y sorberla de un solo trago.

Me quedé esperando ansiosamente para verlos correr en dirección al baño, pero en su lugar parecían disfrutar del sabor.

—Y tú, pastelito, ¿no quieres probar un poco? —Mamá sostuvo el vaso para mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero que resulte como la vez pasada —admití.

—Oh, esa fue mi culpa, había leído mal la receta. Prueba este, me quedó mejor.

—Sabe a ponche de frutas —dijo Stefan relamiéndose la comisura de los labios. Me perdí en ese simple gesto.

—¿Y cuándo sentirá la persona esos efectos para enamorarse de mí? —dijo Tyler, viéndome fijamente.

Aparté la mirada.

—Mmm... El elixir hace efecto en diez minutos después de haberlo probado.

—Más vale que no parpadees en mi dirección —amenazó Stefan a Tyler—. Si comienzo a delirar con que tienes lindo cabello te voy a colgar de tus calzoncillos. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Tyler de mal humor.

Ambos se dieron la espalda como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

Ufff... Hombres. Digo, niños.

—No funciona así —intervino mi madre—, solo sirve cuando en verdad te interesa la otra persona, la que quieres que se enamore de ti. Obviamente ninguno de los dos se interesa mutuamente. Ninguno corre peligro.

—Ni siquiera yo —balbuceé sin pensar.

Cuando alcé la vista, tres pares de ojos estaban viéndome atentamente: mamá, Stefan y Tyler.

¿Por qué me miraban tanto?

¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Tenía apio entre los dientes? ¿Un barrito en la cara?

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a probar mi elixir especial? —preguntó mamá de manera indignada.

Los tres pares de ojos seguían comiéndome con la vista.

—Te dije que esta vez utilicé una receta distinta, no tendrás que correr directo al baño —continuó hablando ella.

—¡Mamá! No puedo creer que dijeras esto frente a alguien que no sea papá —la regañé.

Miré en dirección hacia Stefan, una sonrisa perezosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Solo un poco? —acercó el vaso hacia mí—, necesito saber si quedó perfecto.

Enojada tomé el vaso, derramando una parte del jugo en la mesa. Bebí un sorbo y antes de darme cuenta ya lo había acabado todo.

De hecho no sabía tan mal. Por lo menos esta vez no sentía el toque de alquitrán que sentí la vez pasada.

—Sabe bien —admití—, ¿contenta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Vuelvo en un rato. Ustedes chicos se quedan solos —dijo ella y salió en dirección a la cocina.

—Sheryl, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó inmediatamente Tyler—, ¿a solas?

Miré de reojo hacia Stefan, él enarcó una de sus cejas.

—No he terminado de comer —balbuceó llevándose un trozo de tomate a la boca—. Yo no me voy de aquí.

—Bueno, los que nos vamos somos nosotros —le dije.

Comencé a levantarme de mi asiento pero una mano sujetó con fuerza la mía.

Stefan me regresó de nuevo a mi lugar. Mi trasero golpeó la silla haciendo un ruido sordo.

—¿Qué…?

—Sheryl tampoco ha terminado su comida —dijo simplemente, reteniendo mi mano para que no me moviera.

—Ya no tengo hambre —murmuré—, ahora suéltame.

Él levantó su tenedor y lo ensartó en un pedazo de carne, estaba ignorándome.

—Es bueno que comas algo —habló para mí—. Si tienen que hablar no veo el motivo para no hacerlo aquí. Prometo cerrar los ojos cuando comiencen con las cursilerías y las escenas melosas de quiero volver contigo.

Mis mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

—Hablaremos afuera. —Intenté levantarme nuevamente. Stefan puso resistencia.

Lo apreté de la mano (algo que jamás había hecho), él alzó la vista y le supliqué con la mirada que me dejara ir.

Esta vez cedió sin protestas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Tyler una vez que logramos salir al patio trasero de la casa.

—No tengo idea. Él es algo sobreprotector.

—Si vuelve a tocarte de esa manera juro que le voy a partir los dientes.

—Pues deberías estar tranquilo. Él ya tiene novia —aunque Elena no era técnicamente una novia. Era más bien… mmm. Mejor no pensar en eso.

—Fue interesante volver a verte —dijo Tyler después de haberse serenado, metió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja—, espero que lo que sea que haya interferido entre nosotros no vuelva a repetirse. Te extrañé, Sheryl.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío.

Las jodidas mariposas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estómago, retorciéndolo a su gusto.

—También fue bueno verte, Tyler. No te lo dije antes pero quiero disculparme por la manera tan grosera en la que acabó todo entre nosotros.

Sentí su cálida mano en mi mejilla.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con esos bellos ojos marrones.

¿Por qué siquiera había terminado con él? Era atractivo... no como esos inalcanzables modelos rusos de ropa interior, pero sí atractivo como chico normal y accesible.

—No necesitas disculparte —susurró él cerca de mi boca—. Respeto que necesitaras tu espacio. Ahora quiero recuperarte.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura. Estábamos tan cerca que si quería besarme solo tenía que fruncir un poco los labios.

—Tyler, yo... es complicado justo ahora.

—No sé qué es lo que pasa entre tú y ese sujeto de allá, pero no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente.

Necesitaba aclararle que nada sucedía con Stefan, pero yo misma sabía que eso era estar engañándolo y engañándome a mí misma.

En su lugar dejé que Tyler me estrechara más a su cuerpo.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando él inclinó la cabeza y unió sus labios con los míos.

Fue un beso lento que reavivó viejas chispas de fuego que estaban apagadas.

Esta vez él no estaba salivando en mi boca, era como si hubiera pasado practicando para llegar a este momento. Llevé mis manos a su cuello, inmediatamente sus labios buscaron los míos de forma ávida.

Antes de poder llegar a profundizar las cosas, un fuerte ruido hizo que me apartara de Tyler.

Alguien había azotado fuertemente la puerta.

Siguiendo hacia la fuente de ese ruido se encontraba Stefan con una expresión estoica en el rostro.

—Ups. Lamento interrumpir —dijo él sin demostrar una sola gota de remordimiento.

Yo aún respiraba de manera entrecortada debido al beso.

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Stefan.

—¿No tenías que irte? —escupió él hacia Tyler—. Ya es de noche, es peligroso caminar solo y sin protección.

¿Qué rayos hacía?

—Stefan, no...

—No te preocupes, Sheryl —me detuvo Tyler— de todas formas ya tenía que marcharme. Te veré el sábado.

Se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida chocó contra el hombro de Stefan.

—¿Qué te sucede? —grité cuando Tyler se fue por completo—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No me agrada él.

Resoplé.

—Pues a mí no me interesa lo que pienses de Tyler, es a mí a quien tiene que gustar, no a ti.

Empecé a caminar lejos de él pero ni siquiera pude dar un paso porque me sujetó rápidamente del brazo, girándome hacia él.

—A ti más que a nadie te conviene saber lo que opino de ese tipo. ¿No se supone que es tu ex novio? Entonces deberías recordar el por qué lo dejaste.

—Eso, Stefan, no es de tu incumbencia.

Intenté zafar mi brazo pero él no cedía.

—Dime por qué lo dejaste —me exigió—, ¿te sigue gustando?

Me rehusé a responderle.

Evité todo contacto de sus ojos con los míos.

—Sheryl, mírame.

Agaché aun más la cabeza. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?

—Sheryl... —sus largos dedos presionaron mi brazo—. ¿Piensas volver con él?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Continuaba sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El agarre hacia mi brazo se detuvo, en su lugar él me tomó de la barbilla. Mis ojos finalmente se encontraron con los suyos.

—No quiero que salgas con él.

—¿Celoso? —bromeé.

Lo vi abrir la boca para responder pero antes de llegar a decir cualquier cosa, su celular comenzó a reproducir la canción de Toxic de Britney Spears.

_**Baby can't you see **_

_**I'm calling **_

_**A guy like you should wear a warning **_

_**It's dangerous **_

_**I'm falling **_

Los dos nos congelamos en donde estábamos; Elena le había puesto esa canción como identificador para cuando ella lo llamara.

Eso significaba que Elena lo estaba llamando justo ahora.

Grandioso.

Vi la lucha interna que tuvo Stefan en si debía responder o no.

Le facilité esa decisión alejándome de su agarre.

—Contéstale a Elena, sabes lo mucho que se enoja cuando la ignoras —dije antes de correr en dirección al interior de la casa.

Lo escuché hablar minutos después.

Quedó en verse con Elena esa misma noche.

Solo podía decir que tenía dos cosas claras desde ahora:

**1)** El elixir del amor que preparó mamá no servía: miré a Stefan a los ojos por más de diez minutos y obviamente él no se enamoró de mí.

**2)** Yo no podía tener nada con él. Ni en mis sueños más alocados. Era demasiado complicado llegar a gustarle a una persona así.

Además de que resultaría doloroso enamorarse de Stefan Salvatore: él ya estaba en una relación complicada, y precisamente esa relación era con mi prima.

—Te quiero ver el sábado —escuché que le susurraba a Elena.

Suspiré.

Oh, sí. El sábado será un día sensacional para una cita doble.

Él con Elena, y yo con Tyler.

¡Yupi!


	7. Nena

**************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>06: Nena<strong>

—Yo creo que Stefan está celoso —dijo Caroline cuando le conté sobre mi pasada noche en casa de mi madre.

Fruncí el ceño ante su observación y le lancé un puñado de papas fritas al rostro.

Ella respondió lanzándome algunas también.

—Él no tiene ningún motivo o razón para ponerse así —le dije.

Caroline rodó los ojos.

—Já, enamorados. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de la atracción entre los dos, menos ellos —dijo, exasperada.

—¿Yo, enamorada de Stefan?

—Por favor, Sheryl, es tan obvio.

—Es cierto —la secundó Anna, la chica gótica que tomaba los turnos de cajera por la tarde. Ella llevaba su maquillaje oscuro al extremo: su boca estaba pintada de negro, sus uñas tenían pequeñas calaveras plateadas que hacían juego con sus accesorios, su piel se encontraba pintada de blanco cadáver y tenía un tatuaje en el brazo de una mano mostrando el dedo medio que decía: ¿Te parezco Dulce ahora?—. No hablas de otra cosa más que de él.

—Cariño, reconozco el amor cuando lo veo —opinó también Mirna—, recuerdo cuando estuve casada hace doce años... —suspiró teatralmente—. Fue una pesadilla. Por eso te digo que tienes que aprovechar y sacarle el jugo a tu juventud. Acuéstate con tantos hombres como puedas, no vaya a ser que después descubras que tienes cincuenta y que tu piel está arrugada hasta por las zonas bajas...

—Ok, demasiada información —la detuve.

—Muchachas, muchachas. Por favor, dejen de hablar —nos regañó Cliff.

Supuestamente estábamos en medio de una reunión de trabajo, discutiendo sobre el nuevo aditivo al menú: una hamburguesa de pollo con extra chile picante, cortesía de los ejecutivos de alto rango.

—Les voy a pasar algunas muestras para la degustación —nos dijo él—, yo en lo personal ya comí tres de ellas. Las van a disfrutar.

Gustavo, el único chico que trabajaba en el restaurante, nos pasó las hamburguesas envueltas en un papel marrón mientras que Cliff tomaba asiento y comenzaba a devorar otra.

—Escuché que tú y tu ex novio saldrían este sábado —mencionó Gustavo cuando se detuvo a mi lado.

Él andaba como por los quince años; era de piel canela y en su rostro empezaban a aparecer pequeñas manchas dignas de la pubertad.

—Las noticias aquí vuelan rápido —murmuré.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es verdad?

—No del todo —dijo alguien a mis espaldas—, también saldrá conmigo.

Ni siquiera me volteé a verlo, ya sabía que se trataba de Stefan. ¿Cómo rayos pudo entrar al restaurante si se suponía que estaba cerrado?

Gustavo amplió los ojos enormemente, luego se escabulló como rata cobarde.

Stefan arrastró una silla a mi lado y tomó algunas de las papas fritas que tenía en mi plato.

Instantáneamente sentí a más de cuatro pares de pies chocando contra los míos por debajo de la mesa, como diciendo: _¿Veees?_

—Oye, aun no he terminado de comerlas —protesté, ignorando todas las miradas de mis compañeras de trabajo.

Stefan parpadeó en mi dirección y continuó comiendo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

Llevaba cada papa a su seductora boca con un movimiento en la muñeca que... Simplemente era hipnótico verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté cuando recordé que no se deben ver a las personas fija e indiscretamente como si fueran una clase de postre para devorar—. Esta es una reunión de trabajo y tú no trabajas en este lugar... — Stefan se levantó momentáneamente de su asiento, buscando con la mirada a alguien. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Cliff.

—¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que me contraten? —gritó él.

Cliff despegó la vista de su hamburguesa y frunció el ceño hacia Stefan.

—No estamos empleando a nadie...

—Lo haré gratis.

—¡Contratado! —sonrió Cliff, elevando sus regordetas mejillas.

—Listo, ahora trabajo aquí —anunció triunfalmente, agarrando más de mis papitas—. No puedes correrme.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

¿Acaso estaba loco?

—¿Es que no tienes un trabajo real? Ni siquiera sé de qué te ganas la vida.

—Me gano la vida limpiando parabrisas de autos en los semáforos —hizo una pausa para embadurnar una papa con Ketchup—, y estoy aquí porque se me da la gana. Oh, casi lo olvidaba, estoy también porque vine a verte.

¿Vino a verme?

Miré de soslayo a Caroline quien se hacía la que no estaba escuchando nada... al igual que el resto de las que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué, qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué, qué?

—¿Para qué, qué, de qué?

—¡Stefan!

—¿Sheryl?

—¡Ya, los dos! —nos detuvo Anna—. Van a hacer que la vena de mi frente cobre vida y mute en un zombi.

De todas las cosas que pude hacer, solo se me ocurrió reírme.

Stefan hacía lo posible por no imitarme pero cedió al instante.

Las esquinas de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba y en un segundo los dos reíamos como si fuéramos niños pequeños.

Anna nos lanzó miradas que harían a un cubito de hielo derretirse.

—Infantes —nos regañó.

—Déjalos ser —bromeó Mirna—, si yo tuviera su edad ya hubiera echado al chico sobre la mesa y lo desnudaría lentamente.

—Iuuggg —chillé—. Mirna, eso es asqueroso.

Aunque de alguna forma no se me dificultaba imaginarme a Stefan con menos ropa de la que usaba... De verdad quería ver qué decía el tatuaje en su espalda.

Me quedé tonteando por un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando Stefan se me quedó viendo fijamente y con una ceja elevada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Oh no, ¿acaso estaba babeando? ¿o ahora él podía leer mentes y ver los sucios pensamientos que daban vuelta en mi cabeza?

—Me estabas imaginando desnudo, ¿verdad? —dijo con un aire de suficiencia.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ya quisieras... — .Dios, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Bueno, soy de los que no les gusta dejar nada a la imaginación.

Se puso de pie y repentinamente se paró sobre la silla en la que se sentaba; inmediatamente todos en la habitación se le quedaron viendo.

Cliff detuvo su mano en el aire justo cuando se llevaba una segunda hamburguesa a la boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, nerviosa. Miré las reacciones de mis compañeras pero ellas estaban embobadas, viéndolo.

—¿Alguien puede poner algo de música? —dijo él. Al instante Gustavo salió disparado hacia la oficina de Cliff y segundos después sonaba por los parlantes una canción popular y conocida de Maroon 5.

—Moves like Jagger, qué oportuno —balbuceó Stefan.

¿Por qué parecía ser la única que no sabía qué estaba pasando aquí?

Comprendí finalmente sus motivos cuando vi cómo se paró sobre la mesa en la que comíamos; Mirna se apresuró a quitar todos los platos y cualquier posible obstáculo para dejarle el camino libre.

_Nooooooo. Él iba... Él iba a... _

Stefan comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Fue juguetón y bromista, pero una vez que fijó sus ojos en los míos, vi que se tomaba esto más en serio.

Pronto empezó a desabotonarse la camisa... botón por botón mientras seguía bailando.

_Noooo... _

Finalmente se quitó la camisa por completo.

Todas las chicas presentes (más Gustavo) se quedaron viéndolo hipnotizadas.

Él tenía una piel increíblemente tersa; en su hombro izquierdo se miraba un tatuaje de patrones geométricos estrechos, junto con intrincadas líneas delgadas. Parecían ¿raíces? Que se perdían y se conectaban con otro tatuaje en su espalda.

Me quedé boquiabierta al ver sus músculos.

Tenía otro en su pecho, una frase en letras cursivas que ni siquiera se podía leer bien.

Luego se dio la vuelta, girando sobre su eje, me dio la vista a más tatuajes en la espalda, todos en negro, nada de color.

—¡De eso estoy hablando! —gritó Mirna. Ella comenzó a desabrocharse el delantal y una vez fuera, lo agitó en el aire, como vaquera girando el lazo —. Necesitábamos algo de acción por aquí. ¡Vamos, cariño. Quiero ver más piel!

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Cliff ponerse de pie, su rostro estaba rojo y las comisuras de sus labios se encontraban untadas con mostaza.

—¡Oigan, esto no es un club nocturno! —gritó él.

—¿Cuánto quieres para que lo sea? —devolvió Stefan sin dejar de bailar.

Cliff amplió los ojos y se relamió los labios.

—No quiero nada.

De igual forma Stefan le lanzó un pequeño rollo de billetes que se sacó de la billetera del pantalón.

Cliff se quedó callado y continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cuánto dinero tenía Stefan? Ahora más que nunca quería saber en qué trabajaba.

Llevaba cinco meses de conocerlo y parecía como si en realidad no supiera nada de su vida.

Él regresó a la labor de desabrochar sus pantalones. Mirna y Bonnie, otra de las chicas que freía las papas, depositaron billetes en los bolsillos de Stefan.

Resoplé.

Mi rostro quemó en caliente cuando él me miró y me lanzó su camisa perfumada al rostro.

—Solo para ti, nena —me dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Eso bastó para ponerme como pudín regado en el suelo.

—Oh, esto se va a poner bueno —sonrió Caroline mientras miraba entre Stefan y yo.

—Juro que si hubiera elegido algo de Slipknot ya me le hubiera lanzando encima —masculló Anna.

Me quedé estupefacta.

Stefan me hacía señales con la mano para que lo acompañara sobre la mesa. En mi lugar, fue Mirna la que se unió.

Ella comenzó a hacer el baile del caballo, la mesa crujía un poco cada vez que saltaba y movía su cadera recién sometida a cirugía ortopédica.

—Sheryl, sube tu trasero aquí —gritó Stefan para hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos de las chicas que bailaban alrededor.

Negué con la cabeza.

Paró de bailar, viéndome con la típica mirada que ponía cuando algo no salía como a él le gustaba.

Rápidamente bajó de un salto de la mesa y me agarró de la cintura.

—Sube o te subo —me amenazó.

—¿Qué...? Tú no me mandas.

—Bien. Será por las malas.

Me apretó fuertemente y me encaramó a su hombro; su mano derecha sostenía mis piernas.

—¡Stefan, bájame! —golpeé su espalda.

Pensé que iba a llevarme hacia la mesa para obligarme a bailar, pero vi que se desviaba hacia la puerta de salida del restaurante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillé, comencé a golpear una vez más su desnuda espalda.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver parte de su tatuaje, intenté leer lo que decía pero Stefan caminaba rápido y me mareaba. Pronto nos encontramos fuera, nadie se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos ido.

—¡Stefan! —lo golpeé nuevamente.

—Cálmate. Solo quiero mostrarte mi lugar de trabajo.

—¿Los semáforos, en donde limpias parabrisas? —soné sarcástica.

—Exacto.

—Stefan, bájame. Estás sin camisa y la gente nos mira raro. Bájame antes de que diga que me estás secuestrando.

—¡La estoy secuestrando! —gritó en medio de las calles. Jodido desgraciado—. ¿Ahora ves que a la gente no le importa? Además, tú tienes mi camisa.

—¿Qué?

—La tienes justo en tus manos...

Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos y... sip, tenía agarrada la camisa de Stefan.

_¿Cómo...? _

La solté inmediatamente.

—Ahora, eso fue maleducado —dijo, tratando de agacharse para recogerla.

Aproveché a zafarme de su agarre, separándome de sus brazos y poniendo distancia entre ambos.

Me puse en pie temblorosamente y, gracias a un mal paso, caí sobre mi trasero.

Stefan comenzó a reír, luego me tomó de la cintura para levantarme.

—Sheryl, solo sígueme. Quiero mostrarte lo que hago... —dijo él.

—¡Sheryl! —llamó de repente una familiar voz a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrar a la mamá de Elena viéndome de forma desaprobadora.

Tragué saliva y me forcé a sonreírle a la mujer de cabello corto color marrón y de figura regordeta.

—¡Tía Miranda! —chillé sorprendida. Ella no dejaba de fruncir el ceño en dirección a Stefan.

Fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que él aún me tenía agarrada de la cintura... y que continuaba sin camiseta.

Me separé inmediatamente.

Stefan no conocía a mi tía, o a cualquiera de la familia de Elena, porque ella ya les había presentado a Matt como novio oficial.

—Tu madre me llamó el otro día. Deberías visitarla —me regañó—, es una mujer débil y sensiblera. La pobre pasa por su crisis de la mediana edad y tú aquí... Coqueteando.

Dijo esta última palabra como si fuera lo más asqueroso que pudo haber salido de su boca. Disimulé mi malestar debido a su comentario y forcé aun más mi sonrisa.

—Ya la fui a ver. Ayer precisamente.

—Hmmjum.

Ella examinaba a Stefan con ojo de águila.

¿Coqueteando? ¿De verdad pensó que yo estaba coqueteando?

De pronto, una castaña de cuerpo curvilíneo se giró en la esquina y se detuvo en seco al vernos.

Era Elena.

Pánico se instaló en sus ojos marrones al recorrer con la vista a un Stefan de pecho descubierto, a su madre y a mí.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia nosotros y se aclaró la garganta.

—Sheryl —asintió con la cabeza—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorar a Stefan; simulaba que no lo conocía.

—Salí del trabajo temprano —dije tratando de agarrar valor.

—¿Y él es...? —habló mi tía.

—Stefan —respondió él a su pregunta. Lo podía ver en sus ojos: estaba furioso.

Apostaba a que se sentía verdaderamente molesto con Elena por su fría indiferencia, pero desde un principio él estuvo de acuerdo en mantener su relación secreta.

Stefan extendió su mano para estrechar la de mi tía, pero ella dudó en sí debería o no. Hizo una mueca y finalmente intercambiaron saludos.

—¿Y cómo conoces a Sheryl? —lanzó ella.

Su tono era de puro desdén.

—Porque... —Elena se puso alerta y negó disimuladamente con la cabeza, haciéndole señas a Stefan para que no mencionara que ambos se conocían— ella es mi novia.

¿Qué... qué?

Palidecí al instante, amplié mis ojos y volteé a verlo de forma incrédula.

—¿Sheryl tiene novio? —dijo mi tía. Pocas cosas la sorprendían y esta era una de esas—. Ella no me ha dicho nada.

Tragué saliva.

—Es que ni yo misma lo sabía —golpeé con mi pie la pierna de Stefan.

Él sonrió descaradamente.

Idiota.

—Justo hoy se lo iba a preguntar —dijo, se giró hacia mí, y noté detalladamente otra porción de uno de sus tatuajes en la nuca—. Sheryl, nena, ¿entonces? ¿Eres mi novia o ya no quieres serlo?

Me obligué a no estallar en rabia.

—Pero... Pero, ella ya tiene novio —habló Elena. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la ira—, ¿qué pasó con ese chico que estuvo la otra noche en el departamento? Hasta usaron una fuente de chocolate.

La iba a matar.

Sip, la mataría.

—Eso fue romance de una sola noche —se bufó Stefan—. Me aseguré de que no volviera a ver al tipo.

Mi rostro estaba rojo.

—¿Y qué sucede con tu ex novio? —continuó Elena—, ayer me dijiste que lo viste nuevamente, ¡que lo besaste!

No podía creer que estábamos teniendo esta conversación frente a mi tía, en medio de la calle... cerca de un Motel llamado El Paso, con Stefan sin camiseta y con el botón de sus pantalones desabrochado.

—Oh, eso fue un breve desliz. A cualquiera puede ocurrirle —dijo él respondiendo por mí—. Ya lo superamos, ¿no es así, nena?

Por más enojada que estaba con él, no pude evitar ablandarme un poco cuando me llamó nena.

Se sentía bien escucharlo decir que yo era su nena. Neeeenaaaa.

NENA.

—Ah... Interesante —se limitó a decir mi tía—. Elena, debemos irnos.

Chasqueó sus dedos y caminó sin despedirse.

Elena me advirtió con la mirada que tendríamos una conversación más tarde, y luego se echó a correr detrás de su madre.

—Por cierto —mi tía devolvió sus pasos, viendo a Stefan por un breve instante y luego regresó su mirada hacia mí—, esta noche pasaré un rato por el departamento. Espero encontrarlo limpio y pulcro.

Se giró y caminó sacando su voluptuosa retaguardia hacia atrás.

Después de verlas a ambas girar por en la siguiente cuadra, Stefan habló:

—¿Soy yo, o ella camina como si tuviera un palo de golf atravesado en el trasero?

—Siempre pensé que era más bien un bate de béisbol.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, solo eso bastó para que desatáramos la risa loca.

Después de un minuto, le di un manotazo en el hombro. Fuerte.

—Auuu —se quejó.

—Eso fue por decir que era tu novia.

Volví a darle otro manotazo en el mismo lugar.

—Y eso fue por cargarme a la fuerza cuando te pedí que me bajaras.

Iba a propinarle un tercer golpe por haber pedido trabajo a Cliff y haber puesto a bailar a todos los empleados, pero él me detuvo, sujetándome de la muñeca.

—Esto es por haberme ayudado a esconderme todas esas veces en tu cuarto —imitó él, en vez de golpearme, me besó en la frente.

—Esto es por hacerme llorar de la risa —me atrajo para besar mi mejilla.

—Esto es por cubrir a Elena y echarte la culpa por Chocolator. Sé que fue la aventura de una noche de ella.

Stefan besó mi otra mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me tomó de los hombros y me miró de forma determinada.

—Y esto es por retarme a cada minuto del día; por ser tan terca y bipolar. En un minuto te ríes y al siguiente estás golpeándome en el hombro.

Oh no, ¿qué rayos iba a besar ahora?

Acercó sus labios a los míos, los presionó hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta: ¡Stefan estaba besándome en la boca!

Me quedé estática y en shock por unos segundos, pero rápidamente cerré los ojos y respondí a su beso.

Era eléctrico. Recargado. Su boca se movía con elegancia en contra de la mía.

Sentí su mano derecha bajar hacia mi cintura mientras que la otra hacía su camino hacia mi nuca y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y en lo único que podía pensar era que él me convertía en pudín.

Se separó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, instantáneamente me hizo falta el calor corporal que me ofrecía.

Bizqueé solo para ver que comenzaba a ponerse su camisa de botones.

Me sentí como Bambi aprendiendo cómo caminar: desorientada.

—Hasta pronto Sheryl. Te veré el sábado —dijo.

Lo vi caminar, alejándose de mí.

Tuve que obligarme a no salir corriendo detrás de él y suplicarle para que me besara de nuevo.

Me quedé ahí, parada como una imbécil y en estado de shock.

Mierda: Stefan me había besado.

Doble mierda: él supo todo el tiempo lo de Marcus.

Triple mierda: lo iba a ver el sábado... junto con Tyler.

Esto era demasiado que procesar para el pobre cerebro de una cajera que ganaba veinte dólares semanales.

Demasiado por comprender en mi estado pudín.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Sheryl en Polyvore<strong>_


	8. Bambi

****************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************

* * *

><p><strong>08: <strong>**Bambi**

Pudín, pudín, pudín, pudín...

—¿Sheryl? ¿Tierra llamando a Sheryl? —Elena chasqueó los dedos frente a mí.

Ella tenía un recogedor en una mano, y en la otra una escoba. La tía Miranda no tardaría en llegar a inspeccionar el departamento.

Despegué la vista de mi tarea de limpiar las ventanas y, avergonzada, miré hacia el suelo.

—Aun no me has contado por qué Stefan y tú estaban juntos hoy en la tarde —me reclamó ella.

Regresé a mi actividad de rociar las ventanas con Windex y luego limpiar la superficie con una tela delgada.

No debo hablar del beso... No debo hablar del beso.

—Ya te dije. Cliff lo contrató y luego me mandó a que lo acompañara a hacer algunas diligencias —mentí.

—¿Por qué Stefan pediría trabajo allí? Si me hubiera dicho, hago que papá lo ponga en algún puesto de ejecutivo.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y por qué dijo que ustedes dos eran novios? Hubiera bastado con que le dijera a mi mamá que eran amigos.

Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

No le digas del beso... Por favor Sheryl, mantén tu boca cerrada.

—Lo hizo para darte celos. Creo que últimamente lo tienes descuidado —respondí aún sin mirarla.

—Tienes razón. Es que estos últimos días Marcus me ha tenido ocupada.

No hables del beso, no... Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Marcus? —chillé— ¡Pensé que no volverías a verlo! Creí que tú y tú drama lo habían ahuyentado.

Marie se mordió el labio inferior.

—Él me buscó al siguiente día, me dijo que quería ser parte de mi emocionante vida.

Estaba furiosa. Furiosa y ofendida.

¿Cómo era posible que lograra manipular a tantos hombres? ¿Es que acaso todos eran idiotas?

—¿Qué pasa con Matt? —pregunté.

—¿Qué hay con él? Tampoco lo he podido ver, pero es porque anda de viaje...

—Él habló conmigo el otro día.

—¿Por qué de repente todos mis novios hablan contigo últimamente?

No sabría decir qué fue lo que me asustó más; si el hecho de que se enojara conmigo, o el que hubiera dicho en la misma frase esas palabras: "todos mis novios".

—Ya me cansé de esto —dije tirando el pedazo de tela a un lado—, me cansé de cubrirte siempre.

Ella enarcó una ceja, desafiándome.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a correr a contarle a Matt que estoy viendo a Stefan? ¿Vas a contarle a Stefan que estoy viendo a Marcus?

No, él ya lo sabe… de hecho, los dos lo saben.

—Dejar de cubrirte significa que si alguno de tus novios te sorprende con alguien más, yo no voy a mentir por ti. Además me debes un favor.

—¿Un favor? ¿De qué? —escupió ella.

—De cuando estabas untando chocolate en Marcus... Insististe en que si te ayudaba, me deberías una grande.

—Eso ya te lo pagué.

Resoplé.

—¿Me quieres explicar cómo? Porque yo no lo recuerdo.

—Yo fui quien le marcó a Tyler para que fuera a buscarte en casa de tu madre —dijo de manera triunfal, como si hubiera hecho la caridad del siglo. Como si se considerara a ella misma la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—¡Duh! Estás siempre tan solitaria que pensé que una pequeña ayudadita no haría daño. Y como resultado saldremos todos juntos, ¿no? No fue tan malo después de todo. Además créeme, a Tyler todavía lo vuelves loco. Uno de tus primeros novios nunca se olvida…

—De igual forma no pienso ser más tu tapadera.

—Sheryl, tú y yo sabemos lo mal visto que es una persona soplona.

—Ya dije. No cuentas conmigo para cubrir tus relaciones. ¿Sabes acaso lo mal que me sentí pensando que ahora tu madre cree que yo mantengo a todo un harén en mi cama?

—Por favor, ambas conocemos lo jodida que es mamá. De igual forma ella se hubiera inventado toda una historia solo por verte con Stefan desnudo a mitad de la calle.

—No estaba desnudo —protesté patéticamente.

—Semidesnudo. Y por cierto, ¿qué hacía él sin camisa? —me miró de manera sospechosa.

—Se llenó de salsa. Tuvo que quitársela. —Volví a recoger el paño para limpiar la ventana y me concentré en una mancha imaginaria.

—¿Acaso no es bello? Tiene un torso espectacular. ¿Y le viste el tatuaje de la espalda, ese que tiene abajito?

Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

—No entendí qué decía —dije fallando en no tartamudear.

—Pffftt, ¿qué más va a ser? Por supuesto que mi nombre…

Y eso bastó para que se me bajara la presión y saliera todo el aire de mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa?

* * *

><p>Ósmosis era una banda local que tocaba en un pequeño bar llamado Hipotermia. Aparentemente habían cogido fama y ahora eran bastante conocidos a nivel nacional.<p>

Entre la multitud que hacía fila para entrar al concierto se miraban varios fans usando una camiseta con el logo de la banda.

Me sentía desubicada en mi corto vestido azul y en mis bajas zapatillas grises mientras miraba a muchas chicas en sus cómodos jeans y leggins.

A mi lado se encontraba Elena, usando algo que requería la misma cantidad de tela que un bikini de una pieza.

—¿A qué hora te dijo Tyler que vendría? —me preguntó ella por enésima vez.

Tyler llevaba quince minutos de retraso. En poco tiempo estaríamos dentro del local y no quería que nos fuera a perder.

—Quedamos en vernos a las tres. No sé por qué aún no ha llegado —respondí, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle.

—Probablemente ordeñar su última vaca lo retrasó —se burló Stefan, sus ojos nunca haciendo contacto con los míos.

—Pues ordeñar vacas es mejor que limpiar parabrisas en los semáforos.

Elena nos miró a ambos, su boca se frunció.

—¿De qué carajo hablan? —preguntó finalmente.

—De nada —dijimos Stefan y yo al mismo tiempo.

Miré de reojo hacia Stefan y noté que él hacía lo mismo conmigo; sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos por un nanosegundo y luego apartó la mirada rápidamente. Desde el día del beso él no había vuelto a verme de la misma manera... ¡Apenas y hacía contacto visual conmigo!

¿Será que yo era una terrible besadora? ¿Tenía, en ese entonces, mal aliento? ¡¿Qué era?!

De todas formas parte de su encanto murió al saber que él, entre todas las personas, le había dedicado su tatuaje a Elena.

La decepción era abrasadora.

—Uff... Lamento el retraso. — Tyler apareció frente a mí, frotándose las manos para entrar en calor debido a la repentina oleada de frío que nos cubrió.

Le sonreí y me acerqué para besar su mejilla. En su lugar, él me tomó de la barbilla y dirigió sus labios a los míos.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa. El beso fue corto pero vigoroso, antes de poder reaccionar, ya estaba separándose de mí.

—Hola —murmuró con un rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Tragué con fuerza y por más que lo intenté no pude formar ninguna oración coherente.

—Vaaaaya —habló Elena—. Veo que las cosas entre los dos han avanzado mucho.

Tyler le sonrió a mi prima, y luego pasó sus manos por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

Tomé un poco de distancia, sintiendo cómo la situación iba demasiado rápido entre los dos.

A todo esto, Stefan no parpadeó en mi dirección ni una sola vez.

—Deberíamos entrar —dijo el susodicho vagamente—, la gente ya está comenzando a disminuir aquí afuera.

Tomó la mano de Elena y ambos se adelantaron hacia la entrada del bar, dejándonos atrás a Tyler y a mí.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le pregunté casualmente, ignorando la punzada de dolor que atravesó mi sistema al ver la indiferencia de Stefan.

—Resulta que la dirección que me dieron estaba mala. Fui a dar a un bar gay de mala muerte en medio de la nada; pensé que no saldría con vida cuando un tipo llamado Tarzan me reclamó como su pareja al instante de haber entrado.

—¿Qué? Pero si Stefan se encargó de mandarnos la dirección... —Dejé de hablar.

Tyler me dio una mirada significativa.

—Tuve que marcar al número de tu prima. Ella me dio la correcta.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué Stefan haría algo como eso?

Después de unos segundos pregunté:

—¿Tarzan? —traté de reprimir la risa.

—Si —murmuró avergonzado—, lo primero que dijo al verme fue: yo Tarzan, querer primer baile con chico pestañas largas.

Sin poder aguantar más comencé a reír.

Tyler terminó riendo a mi lado también.

—Aunque te diré que con sólo ver el taparrabo que usaba, me llevé una idea de que ese no era el lugar correcto; a menos que la banda se llamara "Soy tu papi" porque extrañamente todos tenían eso bordado en la ropa interior... y allí sí que había muchos en ropa interior.

Volví a reír con ganas, apretando mi estómago que ya comenzaba a doler de tanto carcajearme.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro que fuera un bar, había una temática rara de disfraces de animales —dijo Tyler—. Salí tan rápido como pude.

—Lo siento —mi voz sonaba ya más seria. Traté de no reírme nuevamente pero fue imposible sacar de mi mente la imagen de un tipo vistiendo únicamente un taparrabos—. Está bien, dejaré de reírme. Lo bueno es que ahora ya estás aquí.

Sonreí apretando la mano de Tyler que ahora se aferraba a la mía.

—¿Van a entrar de una buena vez? —gruñó Stefan secamente mientras sostenía la puerta para nosotros.

Sus ojos perforaban a Tyler, como queriendo formar huecos en su cráneo.

Tyler entró primero para ordenarnos algunas bebidas, yo le seguí después.

Stefan sujetó mi brazo mientras intentaba abrirme paso entre la gente para llegar hacia donde se encontraba Marie

—¿Qué? —pregunté enojada al ver la forma tan posesiva con la que me agarraba. Ahora sí se dignaba a mirarme a los ojos.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de llevarte a conocer el lugar al que trabajo.

—No te preocupes, paso todos los días por ahí.

—No hablo de los semáforos. Hablo de lo que hago en realidad.

—¿Y qué haces en realidad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero enseñártelo.

Sus ojos verdes parecían sinceros. Me sentía muy atraída hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres enseñarme a mí?

—Porque... quiero compartir un pedazo de mi vida contigo. ¿Eso está mal?

Se miraba tan despreocupado y en calma.

—Supongo que no. Somos amigos —me obligué a decir. Si, Sheryl, metete en la cabeza: Stefan y tú sólo son AMIGOS.

—Apuesto a que ahora quieres besarme —susurró él poniendo una lobuna sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—Oye, como que se te está haciendo una costumbre pegarme. Te estás volviendo violenta.

—Eso fue por darle una dirección falsa a Tyler. ¿En serio, un bar gay?

—En realidad era un zoológico de contacto para adultos consensuados.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

—Mmm... Digamos que tu ordeñador hubiera sido una perfecta mascota en ese lugar. Tal vez una vaca…

—¡Deja de decirle ordeñador! —grité. Pero mis gritos fueron absorbidos gracias a un grupo de chicas que chillaban fuertemente al ver que Ósmosis hacía su aparición en el escenario.

Una ola de humo nubló todo el lugar, y el juego de luces estrambóticas comenzó a iluminar a cada miembro de la banda. Un chico de cabello rubio empezó a tocar algunos acordes en su guitarra.

Más gritos se fueron escuchando a medida que iban reconociendo la canción.

Stefan se quedó quieto a mi lado.

Tyler apareció minutos después cargando dos bebidas en sus manos.

Me pasó una y luego me acercó sutilmente a su cuerpo.

—Muuuu —mugió Stefan en mi oído antes de ir a buscar a Elena y pasar los brazos por sus hombros.

Sinceramente no lo entendía.

Me besaba... y luego se iba corriendo a los brazos de Elena; me ignoraba por dos días... y terminaba haciendo bromas conmigo. Él era el completo bipolar.

Estaba seriamente confundida.

Por favor, Sheryl, no te empieces a enamorar de Stefan Salvatore.

Aunque en lo profundo de mi ser sabía que ya era algo tarde para eso.

* * *

><p>La presentación de la banda no estuvo tan mala. Incluso me encontré tarareando una de las canciones cuya letra incluía a una chica de pelo violeta, con labios sabor cereza.<p>

Tyler apretó mi mano todo el tiempo.

¿Era normal dejarle hacer eso a tu ex, a uno que babeaba mucho cuando besaba? ¿A uno que ya no era un asco besando?

—¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? —sugirió Elena—, ¿qué tal si vamos a ese nuevo restaurante chino que abrieron hace poco? Tengo antojo de wang tang.

—Oh, la verdad yo esperaba estar un rato a solas con Sheryl —dijo Tyler.

Mi estómago se agitó ante la idea; ¿Quería salir realmente con él?

—Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte sin mí—objetó Stefan —, hoy tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

Mis ojos se agrandaron.

—¡Stefan! —gritamos ambas, Elena y yo.

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Cecile, la madre de Sheryl, me pidió mantener un ojo en ella. Yo soy un tipo que cumple su palabra.

Vi a Tyler tensarse y cerrar lentamente sus puños.

Oh no. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

— Stefan, deja de entrometerte. Sheryl ya tiene edad suficiente para cuidarse ella misma —lo regañó mi prima.

—En serio Sheryl, no puedes irte a solas con este sujeto —volvió a insistir Stefan. Lanzaba una de sus famosas miradas asesinas hacia mi ex novio—. A menos que yo esté allí presente. Si falto a mi palabra tu mamá es capaz de matarme.

—Si no es ella, entonces voy a ser yo —habló Tyler entre dientes.

—Será mejor irnos —le dije a él, tomando su mano, tratando de alejarnos del bar en donde ya varios se habían marchado después del concierto.

Stefan inmediatamente tomó mi brazo y me empujó a su lado.

Yo estaba más que confundida en ese momento.

—Suéltala —le dijo Tyler, alzándose en su metro ochenta de estatura. Pero con todo, Stefan era más alto que él.

—¿O qué? —esas dos palabras fueron el detonante que provocó que Tyler se abalanzara frente a Stefan, con el puño impulsado hacia su rostro.

Pero antes de que impactara en él, intenté detenerlo; al parecer no fui lo suficientemente rápida ya que el puño de Tyler conectó con mi nariz.

El golpe hizo que diera una vuelta de 180 grados y me doblara a la mitad.

Un dolor intenso atravesó mi nariz y sentí inmediatamente la sangre que brotó hasta colarse en mis labios.

—Mieeeeerr... coles, jueves y viernes... —Dolía tanto que pensé que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo.

—¡Sheryl! ¡Sheryl...! —escuché más que ver la desesperación de Stefan revoloteando a mi alrededor.

—Lo... lo siento muchísimo... Sheryl, yo no quería... El golpe no era para ti. No tenías que atravesarte. Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión... —se disculpaba Tyler.

—Apártate, idiota —ordenó Stefan. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y de mi espalda doblada—. Camina, te llevaré a los baños.

Me empujó hacia su cuerpo y caminó esquivando a las personas que aún permanecían en el bar esperando felicitar a la banda personalmente.

Yo iba con la cabeza agachada y con mi mano tratando de contener la hemorragia.

—Entra aquí —dijo abriendo la puerta del baño de hombres.

Les gritó a unos cuantos chicos para que desalojaran el lugar, y una vez dentro, me tomó de la cintura y me subió al mueble del lavamanos.

—Cabeza hacia atrás —murmuró mientras abría la llave del agua y comenzó a mojar unas cuantas hojas de papel de baño.

—Duele —me quejé. Sentía que si intentaba respirar por la nariz me iba a doler aún más.

—Sostén esto —dijo él poniendo uno de los paños en mi nariz rota.

La sangre tenía un sabor extraño.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un chico de pelo largo entró corriendo, iba deslizando su bragueta en dirección a uno de los urinales.

Arrugué la nariz (lo que me hizo chillar aun más de dolor).

—Oye, el baño está ocupado —le gritó Stefan.

—Pero... pero... —chico de pelo largo comenzó a tartamudear.

—Ve al de las mujeres.

—Es que yo sufro de incontinencia y...

—¡Al de las mujeres, dije!

El chico salió rápidamente del baño, dejándonos solos.

—De todos los lugares no entiendo por qué a un baño de hombres —murmuré aún con mi cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—En el de las mujeres hay mucho drama; ya sabes, si no están arreglándose el maquillaje, es para chismorrear o comprar tampones de la máquina expendedora... además este estaba más cerca —dijo simplemente. Tomó un puñado de papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiar la zona cerca de mi boca.

Fruncí el ceño y volví a pegarle en el hombro por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Y esta vez por qué fue? —preguntó pacientemente pasando sus dedos por mi cara, limpiando toda la sangre.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo después de haber recibido un golpe que era para ti?

—Cierto. —Se encogió de hombros.

Después de haber terminado de limpiarme; me tomó de la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos fijamente por un momento.

—¿Qué estás...? —no pude terminar de hablar ya que sus labios empezaron a ejercer presión sobre los míos de un momento a otro.

Cuando me repuse de la sorpresa, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la magnífica sensación de Stefan besándome.

Su boca se movía con sutileza, su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior y sus manos sujetaban mi rostro.

Cuando se separó, quedé en estado Bambi así como la primera vez que me besó: desorientada, ojos bizcos, rodillas dobladas una contra la otra y una completa falta de habla y coordinación.

Era Bambi versión pudín.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —logré preguntar finalmente.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo después de que recibiste un golpe que era para mí?

—Supongo que no. —Mi voz sonaba seca, como el croar de una rana.

—Bien.

Dicho eso, volvió a sujetarme de la nuca y dio rienda suelta a su boca.

Mmmm... Mejor que el pudín.

Este era un beso desesperado, un beso de: no se te olvide que me perteneces.

Su lengua pronto comenzó a invadir la mía. Incluso olvidé el dolor palpitante de mi nariz próximamente hinchada. Una de sus manos subió por mi rodilla, levantando levemente el vestido azul que llevaba; detuvo su recorrido justo en mi muslo.

Mi espalda se presionaba contra el espejo del lavamanos, y dejé que su boca experta guiara a la mía.

Entonces una imagen no deseada de su tatuaje con el nombre de mi prima se filtró en mi cerebro.

Reaccioné inmediatamente y a regañadientes me separé de él.

Stefan estaba con Elena. El hecho de que estuviera a favor de compartirla con otros hombres me hacía inmediatamente descartarlo de mi lista de chicos con los que debería besuquearme en el baño de hombres.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó él al ver que puse distancia entre ambos.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haya hecho?

—No respondiste a mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco respondiste a la mía.

—Stefan… —no sabía qué decirle. Necesitaba pensar, y en mi estado Bambi no podía ni siquiera sumar dos más dos.

—Iré a casa —anuncié evitando su mirada, seguidamente me bajé del mueble del lavamanos.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo: nariz hinchada, labios rojos debido a los calientes besos que compartí con Stefan, y ojos vidriosos. Porque definitivamente quería echarme a llorar.

Él era el único chico al que quería besar… y resultaba tener un sentido retorcido de las relaciones.

—No he terminado de limpiar el desastre que hizo ese tipo —habló Stefan. Nuestras miradas conectaron por el espejo.

—Yo me arreglo después.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida del baño, me detuve antes de escapar por completo y me giré para ver la mirada de confusión que demostraba Stefan en sus ojos verdes.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije.

Volví a retomar mi camino, pero fui obstaculizada cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, dejando entrar a un Tyler descontrolado y paranoico.

Al verme me agarró de los hombros y me dio un abrazo que era capaz de romper mis huesos.

—Lo siento tanto, Sheryl. No tienes ni idea... Yo... yo de verdad no sé lo que pasó. Ven, déjame llevarte a un sitio para que te revisen.

Di una última mirada vacía hacia Stefan, y me dejé llevar por Tyler.

No entendía para nada la situación. ¿Le gustaba a Stefan o qué cosa era lo que sentía por mí?

Definitivamente no celos. Si él fuera una persona celosa jamás dejaría a Elena andar con otros dos tipos a la vez.

¿Entonces por qué conmigo era así?

Jamás lograría entenderlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Sheryl en Polyvore<strong>_


	9. Respóndeme

******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************

* * *

><p><strong>09. Respóndeme<strong>

_**5 meses, dos semanas atrás... **_

«Te necesito aquí, ¡Pronto!»

Revisé el mensaje de texto que Elena me había enviado hace diez minutos atrás.

Caminaba lo más de prisa que podía mientras dejaba que todo tipo de escenarios trágicos se reprodujeran en mi mente.

Mi prima jamás me había necesitado con esa urgencia; lo que significaba que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que divisé el lugar en el que ella me indicó que estaría, aumenté mi velocidad y me introduje en el pequeño local de concreto y cristal, siendo recibida por una ola de aire frio con olor a medicamentos farmacéuticos.

Pasé la vista por los diferentes estantes cargados de medicinas y pañales para adultos, y en el fondo, cerca del área de bebidas, encontré la mata de pelo castaño que esperaba por mí.

Elena me reconoció y me agitó su mano de forma enérgica para que me reuniera con ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? —dije con la respiración entrecortada y con mi cabello marrón pegándose a los costados de mi cuello y nuca.

—Sucede eso —dijo señalando hacia un anciano canoso que cobraba en la única caja registradora de la farmacia. No miraba nada de especial más que el nombre Rex grabado en el rectángulo de su gafete.

—¿Qué con él? —pregunté.

—¡Que él conoce a mi mamá! Le va a decir en cuanto vea que llevo estos —extendió la palma de su mano y me mostró un paquete de condones con sabor a Mango Travieso.

Levanté una ceja y me pregunté vagamente para qué alguien quería poner sabor a un preservativo.

—¿Por qué llevas esos? ¿Matt va a venir esta noche, acaso?

Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

—Es que su cumpleaños se acerca y quería regalarle estos, como una broma. Ya sabes, para que los usara conmigo, además le regalé un pequeño folleto del Kamasutra, solo quise poner en práctica algunas de las posiciones.

Arrugué la nariz y traté de ignorar a la señora a nuestro lado haciendo una mueca y viéndonos como si fuéramos dos pervertidas.

—No necesitaba esa imagen mental —le dije a Elena—, ¿para qué me pediste que viniera entonces?

—Para que tú los pagaras por mí. Él no te conoce...

—¿Solo para eso salí de mi trabajo, que ni tiempo tuve de cambiarme? —chillé. Ella fijó su vista por primera vez en mi vestuario.

Mi jefe era un puerco que nos hacía usar extraños uniformes y camisetas que tenían deletreada la palabra "cariño" justo en la zona del escote. La razón por la que no renunciaba era porque mi familia ocupaba el dinero gracias a que papá lo invirtió todo en un negocio de autos chatarra, y mamá continuó con la locura de querer convertirse en psíquica. Antes de eso, ella probó incursionar en diferentes trabajos, desde estilista de perros hasta podadora oficial de césped. Apostaba mi cuero cabelludo a que ella iba a renunciar en una semana como máximo y luego probaría suerte haciendo otra excéntrica y loca cosa para distraer su ociosa mente en reciente estado de menopausia. Lo mismo ocurría con papá.

—¿Y por qué no compras en otro lado? —sugerí. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro hubiera hecho ese acto lógico.

—¡No puedo! Recuerda que el único otro lugar está cerca del trabajo de mamá y ella me mataría si de casualidad me mira y se entera de que la que creía era su hija puritana y de virtud intacta, anda comprando estos instrumentos pecaminosos.

Resoplé. Sospechaba que simplemente Elena no quería mover un solo dedo.

—Dámelos y acabemos con esto —le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me pasara la pequeña caja color amarillenta.

—Gracias, prima querida —sonrió y me la entregó—. Oh, espera. Es que aún no me decido si quiero esos o los de Mora Seductora.

—Esta gente necesita pensar en nombres más originales —murmuré con cansancio—, ¿por qué no llevas los dos?

—¿Los dos? ¿No crees que sería un exceso?

Enarqué una ceja y esperé pacientemente a que me pasara la segunda caja.

—Está bien, serán los dos.

Terminé con tres paquetes gracias a que Elena encontró una promoción de tres por el precio de uno. Finalmente salimos de la farmacia, yo iba cargando la bolsa de papel en la que iban metidos.

—Por cierto, ¿a que no adivinarás con quien me encontré hoy? —preguntó ella riendo como si fuera una colegiala.

—¿A quién?

—A Tyler...

—¿Qué? Ay no.

—Sip. Me dio su número de teléfono para que te lo pasara a ti.

—No quiero hablar con él. Fue lo suficientemente malo tener que verlo en la graduación mientras me miraba con ojos de perrito triste.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al final de cuentas?

—Bueno... —recordaba haberle dicho que no quería que sus manos con olor a pescado volvieran a tocarme; o que había que bajarle el volumen a sus labios. No podía tener un beso normal con él porque siempre acababa de una sola manera: con la barbilla humedecida en saliva, y con la falda de mi vestido levantada hasta la cintura. Era exasperante.

—Él es un buen chico. Deberías darle otra oportunidad; así no pasarías sola tanto tiempo. Además, recuerda que el karma es una perra, y en cualquier momento puede devolverte el golpe. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? Pedirle a tu mamá uno de esos amuletos de la buena suerte, o algún amuleto para atraer el amor a tu vida.

—No creo en el karma o para el caso en amuletos.

—Son fantásticos. Compré dos la semana pasada e inmediatamente sentí una conexión con...

—¿Con quién? Pensé que ya tenías a Matt, no ocupas sentir conexiones con nadie más, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto. Sentí una conexión con el amuleto, tonta.

—En ese caso, deberías cargar tus compras —le dije empujando a su lado la bolsa de papel marrón— ya que tú eres la suertuda. Probablemente a mí se me caigan enfrente de una multitud y no queremos que eso pase.

Ella chilló y los empujó de nuevo por debajo de mi brazo.

—¡Sheryl, no me hagas esto! Sabes que si alguien revela lo que hay dentro... moriré de la vergüenza!

—Ay, solo dices que es goma de mascar y listo. —Volví a pasarle la bolsa pero ella se movió con rapidez hacia adelante, esquivándome.

—Sé que estoy usando un amuleto de la buena suerte —levantó el pequeño collar de piedras redondas que estaba rodeado con plumas de colores—, pero no quiero tentar al destino.

Me reí y seguí caminando detrás de ella.

Lo cierto era que mamá me había enviado esta mañana una serie de amuletos para encontrar el amor.

Cargaba uno de ellos en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, el día casi acababa y dudaba seriamente que dichos objetos fueran efectivos.

—Ya te dije lo que creo de los amuletos, son puras baratijas falsas.

—Sabes Sheryl, nadie insulta los amuletos y sale vivo para contarlo, el amor golpeará a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperes y es ahí cuando el karma se va a cobrar lo que hiciste con Tyler —respondió Elena en son de burla.

—Entonces que me lance su mejor golpe. Estoy lista —dije rodando los ojos.

Y así sin más, sentí cómo mi cabeza chocaba contra algo que me provocó un dolor agudo que me lanzó al suelo. Fue un golpe duro que me hizo delirar y comenzar a dudar acerca del karma. Antes de caer a la inconsciencia me pregunté si esta era la forma en el que el amor tocaría a mi puerta para vengarse por mis burlas.

La oscuridad no tardó en aparecer.

Abrí los ojos levemente, me sentía desorientada y todo me daba vueltas.

Inmediatamente noté a un par de ojos verdes que se clavaban en los míos. Era fascinante verlo.

No podía apartar mis ojos grises de los suyos. Él me miraba como a una rara atracción de circo, como el acto de la mujer barbuda a la que no sabías si estar maravillado o asqueado pensando en la cantidad de pelaje que crecía por sus mejillas y axilas gracias a la ayuda de esteroides.

Toqué con mis dedos mi rostro. Nop. Ningún rastro de barba que yo sepa.

Entonces, ¿por qué me miraba tanto?

A mi lado, mi prima Elena se estaba riendo y señalándome con el dedo.

Busqué a mí alrededor, preguntándome por qué había un circulo de gente rodeándome.

No fue sino hasta que el atractivo chico de ojos verdes me tendiera una mano, que me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actualidad… <strong>_

Mi nariz seguía en proceso de recuperación pero a pesar de todo no tenía tan mal aspecto como antes.

Cliff me había mandado a la freidora porque decía que estando en la caja registradora provocaba pérdida de clientes ya que una nariz ligeramente morada no encajaba con el perfil de un "restaurante de categoría" como él lo llamaba.

Mientras depositaba las papas prefabricadas de la bolsa a la freidora, no pude dejar de pensar en Stefan. En sus besos, en lo bien que se sintieron sus manos sobre mi piel. Definitivamente yo necesitaba terapia ¿quién se enamora de alguien que no le importa que su novia le sea infiel? A menos que ya no la quiera...

—¡Sherylll! —gritó Cliff haciéndome dar un brinco de sorpresa, provocando que varias papas se salieran de la bolsa y cayeran al suelo—, ¿dónde está el chico bolsillos—repletos—de—dinero?

—¿Stefan?

Asintió pasando sus manos por su voluptuosa barriga, uno de los botones de su camisa se había desabrochado... Nunca pensé que un ombligo pudiera llegar a ser tan peludo.

—No lo sé —admití dirigiendo mi vista fuera del ombligo de Cliff.

Intenté, de verdad intenté hablar con Stefan el domingo. Pero no me atreví a tocar mi celular para darle una llamada.

—Cuando una persona se compromete conmigo a ser un empleado, espero respeto y cumplimiento a su palabra... —detuvo su discurso para observar las papas tiradas en el suelo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué es todo este desperdicio?

—Fue un accidente…

—De ahora en adelante, pagaras por cada alimento que malgastes.

—Pero... pero yo no...

—Llegué —anunció de repente Stefan, apareciendo frente a nosotros. Su cabello lucía mojado, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, sus ojos me escudriñaron brevemente y luego fijó su mirada en Cliff—. No sabía a qué hora tenía que estar.

Se encogió de hombros y Cliff resopló.

—Bien. Te pondré junto a Sheryl, que ella te diga lo que hay que hacer.

Con eso caminó lejos, ajustando la chaqueta de su traje color marrón, y antes de entrar a su oficina, se giró hacia mí una vez más y alzó su dedo índice en mi dirección:

—No quiero ver una sola papa sobre el suelo —advirtió, luego continuó su camino.

—Vaya, para un tipo que se está quedando calvo... tiene suficiente vello en su ombligo —murmuró Stefan —. ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Él apenas hacia contacto visual conmigo. No sabía qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

¿De nuevo regresábamos a la incomodidad? No tenía sentido: me besaba y luego se enojaba. Já.

Bien, si me iba a tratar como una desconocida yo iba a hacer lo mismo, tal vez podía incluso divertirme en el proceso.

—Para empezar... Ve y limpia los baños. Cuando termines, hay mesas con chicles secos pegados que necesitan ser raspadas.

Él hizo una mueca de asco pero no protestó más. Salió en dirección a los baños sin siquiera renegar.

Este no era el Stefan que yo conocía, él Stefan normal hubiera murmurado y protestado conmigo hasta que lo hubiera dejado en paz.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó Mirna mientras limpiaba el área de cocina y veía la salida de Stefan —, ¿están enojados? Oh, su primer pelea. Me gustaban las peleas por las reconciliaciones... confía en mí, cariño, las reconciliaciones entre pareja siempre son de lo mejor —me guiñó un ojo y se movió hacia la oficina de Cliff (no sin antes retocar su lápiz labial y de subir un poco más su uniforme de limpieza).

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué están Stefan y tú peleados? No me digas que él tiene que ver con la masacre a tu nariz —preguntó Caroline mientras estábamos en nuestro descanso de la tarde, en medio de los vestidores para empleados.<p>

—No... Bueno, en parte —suspiré— no sé.

—No me has contado qué sucedió el sábado. Es obvio para todos que ambos están enojados, cuéntame.

Caroline tenía unos ojos increíblemente azules y sagaces. Su cabello color rubio era corto y perfectamente liso, su apariencia era la de alguien en la que fácilmente podías confiar. Y yo definitivamente confiaba mucho en ella. Pero el hecho era que ni yo misma sabía por qué él estaba enojado conmigo.

—Stefan me besó —admití finalmente.

Caroline abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe.

—¿Cuándo?

—Fue en el concierto del sábado.

—No puedo creerlo... Perdí la apuesta —balbuceó ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál apuesta?

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Gustavo apareciendo de la nada con una bandeja de comida— ¡Gané! ¡Les gané a todas! Ahora paguen.

Mirna, quien justo estaba remojando sus pies en agua caliente al otro lado de la habitación, murmuró una protesta y comenzó a sacar su billetera del delantal.

—Otro día más y hubiera ganado —se quejó Anna retocando su maquillaje gótico, también sacaba dinero de su bolso.

—Esperen... —dije atónita. Estaba confundida— ¿Ustedes apostaron a que Stefan iba a besarme?

Caroline asintió avergonzada.

—También apostamos a quién iniciaría el beso —habló Gustavo con orgullo.

—Y qué día —añadió Mirna masajeando la planta de sus pies.

Me sentía indignada. Seriamente indignada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan apostando a mis espaldas?

—Uff... Meses —respondió Gustavo, cobrándole a las chicas el dinero que ganó.

—¿Todos sabían?

—Solo fue entre nosotros —se apresuró a responder Caroline.

—¿Cuándo apostaste tú a qué sería? —le pregunté.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—A inicios de la semana pasada. ¿Pero fue el sábado, verdad?

La asesiné con la mirada. Aunque de hecho, Stefan me había besado antes del sábado, pero no pensaba hacer que ella ganara dinero a mis expensas.

—¿Segura que fue Adam el que te besó? ¿No fue al revés? —sonsacó, Anna.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—¡Fue él! Y sí, nos besamos: ¡Stefan me besó! —grité para que dejaran de mencionarlo.

—¿Quién apuesta a que hubo lengua? —chilló Gustavo.

La mano de Mirna se alzó inmediatamente.

—De hecho... —Stefan apareció frente a nosotros, apoyándose contra los casilleros del vestuario— Yo puedo asegurar que allí hubo algo de lengua, sí.

Ay, trágame tierra.

El lugar se puso silencioso de repente. Mirna bajó lentamente su mano.

¿Por qué tuve que abrir la boca? ¿Por qué?

Stefan estaba vestido con el uniforme del restaurante: camisa color amarillo huevo, y pantalones desabridos en tonalidad caqui; él comprobaba mi teoría de que sin importar lo que usara cualquier cosa le quedaba bien (incluso la gorra ridícula con forma de hamburguesa deletreando la palabra E-S-P-E-C-I-A-L).

Él se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con sus brazos cruzados y con sus ojos verdes observando a todos los presentes.

—Apuesto a que justo ahora quiere besar a Sheryl —murmuró Gustavo por lo bajo para que Stefan no lo oyera, pero algo en su mirada me dijo que sí lo escuchó.

Tuve que darle una patada a Gustavo para que se callara.

—Entonces... ¿de qué otra cosa hablaban? Aparte del beso entre Sheryl y yo —preguntó él.

Nadie respondió, y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Las manos me sudaban y sentía la estúpida necesidad de hipar y de morderme el cabello.

Mi rostro, de por sí enrojecido, se puso el doble de ruborizado.

Cuando era pequeña mamá solía decirme que tenía la tendencia a guiñar mi ojo izquierdo cada vez que me encontraba en una situación fuera de mi alcance; pero ahora estaba segura de que lo parpadeaba mil veces por segundo, como una cámara fotográfica en modalidad ráfaga o sucesión.

—Bien. ¿Nadie va a decir algo? —habló Stefan. Se quitó la gorra y sacudió su cabello cobrizo, salpicó algunas gotas de sudor que cayeron en mi regazo. Lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para alejarme y minimizar mi vergüenza.

Pero en menos de un segundo, Stefan se encontraba en la estrecha salida de los vestuarios y, antes de que yo pasara a su lado, él estiró la mano y me cerró el paso.

—¿Te vas tan rápido? Pero si apenas comienza el descanso —dijo en son de burla.

—Tengo trabajo extra que hacer... —me agaché para pasar debajo de su brazo pero él se movió para de nuevo cerrarme el paso. Quería golpearlo. Con fuerza.

Era un tonto.

—No estoy para esto —murmuré con los dientes apretados—. Tengo que freír más papas.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte. A no ser que quieras que le limpie la nariz a cada cliente antes de entrar. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo sigue la tuya? —dijo esto último en un tono mucho más amable.

—Ya mejor. Solo fue un poco de hinchazón, nada grave.

De repente sus largos dedos estaban sobre mi mentón, acariciándolo. Alzó mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

Resoplé.

Ahora sí que quería verme, ¿no?

—Lo sabía. Tu campesino—ordeña—vacas no es capaz de dar un buen golpe como para romperte la nariz.

—Stefan... ¿Podemos hablar luego?

Él desvió la vista hacia donde nuestro público escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

—Todos salgan, quiero hablar con Sheryl a solas —dijo él con una voz de mando.

—Si la vas a besar de nuevo puedes hacerlo aquí, frente a nosotros. Pero yo no me salgo, Cliff nunca nos da buenos descansos —se quejó Gustavo llevando sus manos a las caderas y actuando como adolescente hormonal.

¿Stefan pensaba besarme nuevamente?

Mi rostro enrojeció de vergüenza con solo mencionarlo. Pero la verdad era que yo también quería que me besara y perder la conciencia en el intento. No me importaba si después él quisiera correr a los brazos de mi prima... Detuve ese hilo de pensamientos antes de que terminara aceptando una extraña relación compartida con Stefan.

Era fácil caer en la tentación, y más cuando dicha tentación no dejaba de acariciarte la barbilla y oler condenadamente masculino.

—Vamos, hay que darles algo de privacidad —dijo Caroline. Se puso en camino hacia la salida.

—Espera, yo me iré —intervine antes de que saliera e interrumpiera los pocos minutos que tenían para descansar. Además Mirna seguía con la atención a sus pies y el lugar ya comenzaba a oler a queso rancio.

—Iré contigo —dijo Stefan de forma resignada.

Antes de marcharme busqué con la mirada a Caroline, ella me transmitió algo de valor y una sonrisa de ánimo.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —le pregunté a Stefan justo cuando intercambiaba lugar con la otra chica que se encargaba de la freidora.

Stefan tomó una papa y la sumergió en uno de los enormes botes tamaño industrial de salsa de tomate.

—El tipo ese, tu ex novio, ¿te llevó a casa después del concierto?

—¿Quieres hablar de Tyler? —El desconcierto se podía escuchar fuerte y claro en mi voz. Yo pensaba que hablaríamos del beso y de cómo fue un error que no se volverá a repetir y bla, bla, bla... conciencia, conciencia... Bla, bla... Culpa, Elena... Más bla, bla, bla.

—Respóndeme —pidió simplemente.

Suspiré.

—Sí. Me llevó a casa. Estoy en una sola pieza como puedes ver.

En una sola pieza y vestida como un canario vulgar (cortesía de mi jefe). El amarillo no era mi color. Para nada.

—Espero que se haya disculpado contigo, porque si no lo hizo soy capaz de romperle el cuello y lisiarlo de por vida.

—Él se disculpó. No fue su intensión lastimarme.

Apilé a mi lado una de las bolsas herméticas que contenían las papas congeladas y rebanadas en tiras. Mientras tanto, vigilaba que la carne de la hamburguesa estuviera bien cocida.

—¿Qué hicieron después, Tyler y tú? —preguntó de manera casual.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dormimos juntos —dije sarcásticamente.

—Este no es un momento para que juegues conmigo, Sheryl —dijo en un tono serio. Pensé que la vena de su frente explotaría—. Contéstame una cosa: ¿lo besaste a él después de besarme a mí?

Si hubiera estado bebiendo agua o comiendo algo, ya habría escupido todo.

—Wow, alto ahí. Sabes, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Besaste a Elena después de besarme a mí?

—Quiero que me respondas primero. ¿Lo besaste?

Me negué a abrir la boca y me crucé de brazos. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? De todas formas no me gustaba hablar del beso, me daba vergüenza y se sentía tan real que daba miedo.

—Sheryl... Me estás matando. Por favor responde —dijo en un tono de voz que me calentó en las partes correctas.

Sentí como si una parte de mi corazón se derritiera. Sus ojos verdes lucían desesperados y sin consuelo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

En un arrebato su mano golpeó la bolsa de papas congeladas a mi lado, y esta cayó al suelo, haciendo que todas se regaran en el piso.

—Ay no, ay no... —hiperventilé viendo el desastre que era la cocina.

La chica que servía los alimentos detrás del mostrador eligió ese momento para gritar pidiendo más papas y un tipo de hamburguesa que incluía tocino.

—Esto es un desastre —murmuré aún paralizada en mi sitio. Solo podía recordar a Cliff diciendo que tendría que pagar por cada alimento malgastado—. Tengo que recoger esto... Yo...

Me agaché rápidamente y comencé a tomar con mis dedos lo que se cayó al suelo, tratando de devolver las papas a la bolsa.

—No importa que se hayan caído ¿verdad? —dije angustiada. Stefan solo me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada—. Se supone que los alimentos congelados no agarran gérmenes, ¿cierto?

Solo rogaba para que un inspector de salubridad no entrara por esa puerta porque si no estaría realmente jodida.

Espera, ¿no es malo darle a los clientes comida que ha estado previamente en el suelo?

—Sheryl...

Mis dedos comenzaron a insensibilizarse y tenía un único objetivo en la mente: que Cliff no me viera.

—¡Sheryl! —gritó Stefan agachándose a mi lado y sujetando mis muñecas, elevándolas en el aire.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tengo que apresurarme antes de que alguien vea esto!

—Necesito que me escuches nada más... —logré soltar mis muñecas y volví a mi labor. Me sentía como un vampiro con la urgencia de contar todos los granos de arroz en el suelo.

—SUFICIENTE — Stefan me lanzó un chorro de salsa de tomate del bote más cercano.

Cayó en mi mejilla, en parte de mi boca y lo podía sentir deslizándose por mi cuello y mi blusa.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —grité como animal rabioso. No dejaba de pensar en lo poco que ganaba de sueldo y en lo reducido que sería mi pago gracias a este idiota y sus desastres.

Me sentía furiosa, enojada y frustrada con Stefan. Actué sin pensar y tomé lo que sea que encontré más cerca y se lo lancé a la cabeza.

Resultó ser un pequeño molde de aluminio lleno con mostaza. El lado izquierdo de su cara se volvió amarillo.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó la guerra.

Él me lanzó más salsa de tomate a la ropa y el rostro. Yo tomé puñados de las papas congeladas y se las disparé en todas direcciones; cuando se le acabó la salsa, se puso de pie y tomó hojas de lechuga que se encontraban perfectamente cortadas en un empaque sellado y me las lanzó. Gracias a la salsa de tomate que tenía en el pelo, la lechuga se pegó y se metía en los lugares menos cómodos de mi blusa.

No quise quedarme atrás y, poniéndome también de pie, agarré una botella de mayonesa y comencé a rociar a Stefan, persiguiéndolo mientras se movía entre la máquina de helados y el horno donde más de una docena de panes se estaban calentando.

—¡Detente! —grité cuando vi que activaba la máquina de helado y me lanzaba pequeños puñados en la espalda.

—¡Stefan! —volví a gritar cuando él me agarró de la cintura y vació un bote entero de mostaza en mi cabeza.

—¡Ahora. Sí. Tienes. Que. Escucharme! —dijo entrecortadamente, con la respiración agitada gracias al esfuerzo de perseguirnos el uno al otro.

Era vagamente consiente de un pequeño grupo de espectadores parados lejos de la zona del desastre, observándonos con diversión.

—¿Qué quieres? dilo de una vez —traté de no escupir la cantidad de sustancias que rodeaban mi boca en ese momento.

—¡Dios! Solo dime si te gusto —habló finalmente.

Eso me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé paralizada. Los dedos de mis pies hormigueaban y mi estómago se retorcía como cuando quería vomitar, pero era por eso o porque comenzaba a darme nausea tanta comida.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la cerré rápidamente.

¡Me quedé en blanco!

—Por favor Sheryl, responde —me dijo con cierto pánico en su voz. Me sostenía por la cintura y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

—¿Lo besaste, a ese tipo Tyler? ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él? —insistió con voz temblorosa, poniéndose serio nuevamente.

Las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos. Aparté la mirada y fijé la vista en el punto de mostaza que manchaba la pared.

—No. No besé a Tyler y tampoco siento nada por él —respondí después de unos segundos.

Alivio se reflejó en los músculos de Stefan; tentativamente alcé la vista para verlo.

—¿Y en cuanto a lo otro? —quiso saber.

Jamás lo había visto tan inseguro y miserable. No podía creer que estaba diciéndole esto. Solo rogaba para que no se fuera a burlar de mis sentimientos.

—Resulta que me gusta alguien, aunque el tipo es un completo idiota.

Esta vez Stefan sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Es un idiota suertudo entonces —aseguró él.

—Es un idiota que ya está en otra relación.

—Es un idiota que no sabe cómo dejar de serlo.

—Stefan, tú tienes a Elena... —rápidamente él colocó dos dedos en mi boca para evitar que continuara hablando.

—Ya no más.

—¿Cómo que ya no más?

—Ella y yo terminamos, Sheryl. Rompimos.

—¿Qué...?

Apenas y podía procesar la noticia cuando, de repente, apareció Cliff frente a mí. Su rostro estaba rojo por la cólera, su prominente barriga se agitaba al caminar y la vena de su frente parecía cobrar vida propia.

—¡Sheryl Green! —gritó fuertemente. Oh no, cuando utilizaban el nombre completo la cosa se ponía fea— ¡Estás despedida!


	10. Sobrante

******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************

* * *

><p><strong>10: <strong>**Sobrante**

_**Dos Semanas, un día atrás **_

—Sheryl, hoy saldré con Stefan —fue lo primero que me dijo Elena cuando entró a mi habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

No hice ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, se trataba de un chico y una chica que eran amantes y mantenían una bella relación, hasta que ambos murieron en un trágico accidente, pero reencarnan veinte años después en distintos cuerpos en donde terminaron siendo hermanos.

—¿Para qué necesito escucharlo? —dije casi sin prestar atención, ya iba en donde las cosas se ponían buenas en el libro. Oh, hombre, ambos hermanos se estaban viendo a los ojos, ¡Se reconocieron! ¡Se besaron! ¡No había nadie en casa! ¡Las cosas se empiezan a poner candentes!

—¡Sheryl! —gritó Elena al ver que no le daba importancia a lo que decía. Ella me quitó el libro y ojeó la cubierta.

—¿Relaciones Prohibidas? —leyó el título con cierto escepticismo—, ¿en serio? Todo el mundo sabe que cuando le añades "prohibido" al tema, terminas cediendo. Saben que no deben pero igual lo hacen. Realmente odio que el título lleve una advertencia.

Lanzó el libro hacia el pequeño escritorio de madera que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —pregunté molesta.

—Ya te dije, hoy es mi noche dedicada completamente a Stefan—sonrió con picardía—. Si viene Matt en mi ausencia, le dices que estoy con mamá. Él es demasiado caballeroso como para llamarla para comprobarlo. —Se puso frente a mi armario y comenzó a examinar la poca ropa que tenía.

—¿Por qué crees que voy a ayudarte? Ya sabes lo que pienso del hecho de que veas y te acuestes con dos tipos a la vez. Es asqueroso.

Ella se giró para verme mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba una de mis almohadas.

—Porque, Sheryl, no querrás que tus padres sepan el vergonzoso acto de delincuencia que cometiste el otro día.

Desvié la vista hacia otro lado, fijándome en el patrón geométrico de mis cortinas azules.

—Me estás chantajeando —afirmé, era increíble lo mucho que mi prima había cambiado. Pasó de ser esa niña de rizos rojos que siempre compartía conmigo sus juguetes cuando la iba a visitar, a esta chica de mirada fría y de pensamientos egoístas.

—No pienses en esto como un chantaje —dijo sentándose en la cama conmigo—. Piensa que es un recordatorio de lo mucho que fui de ayuda en ese momento, y de cómo ahora yo soy quien ocupa cobrar el favor.

Todavía me daba vergüenza recordarlo. Hace tres meses acompañé a Elena a una tienda de ropa exclusiva y carísima; al salir por la puerta principal, los sensores de alarma se dispararon y al instante dos guardias de seguridad estaban sobre mí, revisando mi bolso y mirándome como una condenada delincuente. Pensé que me deberían una disculpa después de eso porque obviamente yo no tomé nada, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo al ver que sacaban de mi cartera una brillante y sedosa blusa de color turquesa. Una que yo precisamente había mirado con anhelo desde que había entrado a la tienda. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Elena estaba pagando la multa que me habían impuesto, y pagó por el precio de la blusa en cuestión.

Lo juro, ni siquiera supe cómo llegó eso a mi bolso. En ningún momento me despegué de Elena y de sus incesantes cambios de ropa. Pero nadie creyó en mi inocencia. Tal vez me había vuelto cleptómana y ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿A qué hora estarás de vuelta? —dije de mala gana. Le debía mucho a Elena (no sólo monetariamente hablando) sino que le debía por no haber dicho nada a mis padres, o peor, a sus padres (quienes adoraban hacer sentir pequeña a mi familia).

—No tardaré mucho. Como máximo estaré en casa a las tres.

—¿A las tres de la mañana? Eso es exagerado.

—Sheryl, Sheryl, Sheryl. Definitivamente no sales mucho. Después de las doce, la cosa se pone buena. Te invitaría pero tú eres muy reservada con eso. —Se giró de nuevo hacia mi armario y sacó... la blusa turquesa que mantenía escondida en el fondo. Odiaba esa cosa. Elena había tenido el descaro de comprarla y dármela como regalo.

Por supuesto que no me la había puesto ni un sólo día.

—¿Me la prestas? Veo que tú no la usas... —Elena sostuvo la blusa en alto y deslizó sus dedos a través de las cintas que se ataban en la espalda. Era una blusa hermosa.

—Claro —dije en un suspiro.

Ella chilló e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la salida de mi cuarto.

De todas formas yo jamás la usaría. No después de haber pasado por la vergüenza que pasé ese día; hasta me tomaron fotografías instantáneas y las pegaron en una pared de anuncios, etiquetándome como ladrona.

Nunca volví a pasar por esa tienda para verificar si mi foto aun continuaba en el tablón.

Después de sentirme melancólica, regresé a tomar mi libro y a perderme en la relación complicada entre Dorian y Selene.

Odiaba y amaba las relaciones complicadas; pero si yo estuviera en una… definitivamente no manejaría muy bien las cosas.

* * *

><p>Mis ojos se abrieron en alerta. Todo era oscuro a mí alrededor y las voces se escuchaban a través de la sala.<p>

Yo aun me encontraba somnolienta y cansada.

Bajé de la cama y busqué a tientas mis cómodas pantuflas afelpadas con forma de conejito, luego, caminando como zombi, salí de mi habitación y fui directo hacia donde el ruido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

Desde donde me encontraba podía ver la luz de la sala encendida; entonces lo vi, a Stefan. Estaba sentado en el suelo, absorbiendo una botella de licor y Elena se encontraba a su lado, bebiendo con él.

—¿Qué hacen? —croé en su dirección. Ambos se pusieron alarmados y asustados, pero cuando vieron que se trataba de mí, se relajaron. Después de unos segundos, ambos, simultáneamente comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Me froté los ojos con las palmas de las manos, miré hacia donde estaba ubicado el reloj en la pared. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Bonito pijama —observó Stefan. Entonces bajé la vista hacia mi ropa.

La vergüenza me carcomió de inmediato.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta con la cara de los chicos de One Direction, y en medio, un gran corazón rosa señalaba al rubio de ellos. La usaba únicamente para dormir ya que mucha gente me molestaba y me llamaban: asalta cunas, codicia niños, o si no me decían que los dejara crecer. Todavía no lograba entender por qué me decían esas cosas, ¡La mayoría de ellos tenían exactamente la misma edad que yo! Además, había comprado la camiseta en una venta de garaje, fue una ganga a la que no pude decir que no (junto con las pantuflas de conejito).

Detuve de inspeccionar mi camiseta en cuanto escuché a Adam comenzar a cantar una de sus canciones.

—_Baby you light up my world like nobody else... _—las palabras le salían pegadas y casi no se le podía entender. Pero pronto Elena se le unió en el coro.

Ahora era yo la que me estaba riendo.

Ambos sujetaban sus puños tratando de imitar micrófonos en el aire.

Definitivamente los dos estaban borrachos.

Justo iba caminando en dirección de la cocina, cuando Stefan se puso temblorosamente de pie y gritó:

—Sheryl... quédate.

Me detuve a unos tres metros de la puerta de la cocina y giré mi rostro hacia él.

—Solo... voy por agua. —Stefan me miraba de una manera intensa que hizo que mi corazón diera un tropiezo en mi pecho y se desviara de su ritmo habitual.

¿Él me estaba pidiendo que me quedara?

De repente, Elena golpeó las inestables rodillas de Stefan y él cayó (con botella y todo) sobre el suelo.

—Bésame, bebé —lo urgió ella sujetando las solapas de su camisa.

Entonces él obedeció y sus labios chocaron con los de ella, juntos y torpes.

Sentí morir cualquier clase de esperanza que se estaba encubando en mi pecho como un virus.

Alejé mi vista y prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina.

Una vez dentro, rebusqué en el refrigerador y encontré una botella de leche fría, olvidándome del agua. La abrí y me la llevé directo a la boca. Cuando terminé, estaba apunto de pasar la palma de mi mano para borrar el bigote de leche que se había formado sobre mi labio superior, cuando, repentinamente, me congelé en plena acción de levantar la mano.

Parado, en el mueble de la cocina, había un zorrillo; un pequeño y casi tierno zorrillo bebé que escarbaba entre las plantas de girasoles que Elena compraba para adornar el lugar. Vivíamos en el quinto piso de un edificio estilo mediterráneo, y lo primero que pensé al ver al animal fue: ¿cómo rayos había hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

Retrocedí en mis pasos, procurando que el zorrillo no fuera a asustarse y decidiera rociarme con la asquerosa sustancia con la que todos los zorrillos venían programados.

Salí por la puerta y una vez más estuve de vuelta en la sala, viendo cómo Elena absorbía la boca de Stefan.

Finalmente se separaron y, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, Stefan continuó cantando lo mismo que antes.

—_You don't know oh, oh. __You don't know you're beautiful _—hipó en la última parte y luego cambió de artista, la canción siguiente era una de Selena Gómez.

—Cariño, tienes que irte —dijo Elena arrastrando las palabras—. Se supone que Matt va a venir pronto.

—No me gusta que me digas cariño —dijo él— para esa gracia prefiero que me llamen Lady Agustina. ¿Oíste, Sheryl? Laaaaaady Aguuuuustina.

Sip, estaba borracho.

—No quisiera interrumpirlos —hablé rápidamente— pero hay un zorrillo en nuestra cocina.

Ambos me miraron atentamente, y luego se echaron a reír, tanto, que Elena tuvo que correr en dirección al baño para evitar orinarse en la alfombra del suelo.

—Eres divertida —dijo Stefan poniéndose de pie y caminando a ritmo de tortuga hacia mí—, tienes un…

Se paró a centímetros de mi rostro y luego hizo una cosa de lo más inesperada: me tomó de los hombros y me empujó cerca de su cuerpo.

— Stefan… Estás borracho, tengo sueño, Elena no tarda en venir y hay un zorrillo en la cocina, escarbando las plantas y probablemente comiendo insectos. Definitivamente este no es un buen momento para…

—Solo hay algo que quiero hacer —su boca estaba tan cerca de mi rostro que pude oler el alcohol en su garganta. Tal vez era vodka. No lo sé.

—Mira… —no me dejó terminar lo que iba a decir, y colocó dos dedos sobre mis labios.

—Shhh.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi labio inferior y de ahí se trasladaron hacia el labio superior; entonces se movieron un poco más arriba, cerca de mi nariz.

Yo estaba paralizada. Debería ser ilegal que un chico pudiera descontrolar mis nervios y darle la vuelta a mi mundo entero con un solo toque. En especial si dicho chico estaba borracho y probablemente no recordaría nada de esto mañana.

Sentí los dedos de Stefan sujetar mi barbilla y, en lo profundo de mi egoísta y masoquista mente, quise que él me besara. Lo quería tan mal. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó repasando sus dedos por encima de mi labio superior y luego… luego se los llevó a la boca. Chupándolos.

—Te ves adorable con esa camisa y ese bigote de leche —susurró. Se relamió los labios con la lengua mientras yo aún me encontraba sin palabras. Mirándolo como una idiota. Mi pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando escuché pequeños golpes en la puerta principal.

Mis ojos viajaron inmediatamente hacia ese lugar, y la voz de Matt sonaba amortiguada del otro lado.

Para mi desgracia, Stefan retiró los dedos de mi rostro e intentó correr para abrir la puerta.

—¡Stefan! —grité lo más bajo que pude—. Regresa aquí, es el novio de Elena.

Él me miró confundido, como si le hubiera hablado en japonés.

—Noooo. Yo soy el novio de Elena.

Lo tomé del brazo y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, pero puso resistencia y plantó sus pies en el suelo.

—¿No debería presentarme? —preguntó negándose a seguir caminando—. Sabes, mi madre antes de morir me enseñó que siempre tenía que tener buenos modales.

Eructó en mi cara y se echó a reír.

—Lo siento, nena…

—Ni te disculpes —lo detuve en seco—, sólo lo empeorarás. Ahora muévete sino quieres despertar hecho picadillo.

—En realidad… no puedes despertar si ya estás hecho picadillo. No tiene sentido que…

Lo empujé a través de la puerta de mi habitación y cayó directo al suelo.

—Quédate aquí. Solo tengo que ir allá un momento —cerré la puerta y corrí hacia la entrada principal para abrirle a un muy somnoliento Matt.

Su cabello estaba revuelto bajo una gorra celeste desteñida y sus músculos se ceñían en la tela de su camiseta del equipo de fútbol del Barcelona.

—Hola Sheryl. Lamento despertarte a esta hora pero Elena llamó hace poco. Dijo que le dolía el estómago; le traje medicinas —levantó la bolsita plástica y me sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—Claro, pasa —extendí la puerta abierta mientras le abría paso.

Inmediatamente una voz masculina se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos. Cantaba una canción que sospechaba era probablemente de Selena Gómez.

Al menos ya tenía material para molestarlo por los próximos días.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Matt moviendo su cabeza en todas direcciones, como queriendo encontrar de dónde provenía el sonido—. ¿Alguien está cantando?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Sí, es que soy aficionada a esos programas de karaoke.

—¿A las cuatro de la mañana? —examinó el reloj de la pared.

Me sonrojé y maldije por lo bajo. Esta noche iba a ser larga.

—Sí. Soy rara —dije porque no sabía cómo rellenar los silencios incómodos que siempre se tenían con Matt. Sí, el chico era guapo y bien esculpido, sus rasgos eran suaves y el tipo era más callado que la H. Pero cuando intentábamos entablar una conversación, ambos éramos nulos para eso.

Nunca había apreciado tanto la confianza y la familiaridad al hablar con Stefan hasta ahora.

—Elena está en su cuarto. Ya conoces el camino —me apresuré a decir. ¿En serio le dije que soy rara?

—Gracias. —Él caminó hacia el cuarto de mi prima, y así logré evitar un gran desastre. Como siempre, Sheryl salvaba el día.

Regresé a mi larga noche… más bien madrugada, a oír nuevamente los gritos de Stefan.

Cuando entré en mi habitación él ya estaba acostado en mi cama, sosteniendo el libro que leía esta tarde. Me vio entrar y se apoyó en un codo para poder verme a la cara.

—¿Relaciones Prohibidas? —preguntó elevando ambas cejas—. ¿Este es de esa clase de libros no aptos para menores de edad? Sherrryl, me sorprendes.

Me ruboricé y traté de quitarle el libro de sus manos pero él lo llevó fuera de mi alcance.

—Stefan, no bromeo, dámelo.

—Oh, entonces sí es de esos.

—No, no lo es. —Intenté atraparlo de nuevo pero él se movió rápidamente y lo alejó de mí.

Tomé una de las almohadas de mi cama y se la lancé a la cara.

—Dámelo —repetí furiosa. Si no tenía cuidado podría romper alguna página.

—No quiero.

—¡Aggh! Pero qué inmaduro.

Lo seguí golpeando, e incluso le hice cosquillas para que me lo diera. De alguna manera terminé encima de él en la cama, mi rostro a centímetros del suyo. Me hice agua al recordar sus dedos sobre mis labios, quitando las marcas de mi bigote de leche y llevándoselos a la boca.

—Lo quiero de vuelta. Y más vale que esté en buen estado.

—¿Qué pasa si hago esto entonces? —Metió el libro bajo su espalda mientras esta se presionaba contra el colchón.

En un arrebato, me subí a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a moverlo para llegar hacia su espalda. El alcohol lo hacía lento y recuperé rápidamente mi libro. Lo llevé directo a mi pecho y lo sostuve por un rato.

Me encontraba jadeando debido al esfuerzo, pero no tanto como para no notar que la camiseta de Stefan se levantaba en los bordes, justo lo suficiente como para que llegara a tener un buen vistazo de su abdomen y del tatuaje en su espalda.

—Hueles a lavanda —dijo él repentinamente mientras presionaba su nariz contra mi pelo.

¿Era normal que un chico huela tu cabello de la forma en la que él lo hacía?

Entonces sus mágicos dedos recorrieron mi nuca, escalofríos imparables sacudieron a mi cuerpo.

—Me gusta tu cuarto. Está lleno de vida —dijo viendo las paredes de colores y los múltiples cuadros hechos por mí.

—Gracias. Me gusta tu… —todo tu delicioso cuerpo— cabello de esa forma.

Él resopló por la nariz y justo cuando llegué a pensar que se había desmayado, me sorprendió hablando:

—Sheryl... Sé que soy un completo idiota y que probablemente no necesitas que te diga esto pero... —se detuvo un momento para hipar—. Nunca, jamás, ni en tus sueños más oscuros, te vayas a enamorar de un tonto como yo. Estoy arruinado, te lo digo.

Mi respiración se volvió elevada.

¿Por qué me estaba diciendo esto?

—Buenas noches, nena —fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que comenzara a cantar otra canción de Selena Gómez.

Esa noche apenas y pude dormir algo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actualidad... <strong>_

—Esto es tu culpa —le lancé a Stefan una rodaja de tomate que se deslizaba desde la pared más cercana—. Siempre te las arreglas para meterme en problemas.

Estaba histérica.

Cliff me había despedido, y todo por culpa de ese pelmazo de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

—Sheryl, tranquilízate. —Levantó las dos manos al aire, como si fuera victima de un asalto.

—¿Tranquilízate? ¡¿Tranquilízate?! ¡Ve a tranquilizar a tu abuela! —grité lanzándole más comida que quedó regada en el suelo gracias a nuestra pelea previa.

—Va a ser difícil tranquilizar a mi abuela ya que ella es la diva de los aerobics para la tercera edad. Se mantiene en movimiento.

—¡Por favor, deja de bromear! No estoy de ánimos desde que por tu culpa perdí mi empleo.

Quería echarme a llorar. Ya le había suplicado a Cliff que no me despidiera pero él se negó a volverme a contratar. Dijo que conmigo correría riesgos.

—Le pagaré cada centavo que le debas a "Porky" —habló él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, sacando una tarjeta de crédito. Al menos no eran fajos de billetes.

—No necesito tu dinero, Stefan. Es más, si vuelves a ofrecérmelo, directa o indirectamente, voy a patear tu trasero hasta que no puedas sentarte en todo el día.

Él se echó a reír y eso me enfureció. Comencé a lanzarle más comida desperdiciada.

—Suficiente los dos —Caroline me detuvo justo cuando preparaba mi siguiente ataque con cebolla—. Cliff se va a enojar más, así que les sugiero continuar en otra parte.

Me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caminar con ella. Stefan se quedó parado como un imbécil viendo mientras me marchaba.

—Es un tonto —dije una vez que estábamos fuera de su alcance, parpadeé las lágrimas que se querían salir de mis ojos pero fue inútil, salieron de igual manera, sin mi consentimiento.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir ella—. Es un tonto que tiene sentimientos escondidos por ti.

Lloré aun más fuerte.

Caroline me apoyó contra su hombro y le dio suaves golpecitos a mi cabeza.

—Yo no lo quiero. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él.

—No te engañes a ti misma, a ti te gusta Stefan desde hace bastante tiempo.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo antes de que Cliff me despidiera.

—Él terminó con Elena.

Caroline me sacó de su cómodo hombro y me miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Terminó con ella? Esas son buenas noticias.

Hice un puchero.

—Pues no tiene nada que ver conmigo; a mí no me afecta lo que haga con su vida sentimental.

—Claro que te afecta; ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan ciega y ver que a él le interesas también?

Me sequé las lágrimas acumuladas con la punta de mis dedos, y a lo lejos me fijé en una figura masculina recostada contra la pared.

—Está esperando por ti —habló Caroline, señalando en dirección a Stefan—. Ve a hablar con él.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Claro que sí. Acaba de podar la mala hierba de su jardín, es el momento ideal para sembrar nuevas semillas.

—Pues esta semilla quiere ser plantada en otro lado. Además qué clase de persona sería si aceptara salir con él, es prácticamente el desecho de mi prima. Es como comer la mierda que deja.

Caroline abrió mucho los ojos, y yo casi me arrepentí de haber dicho lo que dije.

Me mordí la lengua.

—Entonces es así como me consideras... como mierda —dijo Stefan apareciendo demasiado cerca de mí, sonaba enojado y resentido.

Sí, deseé no haber dicho eso. Quería disculparme. No sabía que estaba escuchándome todo este tiempo.

—No se supone que tengas que escuchar conversaciones ajenas —pero en su lugar dije eso.

Su mandíbula se tensó y sus lindos ojos verdes se oscurecieron repentinamente.

Sin decir otra palabra salió disparado fuera de mi vista.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta. _

—¡Síguelo! —me impulsó Caroline.

Y como era común en mi vida, seguí la orden sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Stefan! —lo llamé mientras corría hacia la salida de emergencia del restaurante. Las alarmas no sonaron, estaban desconectadas desde hace más de tres años.

La salida lo llevó hacia un callejón maloliente en donde se mantenían los contenedores de basura.

—No necesito que me sigas —gritó él aún sin voltear a verme.

—Lo siento. No quise ser grosera y decir que eras… —no pude terminar la frase. No sabía lo que me había poseído para haber dicho lo que dije de él.

Mis pies caminaban por inercia, siguiéndolo, así que cuando Stefan se detuvo repentinamente, no pude pararme a tiempo y choqué contra él. Antes de que pudiera caerme y golpear mi trasero contra el suelo, él ya estaba sosteniéndome por mis muñecas y presionándome fuertemente.

—Completa lo que ibas a decir —me retó.

Teniéndolo así de cerca llegué incluso a olvidar mi nombre. ¿Cuál era? Estaba segura que terminaba en "a".

Stefan me presionó más cerca y más fuerte.

—Te arrepientes de decir que yo era, ¿qué, Sheryl?

¡Sheryl! Cierto. Ese era mi nombre.

—Lamento haberte comparado con la mierda —hice una mueca y agaché la cabeza hasta que lo único que vi fue su camiseta amarilla con el logo del restaurante.

Se echó a reír pero no había humor en ese sonido.

—¿Acaso me veo como la mierda? —me sacudió levemente y me obligó a alzar la mirada—, ¿acaso huelo como a eso también?

Permanecí callada, era increíble lo que me hacía este chico: en un momento le quería ensartar un tenedor en el cuello, y al siguiente, quería ensartármelo a mí.

—Stefan, por favor…

Pero me calló de la mejor manera conocida por el hombre: con un beso. Me besó tan fuerte que pensé que mis labios se iban a gastar. Se separó tan rápido que quedé completamente aturdida, pensando en sí debería decirle "más, por favor".

—¿Acaso también beso como la mierda? —Negué distraídamente, viendo directo a sus labios—. Quiero que uses palabras.

Lo miré confundida por un momento.

Volvió a acercarme hasta que su frente estuvo pegada a la mía, y me sujetaba únicamente de las muñecas, obligando a mis pies a ponerse en puntillas.

—Dime, ¿también beso como la mierda? —preguntó tranquilamente rozando sus labios con los míos.

Este hombre me iba a volver loca.

De pronto su boca estuvo sobre la mía, poseyendo todo a su paso. Besándome con lentitud y con fuerza. Mi respiración se aceleraba mientras él continuaba dominando el movimiento de nuestros labios.

Finalmente me soltó, y el efecto Bambi se hizo inmediatamente presente.

—Besas muuuy bien, mejor que bien —dije aun en mi estupor.

Él se limitó a darme una sonrisa ladeada y lentamente soltó mis brazos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me comparas con la mierda?

La neblina que cubría mis pensamientos fue desapareciendo.

—Lo siento, es solo que acabas de terminar con Elena. Ni siquiera entiendes lo horrible que es el que digan que al día siguiente encontraste su reemplazo. No es que me considere como el reemplazo pero… ¿en qué clase de persona me convierte eso? No quiero que piense que me voy a quedar siempre con sus sobras… —Y lo hice de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo llamé "sobras".

—Tienes derecho a llamarme como quieras —respondió tranquilamente—, soy un jodido imbécil que adora invertir dinero en ti, también soy el idiota que hizo que te despidieran de tu empleo soñado…

—No es mi empleo soñado. Y lo siento, no pretendía llamarte de nuevo sobra o…

—Te entiendo. Y sé que me lo merezco. Pero te pido que me des una oportunidad, sólo una para demostrarte que este "sobrante" puede llegar a valer la pena.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente seré tu ruina, lo peor que te haya pasado; soy como un virus ébola multiplicado por cien, pero Sheryl, estoy completamente seguro que no tenerte cerca, ni por un segundo al día, hace que mi piel deje de sentir. Sé que suena estúpido y cursi pero te quiero sólo para mí, y con Elena jamás sentí la necesidad de partirle la cara al primero que le veía el trasero. Y no sabes las veces que deseé romperle la quijada a tu ordeña-vacas por mirarte de la forma en que lo hizo.

Me reí nervosamente y fijé mis ojos en los suyos. Oír sus palabras me derritió de los pies a la cabeza.

—Stefan … las cosas no son tan fáciles…

—Sólo di que sí y yo me encargo de todo si el mundo se viene encima.

—Dame tiempo para pensarlo.

—Nena, por favor acaba con mi sufrimiento ahora. Prometo alejarme de tu vida si lo echo a perder; y vaya que lo voy a echar a perder miles de veces antes de comenzar a hacerlo bien, pero quiero descubrirlo a tu lado. No creo que pueda soportar a otro imbécil babeando por tu cuello.

Sonreí de lado.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tú quieres ser el único imbécil que babee por mí?

—Exactamente.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser darle una oportunidad a Stefan? ¿Darnos a ambos una oportunidad?

¿A quién engaño? Yo quería estar con él desde hace tanto tiempo como pudiera recordar.

—Probablemente me arrepienta después de esto pero… te estoy dando un tal vez —respondí.

El rostro de Stefan regresó a su habitual arrogancia mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me sonreía de lado.

—No voy a dejar de besarte hasta que digas que sí.

—Entonces vamos a estar aquí un largo rato… —sonreí contra su boca y me perdí de nuevo en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, nena, tengo una larga resistencia.


	11. El Efecto Stefan Salvatore

********************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************

* * *

><p><strong>11: <strong>**El Efecto Stefan Salvatore**

Elena se iba a molestar.

Oh, sí.

Estaba segura de que ella, por sí sola, era capaz de desatar la tercera, cuarta y quinta guerra mundial.

La última vez que un chico la dejó, el pobre terminó en un hospital con un ojo vendado y marcas de uñas por todo el cuello y la nuca. Aunque puede que en esta ocasión sea diferente: Stefan no era el único con el que andaba, así que tenía más oportunidades de reemplazarlo. Pero por otro lado él era uno de sus favoritos, el que ella consideraba más novio de lo que Matt jamás podría ser. Obviamente eso no me hacía sentir mejor, solo me hacía sentir peor y miserable.

¡Era como estarla traicionando! Aunque sinceramente se lo merecía.

Además de eso me sentía culpable, culpable por querer mantener mis labios pegados a los de Stefan todo el tiempo. De verdad, ¿cómo pude haber pasado toda mi vida sin besarlo? En serio, ahora compararía mi vida amorosa en: antes de los besos Stefan, después de los besos de Stefan. El efecto Bambi se hacía presente más veces de las que pudiera contar en un solo día (y eso que apenas y nos habíamos "dado la oportunidad" hace unas horas atrás).

Al poco tiempo fue fácil para Caroline y los demás descifrarlo; todos en el restaurante nos felicitaron al enterarse y, al parecer, Mirna había ganado la apuesta en esta ocasión ya que también apostaron a cuándo explotaríamos y nos íbamos a gritar las cosas en la cara y admitir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No sabía que yo podía ser tan predecible.

Pero aclaro, no solo porque Stefan me diera unos cuantos besos dejaría de pensar en que era un idiota, porque sí lo era. Había hecho que Cliff me despidiera... y me diera otra oportunidad. Así que ahora estaba en un periodo de prueba de una semana para ver si conservaba el empleo o no.

Cualquier error que cometiera en esa semana, y definitivamente sería despedida.

Se podía decir que le había dado lástima a Cliff y por eso me dio esa única y última oportunidad para no estropear las cosas.

Esta vez no lo iba a echar a perder.

Esa misma noche, cuando abrí la puerta principal del departamento que compartía con Elena, pensé que iba a encontrar un desastre digno de un tornado. Pero en su lugar todo estaba calmado, limpio y demasiado silencioso para mi gusto.

No parecía haber nadie en la casa así que me escabullí hacia el baño para quitar el olor a comida que siempre se me pegaba del restaurante, y para limpiar las sobras de salsa de tomate que Stefan me lanzó en nuestra pequeña pelea con condimentos.

Antes de que pudiera llegar por completo a alcanzar la perilla de la puerta del baño, escuché un sollozo provenir de la habitación de Elena.

—¿Sheryl, eres tú? —preguntó ella con voz quebrada.

Apreté mi labio inferior y me debatí entre si debía entrar o hacerme la que no había escuchado nada.

—Sheryl, te necesito. Ven por favor —volvió a llamar.

Liberé mi labio y caminé de forma resignada hacia su dormitorio.

Elena estaba sentada a orillas de su cama tamaño matrimonial con cobertores rosa pálido; su cabello naranja se encontraba en un estado inusual: despeinado. Su rostro era pálido, y sus brazos se aferraban a una pequeña almohada que tenía bordada la letra E.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves...

—¿Acabada, destrozada, desolada, abandonada? —dijo ella. No estaba precisamente llorando a mares, estaba más bien en un estado tranquilo y casi en shock.

Me sentía aterrada, preferiría que estuviera haciendo una de sus famosas rabietas de niña, a estarla viendo de esta manera. Era más peligrosa en este estado, además, tenía miedo de que se me echara de ver en la cara lo culpable que me sentía por siquiera llegar a besar a Stefan.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enferma? —le pregunté; claro que sabía que no era eso, pero era mejor fingir que nada había pasado.

—No te hagas la que no sabes —dijo simplemente.

Me temblaron las rodillas. ¿Acaso ella sabía lo de esta tarde?

—No sé de qué...

—Stefan me dejó.

—Eso es terrible pero yo...

—Tú ya lo sabías —me dio una mirada asesina. Silenciándome.

—Sí —respondí finalmente—, recuerda que él trabaja ahora en el restaurante... me lo contó todo hoy.

Elena se secó una lágrima que se le había escapado silenciosamente.

No pensé que estuviera llorando.

—¿Te contó por qué terminamos?

—Mmm... no.

Se sorbió otra lágrima.

—Me dejó porque... porque —_le gusta otra persona_, completé en mi mente—... Porque tiene un trabajo peligroso y fuera de los límites. Y yo no lo apruebo.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

No me había dado cuenta, pero de alguna manera ya me encontraba sentada junto a Elena. La única ventana en su habitación tenía una vista hacia la calle, a una zona no tan transitada de vehículos. Era ahí a donde mis ojos se turnaban en mirar mientras yo todavía procesaba la información. Recordaba que Stefan había insistido en llevarme a su lugar de trabajo, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad para que eso sucediera. Ahora me sentía curiosa.

—¿Su trabajo es peligroso? ¿Qué es? ¿Trapecista?

Ella no rió; solo me miró con confusión.

—Sheryl, él es... es un ladrón.

Miré directamente hacia sus ojos marrones, esperando que de un momento a otro ella se riera. Pero los segundos volaron y la risa no venía.

—¿Es una broma? —pregunté a punto de lanzar una carcajada—, ¿Stefan, un ladrón? No me digas, un ladrón que te robó el corazón.

—No bromeo —continuó ella de manera seria—. Stefan se dedica a estafar y robar a la gente.

De nuevo esperé para que me dijera si estaba bromeando o inventando historias solo para sacar un poco el dolor que sentía contra Stefan por haberla dejado. Pero Elena nunca rió. Se miraba seria y destrozada.

Tragué saliva con fuerza.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es un ladrón? ¿Lo has visto quitándole la billetera a alguien?

—Sheryl, él no es la clase de ladrón aficionado que tú imaginas que es... Él no anda escondido en medio de los arbustos, con un arma blanca metida entre los pantalones, esperando a que aparezca una indefensa viejecita para robarle el bolso. Él es la clase de ladrón que no se conforma con recompensas mediocres; va por todo. Stefan es un estafador que se lleva tu dinero a grandes sumas, y es realmente bueno haciéndolo. Él es peligroso.

—Eso es imposible —balbuceé. Repentinamente me empecé a sentir mareada. Elena solo estaba dolida, eso era todo. Estaba inventando tonterías como esta para... ¿para qué? Ni siquiera sabía que a mí me gustaba Stefan o que nos habíamos besado.

¿Se supone que deba creerle?

—Es posible —dijo ella, trayéndome de vuelta al presente—. Stefan maneja increíbles cantidades de dinero ¿acaso no lo has notado? Siempre lo vas a ver cargando billetes en sus bolsillos. Además, mi querida prima, él me lo confesó todo hace meses atrás. Una de las condiciones de nuestra relación fue que yo no me metería en sus asuntos si él no se mostraba interesado en los míos.

—¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto? —en un impulso me levanté de la cama y comencé a caminar de arriba a abajo en la habitación.

—Porque él me estafó a mí.

Me detuve en seco.

—Él robó una inmensa cantidad de dinero a la compañía de mi papá —continuó ella, esta vez las lágrimas resbalaban con una facilidad increíble por sus mejillas y sobre sus pecas—. Lo descubrí y le dije que no iba a delatarlo porque aun sentía algo por él, pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer. Papá aún no lo sabe pero se va a dar cuenta de un momento a otro.

Esta vez sí se echó a llorar a moco tendido.

Yo aún no podía creerlo, Stefan podía ser de todo menos ladrón. O al menos eso pensaba yo.

—Fui tan estúpida como para compartirle la contraseña de la chequera familiar y él se aprovechó y liquidó casi todo.

—¿Estás segura de que fue él? Pudo haber sido alguien más y solo...

—¡Fue él! —y con eso se echó a llorar más fuerte.

Se puso boca abajo en la cama y empezó a gritar contra el colchón. Iba a consolarla con golpecitos en la espalda, cuando de repente el timbre de mi celular me sacó de esa misión.

Era una llamada.

Y un vistazo a la pantalla me dijo que era de Tyler. Me había olvidado por completo de él.

Me debatí entre responder la llamada y regresar a la incoherente realidad que me estaba contando Elena.

Terminé contestándole a Tyler.

—¿Hola?

—¡Sheryl! Qué bueno que me contestas —por el rabillo del ojo le echaba vistazos rápidos a Elena quien continuaba gritando y pataleando contra la cama.

—Tyler... ahora estoy un poco ocupada, tal vez si puedes llamarme después...

—No, escucha, seré breve. Solo quería saber cómo seguía tu nariz. Créeme, estoy tan arrepentido por lo del sábado, no sé lo que me pasó... —¿Mi nariz? Ya hasta se me había olvidado que mi nariz lucía como si alguien la hubiera masticado y vuelto a escupir en su lugar— y quería invitarte a salir mañana en la noche. ¿Qué opinas?

Yo seguía observando a Elena que ahora tenía una almohada pegada al rostro, llamando a Tyler con toda clase de nombre de animales como era posible. ¿Cerdo de dos patas? ¿Jabalí callejero? ¿Iguana bulímica? Y otros que no entendí porque salían distorsionados los sonidos.

—¿Sheryl, sigues ahí? —habló Tyler. De nuevo había olvidado que estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¿Sí? Mira, de verdad tengo que irme —a lo lejos fui consciente de que el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

¿Esperábamos invitados?

—Solo te pido una salida más. Acepta por favor.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó aún más insistente. Elena despegó su cara de la almohada y me miró con ojos asustados.

—Es mi mamá —articuló ella hacia mí—. Hoy tenemos la cena familiar.

La cena familiar la hacíamos una vez al mes. La mamá de Elena era obstinada y obligaba a mis padres a sentarse en la misma mesa durante una hora completa, disque para que yo no perdiera ciertos valores que se obtienen con una familia presente. ¿Por qué de todos los días escogió hoy para hacerla?

—¿Sheryl, qué dices? —preguntó Tyler en mi oído—. Di que sí...

—Está bien —cedí—, acepto.

—Bien, te mandaré la dirección en un mensaje.

Finalmente colgó la llamada e inmediatamente (y a petición de una Elena de ojos rojos y cara morada) fui a abrir la puerta de la entrada.

Todavía me sentía como en un sueño, o como en cámara lenta.

¿Stefan, un ladrón? Eso era hasta cómico.

Era imposible. No le creía a Elena, tenía que estar bromeando.

—¡Pastelito de calabaza! —gritaron en mi oído, y al instante de abrir la puerta, unos brazos con múltiples pulseras de metal me rodearon. Una brillante y llamativa boca roja se encontró con mi mejilla, y el rostro demasiado maquillado de mi madre se hizo presente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuré aun envuelta en su potente abrazo expulsa aire.

—¿Que una madre no puede hacer una visita sorpresa a su única hija? Además te traje un amuleto para las buenas decisiones. Acaban de llegarme de Aruba. Recién salidos del horno —sacó de su cartera, de imitación de piel de cocodrilo, un collar con una pluma de pavo real en el centro de un circulo de metal adornado con piedras azules y verdes.

—No tenías por qué molestarte —dije viendo sospechosamente hacia el objeto extraño.

—Lo mismo le dije pero es obstinada y cree en el poder de semejante idioteces —dijo la tía Miranda que venía detrás de mamá. El papá de Elena venía con ella.

Uff, ¿hoy era el día de supervisión paterna?

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —le susurré a mamá por lo bajo. La tía Miranda pasó examinando cada esquina del departamento. Ella tenía una obsesión por lo limpio.

—Esta noche la pasaremos en familia —me respondió ella, dándome un guiño—. Aunque la nueva conquista de tu papá viene con él. Así que la pasaremos "casi" en familia. Lo juro, no sé de dónde las saca, tal vez de una guardería. Cada vez son más jóvenes.

—Hola pequeña —saludó el padre de Elena, estaba inmerso en su iPhone, apretando vigorosamente los dedos contra la pantalla. Él era un hombre físicamente de cuerpo atlético, cabello marrón y un grueso bigote que era fiel compañero de sus espesas cejas.

—Hola tío Grayson —saludé algo recatada. Qué podía hacer, el hombre me intimidaba; además quería atacarlo a preguntas: ¿Era, en verdad, Stefan un ladrón?

No, me negaba a creerlo.

Elena estaba despechada, eso era todo. Por eso decía cosas como esas.

Stefan NO era un ladrón... o estafador, o como sea que Elena lo llamó.

* * *

><p>Sobra decir que preparar la cena con mamá, la tía Miranda y Elena (quien estaba seria y evitaba hablar todo lo posible con los demás) fue incómodo y silencioso.<p>

Estaba cortando algunos cuadritos de zanahorias cuando mamá notó una mancha de salsa de tomate en mi nuca y creyó que era sangre; tuve que asegurarle más de mil veces que no lo era. Además papá llegó tarde, casi se pierde la cena y apareció tomado de la mano con Meredith, la mujer que fue mi maestra en segundo grado.

Meredith era bastante bonita, de cabello negro y con un lindo acento francés que la hacía lucir aun más adorable. Mamá decía que ella era una prostituta disfrazada de manera elegante. En mi opinión, no tenía nada contra la novia de papá. ¡Hey, ella me enseñó a multiplicar decimales y a cantar el alfabeto en tres idiomas: inglés, español y coreano!

—¿Todavía sigues pensando estudiar arte, Sheryl? Recuerdo que adorabas pintar sobre cualquier superficie —me preguntaba ella mientras cenábamos y me acababa de llevar un bocado de pasta a la boca.

—Sí. Estoy ahorrando para la inscripción, luego veré si puedo conseguir una beca.

—Siempre consideré que el arte era más bien un pasatiempo —se metió la tía Miranda—, dedicarse a eso es prácticamente decir que no te dedicas a nada. Oficio de vagos.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de aprender negocios —habló papá. Sus ojos claros examinando los míos detrás de sus lentes de montura negra. Siempre pensé que él y yo éramos lo suficientemente parecidos. Mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos grises, y mismos rasgos, especialmente en la barbilla y el contorno de los ojos. Pero él no creía en el método: "sé lo que quieras ser" que tanto promocionaba Barbie en sus comerciales. Él era un hombre que iba directo al dinero... aunque era un completo tacaño. Todavía conservaba su último regalo, mis llaves jamás se perdían en la oscuridad gracias al infantil llavero que seguramente le costó lo mismo que le costaría la uña de su dedo gordo del pie.

—Tengo planeado estudiar arte. Y así lo haré —dije de forma obstinada.

La tía Miranda de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas de reojo.

Me metí otro poco de pasta a la boca y traté de no enfurecerme demasiado.

—Oh, Sheryl, eso me recuerda —papá se pasó una servilleta por la boca, limpiando el exceso de salsa—, tu tía me contó que te vio el otro día con un muchacho. Un chico mayor, con tatuajes en el cuerpo. ¿Me podrías decir qué clase de planes te esperan con él?

Stefan.

Rápidamente evité su mirada. Tomé un sorbo del té helado que Elena había preparado sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que tienes novio? —siguió instigando papá.

—Ya déjala en paz, Rick —Mamá había evitado hablar durante toda la cena; y si antes parecía que quería lanzarle dagas a papá... ahora se notaba que mentalmente le mandaba bolas de fuego—. Yo también lo conocí. Me pareció todo un bombón delicioso; siempre noté la atracción que ambos se tenían pero no sabía que ya eran novios.

Me guiñó un ojo y tuve que atragantarme con más pasta para evitar responder. Elena me miraba de forma extraña todo este tiempo.

—Por pensamientos como esos es que niñas de quince años terminan embarazadas y solteras —soltó mi papá—. Dime una cosa, Sheryl, ¿estás manteniendo relaciones con ese tipo? Porque desde ahora te digo, no quiero ser abuelo a los cuarenta.

Al oír eso casi me ahogo en mi propia saliva.

—¡Cuarenta! —Mamá se echó a reír a carcajadas—, querrás decir cuarenta y seis, querido. Ya no estás joven, mírate al espejo, tu pelo caído habla por sí solo.

Yo aún seguía tosiendo y dándome golpecitos en el pecho.

—Sí, dije cuarenta. Sheryl, dime qué edad tiene ese sujeto, no quiero que un anciano esté abusando de una jovencita ingenua como tú. Recuerda que los chicos solo buscan una cosa. ¡Solo una!

—¡Papá! —chillé viéndolo horrorizada una vez que logré dejar de toser—. Por favor detente.

—Parecía de veinticuatro —dijo la tía Miranda. En serio iba a golpear a esta mujer.

—¡¿Veinticuatro?! —papá dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo saltar todos los platos de vidrio—, ¡Te prohíbo verlo! Apenas eres una bebé, tienes diecisiete por todos los cielos. Todavía recuerdo haberte cambiado los pañales hasta hace poco tiempo...

—Tengo dieciocho y te recuerdo que cumpliré diecinueve dentro de dos meses —dije, algo avergonzada.

Cuando a papá le tocaban el tema de los chicos... Bueno, digamos que las cosas resultaban de esta forma.

—¿Dieciocho? Aun así eres demasiado joven...

—Mira quién habla —murmuró mamá—, el cerdo criticando su propia y rechoncha cola.

—No empieces Cecile...

—Y por cierto, tú nunca le cambiaste un pañal en su vida. Estabas demasiado ocupado viéndole las piernas a la niñera como para siquiera fijarte en si tu hija ensuciaba o no el pañal.

Y así continuó más o menos todo el resto de la cena; siempre hablando como si yo no estuviera presente y contando más historias vergonzosas de pañales sucios y vómito.

Elena observaba con horror el intercambio, su madre no dejaba de aportar comentarios a la conversación, y el tío Grayson seguía con la cabeza metida en su celular. En medio de la pelea, Meredith se puso a cantar una melodía francesa y fue cuando el silencio reinó. Después de cinco minutos de escucharla cantar nos echamos a reír. Definitivamente lo de ella no era la música. Pero a pesar de todo, mi mente seguía pensando en Stefan.

En Stefan como un estafador, en Stefan como un... ladrón.

No, no iba a dudar de él, Elena era la loca.

Definitivamente.

Tendría que preguntarle después.

* * *

><p>Cliff me había puesto a atender en el autoservicio. Era un día relativamente tranquilo y sin mucha clientela, aunque un tipo intentó coquetearme vilmente a través del comunicador; era esa clase de viejo charlatán que esperaba que, recitando frases básicas, las chicas cayéramos rendidas a sus pies.<p>

Patético.

Todavía no había visto a Stefan en toda la mañana, pero cuando un par de manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mi cintura, supe que ya había llegado.

—Hola nena —dijo plantando un beso en mi nuca.

Sonreí como boba.

¡Me besó en la nuca! ¿Cuándo me iba a acostumbrar a eso?

—No hagas eso aquí, Cliff me va a despedir de nuevo.

Giré brevemente para verlo, hoy Stefan usaba lentes oscuros. Se me hacía imposible leer en sus ojos su estado de ánimo.

—¿Acaso no me veo sexy? —preguntó en su modo arrogante cuando yo no dejé de verlo.

Mmmm, diría que se miraba comestible... pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Presumido —golpeé su pecho y me movilicé para arreglar un poco mi espacio de trabajo.

Una de las reglas del restaurante era no usar el celular en horas laborales, pero hice una excepción cuando un mensaje de texto apareció en la pantalla.

Antes de que pudiera abrir el mensaje, Stefan se encontraba quitándome el celular y revisando lo que me habían enviado.

—¡Stefan! —lo regañé—. Dámelo, ¿qué haces?

—¿Te veo hoy a las cinco? ¿Un mensaje de Tyler? No me digas que sigues viendo a ese idiota.

—No tenías derecho a leer eso.

—Dime que no estás saliendo con el ordeña vacas y conmigo a la vez.

—Él me llamó e insistió por una cita, no podía simplemente decirle que...

—No. Ves, es fácil. Ni siquiera sé qué le viste en primer lugar.

—Es bastante guapo —dije queriéndolo poner celoso. Adoraba al Stefan celoso.

Lo oí resoplar.

—Si él es guapo... yo soy el rey de Inglaterra. No, es más, de hecho sería el rey del mundo —me dio una sonrisa de dientes completos. Arrogante como siempre.

—Pienso hablar con él... —¿Y decirle qué? Stefan no me había dicho específicamente que ahora quería andar conmigo, en una relación exclusiva, como novios...

—Le dirás que ya estás tomada, y que si se vuelve a aparecer cerca de ti, o de mí, le voy a partir su linda carita de granjero.

—Tyler no es granjero; no entiendo por qué lo llamas de esa forma.

—De acuerdo, es un lame vacas.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —pregunté realmente interesada.

—Porque... quiere algo que no le pertenece.

—¿Se supone que ese algo soy yo? Desde ahorita te lo digo: odio que me traten como trofeo o como un objeto.

—¡Por favor! Muy en el fondo las chicas aman ser tratadas como objetos que poseer. Ustedes simplemente no pueden resistirse a los chicos posesivos, y no me digas que no te gusta eso porque sé que lo adoras.

—Uff, me atrapaste —dije bromeando—. Ahora sabes el secreto. Podrías armar tu propio club: "chicos posesivos". Serías el presidente.

—También sé que me adoras por mi físico —dijo Stefan.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije.

—No, pero uno de los dos tenía que mencionarlo.

Lo golpeé no tan suavemente en el hombro.

—Ya madura —le reclamé.

—Entonces no te gustaría de esa forma. Admítelo... te gusto por mi físico, y mi dinero.

Ooh, no quería tocar el tema del dinero. Todavía me rondaba por la cabeza lo que me había dicho Elena.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia su lindo rostro. Ojos verde musgo tapados por lentes oscuros, labios ideales y un espeso cabello cobrizo que le caía en la frente. Él no se parecía en nada al concepto de ladrón que existía en mi mente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al notar mi cambio de humor. Se quitó los lentes y alzó una mano para ponerla bajo mi barbilla.

Tenía que parpadear con frecuencia para evitar que mis ojos se pusieran bizcos. Este ya no era más el efecto Bambi; este era el efecto Stefan Salvatore, puro y sin adulterar (y eso que aún no me había besado).

—No pasa nada. Pero esta noche es mejor que hable con Tyler... a menos que quieras el mismo acuerdo que tenías con mi prima. Entonces yo podría... —me silenció poniendo la palma de su mano en mis labios.

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración. Te quiero sólo para mí. Y definitivamente yo iré contigo para ponerle freno de mano a tu granjero. Fin de la discusión.

Quitó su mano lentamente, arrastrándola desde mis labios hasta mi mentón.

Me tomó de la barbilla y cuando menos me di cuenta, me besó de forma arrebatada y descuidada.

Después movió sus labios lentamente sobre los míos, como queriendo saborear el momento. Se alejó demasiado rápido y me vi en la obligación de abrir los ojos.

Stefan todavía me sujetaba de la barbilla.

—¿Sabías que después de besarme, tus ojos se quedan bizcos? —me preguntó él con una sonrisa enorme.

—No es cierto —sí, lo era, pero no quería avergonzarme admitiéndolo.

—¿Así que altero todo tu sistema, nena? —de nuevo regresó al modo arrogante.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me sostuvo por un rato. Comencé a jugar con un hilo suelto de su camiseta.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Ooh, chico posesivo: uno. Chica de apariencia tímida-pero-que-es-violenta-conmigo: cero.

Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo pero nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo de que teníamos público a nuestro alrededor.

Mirna, Anna y Caroline nos observaban desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Yo no sé ustedes, pero ya cumplí con mi cuota de azúcar por un día —murmuró Anna —. Chicos, continúen comiéndose la boca del otro. Me voy —dijo esto último para nosotros.

Caroline se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

—Pues yo no me voy —dijo Mirna—. Esto se pone interesante y además yo gané la apuesta anterior. Merezco un poco de espectáculo en vivo.

—Ya oíste —me susurró Stefan— no quiero defraudar los sueños de una mujer de más de cincuenta años con reflujo gástrico y azúcar en la sangre.

—Pobrecito, sacrificándote por el bien de Mirna. —Elevé mis pies en puntillas, y le di un beso rápido en la comisura de la boca—. Listo, ahora tengo que volver a trabajar.

Me iba a separar de su cuerpo, pero se negó a dejarme ir y me sostuvo para darme un beso real.

Dejé que sus labios se perdieran en los míos por un momento. Entonces, para mi desgracia, se separó demasiado rápido... otra vez.

—Sí, confirmado: pones los ojos bizcos —dijo riendo.

Quería golpearlo pero él tenía razón.

Chico posesivo: dos. Sheryl: cero.

Le saqué la lengua y regresé a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara.

Ahora más que nunca me sentía convencida que Elena mentía.

Stefan podía ser un egocéntrico, presumido, idiota, narcisista y engreído, pero nunca sería un ladrón.

Me negaba a creerlo.


	12. Noah

**********************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************

* * *

><p><strong>12. <strong>**Noah**

Me retorcí los dedos como por onceava vez en el mismo minuto. Stefan iba a estar furioso conmigo cuando se diera cuenta que asistí a la cita de Tyler sin él (a pesar de que estuvo recalcándome todo el día que ni loca iba a ir yo sola a verlo).

Pero no podía llevar a Stefan conmigo, él era capaz de retorcer el cuerpo de Tyler sin ningún problema.

Le conté a Caroline mi plan y ella colaboró para que Stefan no se diera cuenta que estaba escapándome por la puerta trasera del restaurante. Pero es que de verdad necesitaba hablar a solas con Tyler, y no necesita al señor jodidamente celoso respirándome en la nuca y llamando con nombres de animales de granja al pobre de Tyler.

Él me había citado en un lugar donde preparaban la mejor comida china de la ciudad, se llamaba La Caja Asiática.

Procuré cambiar mi ropa de trabajo por cómodos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas; estiré mi pelo en una cola y, como siempre, mantuve mi maquillaje al mínimo.

Entré al local ubicado en la segunda planta de un edificio comercial, y una ola de aromas a jengibre, salsa de soya, especias y mariscos me golpeó directo en la nariz.

Una chica con genes asiáticos me hizo una reverencia al entrar, y me indicó que pasara.

Busqué con la vista el cabello marrón oscuro de Tyler y lo encontré casi al fondo del restaurante. Una botella de agua se posicionaba ya en la mesa, a su lado también estaba una botella de vino con una etiqueta en donde se leía: _Dry Red Dragon_.

Frente a la botella, dos copas servidas.

—Hola —saludé mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

Su mirada se iluminó y mi estómago se retorció con culpa.

—Pensé que no vendrías —se levantó de su lugar y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Espero no te moleste que ordenara por ti.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Veo que tu nariz está mejor —regresó a su asiento.

—Sí, ya casi no duele mucho —confesé—. Ty, yo...

—Wow. Llevas demasiado tiempo sin llamarme así —su sonrisa parecía no caber por completo en su cara—. Me gusta que me digas Ty.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tyler creo que ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo el qué, princesa?

Princesa. Así me llamaba cuando éramos novios; no era nada agradable recordar esa época en la que creía que era sexy verlo sin camisa y con el estómago cubierto de grasa de automóvil. Solía llevarle agua y limpiar su frente sudorosa con un pañuelo. Entonces él me daría un beso salivoso e intentaría meter su lengua hasta que rascara el punto exacto de mi paladar en donde se provocaban normalmente las arcadas.

—Me halaga que quisieras recuperarme —comencé— pero no voy a engañarte... No creo que exista una segunda oportunidad para nosotros.

No me gustaba decirle esas palabras, pero era mejor detenerlo ahora y no después cuando fuera tarde.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? —estaba angustiado, podía escucharlo en su tono de voz—. Sheryl, aprendí cómo besar bien si eso es lo que te preocupa. Puedo probártelo...

Antes de que Tyler pudiera seguir hablando más, una chica con un uniforme de camarera se nos acercó mientras cargaba varios platos de comida y los depositaba en la mesa.

Todo lucía bastante bien.

Tyler me miraba angustiado, ni siquiera parpadeó con la llegada de la comida.

—No se trata de los besos —dije una vez que la camarera se fue—, es que simplemente no me veo contigo en un futuro inmediato.

—Elena te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué tenía que decirme Elena? ¿Acaso él sabía lo de Stefan? ¿Qué Elena pensaba que era un ladrón/estafador?

—¡Ella prometió guardar el secreto! —chilló—. Lo siento Sheryl, te lo iba a decir pero...

—Wow, espera ahí. No entiendo de qué hablas.

Tyler se quedó en silencio por un momento, entonces abrió su boca para volver a cerrarla haciendo un sonido como de PLOP.

—Cuando me dejaste me sentí devastado —comenzó a explicar—, no quería perderte. Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó. Entonces le pedí a tu prima... —se detuvo en media frase.

_¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le pidió a Elena, qué?! _

—Verás, tu prima me ayudó un poco en el área de los besos y... otras cosas...

—Oh no. No, no, no, no. ¿Quieres decir que estuviste acostándote con mi prima para "mejorar tus habilidades" y luego vienes y me pides otra oportunidad?

—Tenía que recuperarte de alguna forma y esa era la única manera. La vi hace meses atrás en la calle, le pedí su número para que me mantuviera informado sobre ti... y simplemente se dieron las cosas. Ella se ofreció a ayudarme.

—Gran alma caritativa, ¿verdad? —mi apetito se había esfumado por completo.

Iba a retirarme y regresar al departamento para confrontar a Elena, pero una sombra de figura alta y musculosa se asomó entre Tyler y yo.

Sin siquiera tener que echarle un vistazo ya sabía de quién se trataba.

Stefan.

Estaba de pie frente a nosotros, aun con el uniforme del restaurante. Cliff lo había obligado a usar un pantalón suelto a la cadera, y una corbata simple. Sin camisa.

Supongo que se dio cuenta de que a él también podía sacarle el provecho; ahora la clientela femenina nunca faltaba.

Tuve un poco de la hermosa vista a sus tatuajes durante todo el día. Algunos eran como llamas decorándole los omoplatos; desde ahí, la tinta formaba un árbol cuyas ramas y raíces estaban secas y apenas habían algunas hojas aferrándose al tronco. Era un árbol marchito, solitario.

Stefan ni siquiera hizo el intento de intimidarse cuando la gente se le quedaba viendo. Disfrutaba de la atención que estaba recibiendo aquí en el restaurante.

Oh, hombre. Intenté apartar la mirada de sus suaves músculos pero la verdad era que se me hacía agua la boca por pasar mis manos sobre su pecho... Pero, ¿cuáles manos? Si era sincera conmigo misma quería pasar la lengua por su pecho y luego... Quité la vista de su muy buena figura, y mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos. Stefan lucía furioso. Apostaba a que si fuera posible hasta echaría humo por la nariz.

—Sheryl —pronunció mi nombre de manera fría y contenida—. Te dije que me esperaras...

—¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? —preguntó Tyler. Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente mientras le lanzaba miradas de odio a Stefan, lo veía de forma despectiva de pies a cabeza.

—Vengo por Sheryl —respondió él con voz más tranquila de la que me habló; vi cómo tomaba una silla de una de las mesas desocupadas y la ponía a mi lado. Se sentó con el respaldar de frente y le dio una mirada lacónica a Tyler.

—Ya me iba, ni se te ocurra hacer un espectáculo —le advertí a Stefan, murmurando por lo bajo. Aún estaba furiosa por lo que hizo Elena con Tyler.

—¿Y eso por qué? Pienso que deberías quedarte a comer ya que tu ex-novio paga. Mira eso, ¡hasta hay vino! Oh, pero nena, no deberías estar tomando esto. Peor en tu condición.

Mis ojos se abrieron y miré sospechosamente a Stefan.

—¿De qué condición estás hablando? —se me adelantó a preguntar Tyler. Él tenía el cuello rojo y sus puños estaban cerrados sobre la mesa.

—Hablo de que Sheryl está embarazada. ¿Adivina quién es el padre? —se señaló a sí mismo.

Casi me caí de la silla.

¿En serio acababa de decir eso?

—¿Sheryl, estás embarazada? —gritó Tyler haciendo que tres monjas, que comían a tan solo unas mesas de distancia, nos voltearan a ver.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Stefan, no es gracioso! —lo regañé. Más motivos para ponerme furiosa.

—Tiene tres semanas de embarazo, y si sabes lo que te conviene, Taylor, vas a dejar de buscarla. Es mi chica ahora.

—Mi nombre es Tyler, no Taylor. Y no... —él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza— no puedo creer esto. ¡Hace rato estabas reprochándome por haber tenido algo con tu prima, y ahora vengo a darme cuenta de que tú tienes algo mucho más grande con su esclavo sexual!

—Vaayaa —Stefan se rió en voz alta. Las monjas se persignaron, mientras que, varias parejas dejaron de comer para vernos (aunque desde que Stefan entró sin camiseta ya se lo estaban comiendo con la vista)—. Esclavo sexual. Lo utilizaré en mi material de cosas ingeniosas. Aunque yo me miro más como un sexy pedazo de carne importada.

Stefan tomó un par de palillos chinos de la mesa y empezó a escarbar entre la comida. Se llevó un trozo de pollo con vegetales a la boca y saboreó lentamente.

Mi rostro estaba rojo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no clavarle uno de los palillos en la mano.

—Dije que yo no estoy...

—¡Increíble! —resopló Tyler, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que yo tenía que decir—. Embarazada de este tipo.

—Por supuesto que no —chillé pero Stefan me interrumpió:

—Sip —él habló con la boca llena, apostaba a que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para enfurecer aún más a Tyler —, ya hasta tenemos nombres pensados. Si es niña, Gertrude, como mi abuela. Si es niño, Stefan Jonás III.

—¡Stefan! —grité.

—Oh, cierto, cierto. Ella quiere que nombremos a la niña Margarita, y si es niño Noah. ¿Tú qué opinas Taylor? ¿Te gusta más Noah o Stefan Jonás III?

—Yo opino que mejor me voy. — Tyler se levantó de su silla, botando una servilleta mientras se iba.

—Ty... —no quería que se fuera pensando en la estupidez que Stefan le había dicho.

¿Embarazada? ¡Yo todavía era virgen!

Tyler se detuvo cuando lo llamé, y dando media vuelta me miró de una forma tan decepcionante.

—Entonces solo aceptaste verme para despedirte de mí —dijo con tristeza—. Supongo que esto no funcionó al final de cuentas. No puedo creer que estuvieras jugando conmigo todo este tiempo.

Se fue dando grandes zancadas, se alejó hacia la salida del restaurante.

Quería gritarle que él también estuvo jugando, a saber hace cuánto tiempo, con Elena a las manitas sudadas, pero me abstuve de gritarle algo mientras se iba.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué rayos le dijiste que yo estaba embarazada? —le recriminé a Stefan.

—Fácil: así no vuelve ni a pensar en tu nombre. Créeme, no hay nada que tema más un chico que enterarse de un embarazo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Era un imbécil.

Siempre haciendo idioteces como esta.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí echa un rayo fuera del restaurante.

Caminé a toda prisa para tomar un taxi, pero justo cuando uno se detuvo, Stefan llegó a mi lado, tomó mi brazo y me hizo girar para que lo viera a la cara.

—Sheryl, tenía que hacerlo. Además mencionó algo de haberse metido con Elena. Él no vale la pena.

—¿Y tú sí? —grité enojada. Si Tyler llegaba a decirle a alguien que creía que yo estaba embarazada... Bueno, digamos que las cosas no se iban a poner bonitas—. Tú también estabas metido hasta por los codos de Elena.

—Elena solo fue un cuerpo caliente con el que pasar la noche para no sentirme solo. Sheryl, sé que yo no lo valgo. Pero trabajaré con fuerza para merecerte.

—Estaba a punto de decirle que no quería nada con él. Pero luego vienes tú y le dices, de todas las cosas que pudiste haberle dicho, que estaba embarazada. ¿No podías simplemente dejarme a mí hacer esto?

—Entiéndeme tú a mí, si ese lame vacas hubiera seguido un minuto más cerca de ti, no habría poder en el mundo que pudiera detenerme de golpearle el rostro.

Suspiré agotada.

—Me tengo que ir. Dejaste a Elena echa un dique abierto y a mí me toca reparar los daños.

Hice el intento de subirme al taxi, pero Stefan lo despachó con un movimiento de mano.

—Oye...

—Yo te llevaré.

Mis ojos pasaron como por millonésima vez sobre su torso desnudo.

—¿Por qué tienes que andar sin camiseta todo el tiempo? —reproché.

—Lo hago para saber que no he perdido el toque —me guiñó un ojo.

Y solo eso bastó para perdonar su enorme y entrometida boca. Quería besarlo, pero dar el primer paso era como cederle una victoria.

Increíble. Lo perdonaba demasiado rápido.

—No te preocupes, tengo una camiseta de repuesto —dijo.

Caminó tomándome de la mano, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento del restaurante chino y se detuvo frente a una monstruosa motocicleta color negro cromado.

—¿En esto piensas irme a dejar? —chillé.

—¿No te gusta? Se llama Dolly —Me pasó un casco y, antes de colocarse el suyo, deslizó una camiseta blanca por sus brazos, tapando su cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza para evitar que el efecto Stefan Salvatore se apoderara de mis ojos y los pusiera bizcos.

—Las motocicletas no son seguras —dije medio embobada—. Mejor tomaré un taxi.

—Ni en tus sueños. Ven, hasta te permitiré apoyarte en mi sólida espalda —tocó mi nariz con su dedo índice.

—Eres peligroso para mí —dije medio en broma.

—No tienes ni idea —respondió él de repente serio.

Esto era. Tenía que preguntarle acerca de si lo que dijo Elena era cierto o no.

Abrí mi boca para decirle, pero sorprendentemente la boca de él ya se encontraba allí. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas y me pegó a su cuerpo; jadeé por el beso salvaje y desenfrenado.

Su lengua encontró su camino hábilmente hacia la mía, sentí mis piernas débiles y temblorosas mientras él se divertía haciendo lentos círculos en la piel expuesta sobre el borde de mi pantalón.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, su respiración igual de irregular que la mía.

—No te había saludado como debía —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me mordí el labio.

Solo Stefan Salvatore podía hacerme enojar un segundo atrás, y reivindicarse al siguiente.

Lo golpeé en el hombro, así como tenía por rutina.

—Eso fue por decirle a Tyler que estaba embarazada.

Él soltó una carcajada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tal vez deberíamos ponernos a trabajar para que no sospeche después de nueve meses —empezó a sobar mi estómago.

Lo golpeé de nuevo en el hombro.

—Tonto. Ni creas que te vas a salir tan fácil de esto.

Se rió en voz alta.

—Vámonos nena. Quiero que conozcas un lugar y no podemos llegar tarde.

—Pensé que me llevarías a casa.

—No esta noche. Pienso secuestrarte sólo para mí —me dio un beso fugaz y me tomó en sus brazos para posicionarme sobre la motocicleta. Me ayudó a ponerme el casco y se subió delante de mí, poniéndose el suyo también.

—Sujétate fuerte —dijo y pronto comenzamos a movernos hacia la carretera.

Curiosamente en lo único que podía pensar era en lo extraño que había sido ver monjas en un restaurante chino.

Pero es que si me ponía a pensar en Stefan como un chico peligroso... No. Mejor no pensar en eso, porque una relación con un chico malo nunca terminaba de una buena manera.

* * *

><p>Odiaba las motocicletas. Esa sensación de mis pies a tan solo centímetros del suelo era espantosa.<p>

Terminé agarrándome a Stefan como si yo fuera un parásito chupa sangre aferrando sus garras a su objetivo. Mis muslos se apretaron contra los de él y mis manos le rodeaban el estómago y lo presionaba con fuerza.

No abrí los ojos sino hasta que él me dijo que los abriera.

Curioso. Estábamos en la playa.

Habían tantas por esta zona que no sabría cuál de ellas era, pero la vista era espectacular.

El cielo ya se encontraba oscuro y una tenue iluminación venía desde lejos.

—Quiero presentarte a algunos amigos —dijo Stefan estirándose fuera de la motocicleta y ayudándome a salir también.

Yo todavía seguía mareada por el viaje.

—Creo que a Dolly no le gustan los pasajeros —dije refiriéndome a su motocicleta—. Pensé que comería el asfalto de la carretera en cualquier segundo.

Stefan pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me atrajo para besar mi frente.

—Estabas colgándote de mí como si fueras un mono. Dudo que hubieras salido volando por el aire.

Le di un codazo leve.

—Tonto.

Empezamos a caminar por la arena. En un impulso me saqué los zapatos y dejé que mis pies descalzos tocaran la superficie.

Mientras más avanzábamos, más claramente podía ver una fogata rodeada de unas cuantas personas en el centro de la playa. Stefan me tomó de la mano en todo el corto recorrido hacia la fogata.

—¡Hey, mira quién es! —Un chico de cabello desalineado se alejó del resto y caminó en nuestra dirección—. Pero si es una hermosa chica al lado de un perdedor.

Su tono era bromista y amistoso.

Le sonreí inmediatamente.

—Klaus —saludó Adam. Se dieron la típica palmada en la espalda.

Klaus se giró hacia mí y me deslumbró con una de sus sonrisas. Era guapo. Piel bronceada, dientes rectos, cabello color arena y un cuerpo de complexión mediana.

—Hola hermosa. ¿Con qué te sobornó Stefan para que vinieras con él? —me dijo siempre bromeando.

—Con una danza del vientre —dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír.

—Me gusta tu chica —le dijo finalmente a Stefan —. Si despegas tus ojos de ella, en menos de una hora la convenceré de que deje tu trasero peludo. La robaré para mí; además ya sabes lo que dicen: ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

Se rieron pero esta vez no los acompañé.

¡Él dijo la palabra con L!

No me sentía con ánimos de bromear sobre eso. ¿Será que sus amigos también compartían las mismas aficiones?

—Vamos —me jaló Stefan hacia el círculo de chicos rodeando la fogata—, te presentaré al resto.

Después de quince minutos de presentaciones me creí lo suficientemente capaz de recordar algunos nombres y ponerles caras.

Estaban: Elijah (el chico de los pantaloncillos blancos y de cuerpo robusto), Marcel (el de piel oscura y cabeza rapada a lo Vin Diesel), Rebeka (la de complexión de tigresa y ropa sacada directo de una pasarela). Katerina, Enzo, Lexi y Klaus.

Stefan se movilizó rápidamente a traerme una bebida mientras sus amigos hacían un excelente trabajo distrayéndome y contándome cosas vergonzosas de él.

—Eres más civilizada que la castaña que trajo hace meses —dijo de repente Rebeka. Podía sentir la tensión en el resto del grupo cuando ella mencionó eso.

—Entonces puntos extra para mí —murmuré.

Obviamente la castaña era Elena. Saber eso me bajó los pocos ánimos que tenía.

— Rebeka, estás siendo imprudente —la regañó Klaus—. Sheryl, no le hagas caso a lo que diga Rebeka; ella solo está en estado permanente de furia. Sigue enojada porque la banda no admite chicas y cree que la necesitamos.

—¿Banda? No sabía que estaban... —y fue allí cuando recordé a Ósmosis. Ellos eran los músicos de la banda. Aunque faltaba el atractivo vocalista rubio.

—Creo haberte visto con Stefan en una de nuestras presentaciones.

—Cierto. Ustedes son Ósmosis —dije triunfalmente—, tocan increíble.

—¡Fuimos reconocidos! —gritó Klaus— finalmente estamos a un paso de la fama.

Me reí en alto mientras la figura de Stefan se hacía más visible y cercana.

Cargaba una lata de refresco para mí, y una botella de cerveza para él.

—Toma, nena —dijo pasándome la lata—. Recuerda que aún no estás en condición para beber cerveza, así que te traje soda de uva.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—¡Auch! Me vas a dejar tatuada tu mano permanentemente.

—No seas tonto. Deja de bromear con lo del embarazo —le dije en voz bajita.

—No puedo creerlo —gritó Klaus— ¡Stefan Tadeus Salvatore va a ser papá!

Mi refresco se cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

Mi rostro se puso rojo cuando todos los presentes se pusieron a ver mi vientre en busca de alguna señal de embarazo.

No pensé que él estaría escuchando eso.

—¡Klaus! —gritó Adam—. Era un noticia que no queríamos dar todavía.

Iba a matarlo. Stefan iba a pagármelas.

—¡Stefan! —chillé. Me sentía completamente avergonzada.

—¡¿La dejaste embarazada?! —esta vez era Rebeka gritando.

—A ver, cálmense todos —el chico de pantaloncillos blancos habló pero nadie estaba escuchando porque todos estaban gritando debido a la noticia. Incluyéndome.

—¡Claro que él no me dejó embarazada! —dije furiosa—. Solo está siendo un idiota y se lo inventó todo porque se sentía celoso de mi ex novio.

Pero nadie escuchó.

Algunos felicitaron a Stefan y otros, como Rebeka, le dieron miradas asesinas.

—Va a ser niño... y como que me está gustando el nombre Noah para nombrarlo —dijo Stefan pasando un brazo sobre mi hombro. Sonreía como lobo malicioso.

Me sentí indignada.

Traté entonces de seguirle la corriente a él y darle un poco de su propia medicina.

—Lamento decirte, cariño —empecé a hablar fuerte— pero tú no eres el padre de mi bebé.

Repentinamente las voces a nuestro alrededor se apagaron.

—Oh, mi pobre e ingenua Sheryl. ¿Crees que no recordaría el día y la hora de la concepción de nuestro pequeño Noah? —repentinamente se puso de pie conmigo, e hizo algo impensable. Típico de Stefan.

Levantó mi blusa hasta dejar descubierto mi vientre, y besó mi estómago frente a todos en la fogata.

Yo estaba teniendo problemas para respirar de forma coherente.

—Awww —chilló una de las chicas de pelo negro, creo que ella era Lexi o Katerina. No estaba segura.

—Stefan... —tartamudeé.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan niñita? —dijo Klaus.

—Cierra la boca, amigo —le respondió Stefan.

Lentamente se incorporó y me tomó de la cintura.

Antes de llegar a protestar, se adelantó con un profundo beso.

—Oh, oh. Esto ya no es apto para todo público —se quejó alguien.

Stefan se separó solo un poco cuando dijo:

—¡Dejen de ver, vayan a perderse!

Escuché a varios arrastrando pies y moviendo cosas. Algunas pláticas empezaron a escucharse ya más lejanas y cuando alcé la vista todos estaban en sus propios asuntos.

Stefan continuaba tomándome de la cintura y viéndome directo a los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz ronca y sexy— Klaus estaba codiciándote demasiado y tuve que decirle lo del embarazo para que se le metiera en la cabeza que no tenía por qué coquetear con mi chica.

—No puedes seguir haciendo eso. Es infantil y estúpido.

—Sheryl, jamás dejaré de ser infantil y estúpido; viene con el paquete. Eso y una hermosa cara con labios besables.

—Siempre tan modesto...

—Esa es otra de mis cualidades —me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Por favor ya deja de decirle al mundo entero que estoy embarazada antes de que yo misma me lo crea —lo amenacé.

—Seee, no te preocupes nena. Creo que lo dejaste en claro después del décimo golpe que me diste en el hombro; ya hasta me lo dislocaste —probó a mover su hombro izquierdo (que era el que siempre golpeaba) e hizo una mueca como si de verdad le doliera.

—Desde ahorita te advierto —dije de repente— si yo comienzo a decirle a la gente que tienes hemorroides, ladillas, herpes o alguna otra clase de incómoda y fea enfermedad de transmisión sexual, lo mínimo que espero de tu parte es que asientas con la cabeza y digas que yo siempre tengo la razón.

—Está bien. Dejaré que te vengues por todo lo del embarazo —estuvo de acuerdo.

Sonreí.

Era increíble con qué facilidad me hacía perdonarlo nuevamente.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó. Me puse en puntillas y dejé que sus manos bajaran a mis caderas.

Su lengua rápidamente hacía trabajo de exploración en mi boca. Aferré mis dedos en su cuello y me presioné más cerca de él hasta que lo escuché jadear.

—Lamento explotar su burbuja de felicidad y todo eso —dijo Rebeka entrometiéndose entre nosotros— pero ya es hora de repartir nuestras ganancias por el trabajo de la otra noche.

_¿Cuál trabajo? _

Nos separamos bruscamente.

Miré confundida hacia Stefan pero él evitaba mi mirada; su mandíbula estaba siendo brutalmente apretada.

—Ahora no es un buen momento, Rebeka —le dijo.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y le dio una mirada rompe hielo.

—¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento perfecto? ¿Que acaso te molesta que _ella _sepa cuánto dinero ganas? ¿O es que no le has dicho en lo que andas metido? —Rebeka sonaba despectiva al mencionarme. Cuando Stefan no le respondió inmediatamente, ella aprovechó a darme una sonrisa maliciosa—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe sobre Nicole.

Stefan se tensó.

—Pensaba decírselo más tarde —dijo él finalmente. Su voz sonaba estrangulada.

Lo miré horrorizada y más confundida de lo que nunca estuve en mi vida.

¿Quién era Nicole?

No pude evitarlo pero todo tipo de suposiciones se precipitaron en mi cabeza.

¿Será que Stefan tenía otra novia? ¿Elena no era la única?

No. Él no podía hacerme esto a mí.

¿Era esto alguna clase de broma?

—¿Quién es Nicole? —pregunté una vez que pude encontrar el valor de hablar.

Rebeka rió en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

—¿Sales con Stefan y ni siquiera sabes quién es Nicole? —volvió a reír histéricamente—. Oow, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero Nicole es una de las tantas novias que tiene.

Sentí que algo se quebraba dentro de mí.

—Basta ya Rebeka —se acercó Klaus y la tomó del brazo.

—¡Suéltame, Klaus! Ella está tan engañada creyendo que Stefan es hombre de una sola mujer; chicos como él fueron diseñados para traer la peste sobre la tierra... no para ser amarrados con estúpidos embarazos...

Stefan me tomó del brazo y me jaló lejos de Rebeka y lejos de la fogata antes de siquiera llegar a escuchar el resto de lo que ella tenía que decir.

La escuchando gritando a lo lejos algo acerca de que quería todo el dinero que le correspondía por haber hecho su parte.

Las lágrimas de ira se acumulaban en mis ojos. Entonces él era un ladrón y un mujeriego.

Simplemente grandioso.

Stefan me jalaba sin importarle si yo protestaba o no. Intenté frenar mis pies pero él seguía caminando por delante de mí y llevándome por la fuerza.

En un momento perdí el equilibrio y tropecé contra una roca de tamaño mediano. Mi rodilla cayó al suelo con un golpe doloroso, sentía la sangre empezando a coagularse formando un horrible moretón.

—¡Stefan! —grité cuando noté que él no se iba a detener y continuaba agarrándome del brazo aunque prácticamente me estaba arrastrando por la arena.

Él se giró para verme y se detuvo rápidamente al mirarme en el suelo.

Se agachó junto a mí para tomarme de los hombros y hacerme alzar la cabeza.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo acurrucándome en su pecho—. Soy un estúpido y no me di cuenta.

No quería sollozar. Tuve que tragarme las lágrimas que estaban desesperadas por salir.

—¿De qué te lamentas? —dije— ¿De no notar que me caí al suelo mientras continuabas arrastrándome, o de no decirme el pequeñísimo detalle de que ya tienes novia?

Él juró por lo bajo y se pasó ambas manos por su cabello.

—Sheryl... —me tomó de la cara y me obligó a mirarlo mientras iba a decirme una cruda verdad—, yo no tengo otras novias. A nadie. Rebeka no sabe lo que dice...

—No me mientas.

—Mira, puedo ser el idiota más grande del mundo pero hay algo que yo jamás sería, y eso es ser un mujeriego.

—¿Que no eres mujeriego? ¡Dejaste que Elena se acostara con cualquier tipo que le diera un hola! ¿Por qué no pensaría que lo hiciste solo porque tú también te acostabas con otras también?

Me puse de pie temblorosamente e hice el intento de caminar sin que se me notara lo mucho que me dolía doblar la rodilla.

Logré dar dos pasos antes que Stefan me detuviera y pegara su pecho contra mi espalda, y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Ya te dije que no me importaba porque no la veía más que como un cuerpo con el que pasar la noche. Tal vez al principio la amé... pero cuando supe que estaba viendo a Matt me desengañé y la dejé de ver de la misma forma. Sheryl, créeme cuando te digo que yo no estoy con nadie más. No soy un mujeriego. ¿O es que viste que estuve coqueteándole a alguien más cuando anduve con tu prima?

Tal vez era cierto lo que decía.

—Entonces ¿quién es Nicole?

—Definitivamente no mi novia.

—¿Me vas a decir quién es?

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura y suspiró en mi nuca.

—Yo... —se detuvo de hablar. Noté que estaba haciendo tiempo para retrasar la respuesta.

Grandioso.

Me solté de sus brazos en un santiamén.

—Elena me dijo que eras un ladrón y estafador —solté repentinamente—. ¿Me puedes explicar eso también?

Él me miró como si lo hubiera herido. Comencé a sentirme mal, pero tragué duro y me obligué a no compadecerme.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la mitad del rostro de Stefan, era como ver una estoica y perfecta estatua venirse abajo.

El problema era que yo también me estaba viniendo abajo junto con él.

_Probablemente seré tu ruina, _había dicho él, _lo peor que te haya pasado; soy como un virus ébola multiplicado por cien. _

Justo ahora empezaba a creer esas palabras.


	13. Quince Minutos

**************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************

* * *

><p><strong>13. Quince Minutos<strong>

—¿Elena te dijo que yo era un ladrón?

Asentí sin decir nada más.

Los dedos de mis pies picaban gracias a la arena en el suelo.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla se escuchaba como un singular fondo musical.

—¿Y tú le crees? ¿Me crees capaz de robar algo?

Quería sacudir la cabeza y decir que no, pero ya no estaba segura de nada.

—No lo sé —respondí— ¿Lo eres? ¿Eres un ladrón?

Entonces hizo algo que, en una situación como esta, pensé que no haría: comenzó a reírse.

—¿Se supone que soy de esos tipos con pasamontañas que asaltan licorerías por la noche? —poniéndolo de esa manera sonaba tonto.

Aparté mi rostro avergonzado.

—Ella dijo que estafabas a la gente. Te acusó de robarle dinero.

Stefan elevó una de sus bien formadas cejas.

—¿Te dijo que le robé la billetera? Admito que asalté su cocina por un buen tiempo... y sí, me llevé algunas monedas enterradas en el hueco del sofá. Pero...

—¡Me dijo que le robaste la chequera y sacaste todo el dinero que tenía su padre en el banco! —dije seriamente.

Por si no fuera poco, se rió más fuerte.

—¡Idiota! —grité. Me agaché, un poco dolorida por mi golpe en la rodilla, y tomé un puñado de arena y comencé a lanzársela.

Él se movió con agilidad y evitó la mayoría de mis ataques.

—¡Se supone que no debes reírte! —le lancé más arena pero se escabulló con facilidad.

—¡Sheryl, tranquilízate!

Eso me enfureció más. ¿Por qué siempre me pedía tranquilizarme justo en el momento cuando estaba más desquiciada?

—¿Eres o no un ladrón? Solo responde a eso.

Stefan corrió a mí alrededor y llegó detrás de mí; me aprisionó en un abrazo apretado y no se relajó hasta que yo dejé de luchar e intentar salirme de su agarre.

Mis manos llenas de arena cayeron a los costados y la arena se deslizó de mis dedos lentamente. Sinceramente quería llorar.

El idiota aprovechó ese momento en el que me tenía encerrada entre sus brazos, y besó mi cuello, mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y me habló al oído.

—Solo para que estés tranquila... —sus labios siguieron su camino por mi mentón y de nuevo a mi cuello— lo único que he robado en mi vida fue una caja de cigarrillos... —su boca descendió por mi hombro y con sus dientes fue deslizando el delgado tirante de mi camiseta sin mangas—... Y eso fue porque tenía trece años y mis padres no iban a aceptar verme fumando.

Sus besos estaban matándome. Primero sus labios hacían contacto con mi piel, luego venía su lengua y por último mordisqueaba levemente con los dientes.

Bien podía estarme diciendo que era un narcotraficante o que estaba metido en la mafia, y no podría importarme menos.

Deslizó por completo el tirante, hasta que lo sentí en mi brazo, y sus besos continuaron por todo mi hombro.

Estaba tan jodida. Jodida porque no me importaba quién era Stefan... yo solo quería sus besos.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, a su pecho.

Me relajé en sus brazos, y él lentamente fue suavizando su agarre; su nariz hizo un recorrido detrás de mi oreja y lo escuché aspirar cerca de mi pelo.

—No soy un ladrón, Sheryl. Ni un estafador —dijo con voz ronca. Sus labios inmediatamente continuaron su atención en mi cuello; descendió hasta que su boca estuvo besando mi clavícula.

Jadeé involuntariamente y puse mi cabeza de lado para que él tuviera mejor acceso.

Mis labios encontraron la piel de su cuello también y no pude resistirme así que lo besé. Justo como él lo estaba haciendo: labios primero, luego lengua, después dientes raspando un poco la suave superficie de la piel.

Lo escuché gruñir y sus manos fueron inmediatamente hacia mi cintura. Me giró bruscamente para que ambos estuviéramos cara a cara y su boca encontró la mía.

Era un beso cargado de tensión, de electricidad. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, la sometía.

Mis piernas eran dos grandes fideos inútiles que apenas y podían mantenerme de pie, ya no podía sentir otra parte de mi cuerpo que no fueran los labios de Stefan en los míos.

Me estaba incendiando de pies a cabeza.

Hasta que eventualmente se separó de mi boca para tomar aire y, no queriendo romper el contacto, continuó besando mi cuello con fervor.

Pero como él era Stefan Salvatore, también tendría que echarlo todo a perder en algún momento.

—Quiero que conozcas a Nicole, ella me conoce bien. Te confirmará que de hecho no soy un ladrón.

Ante la mención de ese nombre recordé el por qué estaba enojada con él.

Me separé inmediatamente y puse distancia entre los dos.

—¿Qué...? — Stefan lucía aturdido. Si no fuera porque el momento era serio, ya lo habría molestado diciéndole que ahora él tenía el efecto Sheryl Green: ojos desorientados, labios rojos, y se mantenía respondiendo en monosílabas.

Era bueno saber que no solo yo era la afectada.

—No me has dicho quién es ésta Nicole.

Me crucé de brazos y acomodé de nuevo el tirante caído.

El frío no tardó en colarse en mi piel.

Stefan resopló y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—Nunca le he dicho a nadie sobre Nicole...

—¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

—No...

—¿Tu esposa?

—Sheryl... Yo no estoy casado —levantó su mano izquierda para que comprobara que ahí no había ningún anillo de bodas.

Resoplé.

—¿Si sabías que es fácil quitarse un anillo, verdad?

—Nicole no es mi esposa... Ni mi hija, ni mi esclava sexual para el caso.

Abrí la boca para preguntar más, pero Stefan se me adelantó a hablar:

—Te dije que quería que la conocieras. Vamos —extendió su mano para que yo la tomara.

—¡¿Quieres que la conozca ahora?! —chillé.

—Sí, pero antes tenemos que ir a hablar con Elena. Ella tiene que aclararme toda la mentira del robo.

—¿Entonces...? ¿No eres un ladrón?

Él ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Querías que lo fuera? —preguntó divertido.

Aparté la mirada. Avergonzada al cien por ciento.

—Hubiera sido genial ser la novia del chico peligroso que roba en la tienda de revistas —dije bromeando— o el chico roba naranjas del mercado.

Su sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Yo sé que sí. Serías la mujer del roba gallinas número 1 de la ciudad, nena —me guiñó un ojo.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír fuertemente.

—También tengo cierta afición por los gatos. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos mudamos a una granja? Podríamos darle trabajo a tu ordeña vacas. Yo pongo las gallinas y los gatos, y tú te encargas de alimentarme.

—Se necesitan más que gallinas y gatos para formar una granja—le dije.

Stefan dio pequeños pasos hacia mí y me tomó de la cintura.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¿Caballos, gansos? Por ti robaría toda una tienda de mascotas... y de licores.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—¿Qué tal una tienda de calzoncillos?

—¿Por qué? Yo no suelo usarlos. Estoy de acuerdo en lo de continuar viviendo tal y como venimos al mundo.

—Estoy segura de que sí —me burlé.

Con eso él me estrechó y besó mi frente, luego bajó y besó primero una mejilla y luego la otra. Terminó en mis labios y me dejé llevar por sus dulces atenciones.

Y antes de que las cosas se pusieran emocionantes, alguien cercano se aclaró la garganta.

Stefan y yo nos separamos solo para ver a la rubia de ojos azules dándonos miradas censuradas.

—Rebeka —habló Stefan — ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero mi dinero, Salvatore. Lo que gané la otra noche. La cantidad exacta.

Desde ya podía decir que me caía mal Rebeka, con toda esa actitud repugnante y su matadora figura de modelo, con su ropa de alta costura.

¡Puaj!

¿Por qué me habrá dicho todas esas cosas?

Stefan sustrajo un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo depositó no muy amablemente en la mano.

—Toma. Ahí está lo que le toca a Klaus también. Ahora lárgate.

Rebeka me miró de mala manera mientras nos daba la espalda y su larguísimo cabello marrón liso giraba en el aire.

De repente se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

—Dejaste estos allá —tiró al suelo los zapatos que me había quitado al venir aquí.

Luego miró a Stefan, y de nuevo volteó a verme a mí.

—¿Ya te contó de la vez que se acostó conmigo? Fueron los peores quince minutos de mi vida —se echó a reír con ganas.

Stefan me tomó de la muñeca tan fuerte que creí que me iba a fracturar algún hueso.

—Lárgate de una vez —respondió furioso.

Rebeka se marchó contoneando sus caderas y riendo como hiena con problema de gases.

Esa desgraciada.

—Lo siento por ella —me dijo Stefan. Su mano soltó finalmente mi muñeca y pude sentir que la sangre de nuevo circulaba hacia mis dedos.

—¿De verdad te acostaste con Rebeka? —pregunté.

—¿En serio quieres saberlo?

—Mejor no —respondí débilmente.

Tomé mis zapatos del suelo e intenté ponérmelos, pero fue inútil. Mi rodilla golpeada dolía tanto que me era imposible agacharme ni siquiera por un leve centímetro.

Stefan notó la molesta mueca que hice y rápidamente bajó la vista hacia mi rodilla.

No esperó más tiempo y se puso en cuclillas tomando una de mis piernas y arrebatándome las zapatillas de mi mano.

—Apóyate en mi espalda —dijo mientras comenzó a colocar el primer zapato en mi pie derecho.

Empecé a desequilibrarme así que me sostuve en uno de sus hombros.

Tuvo especial cuidado con mi rodilla mala y pronto terminó de atar las cintas alrededor de mis tobillos.

Se puso de pie y me observó con ojos penetrantes.

—Definitivamente no te merezco —dijo viendo con hambre mis labios.

No sabía qué decir a eso.

Nunca esperé que me dijera algo parecido.

—Te llevaré a casa —habló en voz baja. Entonces me alzó en sus brazos y yo chillé por su repentino acto.

Mis manos se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello.

—Mi príncipe —hice un teatral suspiro.

—Sí, tu príncipe tatuado —dijo mientras caminaba en la dirección en la que había dejado estacionada su motocicleta.

Le di un beso rápido en la boca.

—Con un solo beso no vas a convertir a este sapo en príncipe encantador —meditó—. Para eso tiene que ser el beso más largo y distractor del mundo. Yo que tú me apresuraría.

Sonreí y mis labios empezaron a atacarlo con besos.

Por un momento llegué a olvidar todas las dudas que tenía acerca de él.

Las dejaría para después. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era besarlo por todo el camino.

* * *

><p>Muchas veces me he preguntado si me apresuré en aceptar a Stefan así de rápido como lo hice.<p>

Llevamos de andar menos de una semana, y eso era suficiente para darme cuenta de que no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

Estaba exhausta.

Creí saber quién era Stefan Salvatore durante cinco meses... pero nunca me puse a pensar que en todo ese tiempo él estuvo con Elena y no conmigo, así que ella era quien lo conocía mejor, no yo. Su nombre era el que estaba tatuado en su piel, no el mío.

Pero todo el asunto con Rebeka, Nicole, de si era o no un ladrón, y el hecho que rompiera tan repentinamente con Elena, fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

Stefan me convertía en una idiota incapaz de pensar coherentemente. Lo acepté demasiado rápido y estás eran las consecuencias.

—No sabía que conocías a los chicos de Ósmosis —le dije para romper con el silencio incómodo mientras él me cargaba aún en sus brazos y caminaba en dirección al lobby del edificio de apartamentos. En todo el viaje en motocicleta mi rodilla había protestado y dolido como una condenada; Stefan había insistido en cargarme ya que yo no podía ni mantenerme de pie.

—Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga —respondió él a mi pregunta.

Entramos en el pequeño elevador y presionó el botón para llevarnos al quinto piso.

Yo todavía tenía a Rebeka atorada en mi garganta. Ya no sabía qué pensar de Stefan.

_¿Ya te contó de la vez que se acostó conmigo? Fueron los peores quince minutos de mi vida._

Su odiosa voz seguía reproduciéndose en mi cabeza como si fuera una pegajosa canción de mala calidad.

Quería darle pausa y continuar con Stefan así como habíamos venido continuando, pero ya no podía negar el hecho de que él me estaba escondiendo más cosas de las que aparentaba.

—Estás callada —dijo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese momento y me sacó llevándome todavía en brazos.

—Creo que puedo caminar desde aquí —respondí simplemente.

—Yo no lo creo, nena.

— Stefan... Elena va a saber que estamos juntos.

—¿Y? Yo jamás dije que no quería que lo supiera.

Suspiré.

Intenté bajarme de sus brazos pero él me sostuvo con fuerza.

— Stefan, bájame —le pedí.

—No, hasta que me digas qué está mal.

_¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué está mal? Pues TODO estaba mal. _

Pero en su lugar dije:

—Solo estoy cansada. Es demasiado drama para una sola noche.

—Quiero explicarte todo, Sheryl... por favor tenme un poco de paciencia. Hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí…

—Pues ya somos dos —interrumpió una voz chillona. Elena apareció frente a nosotros.

Ay no.

Ay no.

Justo cuando quería tener una noche lejos del drama, la reina de ese género se las ingenió para encontrarme... y en los brazos de Stefan.

Él me depositó suavemente en el suelo, me apoyé en mi rodilla buena mientras miraba temerosa a Elena.

La mirada que ella me dio hizo que mi piel escociera como si me hubiera lanzado ácido en el rostro.

—Siempre supe que eras una perra, Sheryl. Una perra que come de las migajas que se me caen al suelo —dijo ella. Mi mandíbula cayó abierta y la sangre se revolvió entre mis venas—. ¿Desde hace cuánto están los dos viéndome la cara?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Elena —dijo Stefan. Sus palabras goteaban rabia.

—Desde el día en que decidiste abrirle tus piernas a todo el que te diera la hora —respondí igual de enojada.

Hoy tenía ganas de desafiar a Elena.

Mis palabras la pusieron furiosa.

—Hablando de abrir piernas... ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que hacerlo para que Stefan finalmente te mirara? Porque no creo que con esa apariencia tan común pudieras cautivar a alguien que no fuera Tyler.

—Ni una sola vez —dijo Stefan. Su mirada competía con la de Elena—. El que tú apliques esas técnicas no significa que el resto del mundo las use.

—Pues, cariño, no escuché que tú te quejaras de eso cuando te tenía en mi cama.

Sonrió con malicia, viéndome directo a los ojos.

Ella sabía que escuchar eso me haría doler hasta los huesos.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuánto llevamos de habernos separado? —le preguntó ella casualmente a Stefan—. ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Qué barbaridad Sheryl, ni siquiera esperaste a que me bajara de su cuerpo cuando ya estabas montándolo a horcajadas como la sucia zorra que eres.

Cuando esas palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, mi mano instintivamente se lanzó contra su mejilla, haciendo un terrible sonido que hizo eco por todo el pasillo.

Retiré mi mano rápidamente. Avergonzada de haberla golpeado y de haberme rebajado a su nivel.

—La pequeña perra se rebela —dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Qué estaba mal con Elena?

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté dolida.

Elena sólo elevó sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ocurre que sé que Stefan, mi novio, estuvo coqueteando todo el tiempo contigo. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que lo besaste? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota y que no los vi besándose en el baño aquel día en el bar? Te le estabas arrastrando y haciendo ese acto de "Oh, soy la chica buena" —Elena estaba gritando a todo pulmón—. Siempre vi cómo te comías a mi chico mientras él me besaba a mí... Nunca dejaste que codiciar mis sobras.

—¡Basta Elena, detente! —gruñó Stefan tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola lejos de mí.

—¡¿Tú chico?! —ahora era yo la que gritaba—. Dime, ¿cuál de todos ellos es tu chico? Tienes a Matt, Marcus e incluso a Tyler. ¿Cómo te atreves...?

—Tyler —Marie escupió su nombre. Stefan continuaba reteniéndola a la fuerza mientras ella luchaba por soltarse—, le hice un favor al pobre. ¡Alguien tenía que educarlo! Agradéceme después.

Entonces ella me guiñó un ojo.

¡Me guiñó un ojo!

Quería lanzarme contra su cuerpo y golpearla hasta que se desmayara en el suelo, pero yo no era capaz. No cuando al ver su rostro lo único que veía era a esa niña de doce años que siempre me contaba todo lo que le pasaba. La que siempre compartía sus juguetes cuando a mi papá le dio por vender los míos en una venta de garaje. La que me prestaba su ropa cuando fui a mi primera cita con Seth, el chico más bello de todo el sexto grado.

—Sheryl, espérame en el lugar en donde estacioné la motocicleta —ordenó Stefan.

Mis pies estaban plantados en el suelo y no podía moverme ni por un centímetro.

—No puedo creer que me robaras a mi novio —chilló Elena—. Solo estuve malgastando horas y horas de noches junto a alguien que estaba siendo seducido por la arpía de mi prima. Pero no importa, ustedes son la pareja ideal. Ambos no son nada más que sucios criminales... Se merecen mutuamente.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Stefan.

Cargó con Elena hasta hacerla entrar en el departamento pero ella puso resistencia.

—Tú no conoces a Stefan como yo lo conozco —gritó ella enloquecida—; una vez que se canse de jugar contigo va a regresar a donde pertenece… conmigo.

Stefan la jaloneó hasta que prácticamente la tenía arrastrando los pies; Elena se aferraba a lo que sea que estuviera en su camino para evitar ser llevada, pero finalmente Stefan la empujó dentro del departamento.

Cerró la puerta tras de él con un golpe que hizo que todo a su alrededor temblara.

Quería echarme a llorar.

_Esto no está pasando_, me repetí mentalmente, _no está pasando. _

Me quedé parada como boba observando la puerta de madera.

Estuve ida viendo hacia la nada, pensando en las cosas hirientes que me había dicho Elena. Finalmente me deshipnoticé y comencé a mover primero un pie y después el otro; haciendo una mueca cuando mi rodilla traqueó débilmente.

Iba en dirección al elevador pero la puerta de nuestro departamento se abrió repentinamente y por ahí salió Stefan.

Suspiró, cansado, y luego se acercó hacia mí y me tomó de los brazos.

—Está muy alterada —dijo él besando mi frente—, necesito quedarme hasta que Elena se tome un sedante y se quede dormida.

—¿Por qué no simplemente la dejas? Es una egoísta y no se merece que te quedes.

Stefan elevó una ceja, curioso.

—No quiero que cometa una estúpida locura, como seguir diciendo que soy ladrón, solo para llamar la atención.

Pegué mi rostro a su pecho y respiré hondo.

Ya no sabía qué pensar con todo el asunto de ser o no ladrón. Sinceramente me daba igual que fuera el padrino de la mafia, o una versión más joven y moderna de Hannibal Lecter... Bueno, no. Tal vez Hannibal Lecter no, pero últimamente me daba igual.

Estiré mis brazos y rodeé el cuerpo de Stefan con ellos. Lo abracé apretando su estómago y hundiendo mi cara en su abdomen.

Él me rodeó con sus brazos también.

—¿Acaso estás oliéndome? —preguntó divertido.

Aspiré fuertemente.

—Sí, y no me importa dejar de aparentar que no lo estoy disfrutando... porque adoro como hueles.

Su abdomen se movió mientras se reía.

—Toma —me dijo después de que mi nariz acampara por un rato en su pecho—, este es el número de Klaus. Ya hablé con él y quedó de pasar por ti en diez minutos.

Alcé la vista y lo vi tendiéndome su celular.

—Te dejo mi teléfono para tener dónde localizarte. Dejaste el tuyo en el trabajo. Caroline se encargó de esconderlo muy bien para que yo no fuera a tu cita con Tiodoro —dijo mientras yo seguía viéndolo sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¿Tiodoro? Bien conoces que su nombre es Tyler.

—Ehhm, le queda mejor "lame vacas".

—¿Por qué me tengo que ir? —pregunté finalmente.

—Porque no quiero que estés cerca de esa loca encerrada allá —señaló con su cabeza hacia el departamento de Elena.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que debo ir?

—¿Cómo que a dónde? Pues a mi departamento.

Me separé de él para ver su rostro.

—¿A tú departamento? —pregunté escéptica.

—No finjas que no mueres por estar allí —dijo tomándome de la cintura. Me besó en los labios. Profundamente.

—Ve —dijo respirando las palabras en mi boca.

Sus labios de nuevo se movieron a los míos y esta vez le costó un poco más de tiempo separarse de mí.

Al instante, su celular empezó a sonar con la canción de _Clocks _de Coldplay.

Miró la pantalla y me dio un último beso en la frente.

—Es Klaus. Ya está afuera. Él te llevará a mi departamento. Llegaré dentro poco —me tendió su celular y me apretó los hombros por última vez mientras dejaba que me subiera al elevador.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, Elena apareció detrás de Stefan.

Me sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras se relamía los labios.

Una fría sensación me carcomió lentamente, trepaba por mi espalda y recorría cada uno de los dedos de mis pies.

Esto no era nada bueno.

Las puertas se cerraron y la superficie de acero pulido reflejó mi pálido rostro y mis ojos grises como de venado asustado.

Bajé la vista hacia el celular de Stefan que aún aferraba entre mis dedos; tenía prácticamente sus secretos en mi mano, envueltos en forma de un bonito y moderno Blackberry Touch, esperando porque descubriera lo que sea que Stefan me estaba escondiendo sobre Nicole.

Solo el hecho de escuchar su nombre me provocaba urticaria y ganas de vomitar mi almuerzo.

Pero sería una buena novia y le daría el beneficio de la duda. Solo esperaba que dejara de evitar ocultarme la verdad porque me estaba cansando tanto misterio.

_Stefan Salvatore, ¿quién eres?_


	14. Nicole

****************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************

* * *

><p><strong>14. <strong>**Nicole**

Contraseñas.

Odiaba las contraseñas.

Y resultaba que el celular de Stefan las tenía.

Ya iba por el tercer intento y, si continuaba así, el teléfono se iba a bloquear por completo.

Mierda.

Lo único que podía hacer era contestar llamadas.

Así que cuando Klaus llamó para saber en dónde estaba, fue una sorpresa que pudiera responderle.

Klaus manejaba una camioneta blanca tamaño gigante que contaba únicamente con sólo un asiento para pasajeros. Una gran antena sobresalía desde la cabina, y en su parachoques tenía pegada una calcomanía que decía: "Los vaqueros sabemos usar la lengua mejor que los franceses".

Mientras subía al vehículo no pude evitar darle una segunda mirada al chico. Era apuesto, atlético y tenía una piel bronceada seguramente de trabajar bajo el sol.

Para mí era un completo desconocido pero si Stefan confiaba en él para llevarme hasta su departamento... pues yo también tenía que confiar.

Klaus me sonrió inmediatamente y me sentí cómoda con su presencia.

—Entonces... ¿qué estupidez cometió Stefan esta vez? —me preguntó—. Que agradezca que estaba a mitad de camino cuando me llamó o sino estarías esperándome durante horas.

—Creo que la que hizo algo estúpido en esta ocasión fui yo —murmuré.

Klaus movilizó la camioneta por la carretera y pronto comenzamos a pasar a gran velocidad las casas a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó mientras le subía al aire acondicionado.

—Creo que me enamoré de él.

Me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, eso fue algo estúpido de hacer. Aunque para que te consueles: no eres la única que ha estado en esa situación antes. Por ejemplo Rebeka.

Lo miré atentamente.

Era imposible tratar de olvidarme de ella. Todavía tenía su rostro rondándome por la cabeza.

—¿A Rebeka le gusta Stefan? —pregunté escéptica.

—No solo le gusta; está loca por él. Literalmente. Salvatore tiene ese efecto entre las mujeres, especialmente sus novias o ligues de una sola noche... —se detuvo y me miró por una fracción de segundo. Parecía avergonzado—, lo siento. Olvida que dije "ligues de una sola noche" en la misma frase.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. Klaus aprovechó para subir el volumen de la radio, y la voz de un cantante de música Country nos acompañó por los próximos cinco minutos.

—Entonces... ¿cómo es que él las vuelve locas? —pregunté, muy en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta—. ¿Les suministra algún tipo de gas? ¿Corro peligro?

Klaus se rió de mi ocurrencia.

Yo en cambio hacía trabajo de investigación.

—No. Sinceramente nunca he podido sacarle el secreto. Es un cretino bastardo —dijo bromeando.

—Por casualidad... ¿tú sabes de qué trabaja Stefan? —tenía que preguntar. Era ahora o nunca. Personalmente me estaba volviendo loca por recibir respuestas. Sí, Stefan Salvatore las volvía locas... a todas. Incluyéndome.

—Hmmm. Bien, él es algo así como nuestro manager —respondió. Lo miré, atónita.

¿Qué? ¿Ese era el gran misterio que tenía que esconder Stefan? ¿Estaba hablando jodidamente en serio?

Klaus debió ver la cara que hice porque al instante sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

—Bueno... él nos consigue lugares en los que tocar y administra lo que ganamos. Rebeka le cobra, se siente con derechos solo porque Kol, el vocalista, es su hermano. Pero... sí. Básicamente ese es uno de los trabajos de Stefan.

—¿Y los otros?

Klaus frunció el ceño.

—Creo que uno de ellos es en un concesionario de autos de lujo. Básicamente solo tiene que probarlos. Es un idiota suertudo.

_¿Un concesionario? _

Nada de esto me sonaba fuera de lo común. Y Stefan no parecía la clase de chico que se conformaba con un trabajo común. Me costaba imaginarlo en algo normal como ser cajero o un vendedor en una farmacia. El tipo de trabajo ideal para Stefan sería uno que llevara la palabra ilegal tatuada por todos lados.

Además, ¿cuántas horas laboraba? ¿Una? ¿Tres? Porque, seriamente, yo jamás lo miraba trabajando.

¿Por qué, entonces, se tomaría la molestia de querer enseñarme anteriormente su lugar de trabajo? Bien pudo decírmelo sin hacerme pasar tanto misterio.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿No te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó Klaus mientras le pasaba a un auto que conducía a menor velocidad.

—Simplemente tenía curiosidad —respondí.

Después de diez minutos Klaus introdujo el vehículo en el sótano de un edificio de apartamentos.

—¿Aquí vive Stefan? —pregunté con asombro.

El lugar era enorme y lujoso; una gran parte estaba recubierta de paredes de cristal y el edificio lucía imponente en el grueso concreto que emplearon para el resto de la fachada. Eso era sólo lo que podía ver desde el exterior del edificio. No me podía ni imaginar cómo sería en su interior.

—Claro. ¿No conocías? —Escuchar la voz de Klaus me trajo de vuelta hacia el interior del auto en donde una canción de Tom Maxwell sonaba.

—No. Jamás me ha traído por estos lados —o a Elena, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía. Hubo varias noches en las que ella no llegaba a casa y Stefan terminaba acompañándola a su habitación.

Pensar en eso me trajo escalofríos. No quería pensar tampoco en lo que estaría haciendo Stefan con Elena en estos momentos.

Algunas cosas eran mejor ignorarlas.

—Dime una cosa —habló Klaus sonando perplejo—: ¿Stefan jamás te enseñó dónde vivía, y aun así logró embarazarte?

Mi rostro se puso rojo como un tomate.

—No. estoy. Embarazada —dije arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Ah, no?

Suspiré por lo bajo. Stefan me las iba a pagar por esto.

—Stefan se puso celoso y se inventó todo el asunto del embarazo para ahuyentar a cualquier chico que se me quisiera insinuar.

Comenzaba a creer que él estaría dispuesto a ponerme una etiqueta en la frente que dijera: "Ocupada por Stefan Salvatore... No tocar, ni mirar, ni respirarle en la nuca o te pateo en las bolas".

—¿Entonces no estás embarazada?

—No.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

Klaus se mostró incómodo por un momento.

Entonces, siempre con sus ojos fijos en el camino a través del sótano, extendió una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su asiento y sostuvo rápidamente frente a mí una bolsa de papel con decorados en azul celeste y la cara de un bebé chupando un biberón que en letras grandes ponía: _**¡Felicidades a la nueva mamá! **_

_Tiene que ser una broma. _

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros y me entregó la bolsa de papel—. Pasé por una tienda de bebés antes de recogerte. Mi mamá me enseñó a no ser grosero y presentarme ante alguien con las manos vacías.

—No estoy embarazada —volví a repetir para tratar de convencerme más a mí que a él.

Juro que sentí una patadita en mi vientre… ¿o eran gases?

_¡Agggh! No, Sheryl, nadie se embaraza solo por repetir cien mil veces al día que está embarazada. Sino ya existirían demasiadas madres habitando el país. _

Mi rostro seguía calentándose con cada segundo que pasaba y ni Klaus o yo decíamos algo.

Finalmente él estacionó el auto en uno de los puestos vacíos más cercanos a una de las entradas del edificio.

—Es un trajecito con un mensaje —tomó la bolsa de papel de mi regazo y metió la mano en el interior. Sacó un traje para bebé recién nacido, en donde se leía: _"Si piensas que soy lindo… deberías ver a mi mamá"._

Sinceramente era la cosa más bella y celeste que haya visto. Parte de mi iceberg interior se derritió al ver el pequeño conjunto. Pero sólo una parte pequeñísima, eh.

—De nuevo, lo siento —dijo Klaus poniendo el trajecito en su lugar—. Igual es tuyo. Digo, por si conoces a alguien que lo pueda usar.

Hice una mueca. ¿Acaso me miraba gorda para que todos creyeran que de verdad estaba embarazada?

—¿Gracias? —dije sin saber qué más decir.

Abrí la puerta del auto y cargué con la bolsa

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba —me detuvo antes de que me perdiera en el interior del elegante edificio—. El apartamento de Stefan es el 6B. Él guarda un repuesto de la llave en una lámpara que cuelga cerca de la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y trata de no enfadarte con Rebeka. Stefan la dejó en la misma semana que comenzaron a andar. Es por eso que ella se comporta como una perra, no creas que su cara de acidez es permanente... se le pasará.

Klaus me sonrió por una última vez, y puso el motor del auto a trabajar nuevamente.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sheryl —me dijo y se marchó, dejándome sola con mis dudas y preguntas empujando por salir a la superficie.

No quería pensar en Rebeka y Stefan como pareja. El solo imaginármelo me daban arcadas.

Era eso o de verdad mi cerebro estaba atravesado pensando que lo del embarazo era real.

Me moví hacia el interior del edificio con una sola misión: recolectar información en el departamento de Stefan.

Si él no me daba respuestas, entonces iba a buscarlas hasta por debajo de su cama, y más le valía darme explicaciones pronto porque nada de lo que nos estaba pasando tenía sentido.

* * *

><p>El celular de Stefan vibró y comenzó a reproducir <em>Clocks <em>así como lo había hecho una media hora antes, cuando Klaus llamó.

La pantalla se iluminó con el nombre de "Desconocido".

No sabía si debía contestar, pero a estas alturas era capaz de hacer todo con tal de saber más sobre el misterio que envolvía a Stefan Salvatore.

Iba a responder, cuando la llamada se cortó repentinamente.

Intenté deslizar mis dedos por la pantalla para ver si el teléfono se desbloqueaba pero seguía igual de bloqueado.

Entonces, volvieron a llamar nuevamente, el mismo número desconocido, pero colgó antes de que pudiera responder.

Dejé mi dedo preparado por si volvía a llamar el sujeto cuyo nombre Stefan no tenía registrado en su lista de contactos, cuando, timbró de nuevo.

Esta vez fui rápida en responder.

—¿Hola? —pregunté.

—Nena… ¿llegaste bien? —Era Stefan. Me estaba poniendo paranoica de puro gusto.

—Sí. Sin embargo sucedió algo interesante —le dije mientras hacía mi recorrido por el lobby del edificio. Mi rodilla seguía doliendo y eso me volvía lenta para caminar, tenía que andar cojeando y haciendo muecas cada vez que mi pie pisaba el suelo.

—¿Algo interesante? ¿Qué ocurrió? —su voz se puso de repente grave y preocupada.

—Recibimos nuestro primer regalo para el bebé —dije sin entender por qué se puso de repente tan serio. _Hablando de paranoicos. _

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que Stefan se echara a reír fuertemente.

—Definitivamente Klaus —dijo él aún riendo ya más relajado—, ¿y qué le obsequiaron a nuestro primogénito no nacido?

Rodé los ojos y le describí el pequeño traje azul celeste. Era encantador ¡y tenía unas huellitas en los pies! Simplemente adorable.

Me dieron ganas de tener un bebé solo por el hecho de vestirlo con ropa tan linda.

—¿Y… cómo sigue Elena? —pregunté finalmente, sin en realidad querer saberlo. Sólo deseaba que Stefan llegara pronto para estar más segura de que Elena no le fuera a caer encima.

—Precisamente la acabo de dejar durmiendo. Me costó mucho, sin embargo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué tuviste que hacer entonces?

—¿Eso qué detecto son celos? —preguntó divertido.

¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo quería que no me sintiera celosa si en los pasados cinco meses cada vez que él podía besaba a Elena o se acostaba con ella?

Odiaba sentirme celosa pero el pensamiento de que ella estuvo primero en la boca de Stefan era repugnante.

A estas alturas todavía me seguía cuestionando si era buena idea continuar con lo nuestro. Pero, ¿era yo capaz de dejar a Stefan?

—Lamento haberte dejado ir sola —habló su suave voz—, pero es que quería dejarle un par de cosas claras a Elena. En primer lugar, nadie, y mucho menos ella, tiene por qué hablarte de esa manera. Si ella no fuera mujer, estaría quebrándole los dientes, y lo sabes Sheryl —hizo una pausa para tragar saliva—. En segundo lugar, no pude dejarla continuar regando ese chisme de que soy un ladrón. Tú no confías lo suficiente en mí todavía como para no creer lo que sea que salga de la boca de Elena…

Me detuve abruptamente antes de continuar mi camino hacia el elevador.

—¿Puedes culparme por eso? Stefan, tú no me has dado motivos suficientes para confiar en ti. —Estaba enojada. Quería respuestas y no más dudas; yo solo anhelaba una relación normal y no una tan jodidamente misteriosa—. Te pido respuestas y solo me lanzas más preguntas. Perdóname si no confío ciegamente pero es que no quiero salir lastimada. Además, ¿cómo crees que me siento cuando sé que estás con Elena en estos momentos? Hasta Klaus me dijo que saliste con Rebeka pero que le diste "corte" en su primera semana de andar. ¿Cómo sé que no me harás lo mismo a mí también?

Mis ojos se humedecieron repentinamente.

_Nada de lágrimas. _

_Nada de lágrimas, Sheryl. _

El otro lado de la línea telefónica se quedó en silencio. Por un momento pensé que Stefan había colgado pero una larga respiración se escuchó antes de oírlo hablar.

—Lo siento. Te dije que yo era tóxico y dañino —suspiró nuevamente—. Sheryl, lo mío con Rebeka sucedió hace dos años. Y sí, la dejé porque se puso rara y comenzó a coleccionar artículos de mis cosas personales. ¿Crees que es normal andar con alguien que se robaba mis calzoncillos? Es lo más retorcido que he visto hacer a alguien.

Traté de no reírme. ¡Esto era serio!

—¿Por qué, en la vida, ella querría robar tus calzoncillos? —pregunté con voz estrangulada.

—¡No lo sé! Y probablemente no me creas pero de verdad lo mío con Rebeka sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo. Ella está enojada desde entonces conmigo, y su hermano realmente me odia. Pero Sheryl, tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no hay absolutamente nadie con quien quiera pasar en estos momentos que contigo. Y sé que estoy siendo egoísta porque no debería retenerte a mi lado, pero quiero aprovechar que todavía te tengo antes de que sepas en lo que en realidad te estás metiendo.

—Y dime, ¿en qué exactamente me estoy metiendo?

Él suspiró en su lado de la línea telefónica y aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba pasando las manos por su cabello oscuro y espeso.

—Quiero decírtelo en persona —fue su simple respuesta.

Esto ya me estaba sonando a Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. Cincuenta Sombras de Salvatore. No, sombras no. Misterios, y no cincuenta. Ciento cincuenta misterios de Salvatore.

Sí, en otra vida, cuando sea escritora en alguna realidad alternativa, así titularé mi relación con Stefan.

—Por favor no vayas a decir que tienes raras aficiones y escondes látigos en tu armario —dije algo preocupada.

Stefan se rió fuerte y claro en mi oído.

—Para nada. Soy un chico completamente regular.

Sí, un chico regular que vivía en un edificio cuyos pisos eran alfombrados en su mayoría y el mármol pulido del suelo hacía resbalar las suelas gastadas de mis zapatos.

Ajá.

Chico regular.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que representabas a la banda? —lo interrogué, recordando lo que me había dicho Klaus— ¿Por qué eres tan misterioso en cuanto a tu trabajo? No tiene sentido —retomé mi camino y me subí a un vacío elevador.

Las puertas tardaron en cerrar y pronto la música típica de un ascensor comenzó a sonar… aunque ni tan típica. Eran canciones de… ¿Selena Gómez?

—Ahora sabes por qué es que mes las sé; eso y que a Nicole le gusta oír esa música… —se detuvo de hablar.

Mis cejas se elevaron en lo alto.

—¿Nicole? ¿Finalmente me vas a decir quién putas es? —yo no solía maldecir mucho pero me estaba hartando de toda la situación.

No estaba dispuesta a salir con un mujeriego que solo jugara conmigo.

No estaba dispuesta a tener una relación abierta con otras chicas… la poligamia no iba conmigo.

Y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a compartir a Stefan Salvatore.

—Woa, Sheryl. Relájate. Nicole es…

* * *

><p>—¡Su jodida sobrina! —grité enfurecida a una Caroline que todavía tenía un ojo cerrado y el otro medio abierto. Entré en su casa y lancé la bolsa de color celeste que tenía el traje de bebé que Klaus me había obsequiado.<p>

Ni siquiera puse un pie en el departamento de Stefan. Ese jodido idiota me hizo pasar un infierno solo para decirme que Nicole era su sobrina de diez años.

Mierda.

Estaba muy molesta.

Dejé su teléfono en la recepción del edificio y salí corriendo a tomar un taxi; me fui directo a la casa de Caroline (no quise irme al departamento donde la fiera de Elena dormía).

No quería saber nada de Stefan Salvatore. O de Elena, o de Rebeka-colecciona-calzoncillos.

_Ese idiota, inmaduro, bastardo, hijo de p… _

—Sheryl, ¿me quieres contar qué pasó? Siento como que me estoy perdiendo de algo —dijo Caroline en un estado somnoliento.

No me había fijado ni en la hora. Debía ser cerca de la media noche.

Resoplé furiosa y me desahogué con Caroline.

Le conté todo, desde el principio.

—Creo que te estás precipitando a juzgarlo —me dijo ella una vez que terminé de contarle con lujo de detalles—. Mira, ni siquiera sabes cuánto gana. ¿Qué tal si gana lo suficiente como para darse el lujo de tener un departamento en el lugar más asombroso del mundo? No puedes culparlo solo por eso. Si yo tuviera un novio rico ya estuviera explotándolo y haciéndole bailes calientes en el regazo solo para que me llevara al Burj Al Arab a beber Champagne.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Ya suenas como Mirna —me burlé.

—A veces Mirna tiene razón. Los dos están que explotan de deseo y de intensidad sexual…

—Basta. No quiero seguir hablando de ese idiota. ¿Por qué me oculta cosas? ¿Acaso le he ocultado algo yo?

Caroline dio un largo suspiro.

—Esta crisis sin duda amerita algo de alcohol —dijo ella llevándome a la cocina—, no puedo creer que no hayas entrado a su departamento. O al menos te hubieras quedado con su celular. Mi primo Lalo te lo hubiera desbloqueado en un santiamén.

Caroline vivía con sus dos hermanos menores y con su padre. Sin madre. Ella los abandonó para irse de gira a Las Vegas con un circo llamado los Hermanos Vadlín. Se fue hace más de quince años y, hasta la fecha, ella siempre iba y volvía cuando se le diera la gana. Pero aún así, Caroline logró sacar adelante a sus hermanos y era quien actualmente les pagaba la colegiatura.

Y luego yo venía y la interrumpía de su sueño. Ahora me sentía mal.

—¿Quieres una bebida de niña o un tequila para nada femenino? —me preguntó ella sosteniendo dos botellas en su mano.

Señalé el tequila.

Rápidamente ella llenó y colocó el pequeño vaso en el desayunador y lo empujó hasta mis manos.

Quería llorar por todo. Me sentía hormonal y usada.

¡Su sobrina! Já. ¡Su sobrina!

¿Qué le costaba decírmelo de una vez? ¿Cuál era el punto de mantenerme desconcertada todo ese tiempo?

Me tomé el tequila de un trago.

Chillé cuando la bebida quemó mi garganta.

No era muy buena para beber, y menos algo tan fuerte, pero la aplanadora Salvatore se pasó en medio de mi pecho y me aplastó el corazón.

Lo odiaba.

—Prometo no enamorarme de Stefan —hipé— Salvatore.

Mi lengua se sentía algo dormida después de la cuarta copa de tequila (¿o fueron seis?).

Me daba igual.

Caroline comenzó a reír como una hiena loca.

—Muy tarde, amiga. YA estás enamorada de él.

—Deberías conocer a Klaus —dije de repente—, él me regaló la cosa más bella que alguien pudo haberme dado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Bueno… le dio a mi bebé la cosa más linda que haya visto —corregí.

Caroline se estaba tomando otra copa de tequila, pero cuando mencioné lo del bebé, escupió toda la bebida y una parte cayó en mi brazo.

Comencé a reírme.

—¡¿Estás embarazada?! —chilló. Juro que casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

Resoplé echándome para atrás en el banquito de madera en el que estaba sentada.

—Stefan le puso Noah —reí más fuerte. Las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos.

—¡¿Es de Stefan?! —gritó Caroline esta vez.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios e intenté hacer un sonido como de shhhh.

—Vas a despertar a tu familia —le dije en un tono bajo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Espera, ¿Stefan se acostaba contigo y con Elena al mismo tiempo?

—Iuughh, no. Lo del bebé fue algo repentino —dije quitándole importancia al asunto.

Iba a servirme más tequila cuando Caroline me lo arrebató de la mano.

—¡Oye, ¿qué sucede contigo?! —gemí.

—No estoy tan borracha como para olvidar que cuando estás embarazada no se debe beber —me respondió—. Sheryl, camina. Vamos al baño.

Ella intentó tomarme del brazo pero la empujé, haciendo que mi pie se doblara y que mi trasero estuviera en el suelo.

—¿Para qué? Odio a Stefan. Apuesto a que se quedó con Elena para echar un último polvo —solté llorando esta vez. Mis ojos acuosos miraron al techo de cielo falso que se estaba volviendo mohoso. La casa Caroline Rita era de origen muy humilde.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un horrible amarillo que me recordaba al color del tequila… algo entre ámbar y naranja.

¡Necesitaba ese tequila!

—Sheryl, no saltes a conclusiones todavía. Vamos. —Esta vez Caroline no me soltó hasta que estuvimos metidas en el baño.

En el camino logré agarrar la bolsa azul celeste y saqué el trajecito para que ella lo viera.

Hizo sonidos infantiles y me lo devolvió. Entonces me lo puse en el estómago y lo amarré a un pedazo de mi camisa.

—¿Para qué me traes aquí? —protesté una vez que estábamos en el pequeñísimo baño. Me dolía la rodilla y sentía que en cualquier momento me podía desmayar. Juro que en la sala de Caroline vi a Stefan parado, observándome con ojos de halcón y diciéndome que era peligroso para mí.

—¿Cómo que para qué? —habló Caroline— ¡Estás embarazada! Ahora, la única solución que encontré en internet para desintoxicarte del alcohol es a la manera antigua: vomitándolo todo. Vamos a hacer un lavado estomacal. Más te vale que vomites hasta la última gota de lo que te bebiste.

—¿Qué? Caroline yo no estoy… —no me dejó terminar y puso mi cabeza tan cerca del retrete que pensé que me iba a ahogar en el agua sucia.

—¡Vomita allí! ¡Vomita!

Y como si mi estómago estuviera oyendo la voz de su entrenador: vomité. Y vomité una segunda vez… y creo que una tercera. No estaba muy segura, dejé de contar después de la primera.

_Asco. Asco. Asco. _

Después de esto iba a necesitar unas buenas pastillas para el aliento.

En momentos como estos odiaba haberme fijado en alguien como Stefan.

Ya en serio, ¿quién era?

¿Acaso no sabía que entre más me prohibiera tener sentimientos por él, mayor se volvía mi atracción?

Increíble. Estuve celosa de una niña de diez años.

Pero hasta no ver… no creer.


	15. Frida Kahlo

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>15. Frida Kahlo<strong>

Hacía demasiado calor.

Mi frente estaba empapada de sudor y la camiseta que tenía puesta se pegaba a los costados de mi cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

Me dolía la cabeza. Sentía que hasta los dedos de mis pies palpitaban debido al dolor.

Traté de estirarme fuera de la cama pero fue inútil: me dolía hasta la médula ósea.

No quería abrir los ojos; la poca luz que entraba en la habitación era demasiado cegadora e insoportable aun a través de mis parpados cerrados.

Mantuve los ojos así por al menos otros diez minutos antes de abrirlos por completo.

Lo primero que vi cuando me desperté fue una foto de un jugador de fútbol haciendo estiramientos de piernas. Y no era el único: habían otras fotos de otros doce o quince jugadores más. De hecho, llenaban toda una pared del dormitorio de Caroline.

Me encontraba distraída viendo a un particular brasileño de ojos azules, cuando, sentí una mano bajar hasta mi cadera y luego deslizarse por mi trasero. Inmediatamente me puse alerta. La misma mano subió de mi trasero a mi cintura, hasta meterse dentro de mi camiseta y acabar haciendo un recorrido por mis costillas. Lo peor de todo era que no podía ver de quién se trataba porque yo estaba de espaldas a esa persona.

_¿Caroline? No, imposible. Caroline era de manos pequeñas y uñas largas. _

_¿El papá de Caroline? _

Arrugué la nariz.

Debido a que no recordaba muy bien los detalles de la noche pasada, bien pude estar acostada junto al abuelo de ella. El tequila y el vómito no eran buenos acompañantes definitivamente.

Lentamente giré sobre mi costado para ver de quién rayos se trataba, y frente a mí, el rostro dormido de Stefan me daba la bienvenida.

Tragué saliva, y por un momento me di el lujo de dejar de pensar.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Stefan había venido a dar a casa de Caroline.

¡Ni siquiera se sabía la dirección!

Intenté apartarme de él pero no tenía escapatoria: la cama estaba pegada a una de las paredes y el otro lado se encontraba obstruido por su cuerpo de metro ochenta de altura.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algún plan para deslizarme fuera, dirigí mis ojos a sus bien formados labios. El inferior era más carnoso que el labio superior... y él se acababa de pasar su rosada lengua por ellos.

De solo verlo, mis ojos automáticamente se iban poniendo bizcos y mi boca comenzaba a hacerse agua. En serio, era como si encendieran un interruptor y alguien drenara mi cerebro de todo pensamiento coherente.

—Yo sé que me veo condenadamente apuesto, pero de verdad necesitas descansar antes de que la resaca te dé duro —dijo él aun con los ojos cerrados.

Oír su voz me bastó para recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, pero eso solo lo hizo moverse un poco de la cama.

Me puse en posición sentada y aparté su mano que se encontraba muy plácida acariciando mi estómago.

Gracias al movimiento brusco, mi cabeza rebotó y dolió horriblemente.

—Auuu —protesté.

—Te lo dije, nena. Ahora regresa aquí a mi lado.

Stefan puso su brazo sobre mi cintura y me tiró hacia atrás y junto a él.

—Así está mejor —murmuró poniendo una de sus piernas sobre las mías—. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Estás loco? —chillé. Mi voz salió estrangulada y me dolía la garganta. Bueno, me dolía todo. Hasta el coxis—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conoces la casa de Caroline? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Shhh —entreabrió los ojos para poner su dedo índice sobre mis labios y rápidamente regresó a su posición inicial de dormido—. La historia es muy larga y apuesto que ahorita tienes un monumental dolor de cabeza. Te dejé una pastilla para que te la tomes después...

—Stefan... ¡muévete! —dije entre dientes. Intenté quitar su pierna de las mías, pero esto era un caso perdido. Lo único que ocasioné fue que él pegara aun más mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Déjame explicarte ciertas cosas —me detuvo antes de que pudiera agitarme de nuevo y me traspasó con esos ojos verdes suyos—. Anoche me llamó Caroline. Al parecer te habías desmayado sobre el inodoro del baño y se puso nerviosa pensando que el alcohol había dañado de alguna forma al bebé —dijo lo último poniendo una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro—, antes de llamar a una ambulancia decidió llamarme a mí para mantenerme al tanto, ya que soy el responsable de haberte embarazado. Sus palabras, no mías.

Rodé los ojos y me arrepentí no haberle dicho a Caroline que todo fue un malentendido.

—La convencí de que Noah estaba en perfecto estado, creciendo saludable y fuerte dentro del vientre de mami. —El muy idiota se deslizó para poner esos seductores labios sobre mi estómago.

Las mariposas se precipitaron a volar en todas direcciones.

¿Era normal que algo de esto me pareciera tierno y sexy, o ya estaba mal de la cabeza? Sí, probablemente eso último.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en el departamento así como te lo pedí anoche? —me preguntó en medio de los besitos y las atenciones que tenía sobre mi vientre y sobre nuestro hijo no nacido.

Me aclaré la garganta tratando de despejarme el aturdimiento.

—¿Que por qué no me quedé anoche? Pues fácil: estoy harta de que me ocultes cosas. Entiendo que todos tenemos secretos que esconder pero... contigo todo se multiplica por infinito.

Él frunció el ceño y regresó a acostarse a mi lado.

—Sheryl, no soy un misterio que resolver, lo único que te oculté fue lo de Nicole —apartó la vista—. Pero es que jamás le he dicho a nadie que tengo una sobrina. Rebeka una vez me escuchó hablando por teléfono con ella y pensó que era mi novia. Te lo conté porque tú estabas llegando a la misma conclusión. ¡Hasta te ofrecí llevarte para que la conocieras, pero aún así dudaste de mí!

—¡Es que eres un tonto! —exploté— ¿Qué tan difícil era decirme que Nicole es tu sobrina?

—Es complicado... Sólo… sólo no quiero ponerla en peligro exponiéndola demasiado. Prefiero que nadie sepa quién es ella. Por eso es que la mantengo en secreto.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en ocultarla tanto? No le encuentro sentido. ¿Acaso la consideras tan fea?

—No... no es eso —dijo debatiéndose internamente si decirme o no—. Lo que pasa es que... Nicole es especial.

Dudé por un momento.

—¿Especial como una super genio, o especial como con alguna enfermedad?

—Especial como una niña que a los siete años fue dejada sola en casa mientras un pirómano le prendía fuego a todo el lugar.

Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré.

—Tiene la mitad de su rostro deformado —dijo en voz tan baja que pensé que no lo había escuchado bien—. No quiero que le hagan más daño del que ya está hecho.

Pensé en algo que decir, aunque solo una cosa me llamó la atención:

—¿Entonces por qué la ocultas? ¿No deberías ayudarla mostrándole que no debe encerrarse en un cascarón? La estás acomplejando —lo regañé.

Él suspiró.

—No es tan sencillo —respondió—. No puedo darle tanta libertad como quisiera porque, la persona que le arruinó la vida, la que empezó el incendio, está buscándola hasta el sol de hoy. No puedo dejar que nadie sepa dónde está para que la puedan arrebatar.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por un momento.

—¿Quién le arruinó la vida? —pregunté temiendo que no me fuera a decir nada.

Se quedó en silencio como por medio minuto, y luego, en voz contenida y filosa respondió:

—Su padre. Que resulta ser mi hermano.

Demasiadas preguntas se adueñaron de mi cerebro en ese momento, pero no quería ser impertinente y soltarlas todas. Además, consideraba a Stefan como un ratón que había que dejarle pequeños trozos de queso regados en lugares estratégicos, para luego colocar el más grande sobre una ratonera y esperar a que caiga.

—¿Qué ocurrió con su madre? —me limité a saber.

Él hizo una mueca y dejó de verme a los ojos. Aunque, desde su ultima confesión dejó de hacerlo.

—Ella no salió a tiempo de la casa y... nadie sabía que también se encontraba dentro cuando se inició el fuego.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Llorar por él. Llorar por toda su situación. Llorar por Nicole. Llorar por ser tan egoísta.

Justo ahora me sentía estúpida por armar un gran lío con mis celos.

—Cuando te dije que yo no era bueno para ti, no estaba lanzando indirectas en vano —murmuró seriamente. Sus ojos verdes hicieron contactos con los míos—. Vengo de una familia jodida, dañada, que solo conoce el significado de la pérdida y la destrucción. Soy como un edificio en ruinas a punto de derrumbarse, y créeme, no quieres estar dentro cuando eso suceda. Nadie en su sano juicio querría.

Mi boca cayó abierta simultáneamente.

¿Me estaba dejando?

—Stefan…

—Mi hermano tiene esquizofrenia paranoide y se le puso en una clínica psiquiátrica en vez de en una cárcel. Asesinó a su mujer, quiso matar a su hija y… también intentó matarme a mí. Creyó que quería envenenarlo con la comida y se limitó a tratar mal a todo aquel que se le acercara. Pensó que yo era un asesino así que decidió clavarme contra el tronco de un árbol —se rió secamente. Esto era demasiada información en apenas sólo un minuto—. Mis tatuajes son en cierta manera irónicos y son una especie de "homenaje" a su sentido del humor.

—Stefan… —Él negó con la cabeza efectivamente.

—Anoche me quedé con Elena porque noté los mismos síntomas que mi hermano presentó en su etapa inicial.

Bufé al oírlo.

—Elena no tiene esquizofrenia. Tal vez está loca pero no de una manera clínica sino de una manera teatral.

—Lo noté.

Se quedó en silencio y aproveché para colocar mi mano en su mejilla.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Quería reconfortarlo pero no sabía cómo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que lo entendía? Jamás estuve en una situación como esa, así que no sabía lo que se sentía.

—Nicole solo me tiene a mí y a mi abuela —continuó hablando él. Podía ver lo mucho que le dolía hablar de esto—. Mis padres murieron hace más de seis años y... digamos que no vengo de una familia con finales perfectos.

Ninguno de los dos habló por mucho tiempo.

—Los finales perfectos están sobrevalorados —dije después de unos segundos, sin pensar en otra cosa que decir.

Me sonrió sin tanta emoción como suele poner en sus sonrisas.

—Los finales perfectos venden libros, Sheryl.

—La gente compra libros para escapar de su propia realidad no tan perfecta, Stefan.

—Sí, bueno, cuando escribas una historia sobre mí, asegúrate de agregar el "y vivieron felices por siempre" —dijo esta vez en su tono relajado y bromista.

Sonreí a su cambio de tema antes que termináramos ahogándonos en su lado melancólico. Noté que me estaba pidiendo a gritos que no volviera a esas partes oscuras de su personalidad.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuré siguiéndole la corriente. Él me dedicó esta vez una sonrisa completa.

—Y quiero que mi personaje lo interprete alguien de nombre conocido cuando lo lleven a la pantalla grande. Nada de actores pequeños.

—Claro. ¿Otra cosa? —Pensé en sus tatuajes. No creo que haya incluido el nombre de Elena en su triste historia, así que esta era otra cosa más que ella se estaba inventando. Tal vez sí era esquizofrénica después de todo.

—Mmm... La dedicatoria. Quiero que diga: Para el más egocéntrico, estúpido, cretino, bastardo, charlatán, delicioso, hermoso e idiota chico que he conocido: Stefan Salvatore. Tiene que tener presencia y verse completamente real.

Me reí en voz alta.

Podía ver cómo todo su humor sombrío era llevado lejos, a un lugar encerrado con llave.

Así que oculté el mío también debajo de una máscara.

—¡Y el título! Tiene que ser algo como...

—¡No me digas! Yo tengo el título perfecto.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo y me plantó un corto beso en los labios.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar lanzar nuevas preguntas.

Stefan acercó sus labios hasta mi oreja izquierda y mordisqueó lentamente mi lóbulo.

—Gracias por no insistir en el tema —susurró. Su voz haciendo que mi sangre se calentara y que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

—Gracias por contármelo —agregué con una sonrisa—. Y no creo que estés jodido para mí.

Sus labios siguieron besando mi clavícula y mordisqueando mi hombro, cuando repentinamente recordé que aun estábamos en la cama de Caroline, ocupando su espacio y, lo que era peor de todo, ¡todavía no había lavado mi boca y tenía el aspecto de recién levantada!

Chillé escandalosamente y me puse de pie sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Stefan, alarmado.

Chillé de nuevo (lo que hizo palpitar mis sienes y revolver mi estómago) y arranqué una de las fotos pegadas en la pared.

Era el rostro de David Beckham y tenía el tamaño perfecto para ocultar por completo mi cara.

—¡No me mires! —grité—. Aun no estoy presentable.

Stefan se echó a reír a carcajadas, y sin ningún esfuerzo logró tomarme en brazos y sentarme sobre su regazo a orillas de la cama.

Arrancó la imagen en la que me escondía miserablemente, y apartó el cabello que se me había pegado en la frente, llevándolo detrás de mis orejas.

—Acabas de hallar a quien quiero que interprete mi papel en la película —levantó en alto la foto en la que me refugiaba hace solo unos segundos.

Me reí con fuerza. Pero de nuevo recordé: ¡No me había lavado los dientes!

Rápidamente me aparté de su vista y pegué mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro, tratando de que no me viera de esta manera.

—No me mires así —protesté cuando él comenzó a tomarme de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Lo escuché reír brevemente.

Seguro que mi cabello se miraba como si una bandada de cuervos hubiera tenido una pelea por comida allí. Y definitivamente el tequila y el vómito jamás han sido una combinación ganadora para posibles ingredientes de pastas dentales.

—Sheryl —dijo Stefan aun sonriendo—, entiende que, para mí, todas tus imperfecciones son hermosas.

Resoplé.

—¿Seguiría siendo hermosa aun cuando oliera a desechos tóxicos?

Él se rió de mi ocurrencia.

—Definitivamente. Aun si tuvieras hongos y un sexto dedo en el pie.

Sonreí contra la tela de su camiseta.

—Mentiroso.

Me hundí más en su cuello y dejé que me envolviera con sus brazos. Él aprovechó para besar mi cabeza y para meter sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y acariciar libremente mi espalda.

Solo ahí me di cuenta que no tenía puestos mis pantalones y que mi sostén había desaparecido.

Me aparté del regazo de Stefan.

—¿Por qué amanecí sin pantalones? —dije viendo horrorizada hacia la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Mi camiseta no era tan larga como para tapar mis muslos. Y mi ropa interior no era tan bonita como para lucirla. _¿Por qué justo ayer me tenía que poner una braguita con una cara bordada en el trasero? _

—La pregunta no es por qué te despertaste sin pantalones. La pregunta es ¿por qué no fui yo el que te los quitó?

Le lancé una mirada resuelta y me apresuré para salir corriendo hacia el baño antes que siguiera comiéndome con la vista.

Aunque si era honesta conmigo misma, en estos momentos adoraba ser parte de su menú.

Con todos los altibajos que eso incluía.

Lo que más temía era que, si él era un edificio a punto de colisionar, no sabría si yo estaría preparada para salirme justo a tiempo antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

* * *

><p>El día había avanzado de buena manera.<p>

Hice mi trabajo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Stefan me compartió parte de su vida y, aunque fuera la parte triste, cada vez lo amaba un poco más por eso. Sí, ¿para qué mentirme a mí misma? Yo estaba enamorada de Stefan Salvatore.

Caí redonda ante él.

Tal vez fue su sonrisa ganadora de concursos, o su personalidad arrogante y segura lo que me enamoró. Aunque en general me encantaba todo él, incluyera o no baterías.

¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien e ignorar su lado dañado? No puedes.

Lo aceptas, lo ayudas y lo vives con él.

Y hoy más que nunca quería conocer cada uno de sus lados.

—Veo que estás muy alegre esta mañana —saludó Mirna al ver la estúpida sonrisa que se me formaba cuando pensaba en Stefan—. Me parece que alguien tuvo algo de acción anoche con Mr. Picante.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego comenzó a dar miradas no tan sutiles en dirección a Stefan. O más bien en dirección al trasero de Stefan.

—Mirna...

—Ya, cariño. Sé que tienes la edad en la que las hormonas son rebeldes e incontrolables. Yo también era así, ¿cómo crees que logré embarazarme tan rápido de mi primer hijo Flavio? ¿O de Roberto? ¿Y Mauricio? Oh, también le siguió Ágata, y la pequeña de todas, Lucy —Los ojos de Mirna se pusieron soñadores, y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otras décadas atrás—. En fin, tienes permitido meter mano en ese bombón las veces que quieras; en especial con esa chica de allí coqueteándole tan descaradamente.

Ella señaló con su boca en dirección a la sección de condimentos, en donde una chica de cabello rubio y falda semi transparente le estaba sonriendo y tocándole el brazo a Stefan.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: ¡Esa zorra!

Pero después inhalé y exhalé todo el aire que entraba a mis pulmones para así poder relajarme y no apresurarme a arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza a la tipa.

—Confío en él —le dije a Mirna, volviendo a mi tarea de colocar servilletas en los dispensadores de metal—, no creo que se haya tomado el costo de contarme todo lo de Ni... —me detuve antes de decir el nombre de Nicole. Estaba segura que a Stefan no le gustaría que yo le contara a todo el mundo sobre ella—. Creo que la rubia pierde su tiempo.

Bajé la vista y traté de no ver en dirección a la señorita piernas largas aun coqueteando con él.

_Sé una buena novia y aguanta los celos. Sé una buena... novia… y… aguanta... los… celos. _

Stefan ignoraba a la rubia, o al menos creía que no estaba siquiera viéndola, así que eso me dio un poco más de seguridad para confiar en él.

—Si quieres —dijo Mirna acercándose tanto a mi rostro que pude oler parte de su almuerzo de comida árabe— le digo a Anna que escupa en la hamburguesa de esa tipa. Créeme, ella lo haría sin ningún problema. Más ahora que su novio "vampiro" la dejó por una rubia que se cree "mujer lobo"... como que odia a todas las de su clase. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

Me reí de su sugerencia.

—Eso sería perfecto. Pero creo que, por hoy, la voy a dejar pasar.

Mirna resopló.

—Yo que tú, aseguro a mi hombre. Hay demasiada competencia y uno no los puede dejar pasear sin la correa porque se escapan.

Me reí brevemente y abrí la boca para hacer un comentario gracioso, pero me detuve al ver que Cliff se acercaba hacia nosotras. Con una servilleta de papel se limpiaba su sudorosa frente y lucía tan nervioso que hasta tenía mal puesta su corbata azul con muñecos de nieve.

Se detuvo viendo de los pies a la cabeza a Mirna, se demoró un poco más en su busto, y luego me miró a mí.

—Sheryl... —más sudor brotó de su frente— necesito que vengas conmigo a mi oficina.

Mirna y yo compartimos miradas de curiosidad. Tal vez por fin decidió suspender mi semana de prueba y me recoloque por completo a mis antiguos deberes.

Me puse de pie y ajusté mi falda de color oscuro para que ocultara un poco el vendaje en mi rodilla (Stefan lo había colocado la noche anterior para que dejara de dolerme).

Me encontré a mi misma con manos sudorosas y un tic en mi ojo derecho; el nerviosismo de Cliff era contagioso como la viruela.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté mientras lo seguía.

—Te lo diré cuando entremos.

Una vez que llegamos a su oficina mantuvo abierta la puerta para mí y me adentré en su pequeño y oscuro espacio.

Un enorme retrato pintado de Frida Kahlo se encontraba en la pared detrás de su escritorio. Era lo primero que veías al entrar. También noté cómo todo el lugar olía a queso en aerosol y a sopa de pollo de más de tres días de antigüedad.

Iba a arrugar la nariz pero me detuve al ver a alguien más sentado en la silla de Cliff. Era mi tío Grayson, el papá de Elena.

Él alzó la vista y se encontró con mis ojos.

—Sheryl —me dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Le regresé el gesto.

—Siéntate, por favor —señaló la silla frente al escritorio de imitación de madera en el que reposaba sus brazos.

Tome asiento y esperé a que alguno de los dos hablara.

—Cliff, puedes retirarte —dijo, e inmediatamente Cliff obedeció.

Alisé las arrugas invisibles de mi falda. No tenía idea de para qué me quería ver aquí en el trabajo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Elena estaba involucrada.

—Ya me contó Elena lo que ocurrió la noche pasada —empezó a decir—. Todo. Detalle a detalle.

Tragué saliva y me limité a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Solo puedo preguntarte una cosa: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacer, qué? —dije confundida. ¿Robarle el supuesto novio a su hija?

No. No podía ser eso, él creía que Elena salía con Matt... y sólo con él.

—Después de lo mucho que mi esposa y yo te hemos ayudado a ti y a tu familia, y ahora nos pagas de esta forma...

Lo único que podía preguntarme era: ¿Qué había hecho Elena? ¿Qué les había dicho de mí?

—No lo...

—Entenderás que no puedo permitir que una persona inestable como tú siga viviendo con ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué...? ¿Inestable?

—Tampoco creo que seas apta para seguir trabajando en este sitio.

—Alto ahí —lo detuve—, no tengo idea de qué se me acusa.

—¿Destrozaste todas mis cosas y ni siquiera lo recuerdas? —vino la voz de Elena a mis espaldas. Me giré en su búsqueda y la vi sentada con las piernas cruzadas; estaba tan al fondo que por eso no pude haberla notado desde un principio.

—¿Destrozar tus cosas? La única que actuó como una loca fuiste tú —la acusé.

—¿Escuchas eso, papá? —dijo llevándose una mano con perfecta manicura a la boca. Soltó un gemido y luego se echó a llorar.

—Sheryl... Le tengo un gran cariño a tu madre, pero no creo que sea seguro dejar que estés más en este sitio. Cliff también me contó tu altercado con otro empleado del restaurante. Por eso te pido que tomes tus cosas y amablemente te retires.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

¿Me estaba despidiendo solo porque Elena le dijo que lo hiciera?

Me sentía furiosa. Quería arrancar cada hebra de cabello naranja de la cabeza de Elena, pero me limité a morderme los labios y apretar mis manos en puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—También deberías retirar tus cosas del departamento de mi hija —continuó hablando él.

Algo dentro de mí se retorció de dolor.

Hace años atrás los padres de Elena habían creado una condición para su hija: yo tenía que vivir con ella o le tocaría regresar a su casa a continuar viviendo limitadamente con ellos.

Supongo que ahora también se deshizo de esa estúpida condición para hacer lo que quiera de su vida. Solo no entendía qué le había dicho Elena sobre mí.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, Sheryl —dijo la susodicha. Sonaba inocente y digna víctima de telenovela—. Lamento que las cosas quedaran de esta manera. Me has hecho innumerables favores pero... ¡No puedo creer lo que le hiciste a mis cosas! ¡A tus propias cosas!

Me puse de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste Elena? —chillé. Me abalancé hacia ella y me detuve a centímetros de su cara— ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a mis cosas?

—¿Papá? —dijo temerosa.

—Sheryl... —el tío Grayson vino detrás de mí y me sujetó de un brazo.

—Ya me cansé de que me estés utilizando —dije en una contenida y fría voz que apenas reconocí como la mía—. No sé qué idiotez hiciste en este momento, pero te lo advierto, esto se detiene aquí. ¡Supera de una buena vez el hecho de que Stefan te dejó!

Estaba gritando en esta ocasión. Si Elena quería conocer mi lado oscuro pues aquí tenía una décima parte de lo que era.

—¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Reconoce que necesitas ayuda! ¿Te acuestas con la mitad de hombres de esta ciudad y aun así no puedes dejar uno solo? Definitivamente estás loca —terminé.

Si mi brazo no estuviera siendo apresado, ya le hubiera saltado encima.

—¡Basta de las acusaciones sin sentido, Sheryl! —esta vez era mi tío hablando—. Lo mejor será que te vayas y trates de recuperarte.

Aun tomándome del brazo me sacó de la oficina y me arrastró fuera del restaurante.

Varios empleados que estaban alrededor veían toda la escena; asustados de ser tratados de la misma forma, se iban dispersando lejos.

—Busca tus cosas —me dijo él.

Yo estaba furiosa que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me pasó el bolso.

Era Elena, con una pequeña sonrisita para nada disimulada en el rostro.

—¡Eres una ninfómana de piernas abiertas! —le grité por última vez.

Inmediatamente el tío Grayson me jaloneó con un poco más de fuerza y me condujo hacia la entrada de empleados.

Elena se quedó atrás, llorando.

Busqué a Stefan con la mirada pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Caroline, sin embargo, me vio y se apresuró a caminar en mi dirección.

—Este no es su asunto, jovencita. Vuelva al trabajo —le gruñó mi tío al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente.

Me sacó por la puerta y Caroline se quedó parqueada justo donde estaba. Me miraba con una disculpa extendiéndose en el rostro.

Caminamos pasando el callejón donde se dejaban los basureros, y me llevó hasta la acera frente al restaurante.

El ridículo título de "Mi Hamburguesa Especial" brillaba bajo la luz del sol en la fachada principal del local. En todo el camino hasta allí protesté en voz alta y me quejé de injusticia.

—Miranda se encargará de ti —me dijo él entre dientes mientras nos deteníamos. Se miraba cansado por tener que arrastrarme fuera del local.

Odiaba que me tratara como si fuera una loca en proceso, como si necesitara de atención psiquiátrica… o de un domador de leones.

¿Así fue como se sintió para Stefan tratar con su hermano?

Hablando de Stefan, no lo miraba por ningún lado. Tal vez Caroline le dijera algo, aunque ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tanto tiempo tratando de conservar mi empleo solo para que una estupidez me lo quitara.

—Sería saludable que te quedaras en casa de tu madre, Sheryl…

Antes de que alguno pudiera seguir hablando, el auto de la tía Miranda se estacionó frente a nosotros.

Ella bajó la ventanilla del asiento de pasajeros y me miró con desdén.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía —dijo.

Mi espalda se puso recta en ese momento, y mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

—No seas tan exagerada. Con que su madre la castigue es más que suficiente —dijo mi tío—. Sheryl, ve con tu tía. Será mejor que tu madre busque ayuda contigo. La necesita.

Eso me hizo enfurecer y estallar de nuevo.

—¡La que necesita ayuda es Elena! Yo no soy la loca, es ella —grité exasperada.

—Pues Elena no es la que está embarazada —me respondió mi tía de manera mordaz.

_¿Cómo sabía ella eso? _

Entonces me fijé en algo a lo que no le presté mucha atención antes: Tyler venía sentado en el asiento trasero del auto.

Me saludó tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías entrar al auto —dijo mi tía—, tu padre está haciendo un escándalo y dice que va a matar al desgraciado que te embarazó.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar disparos provenir del restaurante.

Varias personas salieron corriendo por las puertas del local, gritando y moviéndose como estampida.

Tyler se bajó del vehículo de mi tía y se puso a mi lado.

—Creo que tu padre ya dio con él —me dijo algo apenado.

Lo miré furiosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo le dije que trabajaba aquí y digamos que le proporcioné el arma.

—Tyler, eres un estúpido.

Me movilicé hacia el interior del restaurante, corriendo entre los clientes asustados y un Cliff agachado bajo la mesa que se encontraba abrazando a una muy excitada Mirna.

En medio de todo el lugar, mi padre apuntaba hacia el techo con una escopeta.

Corrí a su lado.

—Papá… —sentía vergüenza de toda la gente que observaba con horror nuestro intercambio.

—¡Dime! ¡Vamos Sheryl, dime! ¿Fue este imbécil quien te embarazó? —gritó él.

—Papá… suelta esa arma. Ambos sabemos que no sabes usar ni siquiera una pistola de silicón.

—Ahora no —murmuró—, primero dime si es este tu jodido novio.

Me señaló a un relajado y tranquilo Stefan que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír.

—Mira, no estoy embarazada…

—Te dije que esto sucedería —me interrumpió él—, sabía que mi niña terminaría en esta situación tarde o temprano, pero al menos pensé que cuando llegara el momento estarías casada.

—¿Meredith sabe que estás aquí? —le puse una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Mamá lo sabe?

Él resopló audiblemente.

—Ella ya está preparándote el baby shower y buscando posibles nombres para el bebé.

—Ya tenemos nombre —habló Stefan —, pensamos que Noah sería encantador. Nena, muéstrale a tu papá el primer regalo de nuestro hijo.

Justo ahora quería golpearlo. Golpearlo por ser tan tonto y no decirle la verdad a mi papá.

—¿Regalo? ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? ¿No pensabas decirme nada?

—¡No estoy embarazada! Es broma de Stefan, créeme…

—Ah no. Mi hija no será conocida por ser madre soltera —apuntó a Stefan con la escopeta—, de rodillas y le propones matrimonio.

Jadeé tratando de alejar el arma de la cabeza de Stefan.

—No sigas haciendo esto… —me quejé.

—Con mucho gusto —dijo Stefan. ¿Cómo podía estar relajado cuando tenía un arma apuntándole en el cráneo?

Lentamente se arrodilló en el suelo y me sonrió con picardía.

—Sheryl —se humedeció los labios—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Aunque estaba furiosa con él, su pregunta me causó un movimiento curioso en el estómago.

—Definitivamente no —respondí después de dudarlo por un minuto—. Stefan, levántate.

—¡Deja que se haga responsable! —gritó mi papá—. Así es como se forman los hombres.

—¡Entiende de una buena vez que no estoy embarazada! —levanté mis brazos para acentuar mis palabras, pero lo único que provocó fue que mi bolso se cayera abierto al suelo, mostrando así el pequeño trajecito azul celeste que el amigo de Stefan, Klaus, me había regalado.

Papá lo vio y abrió más los ojos.

—¡Sí, tenía razón. Estás esperando un hijo de este infeliz! —chilló.

Suspiré agotada.

Era increíble ver lo que un pequeño chisme podía llegar a causar tan rápido.

—Sheryl —Gustavo, que se encontraba agachado junto a Caroline en el suelo, me llamó—, ¿entonces estás o no embarazada? Porque si lo estás le debemos una gran cantidad de dinero a Mirna quien apostó a favor.

Jó-de-me. Seee, hoy era el día en el que debí quedarme en cama.


	16. Tomame o Dejame

********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************

* * *

><p><strong>16. Tómame o Déjame<strong>

Finalmente (y después de dos horas) logré convencer a papá de que no estaba, bajo ningún concepto, embarazada. Me costó que me creyera, él era un viejo terco y obstinado que no dejaba de apuntar la escopeta de Tyler en el rostro de Stefan; también le hizo dos hoyos al techo del restaurante cuando disparó al aire, y me tocaba a mí dar parte de mis liquidaciones para pagar por los daños ocasionados.

¿Ya mencioné que me dieron "tiempo libre" en el trabajo? Mi tío Grayson dijo que técnicamente no lo tomara como un despido sino más bien como un receso a mis actividades (otra forma bonita de decir que mejor no regresara).

Me sentía herida y totalmente enojada por eso. Cuando Stefan se enteró de que me iba del departamento de Elena, me aseguró que siempre tendría un lugar junto a él, en su cama. Pero tuvo el descaro de mencionarlo frente a mi padre (lo que provocó que él lo amenazara de nuevo con la escopeta) así que me quedaría temporalmente en casa de papá.

Mamá iba a estar furiosa cuando le dijera. Ella sentía que la traicionaba cada vez que me quedaba con él. Y más ahora que supiera que lo de mi embarazo era falso; ella no paraba de decirme lo mucho que deseaba tener nietos corriendo por el patio trasero de la casa.

Pffft.

—En serio, Sheryl. Perdóname —suplicó Tyler, no dejaba de seguirme mientras yo limpiaba mi casillero y acomodaba mis cosas en una caja. Cliff lo quería vacío al final del día—. Lo que pasó conmigo y tu prima fue un desliz que nunca se volverá a repetir.

—¿Es eso lo único que lamentas? —pregunté deteniéndome de mi tarea.

Tyler era un tonto.

¡Le había dado una escopeta a mi padre, el hombre que no podía manejar un martillo sin golpearse el dedo!

—Sé que quieres que diga que lamento el que tu padre le haya apuntado con un arma a... ese... tipo, pero no diré algo que no siento.

—¿Qué ganabas contándole lo del supuesto embarazo? —le reclamé.

—No sabía que era una mentira —Tyler tuvo el descaro de lucir avergonzado cuando dijo eso—. Los únicos hijos que quiero ver en ti, serán los nuestros, no los de ese sujeto.

_¿De verdad...? ¿Qué...? ¿Él acababa de decir eso? ¿Seriamente? _

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tyler —arrugué la nariz—, no voy a tener a tus hijos. Entiéndelo de una vez: ¡no quiero nada contigo! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con mi prima sabiendo lo venenosa que es?

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme eso cuando sales con el esclavo sexual de ella? Yo solo me acosté con tu prima una vez... Bueno, dos —hizo una pausa y no despegó la vista del suelo—. Tal vez tres o cuatro veces, pero...

—Asco. Basta, no quiero seguir escuchando eso.

—¡Oye, deberías estar preguntándote cuántas veces lo ha hecho ese tipo! ¿Tal vez unas cincuenta, cien?

—¿Ciento cincuenta?

—¿Qué? No creo que sea humanamente posible pero...

Cerré mi casillero de golpe y lo enfrenté.

—Tal vez tú y yo tuvimos un pasado, pero te aseguro que no hay ningún futuro. Todavía no puedo creer que le contaras a mi padre y le dieras una escopeta para venir a cazar a Stefan.

—Lo siento. Es que tú me vuelves un idiota...

—Corrección —se entrometió Stefan que venía caminando en mi dirección, a paso lento y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón—, ya eres un idiota sin necesidad de la ayuda de Sheryl.

Stefan se colocó a mi lado y sacó una de sus manos y la metió directo en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

Di un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

Él prácticamente me estaba tocando el trasero.

Para Tyler el gesto no pasó desapercibido. Sus ojos no dejaban de fulminar hacia la mano dentro de mi bolsillo. Ni a mí se me pasaba por alto tampoco; mi rostro se puso caliente en cuestión de segundos… hasta mi trasero se sentía caliente con esto.

—El asunto es entre Sheryl y yo —gruñó Tyler—, no con el esclavo.

—Cualquier asunto que quieras tratar con Sheryl, también lo tratas conmigo, lame vacas —le replicó él.

La mano que metió en mi bolsillo trasero se curvó y me pellizcó un poco fuerte.

—¡Stefan! —chillé en voz baja. Tyler no quitaba la vista de mi retaguardia.

—Y vete olvidando de mi chica, no lograrás meterte en sus pantalones ni para probártelos —Stefan hablaba en su modo de me-creo-el-dueño-del-mundo; o: me-creo-el-dueño-de-Sheryl.

—Sheryl fue mía muchísimo antes de ser tuya —habló Tyler. La vena de su cuello saltaba con furia y parecía como si quisiera traspasarle la piel.

—¿De verdad crees que fue tuya? — Stefan le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que siempre ponía cuando me le quedaba viendo embobada por mucho tiempo, o cuando mi cuerpo se delataba con el efecto Bambi.

—Siempre fue mía... —y antes de que Tyler pudiera terminar esa frase, Stefan ya se estaba abalanzando. Pero no hacia él, hacia mí.

Retiró la mano de mi bolsillo y la puso esta vez en mi glúteo.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa pero ni siquiera llegué a formar palabras coherentes porque su boca ya estaba sobre la mía. Reclamando y devorando todo a su paso.

Su mano se deslizó más abajo y, de un tirón, me levantó lo suficiente como para encajar mis caderas con las suyas.

Jadeé inevitablemente en medio de nuestro beso.

—¡No puedo creer esto! —escuché que se quejaba Tyler, pero mi mente estaba en otra cosa diferente y lejana a él.

Los labios de Stefan eran perfectos... y muy conocedores. Un chico como él definitivamente sabía besar y hacer uso de su lengua.

Sus caderas se mecían levemente contra las mías y se sintió casi como tocar el cielo con las manos.

—¿Pueden parar ya con la demostración pública? —volvió a hablar Tyler, esta vez Stefan separó lentamente su boca de la mía y lamió mis labios.

¡Los lamió frente a mi ex novio!

—¿Quedó claro quién es el maestro aquí, niño? —Noté que a Stefan le faltaba la respiración mientras decía esas palabras. Debería sentirme enojada porque se pelearan por saber a quién pertenecía, pero en su lugar me sentía atontada y deseosa de más. En esos momentos yo era como Bambi recién nacido: no sabía cómo caminar, no pensaba con claridad, tenía la mirada desenfocada y quería gritar por mi mami.

Definitivamente mi cerebro nadaba en morfina, y se había dado vacaciones a Nueva Inglaterra.

—Claro. Si yo también me hubiera acostado con Elena unas ciento cincuenta veces, tendría la misma o más experiencia de la que tienes —respondió Tyler.

Lo último que supe fue que él de repente acabó en el suelo con el labio partido y con sangre escurriéndole de la boca.

Mi cerebro regresó de viaje instantáneamente.

Stefan me puso detrás de él, y por encima de su hombro fui capaz de ver a Tyler ponerse de pie lentamente y limpiar la sangre con su dedo pulgar.

Su mandíbula se desencajó mientras le regresaba el golpe a Stefan.

Chillé y me alejé de ambos.

—¡Deténganse! —grité pero ellos se preparaban para lanzar más golpes.

Debido a mis gritos de protesta, Caroline se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros... también Mirna, Gustavo, y prácticamente todos los empleados del restaurante.

Stefan seguía moliendo a golpes a Tyler, y Tyler derribaba a Stefan y lo empujaba contra los casilleros siempre que podía.

—¡Pero qué romántico! —chilló Mirna— ¡Se están peleando por ti, Sheryl!

—¡Mirna! —grité. Este no era momento para ponerse a decir tonterías.

—¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad. Eres una chica afortunada.

Yo estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible por separarlos pero ambos estaban ciegos de ira.

Stefan golpeaba con fuerza la mandíbula de Tyler; el sonido del puño al chocar contra los músculos era desagradable.

Gustavo se tuvo que interponer entre los dos para detenerlos.

—Míralos, parecen perros peleándose por un hueso de mala calidad —susurró Elena en mi oído. Se había logrado colar también entre la gente.

Me giré para encararla. Tenía una mirada maliciosa en los ojos.

Todavía no había visto el desorden que causó en el departamento pero estaba segura de que mis cosas fueron las más afectadas de las dos.

Traté de ignorarla porque definitivamente ella tenía un problema mental, pero no le importó y continuó susurrando cosas en mi oído mientras Stefan y Tyler se agarraban a golpes y Gustavo intentaba separarlos.

—Creo que tú no sabes la gravedad del asunto en cuanto a retener a Stefan; él no es tu tipo de hombre.

—Pero sí que es el tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. No te imaginas ni siquiera con quién estás tratando.

Los chicos no detuvieron la pelea, en su lugar involucraron también a Gustavo y el pobre recibió dos golpes en el hombro y la nuca.

—¿Y con quién estoy tratando según tú? —le pregunté.

—Estás tratando con un chico que es un ladrón.

Y seguía con lo mismo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ya sé que estabas mintiéndome. Stefan no es un ladrón.

—¿Confías demasiado en él como para creerle?

Caroline logró sacar a Gustavo lejos de la pelea. Stefan tenía un corte en la ceja y no dejaba esa sonrisa arrogante. Tenía que detenerlo tarde o temprano.

—Elena…

—Oh, ya veo. Ni siquiera lo conoces lo suficiente como…

—¡Ya deja de envenenarle la mente a Sheryl! —Ambas nos sorprendimos cuando Anna se entrometió entre las dos.

—Sheryl, es obvio que tu prima está celosa de ti y por eso trata de arruinar tu relación a como dé lugar —se giró entonces en dirección a Elena—, y tú, está más que claro que no tomas muy bien el que un chico te haya botado. ¡Cielos! Supéralo de una buena vez. ¿No has oído que hay más peces en el agua?

—¿Y quién es esta emo? —preguntó Elena, su rostro se puso casi tan rojo como su labial.

—¿Emo? Pffftt. Ninguna emo, cariño. Soy una gótica, y eso es algo muuuuy distinto.

—De todas formas, ¿quién crees que eres como para entrometerte?

—Soy una amiga de Sheryl.

—Y una empleada de mi padre, así que no te…

—¿Eres hija de Cliff? —preguntó Anna—. Jum, ya sabía que te había visto en alguna parte.

Traté de no reírme al hacer la comparación entre Cliff y Elena, pero era imposible no hacerlo. A Elena claro que no le pareció divertido.

—¿Te parezco hija de esa bola de grasa andante? —preguntó, ella estaba a punto de perder el control.

Anna la observó de pies a cabeza. Su boca cubierta de labial negro se frunció mientras la repasaba con la vista.

—No hay dudas, son como dos gotas de agua… Hasta tienes la misma barbilla con forma de papa que tiene él.

Elena se acercó más a Anna para intimidarla, pero Anna no demostraba sentirse para nada de esa manera.

—Mira, _emo _—habló Elena—, si vuelves a decir otra cosa como esa, prometo que para mañana estarás haciéndole compañía a Sheryl en la calle de desempleados.

—Y si tú vuelves a decirme _emo _otra vez, prometo que te va a doler cuando te golpee.

— .Dios. Esto es emocionante —murmuró Mirna—, dos chicos se pelean por ti y ahora dos chicas. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Es algo que tomas? Porque si es así yo también quiero, y una dosis enorme.

—Es algo que mi madre prepara —le susurré en broma.

—Consíguemelo —me pasó una cantidad de dinero y la depositó en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Hecho.

—¡Sheryl, ven y controla a estos hombres! —gritó Gustavo. Tyler lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó contra Caroline.

Stefan sostuvo a Caroline de un brazo para evitar que ella se cayera, y Tyler aprovechó para patearlo en las costillas.

Jadeé al verlo.

—¡Tyler detente! —chillé.

No podían pasarse toda la hora peleando, pero tampoco quería entrometerme porque la última vez que lo hice terminé con la nariz hinchada.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! —gritaba Anna por el otro lado de la habitación—. Ahora sí, te voy a golpear, perra.

Anna se abalanzó contra Elena y le jaló el pelo.

Elena chilló e hizo garras con sus manos; era lo primero que hacía en una pelea: aruñar a la gente.

—No puedo encargarme de todos —dije a Mirna.

—Ocúpate del guapo y sexy macho de allá, y yo me encargo de que Anna le dé unas buenas cachetadas a la zorrilla de este lado.

Mirna se puso en camino y se limpió las manos en su delantal azul.

Anna seguía jaloneando el pelo de Elena y ella no dejaba de gritar groserías.

—Parece que ocupas ayuda por aquí —dijo alguien a mis espaldas. Era… ¿Klaus?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Klaus lucía guapo. Usaba una camisa a cuadros de color verde, y llevaba una hebilla con forma de cascabel en la cintura.

—Stefan dejó a Dolly en mi casa ayer —respondió. Dolly era la motocicleta—. Me pidió que lo llevara a verte en la madrugada. Oh, también lamento de nuevo haberte dado el apresurado regalo de bebé.

—Asunto olvidado —le dije—. Oye, podrías… —señalé en dirección a Stefan y Tyler. En serio, juro que parecían hacer pasos de baile en vez de estar luchando.

¿Acababa de ver a Tyler hacer pasos del Gangnam Style, y a Adam hacer los de una danza escocesa?

—Claro, yo me encargo —Klaus rodó los ojos y se movilizó para detenerlos.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Mirna regresando a mi lado. Anna seguía gritando y peleando con Elena que cada vez lucía más despeinada.

—Es amigo de Stefan. Se llama Klaus.

Klaus agarró a Tyler de un brazo y lo alejó de Stefan. Stefan lo palmeó en el hombro y lo saludó como si minutos antes no hubiera estado agarrándose y tirándose del pelo con Tyler.

Noté que Caroline se quedó viendo embobada a Klaus, así como yo me quedaba por ocasiones viendo embobada a Stefan.

Ahora entendía lo que todos miraban en Stefan y yo.

Hmmm.

—Apuesto cien a que Caroline termina enamorada de él de aquí a la próxima semana —me susurró Mirna.

Tomé el dinero que ella me había depositado anteriormente en el bolsillo y se lo puse en la palma de la mano.

—Trato hecho.

—Me uno también —dijo Gustavo poniendo una cantidad similar a la mía en la mano de Mirna.

—Anótenme a mí con lo mismo —gruñó Anna desde el otro lado, ella era otra que parecía hacer pasos de baile con Elena, solo que Elena se miraba como aplastando cucarachas.

—Oh, esto se va a poner divertido —dijo Mirna.

De repente apareció Cliff por la entrada. Cuando vio el desorden que habíamos causado sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—¿Qué es todo…?

—Toma — Stefan lanzó un pequeño fajo de billetes que muy hábilmente Cliff atrapó—. Tú no has visto nada.

Cliff inmediatamente se fue por donde regresó.

Tuve que rodar los ojos y ver sospechosamente a Stefan.

—¿Qué te dije? —gritó Elena mientras Anna la sujetaba del pelo—, es un ladrón.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y detuvieron las peleas, con miles de preguntas en sus ojos.

Stefan corrió a mi lado.

—Pregúntale —escupía Elena—, pregúntale de dónde saca el dinero.

Tragué saliva, incómoda por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de los demás.

—Anda, pregúntale —insistía ella—. Mejor aún, por qué no revisas la parte trasera de su espalda. Apuesto a que encontrarás sorpresas por ahí.

—¿Qué? —si se refería al tatuaje con su supuesto nombre la iba a golpear hasta el amanecer.

—Elena —Stefan la fulminó con la mirada—. Cállate.

—Vamos Sheryl, sin miedo —dijo ella—. Claro, si es que te deja que revises.

Miré a Stefan, completamente confundida.

—Apuesto diez grandes a que es un sexy estafador, ¿quién más se anota? —Esa era Mirna. El dinero llegó rápidamente a su mano.

—¿De qué está hablando Elena? —le pregunté a él, ignorando a los demás.

Stefan suspiró y me tomó del brazo para sacarme de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillé mientras me arrastraba hacia la oficina de Cliff. Él se encontraba sentado en su silla de cuero, viendo fijamente el retrato de Frida Kahlo y comiendo una hamburguesa llena de mayonesa.

Al vernos se puso de pie y dejó su hamburguesa a medio comer en el escritorio.

—¿Quién les autorizó a meterse así en mi oficina? Suficiente con hacerme el tonto una vez…

Stefan le lanzó billetes y él los recogió todos.

—Solo quiero quince minutos con Sheryl, a solas —dijo con prisa.

—Oh.

No entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Qué rayos ocultaba ahora?

Cliff salió corriendo, llevándose su hamburguesa consigo; nos dejó solos.

Me crucé de brazos y puse distancia entre Stefan y yo.

Este era el momento en saber si el tatuaje era acerca de Marie o no.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme que tiene que ser a solas?

Él se pasó las manos por su espeso cabello castaño.

Me miró a los ojos y vi el dolor en ellos.

—No te vayas a asustar —dijo.

Instantáneamente me asusté.

Llevó las manos a su espalda y… se sacó una pistola del pantalón.

Retrocedí tres pasos.

—¿Qué haces con eso?

—Es mía.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —Retrocedí dos pasos más, pero él se adelantó hasta igualarme y quedar frente a mi rostro.

—¿Para qué apuntó tu padre una escopeta en mi cabeza? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Para… ¿asesinarte? —estaba tartamudeando. Este Stefan realmente me asustaba mucho.

—¿Entonces para qué crees que la llevo?

Retrocedí un paso más.

Él avanzó también lo mismo.

—¿Vas a dispararle a alguien con esa cosa? —tenía miedo de preguntar.

—Sí, Sheryl. Quiero dispararle a alguien con esta "cosa".

Volví a retroceder hasta que choqué contra la pared. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

—¿A quién? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—¿Sonaría malo si te dijera que quiero matar a mi hermano?

—Una muerte nunca es justificable. Sin importar el mal que te haya hecho esa persona.

—¿No importa si dicha persona salió libre de una institución mental?

—¿Tu hermano salió?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y ahora me está buscando… y no dejaré que termine lo que comenzó años atrás…

Mierda. Esto no iba a ser nada bueno.

Nada.

Stefan seguía admirando la pistola en su mano. Yo no sabía nada acerca de esas cosas así que no tenía ni idea de qué marca o cuán vieja era. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que no quería verlo con una.

¿Matar a su hermano? ¿En serio? ¿Y salió libre de una institución mental?

No tenía idea de que pudiera hacer eso. ¿De verdad se podía, aun si el paciente no estaba del todo curado?

Tenía miedo que las cosas se le fueran a salir de las manos.

—Stefan... la venganza no es la solución. Matar a alguien es… —ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Cierto, había gente que se merecía la muerte, pero por más que odiara a una persona no sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida. Peor si era a un hermano—. Tienes que recordar que tu hermano está mal mentalmente. No sé mucho de la esquizofrenia pero…

—Basta Sheryl. No sigas hablando.

—¿Que no siga hablando? ¡Pero si piensas matar a tu hermano! Tengo que hacerte ver lo equivocado de esa idea... —él puso dos de sus dedos sobre mi boca. Su frente se pegaba contra la mía.

—Ya sé lo arriesgado que es eso.

Tragué fuerte.

—¿Entonces qué haces siquiera pensándolo? Sabes que si pudiera, cambiaría las cosas.

Stefan acarició mi mejilla y bajó su mano hasta mi mandíbula.

—¿De verdad las cambiarías?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin romper contacto con sus ojos verdes. Un morete se le estaba formando cerca de la boca y de su pómulo.

Quería darle besitos para confortarlo.

—¿Confías en mí? —me preguntó repentinamente después de un minuto de silencio.

Volví a asentir.

—Confió en ti —le dije, pero no confiaba en sus malas decisiones.

Justo iba a decirle eso cuando él puso el arma en medio de los dos.

Mi pulso salió disparado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shhh —susurró contra mi boca—. Confía en mí.

_¿Qué? _

Subió el arma hasta que quedó frente a mi rostro, apuntando hacia el techo.

Dejé de respirar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Baja el arma, por favor. Con eso no se juega.

Stefan puso su dedo sobre el gatillo.

Si él disparaba, de alguna forma nos iba a lastimar a ambos.

Traté de alejarme, pero Stefan me sujetó de la cintura, reteniéndome para que no me moviera.

—Solo te pido que confíes en mí —dijo.

¿Confiar en qué? ¿En qué quería probar el arma primero en mí?

Empecé a dudar en la cordura de Stefan.

Oh por... ¡¿Y si él fuera el esquizofrénico y no su hermano?! ¿Y si en verdad estaba con el hermano equivocado en vez del original Stefan Salvatore? ¿Y si...?

No tuve tiempo de seguir con el hilo de pensamientos porque Stefan jaló el gatillo.

Cerré los ojos y solo pude esperar a que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

Pero después de varios segundos de esperar, no había escuchado aún el sonido del disparo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Sentí que algo se estaba enredando en mi cabello y me hacía cosquillas en la frente.

Eran… eran…

Lo golpeé en el hombro y me aparté de él.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Lo juro. Este hombre me quería enloquecer. ¿Un arma de burbujas?

¡Aaaaagggg!

¿En serio? La pistola soltaba burbujas que golpeaban levemente mi rostro y explotaban al hacer contacto con mi pelo.

—¡STEFAN SALVATORE! —chillé—. ¿Sabes que casi se me sale el corazón al pensar que era un arma real?

Lo escuché reír pero yo estaba demasiado furiosa como para acompañarlo a reír también.

—Lo siento, nena —dijo él intentando alcanzarme por la cintura. Me alejé antes de que pudiera atraparme—. Sheryl… lo siento. Lo sé, fue una mala broma pero es que… Quería enseñarle a Elena que no fuera una metida.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿A Elena? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?

Stefan me señaló la puerta, estaba medio abierta.

—Elena nos estuvo escuchando en un principio. No sé cómo supo que tenía un arma guardada en la espalda pero…

—Eres un estúpido.

—Yo solo quería enseñarle una lección.

Resoplé.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es esa lección?

—A no ponerme en contra de mi chica. Quería comprobar que la próxima vez que Elena te estuviera diciendo idioteces, tú no le creerías con tanta facilidad. Vi cómo empezabas a caer de nuevo en sus mentiras, solo quería asegurarme de que confiabas en mí.

—Pues habían… —lo golpeé en el hombro—… otros… —le di un golpe en el pecho—… métodos. ¡Me asustaste mucho! Pensé que de verdad matarías a tu hermano.

—A pesar de que él cometió varios crímenes nunca me hubiera atrevido a matarlo —me dijo. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras—. Y no, él no está libre. Sigue encerrado y yo sigo negándome a verlo; no quiero que lastime a mi sobrina de nuevo.

Me crucé de brazos y expulsé todo el aire que contuve desde que sacó a Cliff de la oficina para hablar.

—Ahora, esos son problemas en los que sí te puedo ayudar.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Si quieres… te acompaño a verlo —ofrecí.

Stefan empezó a caminar alrededor de la pequeña oficina hasta que se detuvo frente al escritorio de Cliff y apoyó su cadera en una esquina.

—No quiero verlo. Hago suficiente pagándole una gran cantidad de dinero a la clínica. Dinero que, por cierto, no gano haciendo nada ilícito. Lo único ilícito que he hecho en mi vida es follar en un escritorio de madera.

Me estremecí al oírlo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—Porque escuché lo que te decía Elena. ¿Quieres saber de dónde saco el dinero?

Me sentía tonta por quererlo saber. Me mordí el labio y evité verlo a los ojos.

—Klaus dijo que trabajabas; yo en verdad no quiero entrometerme más.

—Sheryl, mis padres tenían bastante dinero. Al morir, ese dinero pasó a mi hermano mayor, pero como él no estaba en condiciones para recibirlo, fue a parar a mis manos. Sé que tal vez piensas que soy algún narcotraficante, o terrorista, o vándalo. Pero no. Soy solo yo; no tengo ni un pelo de misterioso en mi vida. Tal vez sea un idiota, sí, lo reconozco; tal vez sea un arrogante hijo de puta que salió con la chica equivocada durante cinco meses, pero cada fibra de este inútil chico grita por no alejarse de ti. Me gustas. Mucho. Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que confíes en ti, en los dos. ¿No quieres que haya secretos entre nosotros? Bien, te contaré hasta las veces que codicié la bicicleta que tenía el vecino cuando éramos niños. Este soy yo. Tómame o déjame.

Mis ojos se estaban nublando levemente.

Le sonreí sin mostrar dientes.

—Ya tengo el título perfecto para tu libro —dije después de un rato.

Él me sonrió de regreso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

—El Idiota encantador ataca de nuevo.

Se acercó hasta mí para sostenerme de la cintura. Esta vez se lo permití.

—¿Solo encantador? Cariño, tengo el paquete completo: cara, cuerpo y personalidad. Eso no se resume en un título.

Bufé y pegué mi rostro a su pecho.

Olía delicioso. Como a esas lociones de marca desconocida que sólo se vendían en Siberia o en París.

Él me sostuvo así por un momento hasta que subió mi rostro para besarme en los labios.

Cierto, ningún título podría resumir todo lo que era él.

—Oye, ¿si Elena estuvo espiando hace rato, no crees que vaya a…? —No terminé lo que iba a decir ya que la puerta de la oficina de Cliff se abrió con un golpe.

Mi papá, el tío Grayson, la tía Miranda, Elena y varios de los empleados estaban al otro lado de esa puerta, viéndonos con horror. Mi padre se aventuró a entrar y apuntó con la escopeta a Stefan.

_No de nuevo. _

—¡Papá, ¿qué haces?! —Me solté de Stefan y me puse frente a él.

—Sheryl, muévete. Este tipo tiene que ir a la cárcel. Tu prima lo vio con un arma en la cintura y lo escuchó hablando de matar a alguien. Ahora, yo sé que a las chicas de hoy les resulta erótico asociarse con un mafioso, y culpo a todas esas series de vampiros que miras, pero no voy a permitir que mi hija se enamore de uno.

—¡Papá! La pistola de Stefan es de…

—¡Ahí está! Yo se la vi mientras estaba peleando con Tyler. Creo que hasta lo pudo haber matado —gritó Elena apuntando hacia Stefan con un dedo.

Eso me enfureció.

—Stefan, pásame la pistola —le dije entre dientes. Le estaba dando la espalda pero él me pasó el arma de juguete sin rechistar.

La elevé y la apunté directo en la cabeza de Elena.

—¡Santo cielo, Sheryl! —mi papá chilló y me miró en estado de shock.

A Elena se le había abierto la boca y se quedó inmóvil por un rato.

—Estoy apuntando justo a tu cabeza —le dije a mi prima aun con el arma en la mano—, si no quieres que jale el gatillo vas a tener que cerrar esa boca que tienes.

Wow. Un arma sí que me daba cierta sensación de control. Esto era emocionante. Aún cuando era una de burbujas.

—¿Qué mierda? Sheryl, aleja esa cosa de mi cara —rugió Elena. Se puso pálida como un papel.

—No. Me has provocado demasiado y es hora de que pagues.

Escuché la risita de Stefan que provenía detrás de mí.

—Para empezar, papá, baja esa escopeta. Ya hablé con Tyler y me dijo que te acabaste las balas. —Papá tragó haciendo temblar su manzana de Stefan. Bajó la escopeta al suelo y se quitó los lentes para limpiarles el sudor.

—Debí suponer que ibas a hacer algo así —dijo él—. Desde el momento en que tu madre te convenció para que vieras esas películas de vampiros que se enamoran, supe que desviarías tus buenos pasos. Los vampiros enamorándose, es algo antinatural, hija. —Papá se volvió a colocar sus gafas de marco grueso.

Rodé los ojos.

—No estoy influenciada por películas de vampiros —respondí solemnemente.

—¿Qué familiar, en su sano juicio, se lanzaría a comerte después de ver que te hiciste una herida con papel de regalo? —reclamó, citando una de las partes de la película.

—Se nota que no las has visto, papá —dije sarcásticamente.

—Meredith me hizo alquilarla. Ese fue dinero desperdiciado.

Suspiré, cansada de las divagaciones de mi padre, y regresé a mi labor de torturar por un rato a Elena:

—Bien. Ahora habla. Di, aquí frente a tus padres, con quién te has estado acostando estas últimas semanas.

Elena lució confundida por un momento.

—¿Qué…?

—No me mientas. Tus minutos están contados. Vamos, diles la verdad, cuéntales lo promiscua que eres.

Ella miró primero a mi papá y luego más atrás a sus padres.

En el fondo se encontraban Caroline, Anna, Mirna y Klaus. Mirna no dejaba de ver entre Stefan o Klaus, creo que se sentía indecisa sobre cuál de los dos elegir.

—Sheryl… —Elena torció la mandíbula—. No sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer pero te juro que…

—¿Qué, no es obvio? Me cansé de cubrirte y de que me eches todo el tiempo a mí la culpa. Empieza a confesar ahora antes de que se me vaya la paciencia.

Stefan seguía con las risitas.

—Deberías contar hasta tres —sugirió.

—Buena idea. Uno…

—¡Está bien! Mamá, papá: me he acostado con Matt desde que lo conocí. Listo. ¿Eso querías que dijera? —Me miró como si ella hubiera ganado la guerra.

—Dos… —alcé una ceja. Qué bien se sentía hacerla pasar por un mal rato.

Creo que ya entendía a Stefan y el por qué no aclaraba nada de mi supuesto embarazo: era gracioso ver a otros sudar.

—Y… —puse el arma en su cabeza, rogando para que no fuera a notar que era de plástico. Aunque dudaba que supiera distinguir una de la otra.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —chilló ella, levantó las manos al aire. La derecha le temblaba más que la izquierda—, también me he acostado con otros chicos. Pero deberían entenderme. Yo necesito más… mucho más de lo que un solo chico me ofrece; yo ya me acostumbré a la idea y será mejor que ustedes también se acostumbren.

Escuché a la tía Miranda jadear.

—¿Contenta? —dijo Elena dándome una mirada asesina.

Sonreí abiertamente.

—Sí —jalé el gatillo de la pistola e inmediatamente una lluvia de burbujas salió disparada hacia el rostro con pelos de marrones de mi prima.

Stefan comenzó a reír más fuerte. Elena chilló escandalosamente.

—Eres una manipuladora —me dijo.

Le saqué la lengua y le regresé la pistola de juguete a Stefan.

Todos parecieron disfrutar de la broma y comenzaron a reír. Papá relajó su postura y me dio una mirada que me prometía muchos regaños para un futuro inmediato.

Klaus entró en la pequeña oficina, se quedó ido viendo por un momento el enorme cuadro de Frida Kahlo colgado en la pared, y luego caminó hacia nosotros.

—La ceja de esa mujer me está mirando —dijo él. No podía apartar la mirada del retrato—. Siento escalofríos.

—Oye, amigo —dijo Stefan—, aquí la tienes.

Klaus se deshipnotizó del cuadro y miró a Stefan.

Él le entregó la inofensiva arma y se dieron palmadas en la espalda.

—Me alegra que se hayan divertido —dijo lanzando burbujas al aire.

—Oh, sí. Fue una experiencia educativa —respondió él.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Elena acercándose hacia mí. Su rostro estaba rojo de la cólera.

—Se me olvidó decir otra cosa más —dijo, su voz sonaba terriblemente dulce y encantadora. Eso no era nada bueno. Stefan y Klaus detuvieron su plática y se quedaron observándola atentamente—. Stefan fue uno de los chicos con los que más follé. Lo hicimos en la alfombra del departamento, en el baño, en mi cuarto, en la sala, en la mesa del comedor y… hasta en tu habitación Sheryl. Cerca de esos libros para mayores de edad que guardas en un gabinete —sonrió con malicia—. Lo hicimos en los baños de este restaurante, en esta oficina —Cliff, quien recientemente se había añadido en la reunión, jadeó y soltó un chillido horrorizado—. Lo hicimos en todas las posiciones y en todos los lugares posibles… no te sientas tan especial, querida. A ese chico yo lo entrené primero. Y tú, ¿qué le has dado a estas alturas? ¿Lo haces reír? Bien, pues continúa siendo su payaso mientras yo me convierto en su mujer.

Sencillamente no lo soporté.

No pude.

Me quebré como una ramita de hojas secas.

Ni siquiera pude arremeter contra Elena; mi cuerpo se sentía hecho de plomo. Solo quería alejarme de ella… de todos.

Y eso hice.

Salí disparada en la dirección a la que mis pies dictaban. No podía apartar las cientos de imágenes que se precipitaban por mi cerebro.

Ella tenía razón.

Elena estaba en lo cierto.

Mis pies dormidos me llevaron hacia los baños. Una vez dentro me metí en el cubículo más cercano y me deslicé en el suelo.

No podía dejar de preguntarme en qué lugar del baño ellos habían… follado. Tal vez en el baño de hombres, tal vez justo en donde estaba sentada, llorando.

¡Hasta lo hicieron en mi cuarto!

No podía creerlo. Cierto, eso ya era parte del pasado de Stefan y no podía cambiarlo aunque quisiera, pero dolía.

Sin importar lo que muchas de esas frases genéricas dijeran acerca de olvidar y perdonar, dolía demasiado como para hacerlo en este momento.

Escuché la puerta del baño ser abierta y me apresuré a silenciar mis sollozos y me senté sobre la tapadera del retrete, alzando mis pies para que no fueran a verme.

—Sheryl, soy yo —era Caroline—. Sheryl, sé que estás aquí porque te vi meterte en el baño.

Estiré de nuevo mis pies sobre el suelo y pronto ella los notó.

La oí acercarse hacia la puerta del cubículo en el que estaba, y sentí que se apoyaba para hablarme.

—Elena es una basura que no merece ni el más mínimo reconocimiento —comenzó a decir. Yo no dije nada. No podía; mi garganta estaba siendo atravesada por mi saliva y por mis sollozos—. Lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado es que te echara del departamento; con ella solo te ibas a envenenar rápido.

Escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

Vi unos zapatos de hombre acercarse a las zapatillas azules de Caroline.

—¿Está ahí? —Se me crisparon los vellos de los brazos. Era Stefan.

Encogí mis pies y abracé mis rodillas.

—Sí —respondió Caroline—. No quiere hablar.

—Yo me encargo. —Las zapatillas de Caroline quedaron fuera de foco mientras la escuchaba salir del baño—. Sheryl, por favor no te vayas a enojar. Hace un momento te dije que deberías confiar más en mí, y al parecer solo estoy demostrando lo mucho que no deberías hacerlo. Lo siento.

Sollocé involuntariamente.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir Stefan—. No quería que escucharas esas cosas viniendo de Elena.

No quería escuchar esas cosas y punto.

—¿Vas a hablarme de nuevo? —preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Tal vez —mi voz sonaba rota. Era una tonta. Obviamente Stefan tuvo un pasado movido con mi prima pero no quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que ellos una vez hicieron.

Era mejor vivir en la ignorancia de la mentira que abrir los ojos ante el conocimiento de la verdad.

—Primer secreto —dijo Stefan, su cuerpo se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado frente a la puerta. Lo único que se miraba a través de la ranura era una parte de su camiseta gris—. Cuando tenía diez años me enamoré perdidamente de la aseadora que mamá había contratado para un evento de gala. En ese entonces creía que un lunar peludo cerca de la boca era símbolo de sensualidad y elegancia… —No pude evitarlo y me reí/sollocé al mismo tiempo—. Ella me llevaba como treinta años de diferencia y yo caí rendido por las galletas de coco que siempre me daba por las tardes…

Me mordí los labios.

Stefan tenía algo que me hacía amarlo con facilidad. Había escuchado antes esa frase: Eres fácil de amar. Pero nunca había entendido su significado.

Con Stefan todo tenía sentido para mí ahora: él era fácil de amar. Imposible de no adorar, e irresistible de no querer.

Aunque él siguiera derramando sus secretos yo ya había tomado mi decisión desde que lo vi aparecer por esa puerta; iba a olvidar cada palabra de Elena. Estaba con Stefan en este momento, y aunque me dolía saber que estuvo con otras antes que yo, ahora estaba conmigo, en tiempo presente.

¿Qué me había dicho él antes? ¿Tómame o déjame? Pues yo lo tomaba.

Aun cuando viniera con cada pequeño secreto por defecto de fábrica.

Yo lo quería. No, yo lo amaba.

Amaba a Stefan Salvatore fuera o no un chico misterioso. Con todas y cada una de las advertencias que tuviera puestas.

Él era mío.


	17. ¡Caroline Rose Forbes!

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>17. Caroline Rose Forbes, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que ahora salías con el mejor amigo de Stefan?<strong>

_It's difficult to see from the surface_

_But everything goes in_

_And it stings like a spider_

_Hits you deep inside and..._

—¿Vas a contestar eso? —preguntó papá durante el almuerzo.

Mi celular vibraba y timbraba en la mesa. Finalicé la llamada entrante y regresé a la comida en mi plato.

Meredith había cocinado una olla de arroz con habichuelas y cáscaras de huevo. Ella era vegetariana (lo que le resultaba conveniente a mi papá ya que él no gastaba mucho dinero en comida... Peor en un corte de carne fresca).

Meredith amaba hacer nuevas recetas combinando cáscaras, de lo que sea que encontrara, con leche hirviendo y papaya.

Probé un poco de las cáscaras hervidas y… ¡Por todo lo sagrado y maloliente de este mundo! Sabía asqueroso.

Me puse una servilleta en la boca y escupí lo que recién había comido.

_It's difficult to see from the surface_

_But everything goes in_

_And it stings like a spider_

_Hits you deep inside and..._

Mi celular volvió a sonar y esta vez lo apagué por completo.

—¿No le vas a contestar al chico? —preguntó Meredith.

Para evitar responderle cogí otra cucharada de lo primero que tenía más cerca en mi plato.

_Mierda, de nuevo cáscaras._

No pude escupirlas esta vez porque Meredith me miraba fijamente.

Las mastiqué y escuché cómo dolorosamente se estrellaban contra mis dientes, gastando el esmalte y posiblemente ganándome una visita donde la buena doctora Thomas, mi dentista. Ella siempre contaba estos chistes secos y sin sentido que me obligaban a poner una sonrisa falsa en el rostro todo el tiempo.

—Sheryl… No le hagas eso a él, o a ti misma. Cuando los imagino juntos noto lo mucho que lo amas…

—¡Meredith! —Mi papá le lanzó una mirada agria—, deja de darle ideas. Está mejor sin ese tipo. Tomaste una decisión sabia, hija.

No pude sonreírle. ¿Para qué? Tomar distancia de Stefan había sido duro.

Llevaba una semana de haberle dicho que necesitaba un descanso para olvidar todo lo que Elena había causado en mi sistema. No le había hablado o lo había visto todavía. Por eso ignoraba sus llamadas y evitaba leer sus mensajes, necesitaba espacio. Espacio para pensar y serenarme; espacio para saber si él me llegaría a necesitar después de este breve tiempo de separación.

Pero ahí estaba lo jodido del asunto: yo lo amaba. Lo amaba y probablemente él no sentía lo mismo por mí.

¿Que él haya tenido sexo salvaje en mi habitación, con mi prima?

Sip, todavía dolía.

¿Que él haya tenido sexo salvaje en mi habitación, con mi prima, sobre mis libros?

Dolía el doble.

De todas formas no me molesté en quemar todas las cosas que hubieran tenido contacto entre los dos, porque Marie ya se había encargado de destruirlas.

Justo cuando me disponía a largarme de su apartamento, vi el desastre que había hecho en todo el lugar: ropa mía (y de ella) hecha trizas sobre el suelo. La mayoría de mis libros habían sido cortados y se dispersaban como papelillo sobre la sala. Recortó todas las fotos y pinturas que guardaba con recelo en mi dormitorio; hasta rompió sus fotos, esas de cuando tenía nueve años y ganaba concursos de modelaje y sus padres le compraban ponys con cabello mejor cuidado que el mío.

Elena de verdad estaba loca. Dejó intacta únicamente la blusa turquesa que se me había acusado de robar hace tiempo atrás en aquella exclusiva tienda.

Hasta se tomó el costo de poner una nota escrita a mano en la que decía: _**"Para que recuerdes lo que eres: una ladrona. Siempre envidiando lo de otros." **_

Me eché a llorar y, en un arrebato, puse en la trituradora la prenda que no recordaba haber robado, y la vi desaparecer ante mis ojos.

Esa era la última vez que dejaría que alguien me tratara mal e intentara pisotearme. También fue el momento en el que decidí que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de Stefan para pensar. Entonces vine y terminé con él y me largué con los ojos llorosos a casa de papá.

No había hablado con Stefan toda esta semana; lo echaba de menos. Dije que lo iba a aceptar con todo y su equipaje pesado pero me quebré en el último momento.

Me dolía recordar las palabras de Marie, de cómo ellos lo hacían como conejos en todas partes y en todas las posiciones.

Sabía que enamorarme de Stefan traería estos problemas, lo sabía y aun así no le hice caso a la alarma en mi cerebro que gritaba peligro.

Ahora él no dejaba de llamarme o enviarme mensajes con demasiadas letras en mayúscula y con tantos signos de admiración que terminaban cayendo en un segundo mensaje complementario.

—Pues a mí me agrada el chico—dijo Meredith llevándose una cucharada de comida y regresándome al presente, sus dientes hacían el mismo sonido que los míos al masticar las cáscaras, solo que ella no hacía una mueca al tragarlas, como yo—. Dime de nuevo, ¿por qué se pelearon?

Meredith aún no conocía a Stefan, bueno, al menos no cara a cara; solo sabía de él por las descripciones que le daba papá: un vándalo con estilo de mafioso y apariencia de asesino de abuelitas solitarias, o de secuestrador de gatos. Además de compararlo con un potencial criminal que tenía como meta en la vida embarazar a su única hija.

Tuve que desmentirlo antes de que ella creyera todo eso.

—Stefan fue novio de mi prima desde hace un poco más de cinco meses atrás —expliqué—, ella solo se encargó de recordarme el por qué estuvieron juntos durante todo ese tiempo. Me dio detalles muy vívidos sobre su relación.

Aparté las picadas cáscaras de huevo de mi plato y escogí probar esta vez el arroz con habichuelas.

—Oh —Meredith se quedó callada después de eso y masticó con esmero su comida.

Ella y papá aún no hablaban de matrimonio. Tampoco vivían juntos pero generalmente Meredith cocinaba el almuerzo o la cena para él.

Definitivamente mi papá tendría que estar perdiendo peso porque no creía posible que un puré de brócoli o la ensalada de lechuga que le preparaba Meredith lo fueran a engordar, pero aquí estaba, con una barriga que se le marcaba en la camisa y que no dejaba abotonarse correctamente a su quinto botón. Todavía no entendía cómo rayos consiguió a Meredith.

—Voy a salir esta tarde —anuncié una vez que terminé con el arroz en mi plato.

Papá se acomodó los lentes mientras me miraba con recelo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Aún seguía enojado porque le apunté a Marie con un arma falsa y porque lo hice dudar por un momento de su credibilidad como padre al criarme (también porque acusó injustamente a su película favorita de vampiros de ser mala influencia).

—No me digas que a verte con ese motociclista de mala muerte, ¿verdad?

—Sip. Me va a llevar a que me hagan un tatuaje —bromeé—, justo aquí.

Señalé en dirección a mi trasero.

Él amplió los ojos y dejó de masticar la horrible comida vegetariana que había hecho Meredith.

—Solo bromeo, papá. Relájate. Voy a conseguir un nuevo empleo —dije orgullosamente. No me iba a poner a llorar para que me devolvieran mi puesto en el restaurante; en su lugar me despedí de mis amigos y prometí reunirme con ellos la próxima noche para una ronda de karaoke. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con la familia de Elena.

Ayer estuve viendo los clasificados en el periódico, habían unos empleos interesantes... y otros demasiado raros para mi gusto; como ese anuncio que encontré, de alguien que se hacía llamar Pitágoras101 y publicó que buscaba sumisa de cabello negro para mantenerla atada a la pata de su cama.

O el otro en el que necesitaban chica de veinte años con su propio juego de grilletes y látigos.

Escalofriante.

—Creo que realmente deberías entrar a la universidad. —Esa era Meredith.

Papá negó con la cabeza.

—Primero necesita independizarse —le dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca—, ganar su propio dinero y después se tiene que pagar la universidad ella sola. O mejor aún, consigue un trabajo a medio tiempo y así puedes también estudiar.

No quería admitirlo pero igualmente estuve pensando en esa idea, hasta que me di cuenta que a él se le estaban acumulando las facturas de la luz, el agua, el teléfono, y su suscripción mensual de "Sexy, Varonil y Conservado a los Cuarenta" la revista que, según él, era indispensable ya que siempre daban consejos prácticos sobre cómo evitar la calvicie y cubrir canas a temprana edad.

Desde que salí de la secundaria me comprometí a ayudarlo a él y a mamá con algunas de las cuentas por pagar, pero en estos últimos meses las cosas se pusieron duras: papá renunció a su trabajo por seguir su sueño de tener un deshuesadero de autos chatarra, y mamá se volvió psíquica.

Nada de eso proporcionaba el dinero suficiente como para no endeudarse, así que decidí trabajar a tiempo completo para pagar sus cuentas; de todas formas no podía darme el lujo de ir a la universidad porque nunca podría dar dinero para la inscripción y mucho menos la mensualidad. Además que no me consideraba tan grandiosa como para clasificar para una beca.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Meredith—. Creo que tengo contacto en ciertas universidades y podrían hacerte un espacio en su programa. El nuevo semestre inicia el próximo mes, aun puedes anotarte. No me respondas ahora, solo piénsalo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me quedé viendo mi plato de comida.

No sabía qué pensar de su oferta. Necesitaba el dinero más de lo que necesitaba los estudios, pero en ciertas ocasiones ambas venían de la mano.

Suspiré y me concentré en las cáscaras.

—¿No te gustan? —preguntó Meredith cuando notó que no las estaba comiendo.

—Oh no, es que las cáscaras de huevo son algo...

—¿De huevo? Pero si las cascaras de huevo no se comen. Estas son de naranja.

¿De naranja? Esto sabía a todo menos a naranja.

—Oh. Sí, deliciosas —y en contra de mi voluntad me llevé otra cucharada a la boca. Después tendría que hacerme algún lavado estomacal.

Las cáscaras rechinaron contra mis dientes y las mastiqué con cuidado para no quebrarme ninguno.

Meredith sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Tenía mi celular tendido a mi lado, lo encendí nuevamente y casi al instante un mensaje de texto se posicionó en la pantalla; era de Stefan.

_**Secreto# 121: Dormí con la luz encendida hasta que tuve doce años. Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y pensaba que mi tía abuela Greta me saldría en la noche (ella realmente no era una mujer atractiva). Mi familia solía amenazarme a la hora de comer vegetales: "come, o tu tía/abuela Greta te saldrá en la noche y te va a comer... a menos que te tragues esos vegetales; ella los odiaba" entonces me los atragantaba todos...**_

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme, unas cuantas cáscaras se salieron de mi boca.

Stefan continuaba enviándome mensajes con sus secretos numerados.

En cierto modo era lindo, pero me enfermaba del estómago recordar todo lo que había hecho con Elena. Me daba asco.

Yo solo quería saber si él me llegaría a extrañar tanto como yo lo extrañaba justo ahora.

Mi celular vibró en mi mano, era otro mensaje de él:

_***Te extraño, nena. Por favor di que me perdonas y te prometo que dejaré de ser un idiota... Te prometo la luna... ¿Las estrellas? Aggg, no soy bueno tratando de ser romántico, tenerte en persona hace que mis palabras salgan espontáneamente.**_

_**PD: me estás matando! Me estoy quemando a fuego lento!**_

_***PD2: escribí el primer capítulo de mi auto biografía. Lo llamé: Chica de ojos color tormenta.**_

Despegué la vista del celular y eché un vistazo hacia papá y Meredith, ellos seguían comiendo y hablando entre sí.

Rápidamente le texteé a Stefan:

*** Eso suena a alguna clase de nombre indio. ¿Quién es la chica?**

_*** O.O me respondiste? Me devolviste el color al rostro!**_

*** ¬¬ no seas tonto. Por cierto, estás escribiendo mal los PDs**

_*** y una mierda si me importa cómo los escriba. Me estas respondiendo! Por favor habla conmigo! La chica eres tú, nena ;) siempre serás tú…**_

Sonreí a la pantalla y volví a apagar el teléfono.

Stefan Salvatore ¿Qué iba a hacer contigo?

* * *

><p>—No te entiendo Sheryl, ¿sabes que con esto estás dejando que Elena gane? —me reclamó Caroline. Ella tenía la tarde libre de trabajo y habíamos quedado en ir al cine a ver una película antes de que empezara con mi cacería de empleo; creo que Mirna también se nos iba a unir.<p>

—¿Que gane el qué? —pregunté haciendo fila en la zona de comidas para pedir el Pop Corn y las bebidas.

—¡Ella logró frustrar tu relación con Stefan!

—Ella simplemente me abrió los ojos.

—Pffftt. El otro día llegó Stefan a buscarte a mi casa. Armó un escándalo pensando que estabas allí; ¡se metió en mi cuarto y me acusó de tenerte escondida! Le tuve que mentir y decirle que no sabía dónde carajo estabas. Ustedes dos deberían solucionar sus problemas y…

—Hola linda —de repente un muy guapo y bronceado Klaus se puso frente a Caroline y le dio un casto beso en la boca.

Abrí enormemente los ojos y la miré sospechosamente.

El rostro de Caroline se puso de todas las tonalidades de rojo que podrían existir en el mundo.

Klaus pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, y cuando me vio, su rostro rojo empató con el de mi amiga.

—Caroline Rose Forbes, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que ahora salías con el mejor amigo de Stefan?

—No… yo no estoy saliendo con él —se defendió ella.

—Lo que pasa… —ese era Klaus tratando de rascarse el cuello y evitando el contacto visual conmigo. ¿Qué le pasaba a estos dos? —. Yo saludo así a toda la gente. De donde vengo es normal. Creo que no te he saludado todavía, así que…

Klaus se inclinó frente a mí, me tomó de los hombros y presionó sus labios con los míos.

Fue rápido pero se sintió una eternidad.

—Hola Sheryl, guapa —me guiñó el ojo.

Mis ojos estaban más que abiertos ahora. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Oh, yo también, yo también —Mirna acababa de entrar al cine cuando presenció todo esto—; yo también acabo de llegar, lindo vaquero.

Klaus tragó saliva audiblemente y se inclinó frente a Mirna, de manera resignada pegó sus labios con los de ella, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Mirna lo tenía atrapado por el cuello.

—Suficiente, suficiente — Caroline lo ayudó a separarse.

Los labios de Klaus quedaron rojos gracias al lápiz de labios color escarlata que usaba Mirna.

—Creo que es nuestro turno —dijo Caroline señalándome hacia la fila que se supone estábamos haciendo—, pídeme una soda de uva y una bolsita de gomitas ácidas.

Asentí en modo automático y me escuché ordenar palomitas de maíz caramelizadas y refrescos para las tres.

Seguía preguntándome: ¿qué rayos fue todo eso?

—¿Viniste a ver una película? —finalmente le pregunté a Klaus, solo esperaba que no haya venido con Stefan.

—Sí. Vine con a… alguien —él miró disimuladamente a Caroline.

Mmmm…

—¿No te vas a quedar con nosotras, vaquero? —Mirna se le pegó en el brazo y le hizo ojitos.

Klaus se separó rápidamente de ella y caminó en dirección a las salas de cine.

—Lastimosamente no. Pero tal vez nos veamos más adelante.

Se despidió de todas y observó por más tiempo a Caroline antes de desaparecer entre un pasillo.

Le lancé miradas acusadoras a ella pero decidió ignorarme.

—Oh, presiento que nos vamos a divertir todas juntas —chilló Mirna—. La última película que vine a ver fue Titanic, en el 97, y ni la vi bien. En ese entonces salía con Rodolfo, el sexy mesero de un bar a tres cuadras, y ambos aprovechamos la oscuridad de la sala para hacer otras cosas más entretenidas…

Y así comenzaba nuestra grandiosa salida: con Mirna contándonos sus aventuras sexuales.

* * *

><p>—¿Ese de ahí es Stefan? —levanté inmediatamente la vista. El dedo de Mirna señalaba hacia unos asientos más adelante del nuestro.<p>

De espaldas sí parecía ser él, pero no. No me iba a inmutar si lo veía o no.

Puede que no sea él y…

—Sí, es él. Klaus está de su lado izquierdo —Caroline señaló a un chico con camisa a cuadros que sostenía una soda tamaño gigante.

Si ese era Stefan, ¿entonces quién era la chica que estaba a su lado derecho?

No, no iba a sobre pensar las cosas. Además, se supone que estamos en receso, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera durante este tiempo, ¿cierto?

Tuve que clavar las uñas en las palmas de las manos para creerme esa porquería.

—Yo realmente no sé por cuál de los dos decidirme —habló Mirna durante los avances—, por un lado está Stefan: sexy, masculino, chico malo. Y por el otro está el hermoso vaquero con voz de capataz que en cualquier momento me puede llevar al establo y hacerme cosas malas cuando quiera.

Arrugué la nariz y noté que Caroline hacía lo mismo.

Le lancé una mirada de: esta es la última vez que invitas a Mirna con nosotras.

Ella me dio la razón.

La película comenzó y desde ya se nos habían acabado las golosinas; yo seguía sin poder relajarme pensando en que ese era Stefan el que estaba platicando con la chica a su lado.

Era increíble que en un momento atrás él estuviera enviándome mensajes de texto suplicándome para que volvamos, y al siguiente segundo estaba con mi reemplazo. ¿Fue también así para Elena, cuando la reemplazó por mí?

Decidí ignorarlos el resto de la película.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sueño<strong>_

—_Sheryl, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Stefan mientras le abría la puerta del departamento._

_Volví la vista hacia atrás, en dirección a la que Matt y Elena mantenían una discusión acalorada. Después regresé mi atención hacia Stefan. _

—_¿Qué ocurre? _

—_Es que... —Agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos se movían con preocupación y no dejaba de pasar sus manos por su cabello. _

—_¿Quieres pasar? —pregunté. No creía que fuera una buena idea pero él se miraba nervioso. _

_Le abrí más la puerta y dejé que entrara. _

_Elena lo fulminó con la mirada y Matt parecía confundido, después le restó importancia. _

—_Vamos a mi habitación —dije y comencé a jalonearlo de la mano pero él no se dejó llevar por mí. _

—_¿Qué ocurre? Te vez nervioso y... _

—_Tengo que darte una mala noticia —me interrumpió—. Juro que hasta ayer me enteré de todo. _

—_¿De qué hablas? _

_Todo ha estado bien entre Stefan y yo estos últimos días, incluso anoche salimos a comer pizza en un pequeño local italiano. Ambos nos comimos todo el pan de ajo que quedó en la mesa y devoramos en cuestión de segundos la pizza. _

—_Sheryl... Lo siento pero... —no terminó de hablar y en su lugar volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello. _

_Lo vi, y casi lo pude escuchar, tragar saliva. _

_Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Matt ya estaba a la par mía, mirando furiosamente a Stefan; gruñéndole como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. _

—_¡¿Fuiste tú el degenerado que dejó embarazada a mi novia?! —gritó él. _

_¿Qué? _

—_Oye, ella no se acostó solo conmigo. Es poco probable que yo sea el papá de esa criatura que lleva en el vientre —respondió __Stefan__ igual de molesto. _

_De nuevo, ¿qué? _

_Los miré a ambos, mis ojos ampliándose con la nueva información que se estaba registrando en mi cerebro. _

_Me giré en dirección a Elena y ella me sonreía inocentemente. _

—_¿Estás embarazada? —le reclamé._

_Su sonrisa se extendió aún más. _

—_Tengo cinco semanas —dijo presionando una mano sobre su vientre. _

—_¿Cómo sabes que yo soy el papá? —preguntó Stefan, se abrió paso entre Matt y yo y se paró frente a Elena. Lucía frustrado y no dejaba de agarrarse el cabello con ambas manos. _

_Sentía que un colapso estaba a punto de surgir de mi cerebro. _

_¿Elena estaba embarazada? ¿De verdad? _

—_Sé que es demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones —habló ella— ¿pero es que no notas el parecido increíble entre los dos? _

_Una figura que no había notado antes salió de la puerta de la cocina; era un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes. _

_Corrió a los brazos de Elena y la abrazó con fuerza. _

—_Pequeño bebé, este es tu papá —le susurró al oído pero en cierto nivel pude escucharlo aun en la distancia a la que me encontraba. _

_Stefan se quedó paralizado por un momento antes de echar sus brazos alrededor del niño. _

_En alguna parte Matt había desaparecido mientras yo continuaba viendo la dolorosa escena. _

—_Stefan, te presento a Noah —dijo Elena, sus rizos castaños saltaron de lugar mientras ella aplaudía enérgicamente. _

_¿Le puso Noah a su hijo? _

_Se suponía que Stefan y yo íbamos a nombrar así a... _

—_Me encanta el nombre. Adoro a nuestro hijo —contestó él. _

_Los tres se dieron un enorme abrazo, y yo seguía parada como una idiota observándolos convertirse en una bonita familia en donde no había lugar para mí. _

_De repente Stefan recordó mi existencia y me miró con lástima. _

—_Lo lamento, Sheryl. Pero es que siempre estuve destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida con Elena —dijo viéndome patéticamente. _

_Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza: _

_**Siempre estuve destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida... Con Elena. **_

_**Siempre. **_

_**Destinado. **_

_**Con Elena. **_

_**Siempre... con Elena... Destino. **_

* * *

><p>—¡Sheryl, despierta! —sentía que alguien gritaba en mi oído. Una mano agitó mi cuerpo e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.<p>

_Fue sólo una pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla. _

Inhalé y exhalé repetidamente.

—¿Qué, qué ocurrió? —limpié las comisuras de mi boca y me erguí en mi asiento.

—Te quedaste dormida en medio de la película —me dijo Caroline.

Observé a mí alrededor y sí, la sala de cine ya estaba vacía.

—Oh.

Caroline me ayudó a levantarme y juntas salimos por el lado más cercano.

Afuera nos esperaban Mirna y Klaus.

Volteé a ver a todos lados para saber si Stefan se encontraría cerca, pero no lo vi.

Esa pesadilla se había sentido demasiado real, tanto que hasta me dieron ganas de llorar.

No quería admitirlo pero… quería tener pequeños Noahs con Stefan, y sólo con él.

—Entonces… qué casualidad encontrarnos en la misma película —dijo Klaus. No me parecía una casualidad pero no dije nada. Caroline y él se miraban de una forma bastante extraña, como si quisieran desvestirse el uno al otro.

—Sí, una casualidad —dijo Caroline frunciendo la boca—. Oye, ¿Stefan vino contigo?

Me tensé al oír su nombre.

—¿Stefan? Sí. Vino con su hermana.

—¿Con su hermana? —Stefan jamás me dijo que tenía una hermana.

—No, perdón. Con mi hermana.

—¿Con tú hermana? —Esta vez era Caroline la sorprendida.

—Ah, bueno… Rebeka no es mi hermana, es que estoy algo…

—¿Vino con Rebeka? —lo interrumpí.

—Ahh, mierda. No —Klaus no hallaba qué decir a estas alturas—, vino conmigo pero es que Rebeka… bueno, ella…

—Ella se nos pegó —respondió Stefan a mis espaldas.

Me giré para verlo. Tenía puesta una camiseta negra que acentuaba sus ojos verdes.

Se me revolvió todo de la cintura para abajo; las mariposas en mi estómago despertaron de su largo sueño, y despertaron con un hambre voraz.

—Stefan—lo saludó Mirna, se puso bastante coqueta.

—Mirna —asintió él con la cabeza, nunca despegando su vista de la mía.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —habló Klaus.

—Sí, estos dos se están viendo como si quisieran desvestirse de forma salvaje —murmuró Mirna refiriéndose a Stefan y a mí.

Hablando de ironías.

Despegué la vista de Stefan.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces —Klaus se acercó a Caroline y por cuestión de inercia la besó en la boca… de nuevo.

Y, al igual que antes, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo frente a todos nosotros.

Se ruborizó y automáticamente se inclinó a mi lado.

—Así me despido también —dijo antes de pegar sus labios contra los míos.

Ambos ampliamos los ojos aun con nuestras bocas pegadas.

Sí, se desató la guerra en ese instante.

Una mano salió disparada hacia el cuello de la camisa de Klaus, y lo separó abruptamente de mí.

Me tambaleé mientras mi espalda buscaba soporte en una de las paredes; Stefan empujó a Klaus y lo elevó a unos centímetros del suelo.

—Stefan, no sigas —dije—. ¿No ha pasado una semana desde tu última pelea con Mason y ya quieres partirle la cara a tu mejor amigo?

Su rostro todavía mostraba algunos parches amarillentos cerca de su ojo y su boca.

—No te metas en esto, Sheryl —respondió, entre dientes—. Dime, Klaus, ¿cómo, en la vida, se te ocurre poner tus sucios labios en los de mi chica? ¿Quién te dio permiso? ¿Acaso no vez el enorme sello sobre su frente que dice que es mía?

Inmediatamente los ojos de todos se fueron a mi frente; hasta yo me llevé una mano para comprobar si era cierto.

Odiaba y amaba cuando se refería a mí como parte de su propiedad. No, odiaba que me tratara como a un objeto. De acuerdo… tal vez sí me gustaba un poco. No, definitivamente lo odiaba por ser machista y… Pero igual lo amaba porque sentía que se preocupaba por mí... Aunque se suponía que no debía… aaaahhh.

A pesar de toda la tensión que los músculos de Stefan estaban construyendo, Klaus no se miraba para nada intimidado. Es más, él era igual o un poco más bajo de estatura que Stefan, lo que significaba que también daría una buena pelea si decidían irse a los golpes.

—Pienso que el "dueño" de Sheryl no se ha hecho muy presente que digamos —respondió Klaus. Genial. Ahora me sentía como un perro; o como esos pobres pececitos a los que olvidaban alimentar durante las vacaciones y después sus cuerpos sin vida acababan flotando en la superficie—. Además no creo que tengas los derechos exclusivos de ella. No te pertenece…

—Te juro que si no cierras esa boca, te la voy a partir, aunque seas mi amigo. Y no me has contestado, ¿cómo se te ocurre besar a mi chica? Y lo que es peor de todo, ¿cómo se te ocurre besarla frente a tu más nueva conquista?

Le eché un vistazo a Caroline y ella estaba roja. Parecía furiosa y a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

—¡ . .con.él! —dijo ella conteniendo la rabia.

Stefan le frunció el ceño a su amigo. Pero Klaus no le dio importancia a lo que dijo Caroline y continuó hablando:

—¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo fui el que quiso besarla? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que es tal vez ella la que quiera que un auténtico besador la instruya por el camino correcto?

Stefan apretó su agarre en el cuello de Klaus mientras yo me iba poniendo más y más furiosa con cada comentario que salía de la boca de estos dos.

De todas formas, ¿por qué Klaus le decía eso a Stefan? ¡Él fue el de la locura con sus besos! Fingiendo que de esa forma saludaba cuando en realidad trataba de encubrir lo suyo con Caroline… era tan obvio.

¿Y por qué Caroline lo negaba todo?

—¿Pero qué...? —la voz aguda de una chica me hizo apartar la vista del golpe seguro que Stefan estaba a punto de lanzarle a Klaus.

Rebeka dejó caer una barra de chocolate a medio comer que sostenía en la mano, y se apresuró hasta los chicos (o más bien gorilas) que se amenazaban con la promesa de sucios golpes.

—¡Stefan! ¿qué estás haciendo? —chilló ella.

Había olvidado el buen cuerpo que tenía.

Oh, cierto. Estuve demasiado ocupada pensando en lo último que me dijo cuando la conocí: ¡ella también se había acostado con Stefan!

—Lárgate de aquí Rebeka —espetó él.

—¿Qué le haces a Klaus?

—Se quiso pasar de listo con mi chica. Ella no necesita besar a nadie a menos que sea yo.

Me crucé de brazos y me puse en su línea de visión.

Los ojos verdes de Stefan me atravesaron y se turnaban entre mirar hacia Klaus, hacia Rebeka, o mirar hacia mí.

—¿Ella no necesita besar a nadie a menos que seas tú? —dije enojada—. Para tu mayor información, no eres mi dueño.

Resoplé.

¿Quién se creía que era?

—Desde ahora te lo digo: yo puedo besar a quien quiera —le grité.

Lentamente Stefan soltó a Klaus y se giró por completo hacia mí.

—¿Vas a besar a quien quieras? —estaba perplejo, no se lo podía creer.

—Sí. Y aun si besara al noventa por ciento de la población masculina de este país, no me alcanzaría para igualar tu puntaje de folladas con Elena.

Él estrechó sus ojos y desencajó su mandíbula.

Rebeka rió hasta doblarse de la risa.

—¿Quieres vengarte por lo que Elena y yo hicimos en el pasado? —dijo, ignorando a la hiena que se reía de nuestra disfuncional y problemática relación; él se acercó lentamente hacia mí— ¿Todo esto por la estupidez que tuve con tu prima? ¿Estupidez que no significó nada?

—Para ti puede que sea una estupidez, pero para mí es algo serio y doloroso de recodar. ¡Ustedes lo hicieron hasta en el restaurante! ¿Crees que eso no amerita que yo tenga el derecho de besuquearme con todos los tipos que quiera? —Me encontraba gritando ahora.

Ambos ignorábamos la gente a nuestro alrededor. Pero fue difícil concentrarse mientras más personas se paseaban por nuestro lado… y Elena que continuaba riendo con su risa parecida al ataque de asma, o parecido al sonido que hacen los gatos cuando están en celo.

Stefan echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y dijo:

—Tú y yo no hemos terminado, Klaus.

Entonces me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una zona menos transitada para que habláramos solamente los dos.

Nos pusimos cara a cara en una esquina que nos mantenía ocultos de los ojos curiosos.

Yo todavía seguía enojada con él.

—¿De verdad quieres besar a cualquiera para vengarte de mí? —preguntó.

Él logró acorralarme contra la pared.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Yo era una presa fácil para este depredador con hambre.

Stefan estiró los brazos y los llevó a un lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose de manera que formaba una pequeña prisión de la que no podía escapar.

Sentía su aliento en mi mejilla, olía a esos dulces de cereza y limón que vendían aquí en el cine.

Con mis ojos busqué alguna distracción a mí alrededor porque sabía que, si me concentraba mucho en Stefan, el efecto Bambi conoce a Salvatore, me dominaría por completo. Pero lo único a lo que tenía acceso era a un cartel de una película muy antigua de chicos bronceándose bajo el sol y a un David Hasselhoff en un diminuto traje de baño.

Estaba sola en esto. A menos que David contara como ayuda, o como el testigo silencioso de lo que sería una pelea épica con Stefan.

—Probablemente tengas razón —dijo Stefan de manera derrotada, me vi en la obligación de verlo a los ojos. Ni siquiera recordaba qué le había dicho—, anda entonces.

—¿Eh? —sip, el efecto Bambi +Salvatore ya circulaba por mis venas tan solo con ver a Stefan.

Sentía cómo mis ojos se iban cruzando entre sí y la baba quería salir de mi boca con urgencia.

Tenía que repetirle cientos de veces a mi lengua que el cuello de Stefan no era un delicioso dulce para lamer.

—Ve a besarte con el que quieras —dijo trayéndome de regreso de Idiotilandia—. Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo si quieres. Adelante.

Quitó uno de sus brazos y me dejó el camino libre para que saliera de su prisión.

Esto no me lo esperaba.

Me quedé congelada por un momento sin saber qué hacer.

Parpadeé varias veces hasta que reaccioné.

—¿Quieres que bese a otros chicos? —dije horrorizada ante la idea, pero se suponía que yo lo había sugerido.

—Sí. Besa a quien te dé la gana, incluso a Klaus. No me voy a oponer y haré el intento por no caerle a golpes después.

—¿Po... por qué? —tartamudeé.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres, vengarte por todo lo que Elena y yo hicimos en nuestra relación? Merezco recibir una dosis de mi propia medicina.

—Sí, te lo mereces —admití.

—Entonces esta es tu oportunidad. No solo de vengarte, sino también de ser inteligente y salvarte de un futuro conmigo. Pero antes de que te vayas, sólo quiero que sepas que Elena y yo dejamos de tener relaciones sexuales desde hace dos meses atrás.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Dos meses? Pero ustedes siempre pasaban metidos en su habitación... Y...

—Sí, emborrachándonos o viendo televisión. Pero las cosas ya no iban bien. Elena tuvo... tuvo un susto de muerte al pensar que tenía una de esas enfermedades de transmisión sexual y nos apartamos por seguridad. Yo estaba limpio, pero igual frenamos las cosas. Una vez que quitamos todo el sexo de la relación... no nos quedaba nada. Me di cuenta de que ella y yo no teníamos ni los más parecidos gustos en el helado. ¿Puedes creer que detesta el de sabor a cheesecake?

—Dice que es alérgica —recordé cómo de hinchada se le puso la nariz cuando probó un poco.

Stefan resopló.

—De verdad lamento que lo que dijo Elena te haya herido. No puedo cambiar mi pasado. No puedo saltarme la línea del tiempo y borrar esa temporada en la que estuve con ella. Desde un principio siempre me llevé bien contigo, y créeme, nunca se me pasó desapercibido lo hermosa que eres —me sonrojé y Stefan aprovechó para acercar su mano a mi rostro y acariciar mi mejilla—. Cuando te vi con ese idiota cubierto de chocolate se me revolvieron los celos, porque como ya habrás notado, soy un tipo celoso. Me gusta cuidar lo que es mío.

Rodé los ojos, deleitándome en sus palabras que me tenían tan embobada.

—Ese día pasé toda la noche sin dormir, y con una Elena con indigestión que no dejaba de decir entre sueños que nunca volvería a comer chocolate en su vida. Eso, y que descubrí que su ropa olía a chocolate derretido, me hizo darme cuenta que ella era la de la idea con ese tipo, no tú.

Abrí la boca para hacer preguntas pero me detuvo cuando puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Aún tengo más por decir —me silenció—. Sé que yo no soy el chico adecuado para ti... estoy lejos de ser el mejor en tu lista de prospectos pero, algo me pasa cuando estoy a tu alrededor, se me revuelve el estómago, comienzan a fallarme las piernas… y los celos, ah los celos son lo peor de todo. Esos son los que más duelen.

—¿Sí?

—Sip. Quiero sacarle los ojos a cualquier tipo que te mire demasiado, a cualquiera que intente ponerte una mano encima y definitivamente a cualquiera que te bese en frente de mí. Estúpido Klaus.

Me puse en puntillas y subí mis manos hasta rodear su cuello y acariciar su cabello.

Se suponía que tenía que seguir enojada con él pero en estos momentos solo quería tenerlo cerca. Él colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me subió a sus pies para que estuviera más cómoda.

—Si hacer que beses a todos los hombres del mundo hará que me perdones… pues te dejaré hacerlo. —Hizo una mueca ante sus últimas palabras.

—Vaya, quién iba a decir que tuvieras un lado tan dulce como un osito de felpa —murmuré.

—No le digas a nadie —susurró.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo mencionaré en el libro.

Su nariz jugó con la mía por un segundo.

—Sheryl… —sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que, cuando él se los lamió, parte de su lengua también me rozó—. De verdad preferiría que no besaras a otros hombres.

No podía pensar.

Estaba en blanco… Bueno, no exactamente en blanco. Estaba idiotizada y embobada, tal vez drogada de verlo.

Parpadeé demasiadas veces para tratar de enfocarme pero nada servía.

—Yo… —¿Yo qué? Hasta había olvidado lo que iba a decir. Mentalmente repasé las tablas de multiplicar; la del siete siempre me costaba más—… tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las cuatro. Mejor me voy.

¿En verdad dije eso?

—¿Entonces eso significa que sigues enojada conmigo? —comenzó a alejarse.

—No, no lo sé —¿podía seguir enojada con él después de escucharlo decir que no había nada con Elena? Stefan tenía razón en algo, él no podía cambiar su pasado. Nadie podía. Pero todavía sentía una espina que me estaba molestando— ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Esperar, a qué?

—¿Por qué tardaste en decirme cómo te sentías por mí?

—No estaba seguro de involucrarme contigo. Una vez que entras en mi vida, muy difícilmente puedo sacarte de allí, y en algún momento sé que vas a desear querer salir. Por eso te estoy dando una salida justo ahora. Yo soy el menos indicado para una relación; tengo mucho con lo que cargar y eso no me hace posible material de novio.

Stefan me estaba dando una salida. Una salida de él y todo lo que involucraba: su pasado con mi prima, con Rebeka y con tantas otras con las que estuvo. Su raro lado de ocultar a su sobrina, su sospechoso trabajo del que no sabía nada todavía, sus celos compulsivos (que en realidad sí eran algo lindos), sus traumas con su hermano, su locura, sus ingeniosas bromas, su arrogante sentido del humor y su orgullosa personalidad de bastardo y sus bolsillos llenos de dinero que malgastaba.

—No quiero salir —dije viendo cómo el tatuaje de su hombro intentaba escabullirse por la manga de su camiseta oscura—, me has dicho muchas veces lo tonto que es el que continúe queriendo una relación contigo… pero simplemente soy así de tonta.

El brazo de Stefan regresó a mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza.

—Haré que valga la pena —murmuró antes de besar mi cuello.

Sus labios siguieron su camino por mi clavícula, y por mi mejilla. Luego me besó en la boca y casi pude sentir la pizca de posesión que estaba demandando en este beso.

Su lengua hizo camino a través de mis labios, y sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cintura y caderas.

Lento y sensual.

—Vamos —susurraba Stefan entre besos.

—¿Dónde? —mi boca regresó a la suya y me vi en la tentación de morderle el labio inferior.

—A mi departamento… —logró decir después de otro beso.

No me opuse y prácticamente dejé que me llevara a rastras lejos de nuestra esquina oculta. No sabía qué me pasaba pero no podía despegarme de él. No me quería mover de donde estábamos. Y eso pensaba decirle a Stefan:

—No… —beso, beso, beso— me quiero… —beso con lengua, dedos acariciando mis caderas—… moverme de… —dedos jugando con las orillas de mis pantalones de mezclilla— aquiiiiiii.

Mis palabras salían distorsionadas; me sentía cavernícola pero sinceramente me gustaba la sensación.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo alguien lo suficientemente cerca de ambos como para darnos cuenta de que sus palabras iban dirigidas a nosotros—, show con espectáculo en vivo.

Me separé de la boca, de los dedos, de la lengua de Stefan y miré avergonzada a nuestra interrupción.

Era una mujer de cabello canoso y de figura delgada.

Tenía los ojos de color verde pálido y su piel lucía una perfecta suavidad que se obtiene con años y años de cuidado.

—Oh, muchachos, no era mi intención distraerlos —dijo la señora dándome un guiño de complicidad y sonriéndome como si me conociera de toda la vida. Pero yo no tenía idea de quién era—, solo quería robarle un minuto de atención a este hermoso chico de por acá.

Ella palmeó el brazo de Stefan.

Miré en su dirección y me arrepentí de inmediato.

Él lucía como si la catástrofe más grande se hubiera desatado, como si sufriera en gran dolor y no entendía por qué.

¿Quién era ella?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Stefan, sus palabras salían retorcidas y furiosas.

Al menos Klaus no era el único en hacerlo enojar hoy.

—Relájate, solo vine con cierta personita a ver una película. Se moría de ganas por ver a James Franco en la pantalla grande —ella sonrió y volvió a guiñar un ojo—. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novia? ¿Es tu novia, verdad? Es muy bonita.

Volvió a sonreírme.

Se miraba simpática, parecía bastante jovial para una señora de edad avanzada.

—Repito, ¿qué haces aquí? —gruñó Stefan.

Lo tomé de la mano para intentar relajarlo, se miraba estresado. Él la presionó con fuerza.

—Nanny, ¿quién es ese hombre peludo del fondo? —una niña se acercó a la señora y la abrazó de la cintura, le señaló el cartel de David Hasselhoff que estaba pegado detrás de nosotros.

La niña tenía un cabello no tan oscuro como para ser café, pero tampoco tan claro como para ser rubio; era un color entre ambas tonalidades. Ella era hermosa.

—Ese, pequeña piraña, era el hombre de mis sueños hace treinta años. ¿No crees que se veía atractivo?

La niña arrugó la cara y la escuché decir algo más acerca de los extraños gustos de su abuela, pero no fui capaz de escuchar porque estaba conociendo justo ahora a la pequeña Nicole de la que tanto estuve celosa un tiempo atrás. Lo supe desde el momento en que vi las cicatrices y las quemaduras que tenía en la mitad de su rostro.

Stefan, al verla, presionó aún más fuerte mi mano. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a quebrar algún hueso pero no me solté o le pedí que me soltara.

Pude verlo realmente furioso. Hulk personificado.

—¿Qué hacen ambas aquí? Abuela, ¿cómo te atreviste a…? —le falló la voz y a mí casi se me salía el aire debido al esfuerzo enorme que hacía al no gritar.

Pero aquí estaba finalmente ante mí, la sobrina de diez años de Stefan.

La niña fijó sus ojos verde mar en los míos y me sonrió.

—¿Tu eres la novia del tío Stefan? —chilló.

Asentí algo incomoda por la sangre que dejaba de circular por mi mano.

Entonces ella hizo algo magnifico: corrió a abrazarme.

Entonces yo hice algo estúpido: grité como loca.


	18. Galleta de la Fortuna

**********************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************

* * *

><p><strong>18. Galleta de la Fortuna<strong>

El departamento de Stefan definitivamente carecía del toque femenino; sus paredes eran todas blancas o azules, y los muebles tenían puras tonalidades oscuras.

Lo vi ir y venir de su cocina, rebuscando algo en el refrigerador unas cientos de veces antes de salir con suficiente hielo en sus manos; hielo que aplicó inmediatamente sobre mi mano izquierda y masajeó hasta que finalmente se atrevió a verme a los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa insegura.

—Lo siento tanto, nena —dijo agachando de nuevo la mirada y soplando delicadamente su aliento en mis dedos que horas antes estuvieron insensibilizados bajo su cruel y aplastante agarre.

—No tienes la culpa —dije suavemente.

Me sentía avergonzada al recordar cómo de amorosa se había portado su sobrina conmigo y yo de idiota me puse a gritar. Pero es que Stefan de verdad iba a romperme algún hueso importante en ese momento si continuaba apretándome como lo había hecho, tuve que gritar del dolor y me aparté inmediatamente de él.

—_¡Stefan me estás lastimando! —había gritado y estúpidas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos a borbotones. _

No lo culpaba, suponía que se había descontrolado al ver a su sobrina en público, en donde la gente se quedaba viéndola con demasiado interés de lo normal, cuando lo único que él quería hacer era protegerla de las personas curiosas y entrometidas.

Me había asustado pensando que heriría los sentimientos de Nicole porque, justo en el momento en que ella me abrazó, yo había gritado del dolor. Pero en realidad la pequeña me dejó boquiabierta al acercárseme y susurrarme cosas tranquilizadoras en el oído (no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Stefan).

—_¿Estás bien? —me preguntó—. ¿El tío Stefan te lastimó? Ya, ya… el dolor va a pasar, no durará para siempre. _

Esta niña era increíble. Teniéndola así de cerca pude ver las cicatrices y manchas que cubrían gran parte del lado derecho de su rostro; algunas manchas rosadas (en donde la piel sufrió un mayor daño) se le escabullían por la frente y se escapaban hacia el otro lado de su rostro. Sus cicatrices me recordaron algo que yo había visto con anterioridad, en los tatuajes de Stefan. Estos seguían los mismos patrones que las cicatrices de Nicole. Adam se había tatuado el hombro con estas líneas que se formaban en el rostro de la pequeña niña.

Saberlo me hizo amarlo un poquito más.

Le sonreí a Nicole en medio de mi cortina de lágrimas que me nublaban la visión.

—_Ahora ya me siento mejor —dije sorbiendo mocos. _

Noté que su pequeño cuerpo llevaba puesto una camiseta en la que se leía: **I** **1D **e inmediatamente pensé en Stefan cantando borracho sus canciones.

Y hablando de Stefan, él se apresuró a mi lado y me sujetó de la cintura, se veía bastante afectado y a punto de colapsar.

—_Voy a llevar a Sheryl a mi departamento para curarle la mano —anunció él a su abuela y a su sobrina—. Nikky, tú vienes conmigo. _

La tomó de la mano y su abuela bufó en alto.

—_Stefan… deja de ser tan sobreprotector, nosotras podemos quedarnos a ver la película —le dijo ella—. No voy a dejarla sola, va a estar todo bien. _

Nicole le hizo pucheros a su tío, y noté el enorme trabajo que hacía Stefan para decirle que no.

—_Tengo películas en mi habitación —él trató de convencerla, pero la niña no cedía—. Además llevas tiempo sin visitar mi departamento… ¿no quieres saludar a Steve? _

Inmediatamente me sentí curiosa por el mentado Steve. ¿Quién era?

Nicole dudó por un momento.

—_También tengo helado de frambuesa —eso la convenció por completo. _

La niña aceptó y ahora estábamos los tres juntos en el departamento de Stefan.

Su abuela se había quedado en el cine a ver la película, y le dejé un mensaje de texto a Caroline explicándole que me iba con Stefan y que tenía que contarme lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Klaus, eso no se lo iba a pasar por alto.

Poco a poco la sangre volvió a circular por mi mano y mis dedos fueron saliendo de su estado de coma temporal; Stefan colocó hielo y vendó mi palma con una tira de una de sus viejas camisetas. Se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún hueso roto y por suerte la situación no pasó a mayores.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó una vez que terminó con la venda.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me encontraba sentada en el cómodo sillón de su sala mientras él permanecía arrodillado frente a mí.

Nicole estaba en la habitación de Stefan (que por cierto era demasiado grande para una sola persona) viendo películas de Harry Potter y besando la pantalla cada vez que Daniel Radcliffe salía en escena.

Estábamos solos… relativamente. Steve estaba recostado del otro lado de la habitación, viéndome atentamente como si supiera que le tenía miedo. Y era verdad, le tenía miedo.

Lo ignoré y regresé a ver el rostro afligido de Stefan.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué te pusiste furioso al ver a tu sobrina en el cine? —me aventuré a preguntar.

Él hizo una mueca y se sentó en el suelo para verme directamente a la cara.

—¿Acaso no notaste cómo la gente se le quedaba viendo? Estúpidos curiosos.

Llevé mis manos hacia su cabello cobrizo y lo acaricié con ternura.

—Lo sé, pero te lo dije antes, no puedes encerrarla en una burbuja. Eso puede acomplejarla.

—Mi abuela, varios psicólogos y yo, nos encargamos que eso no sucediera —respondió—, simplemente no quiero que salga lastimada más de lo que la lastimaron hace tanto tiempo atrás. Ella aún no tiene idea que fue mi hermano quien comenzó el incendio a su propia casa.

—¿Ella no sabe?

Stefan negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo supo y nosotros no quisimos decirle nada. Eso la destruiría. Ella cree que sus padres murieron juntos, tomados de la mano como una linda familia con finales felices. Así que sería grandioso que no le mencionaras nada de lo que sabes.

—No diré ni una palabra.

—Lamento haberte lastimado, nena. Me puse como loco al verla entrar y… Los doctores de mi hermano hablan conmigo regularmente y me dicen que él pide ver a su hija. Supo que quedó viva y jura que se arrepiente de lo que hizo pero yo sé que no lo hace. Solo quiere hacerle daño. No quiero que la vea, no quiero que eche a perder la perfecta mentira que he creado para ella. No debo exponerla ante nadie porque tampoco quiero que le informen a mi hermano sobre su paradero. Él tiene permitido escribir cartas y no necesito que sepa ni siquiera la dirección de la casa de muñecas de Nicole. No lo quiero cerca de ninguno de nosotros… y todo se vino abajo cuando la vi caminar en medio de todas esas personas.

Me senté en el suelo junto a él y puse mi mano buena en su mejilla.

—Eres un gran tío —murmuré con suavidad.

—Ya era hora de que alguien lo notara —suspiró liberando un poco el estrés de sus hombros.

— Stefan… ¿te das cuenta que en algún momento vas a tener que decirle a ella la verdad?

Él cerró los ojos y cubrió mi mano con la suya.

—Pero no por ahora. No en un futuro cercano —llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó.

Permanecimos recostados uno junto al otro, sin decir nada por varios minutos.

A lo lejos podía ver a Steve moviéndose hacia la ventana de la cocina y atrapar algo de los últimos rayos del sol que poco a poco se escondían en el horizonte. Notó que yo lo estaba viendo con atención y se dio la vuelta azotando su cola contra el marco de la ventana.

Ver cómo el día se iba lentamente convirtiendo en noche me hizo recordar algo importante, me levanté con sobresalto.

—¡Olvidé que tenía una cita de trabajo hoy! —Mi mamá había logrado conseguirme una entrevista en una librería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. La dueña ocupaba ayuda y me había reservado el primer puesto si me presentaba hoy.

Pero ya era muy tarde para hacer una rápida aparición.

—Ve mañana —suplicó Stefan, levantó su mano para acariciar mi pantorrilla—, ya es tarde. Quédate esta noche.

—¿Quedarme… toda la noche? —mi corazón se aceleró y realmente le gustó la idea.

No. No podía, papá se iba a poner frenético si amanecía en casa de un hombre. Peor si dicho hombre era la pesadilla de su vida.

—Me encargaré de la cena —insistió.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No, pero para eso existe el servicio a domicilio.

Resoplé.

—No creo que deba…

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —interrumpió Nicole recién saliendo de la habitación de Stefan.

Me desgarró en el alma tener que decirle que me marchaba a esos ojos verdes tan inocentes pero a la vez experimentados de la vida.

Suspiré resignada.

—Me quedaré para la cena —afirmé.

Stefan sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bien, ordenaré comida china. ¿Alguien se opone? —miró en dirección a su sobrina y ella negó con la cabeza, luego miró hacia mí y me encogí de hombros—. Entonces comida china será.

Stefan se puso de pie y, en un arrebato, me tomó de la cintura y me besó muy fuerte en los labios.

Escuché a Nicole chillar y reír en voz alta.

Hice palanca con mis brazos y logré empujarlo en su sitio. Lo regañé mentalmente.

—¡La besaste! ¿Eso significa que se van a casar pronto? —gritó Nicole.

Me ruboricé por completo, esperé por la respuesta de Stefan y lo que obtuve fue:

—Serás la que lance las flores —le guiñó un ojo.

Lo golpeé en el pecho intentando sacarle el aire, pero mi golpe apenas y lo inmovilizó.

_Por andar diciendo mentiras como esas es que terminó con una escopeta apuntándole en el rostro. _

— Stefan… —le advertí con mi tono de voz.

Él huyó de mi lado y corrió hacia Nicole levantándola del suelo con una sola mano.

—Es hora de que regreses a ver otra película, piraña —caminó con ella en dirección a su dormitorio.

—¡Pero no, yo quiero quedarme a conocer a tu novia!

—Durante la cena le podrás preguntar todo lo que quieras. Ahora ella y yo tenemos que besuquearnos en el sofá.

Resoplé audiblemente.

Nicole comenzó a reírse y vi cómo logró salirse del apretado agarre de Stefan. La envidié por eso, yo nunca podía zafarme con tanta facilidad aunque me retorciera mil veces.

—Quiero primos —dijo ella corriendo a mi lado—, muchos. Como para formar una banda de música.

Por mi rostro subió el calor de mi sangre.

No dije nada a eso.

—No presiones Nikky, por ahora intentaremos pedirle a la cigüeña que nos traiga uno. Ya tenemos el nombre —Ay no. Si lo decía en voz alta lo iba a castrar. En serio lo castraría. A él y a su zorrillo.

¿Realmente… quién tenía un zorrillo como mascota? Solo alguien como Stefan.

Steve alzó la cabeza desde su posición, como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, y regresó a su labor de buscar qué comer entre los muebles de la cocina.

—¿Por qué mejor no tienen cinco bebés y le ponen Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis y Zayn? —Interrumpió la pequeña—, y no creas que no sé de dónde vienen los bebés. Ya casi cumplo once y no creo en la cigüeña. Conozco el mecanismo, muchas gracias.

De ser posible mi rostro se calentó más.

¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto y ya sabía? Yo a su edad todavía me creía Sailor Moon con mi tiara lunar combatiendo el mal y mis frases de "te castigaré en el nombre de la luna".

Supe del sexo dos años después, cuando cruelmente la clase de Ciencias Naturales me abrió los ojos; había llegado a casa preguntándole a mamá y a papá si ellos me habían creado de esa forma. La única respuesta que obtuve fue un silencio incómodo y un sonrojo de parte de mi madre.

—La abuela la tiene muy aleccionada —contestó Stefan a mi pregunta no dicha en voz alta—. El otro día tuvieron _la plática. _

Nicole asintió con la cabeza.

No podía creer que esta pequeña niña ya supiera todo el concepto básico para… dejar entrar a la anguila en la cueva.

—No es nada complicado —afirmó ella—, una chica y un chico se besan por treinta minutos y luego, ¡puuf! aparece un bebé en tu estómago. La bisabuela me lo explicó todo.

Uff… menos mal que ese era el concepto que sabía. Creo que su bisabuela olvidó muchos detalles de por medio. Detalles que gustosamente la señora E.L. James no había omitido en sus libros.

—¿Ustedes quieren que les dé treinta minutos? —preguntó Nicole. Nos miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

De nuevo, me ruboricé.

—No, pequeña —comencé diciendo, me agaché para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, ella era realmente bajita—. Sólo me tomará dos segundos jalarle la oreja a tu tío y luego voy contigo para ver una película, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió vigorosamente.

—Aunque sin embargo deberías intentar besarlo por media hora —susurró Nicole en mi oído—, solo para ver si es verdad que el bebé va a aparecer en tu estómago. Yo intenté hacerlo con uno de mis compañeros de la clase de recuperación pero el tío Stefan me encontró y me dijo que no funcionaba a menos que yo tuviera veintisiete años. Así que estoy esperando cumplir eso para besarme con un chico por media hora y ver qué sucede…

Me reí al imaginarme a Stefan siendo sobreprotector con su sobrina.

No sé por qué pero se me hacía más irresistible.

—¿Qué están susurrando ustedes dos? —preguntó él.

—Nada —respondimos Nicole y yo al mismo tiempo; luego nos reímos al darnos cuenta.

Stefan nos miró sospechosamente pero se movilizó hacia la cocina.

Desde ahí nos gritó que iba a ordenar la comida.

—¿Tú tienes veintisiete años? —me preguntó Nicole una vez que Stefan se fue.

Negué con la cabeza

—Solo tengo dieciocho. Cumplo diecinueve en dos meses.

La niña amplió los ojos.

—¿Vas a hacer una fiesta? Oh, por favor dime que la harás. Nunca he asistido a una… bueno, Nanny y Stefan siempre me preparan fiestas sorpresas pero es aburrido tenerlos solo a ellos y a Steve o a Carlo.

Su rostro se afligió por un momento.

¿Es que Stefan tampoco invitaba a sus amigos? ¿O era que ella no tenía amigos?

¿Asistirá a clases con los demás niños en una escuela?

Ni siquiera lo sabía.

—¿A qué escuela vas? —le pregunté tratando de enderezar la pequeña cadena con un dije de bigote negro que tenía en su cuello

—No voy a la escuela. Mis maestros vienen a casa, ¿por qué?

¿Stefan la ocultaba también de niños de su edad?

Bueno, a veces los niños podían llegar a ser demasiado crueles cuando notan que alguien es diferente a los demás.

Una ola de compasión y tristeza me invadió por Nicole.

—Solo tenía curiosidad —respondí finalmente.

Ella bajó la mirada y con su pie comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo.

—Sé que mi rostro no es muy atractivo de ver —confesó en voz baja—, muchos niños salen corriendo cuando me miran. Pero ellos no saben que, a pesar de mis marcas, yo me siento hermosa… o al menos eso dice el tío Stefan. Así que gracias por no mirarme raro como todos los demás.

Me dio un breve abrazo y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su tío.

Quedé en cuclillas, sin habla y con una sensación vertiginosa en mi estómago.

Estaba ante una niña muy valiente… en todos los sentidos.

Escuché la puerta del dormitorio de Stefan ser abierta y rápidamente Nicole asomó la cabeza a través de la ranura:

—Puse la película El Diario de la Princesa y no me gustaría verla sola, ¿vienes?

Sonreí y me puse en pie, entrando al territorio más íntimo de Stefan.

—No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Para ser un chico, Stefan era bastante pulcro en su habitación. Al menos no tenía ningún poster visible de alguna mujer en lencería atrevida, o una banda de rock pesado.

Sus paredes estaban desnudas de cuadros o pinturas y, al igual que el resto del departamento, los muebles eran de tonalidades oscuras con finos acabados.

Su cama era enorme y no pude evitar respirar hondo en sus sábanas de color azul marino; ni siquiera presté atención a la película que Nicole había puesto para que ambas pasáramos un rato juntas. Me sentía drogada y aturdida de solo pensar que Stefan dormía en esa misma habitación, en esta misma cama y en este mismo lado en el que me encontraba recostada.

Incliné mi rostro una vez más y pegué mi nariz en las sábanas; aspiré como por vigésima vez el delicioso olor masculino que él impregnó en sus almohadas.

Espectacular.

Rápidamente me separé, no quería que Nicole me fuera a ver actuando como la loca que olía las sábanas de su tío.

Después de veinte minutos entró Stefan y nos anunció que la comida ya estaba lista.

Nicole y yo nos movilizamos hacia la sala y los tres comimos de las cajitas de cartón en donde los alimentos venían bien empaquetados desde el restaurante chino a tres cuadras del departamento.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de la sala, rodeando la mesita de centro e intentando sostener los fideos y el arroz con los palillos chinos, riéndonos cuando ninguno pudo realizar tal hazaña y en su lugar usamos tenedores.

Devoré todo con rapidez y disfruté de la mejor vista de todas: Stefan en una camiseta sin mangas.

Realmente debería usar más como esas. Hacía que los músculos de sus brazos se lucieran de manera formidable.

—Cuando sea mayor me pintaré la piel como el tío Stefan—anunció Nicole mientras metía un puñado de fideos a su boca.

—¿En qué edad quedamos que eso iba a suceder? —musitó Stefan.

—¡A los treinta! —obedientemente respondió la niña.

Tuve que reírme de eso.

—Stefan, tu ni siquiera tienes treinta y ya estás tatuado —le recordé.

—Maduré rápido.

Reí-resoplé a la vez.

—Entonces yo definitivamente estoy calificada para hacerme uno.

—Y yo estaría encantado de supervisar los lugares de tu cuerpo ideales para un tatuaje —me guiñó un ojo.

Mi rostro se calentó.

Aclaré mi garganta y continué con la cena.

—Terminé con mi comida, ¿puedo ahora ver mi galleta de la fortuna? —le pidió Nicole a Stefan.

Él acercó la cajita donde comía la niña y la observó, haciendo una mueca.

—No, no has terminado. Come tu brócoli.

—No me gusta el brócoli, lo sabes —ella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cómelo...

—Pero no quiero... Mira, Sheryl tampoco lo ha comido —me señaló y me tensé en mi lugar.

Stefan se acercó e inspeccionó mi comida al igual que como había hecho con ella.

—Sheryl... —me advirtió él.

—¿Stefan?

—Come tu brócoli.

—Soy alérgica a los vegetales —dije encogiéndome de hombros y llevándome algo de pollo a la boca. Mastiqué lentamente a pesar de que quería devorar todo muy rápido; mi almuerzo había sido un fiasco preparado por Meredith, merecía algo de comida decente.

—Además —continué— se le pueden dar a Steve así que no se desperdician.

Nicole asintió estando de acuerdo conmigo.

Steve apareció en ese momento como si lo hubieran requerido y olfateó en mi dirección.

¡Puaj! Me moví rápidamente hacia Stefan hasta que nuestros brazos chocaron uno contra otro.

—¿Le tienes miedo a Steve y aun así quieres alimentarlo? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Nadie, pero nadie, tiene un zorrillo como mascota —lo fulminé con la mirada—, son apestosos y dejan su hedor por todos lados. Si querías un animal hubieras optado por un perro… o un gato al menos. Vaya, incluso pensaba que eras el tipo de chico con una serpiente como mascota.

Stefan se rió y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, me movió de tal forma que quedé sentada entre sus piernas abiertas, mi espalda chocaba contra su pecho.

Justo en ese momento yo estaba teniendo una enorme dificultad para respirar normalmente; y no me lo puso fácil cuando sus largos dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello.

—Tengo un perro —habló en mi oído causándome cosquillas—, solo que mi vecino del departamento de abajo lo cuida cuando yo no estoy en casa. Y en cuanto a Steve... bueno, era un invitado no deseado que se escondía en el dormitorio de Elena, yo solo lo rescaté antes de que ella llamara a control de animales y ellos lo dañaran.

—¿En el departamento de Elena? Me parece haberlo conocido antes —medité. Claro, era la misma mofeta que encontré en la cocina semanas atrás.

¿Cómo llegaría un zorrillo hasta el departamento? Ni idea.

Mientras Stefan apoyaba su barbilla en mi cabeza, Nicole estaba entretenida dándole a Steve su brócoli, fingiendo que nadie miraba nada.

—Además, Steve no es apestoso —volvió a hablar en mi oído. Esta vez me dio un beso en el cuello—, cuando lo llevé al veterinario, me dijeron que alguien le había quitado las glándulas que producen el mal olor. Es un animal limpio en todo sentido.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuándo lo llevó al veterinario?

—Es como un ratón gigante —le dije—. No deberías dejar que Nicole juegue con él, la puede morder.

—No va a estar mucho tiempo aquí; mi abuela quiere liberarlo en el bosque este fin de semana. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

—De acuerdo, me tranquiliza.

Stefan volvió a darme otro beso en el cuello. Reprimí la urgencia que tenía de girarme y que esta vez besara mi boca, pero tenía que comportarme, Nicole estaba cerca y no me parecía lo correcto que mis hormonas revolotearan por todo el lugar.

—¡Terminé el brócoli! —gritó la niña cuando acabó de alimentar al apestoso animal (con o sin glándulas)—¿Puedo ahora agarrar una galleta?

—Bien — Stefan extendió el plato que contenía las galletas e hizo que Nicole tomara una.

Ella se precipitó a agarrar la que más cerca tenía.

Antes de partirla y leer su mensaje, nos miró a ambos con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No van a agarrar una también? Puede ser de mala suerte si no las abrimos al mismo tiempo —dijo la niña solemnemente.

Le sonreí y tomé la que se encontraba en el centro. El brazo de Stefan se estiró sobre mi hombro para tomar la que quedaba.

—De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres cada quien parte su galleta —instruyó Nicole.

Steve se rozó sobre su pierna y lo vi olisquear en su dirección. Yo llevé mis rodillas a la altura de mi pecho, y me pegué más a Stefan.

—Uno —comenzó ella con entusiasmo—, dos… ¡tres!

Con mi dedo pulgar ejercí presión sobre la galleta y ésta se partió en tres pedazos pequeños. Saqué un papelito que venía apretadamente doblado y leí su contenido:

"_Alguien te está mirando justo en este momento" _

¿Alguien me está mirando? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de galleta de la fortuna era esta?

Pudieron haber puesto: Si estás leyendo esto es porque puedes leer.

Más obvios no pudieron ser.

Alcé la vista, curiosa por ver qué decían las demás galletas, tal vez tenían mensajes más interesantes que el mío.

Nicole fruncía el ceño y veía el papel confundida, miré a Stefan que tenía casi la misma expresión que su sobrina. En realidad era algo tierno de ver. Ambos hacían las mismas muecas y de la misma forma.

—¿Qué les parece un cambio? —preguntó él finalmente. Hizo de su papel una bolita y me lo pasó mientras que Nicole tomaba el mío y le entregaba el de ella a Stefan.

—Oye no se vale cambiar. Es hacer trampa —le dije.

Pero ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención; impulsada por mi curiosidad decidí leer la bolita que me había pasado Stefan. Decía:

"_Intenta con otra galleta" _

Bufé para mis adentros. Claro, intentó con otra galleta.

—Cambio —gritó Nicole después de un segundo.

Automáticamente Stefan y ella volvieron a intercambiar papeles tomando de nuevo el mío.

Desenrollé el siguiente, que originalmente pertenecía a Nicole, y se leía:

"_DJ Maxxime a tu disposición… para reservar presentaciones: 511-254098" _

Tuve que reírme en voz alta. Luego Nicole se contagió, y por último Stefan.

—Esas fueron las peores galletas de la fortuna que leído en mi vida —dije entre risas.

—Oye, salió algo bueno de todo esto —dijo Stefan — tenemos el número de un DJ si llegamos a necesitarlo.

Me reí un poco más con eso.

—La próxima vez mejor trae helado —le dije.

* * *

><p>Esa noche llegué tarde a casa.<p>

Stefan me había llevado en su motocicleta, y después se aseguraría de ver que su abuela y Nicole también llegaran seguras a su hogar. Él me dijo que ellas no vivían en el departamento, solo iban casualmente y trataban de verse todos los fines de semana. Incluso me invitó para ver la liberación de Steve en el bosque.

Iba a rechazar su oferta pero la verdad era que quería pasar todo mi tiempo posible con él, sin importar que eso incluyera a cierto zorrillo apestoso de por medio.

Una vez en la puerta de la casa de papá, Stefan tuvo el descaro de besarme hasta que se me durmieron los dedos de los pies.

—Te extrañé —me decía entre besos—. No quiero que vuelvas a huir de mí, por favor. — Llevó mi mano, todavía vendada, a sus labios, y me besó con suavidad—. Me volví loco cuando no supe dónde encontrarte. Incluso fui a casa de tu madre para que me dijera dónde te escondías toda esta semana.

—Lo siento —dije en un hilo de voz—, me sentía insegura.

—¿Insegura de qué? —sus manos ahuecaron mi rostro y se inclinó más cerca de mí para pegar mi frente contra la suya.

—Insegura de si volverías a los brazos de Elena —dije, sintiéndome avergonzada.

No había vuelto a ver a Elena desde el incidente con la pistola de burbujas y el desastre que le hizo a mi ropa; por su culpa había tenido que saquear el armario de Caroline en busca de prendas temporales que me sirvieran mientras ahorraba para una compra rápida en tiendas de segunda mano. Nunca creí posible que llegara a odiar tanto a una persona… mucho menos que alguien me odiara a mí con esa intensidad con la que Elena me odiaba.

Stefan jugueteó con mis labios, haciendo que mis pensamientos entraran en zonas más seguras.

—Yo no quiero volver con Elena —me aseguró—. Y definitivamente no quiero que vuelvas con el lame vacas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Tyler en todo esto? Sabes que nunca volvería con él.

Pegó de forma casi violenta sus labios contra los míos, con sus manos tomó mi cabeza y la dirigió hasta conseguir la mejor posición para excavar dentro de nuestras bocas.

Su lengua se unió a nuestro beso y conquistó todo a su paso.

Solté un gemido cuando me agarró de la cintura con una mano y me acercó a su cuerpo; dejé de pensar, dejé incluso de respirar y me concentré por completo en lo que sus labios hacían con los míos, en el trabajo que realizaba su ávida lengua y lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento debido a nuestra cercanía.

Nunca deseé llegar a más que solo besos con Tyler, pero con Stefan… tenía la enorme necesidad de arrancarle la ropa y que me demostrara sus habilidades en privado. Pero él se separó justo cuando iba a sugerirle llevarlo a escondidas a mi habitación.

Respiró hondo y yo me acerqué en busca de un poco más de sus labios; antes de que pudiera acercarme, él me tomó de los hombros y me separó del calor de su cuerpo.

Me escuché protestar y él sonrió ante el sonido.

Yo estaba en un estado peor que el de Bambi… me encontraba en un estado cavernícola al cien por ciento.

—Me alegra que ya no te interese el lame vacas, porque él está sentado en tu porche, esperándote —dijo Stefan viendo a alguien por encima de mi hombro.

Giré y encontré a Tyler de pie, viendo de forma horrorizada en nuestra dirección.

¿Qué hacía él aquí?

Me crucé de brazos y me aseguré de que todas las luces en la casa de papá estuvieran apagadas.

Meredith no se quedaba a dormir (al menos no se quedó mientras yo estuve toda esta semana) así que papá debería haberse dormido enfrente de la televisión viendo el canal de deportes. Al menos esperaba que estuviera dormido porque Stefan y Tyler eran capaces de armar toda una guerra, y era seguro que papá iba ponerse del lado de Tyler sólo para ver lejos a mi novio tatuado y con motocicleta.

Vaya… sonaba a un cliché de chico malo. Pero Stefan era todo menos un cliché; yo podía dar fe y legalidad a eso.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tyler? —pregunté sigilosamente.

Él se acercó a paso lento y se detuvo cuando Stefan se puso a mi lado.

El rostro de Tyler tenía ciertos moretones y el lado derecho de su ceja estaba hinchado, eso fue de su pelea con Stefan hace una semana, solo esperaba que no viniera a buscar más pelea todavía.

—Pensaba encontrarte en casa —respondió él— sola.

Miró a Stefan cuando dijo esto último.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué no podía tener un día normal y tranquilo en mi vida?

—¿Querías algo? —traté de desviar la conversación a terrenos seguros.

—Sí. Quería hablarte de una cosa. En privado.

Stefan bufó y envolvió uno de sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Nada está sucediendo en privado con mi chica —dijo él clavando sus dedos en mi cadera—, si quieres insistir en hacer de idiota y declarártele una vez más, te voy a hacer el favor de ahorrarte el ridículo. Escuchaste lo que ella dijo antes: nunca volverá contigo. Así que deja de insistir de una buena vez.

Tyler entrecerró los ojos.

—No puedo creer que te enrollaras con un chico mucho mayor que tú —me acusó—, en serio, ¿cuántos años tienes, abuelo?

Oh, oh. Mala pregunta.

Podía sentir la tensión en Stefan irradiar por todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Primero Klaus lo hacía enojar… ahora Tyler.

Genial. Crearan a un monstruo de los celos.

—Si no quieres que te golpee en las pelotas, dejarás las bromas conmigo, niño.

—No sabía que te atraían los ancianos, Sheryl. O para el caso, los chicos con apariencia de delincuentes.

—Tyler… guarda silencio —lo fulminé con la mirada.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Él suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

—No vine a pelear —dijo alzando las manos—, solo quiero pedirte un favor, Sheryl. Quiero que le digas a mi madre que tú y yo somos novios todavía.

_Lo que me faltaba…_


	19. Siendo Una Sheryl Embarazada

************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************

* * *

><p><strong>19. Siendo una Sheryl embarazada<strong>

—¿Entonces ayer no fuiste a tu entrevista de trabajo? —preguntó mamá mientras ajustaba sus lentes de lectura.

Suspiré y me senté en el bulto de cojines que conformaban la sala.

—Nop. Se me olvidó y en ese momento estaba... ocupada.

Mis dedos se movieron alrededor de un hilo color magenta que se desprendía de uno de los cojines.

Mamá se encontraba en su máquina de coser, creando una colcha con pedazos de otras telas inservibles y con olor a moho que almacenaba en el sótano.

En serio, esta mujer iba a aparecer en uno de esos capítulos de acumuladores que pasaban en la televisión. Incluso creo que tenía guardada la ropa interior que usó el día de su boda. Ella conservaba todo lo que traía buenos recuerdos; si no pudo guardar mi cordón umbilical fue por puro milagro divino.

—Pastelito... —despegó la vista de su máquina y la fijó en mí; su boca color carmín hacía una mueca—, ¿estás manteniendo relaciones sexuales con el chico?

Mi rostro se puso más rojo que el color de las paredes de la casa.

—Aunque claro —continuó sin dejarme responder—, no te culparía. Si tu papá se hubiera visto así de buenote cuando tenía su edad, hasta yo me vería tentada por él. Uff, te habría concebido a los quince de ser posible...

—¡Mamá! —chillé avergonzada—, basta. Ya me hablaste de eso hace años... No necesito saber acerca la vida amorosa que mantenían papá y tú.

—Yo solo digo que, si estás "metiendo al conejo en tu madriguera", deberías usar protección. Y asegúrate de que sea el indicado o después lo lamentaras —regresó a su trabajo de costura y murmuró—: claro, de haber sabido que tu papá resultaría todo un imbécil, me habría seguido manteniendo pura para Bruce Willis, como era mi plan original.

Resoplé y me puse de pie para inspeccionar los nuevos cuadros que ella había puesto en las paredes de lo que era ahora su centro de atención psíquica.

Frascos de todos los tamaños se apilaban en un estante de vidrio que colocó en la esquina, junto a los certificados que la aseguraban ser una profesional en la lectura de mano (ella misma los imprimió de una página en internet). La excentricidad era el tema principal de toda la casa.

—Meredith me comentó algo el otro día —dije casualmente.

Siempre que mamá escuchaba que alguien hablaba de Meredith, se ponía sensible y rencorosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te dijo la pequeña Miss zorra 2013?

Resoplé.

—No la llames así, y sólo me dijo que puede ayudarme a conseguir entrada en una de las universidades privadas de por aquí.

—¿Y tú quieres estudiar?

—Sí. Lo estuve pensando y es lo mejor para mí. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo a punta de salario mínimo. Si no estudio no voy a poder mejorar mi sueldo en los trabajos.

—De acuerdo... ¿Entonces ya no irás a la entrevista de trabajo que te conseguí con la señora Olivier?

Lo pensé por un minuto.

—Sí iré, pero no creo que ella quiera contratarme sólo por medio tiempo mientras hago el intento de sacar un título.

Caminé lentamente, observando uno de los cuadros, más específicamente el que nombraba el "trasero de bebé más lindo" y, sin que mamá se diera cuenta, lo quité y me lo llevé detrás de la espalda.

—Me parece bien. Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus decisiones; ya eres una chica grande. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas hacer.

—Bueno... quiero estudiar.

Había pensado en eso toda la noche; no quería ser camarera o trabajar en restaurantes de mala muerte por el resto de mi vida.

—Habla con la Señora Olivier, ella es comprensible. Podría darte horarios especiales para que puedas asistir a clases. Ahora, pasando a otro tema, ¿qué opinas de esta colcha? —levantó con las dos manos la peor colcha que haya visto en la vida— ¿hermosa? Ah que te deja sin palabras, ¿verdad?

—Se mira extraña —admití— ¿qué es eso de la esquina?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y buscó donde yo le señalaba.

Un gran pedazo de tela rosada con estampado de cebra cubría toda esa esquina, se me hacía bastante familiar.

—Oh, este el vestido que usaste a los cinco años en aquella fiesta de tu prima. Te veías adorable en cebra. ¿Por qué ya no usas estampados con animales? Te resaltarían el color de los ojos...

—No uso porque ahora no eres tú la que me viste —gracias al cielo—, y no puedes seguir guardando cosas como esta.

Saqué de mi espalda el título que se aseguraba de nombrar a mi trasero de bebé como el más lindo, y lo coloqué entre una pila de revistas Cosmo.

—Aww, pero si eso es adorable —hizo un puchero y se pegó la mal costurada colcha al cuerpo—. Tú solías amar cuando yo te vestía de vaquerita y te tomaba fotos con Joey el oso con ojos de botón.

Mamá tenía una mirada nostálgica en el rostro; recordando las veces que se aprovechó cuando yo era ingenua y tenía cinco años de edad.

—Sí, también recuerdo que me llevabas a un maloliente bar a cantar estrellita dónde estás…

—Extraño esos días. Ya casi no pasas tiempo conmigo —Se levantó de su asiento, dejando la colcha sobre su máquina de coser—. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un día de chicas? Puedes incluso invitar a Caroline.

Ella se movió en mi dirección y noté que la colcha la seguía con cada paso que daba. Ahí me di cuenta de que accidentalmente se la había cosido a la tela de su largo y colorido vestido/túnica.

—Mamá, la colcha se te…

—Quiero nietos.

Me quedé muda momentáneamente.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que quiero nietos —hizo un puchero, me tomó del hombro y me dirigió a la cocina. Ahí me sentó en una de las sillas de su juego de mesa de los años treinta, que originalmente pertenecieron a su madre cuando estaba soltera.

—Te escuché la primera vez. Vuelvo a repetir: ¿qué?

Ella se encaminó hasta el refrigerador y llenó dos vasos con hielo.

—Bueno… cuando el cerdo, machista, calvo y con-posibilidades-de-quedar-ciego-cuando-cumpla-cincuenta de tu padre me dijo que estabas embarazada… como que me emocioné bastante. Me dieron ganas de tener a pequeños niños corriendo por toda la casa y dejándome vestirlos con telas de leopardo. No puedo creer que haya sido todo una mentira.

Llenó los vasos con limonada y me pasó uno.

Inmediatamente me lo llevé a la boca y tragué.

Sabía más ácido de lo normal.

—Déjame ver si entiendo esto: ¿me acabas de hablar para que use protección hace no menos de un minuto, y ahora quieres que te dé nietos? ¿No será más bien que lo que necesitas es volver a tener más hijos? Eres joven todavía…

—Ay pastelito de calabaza, aunque mi espíritu sea más joven que el de la mayoría, mi cuerpo no resistiría otro embarazo. En cambio tú…

Mi rostro se tornó rosa.

—No te ilusiones demasiado —la interrumpí.

Ella tomó asiento frente a mí y se quitó los lentes.

—Sheryl, no voy a vivir para siempre. Necesito conocer a mis nietos pronto. Además, creo que el lindo bombón de tu novio sería una buena adición a la genética de la familia. ¡Sus niños serían tan bonitos! Todos ojos verdes o grises… hay hasta una pequeña posibilidad que sean ojos azules. La única buena herencia que te regaló tu padre fueron esos ojos… ¡aprovecha ahora que estás joven y con fuerzas!

—¡Ya detente! No pienso quedarme embarazada a los dieciocho. —Ninguna madre le aconsejaría eso a su hija. Corrijo: ninguna madre cuerda.

—Pues te doy mi consentimiento.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? Todo lo que dije es cierto.

—Pues tendrás que esperar más tiempo.

—¡Me estoy volviendo más vieja!

—¡Deja de hablar como si tuvieras noventa y estuvieras al borde la muerte! Tienes cuarenta y tres, ni siquiera te han salido canas. Ya no discutas más el asunto.

Ella resopló y tomó un largo trago de limonada.

—Ya hasta había planeado un Baby Shower con temática de parque de diversiones —murmuró—. ¡Hasta le avisé a mis contactos más cercanos la buena noticia! Incluso me puse a tejer un pequeño suéter para mi nieto… ¡y sabes que no me gusta tejer!

Cerré los ojos y me masajeé las sienes.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú y papá definitivamente fueron hechos el uno para el otro…

—Stefan me dijo que pensaban ponerle Noah. Ese chico es tan tierno… y adoro el nombre. Aunque si es niña me gustaría opinar que le pusieran algo como Lee Ann, o Annette, o Delvia… Oh, ¿todo este tiempo anduve con la colcha pegada a la ropa?

No. puedo. creerlo. Lo. voy. a. matar.

* * *

><p>La librería de la señora Olivier era grande y bastante visitada.<p>

Mientras entraba por la puerta principal, unas chicas con uniformes escolares corrieron agitadas hacia la sección de Jóvenes Adultos y chillaron emocionadas al ver uno de los libros que se exhibían en los estantes.

Varias sostuvieron en sus manos la copia de un libro cuya portada era una mariposa atrapada en un frasco de vidrio; comenzaron a chillar más fuerte y besaron el libro con devoción.

Me adentré más en la tienda y pregunté por la señora Olivier a la chica de cabello morado que atendía la caja. Ella tenía un _piercing _en el labio inferior y me señaló, aburrida, en dirección a una habitación escondida entre un estante de libros con temática paranormal.

Toqué suavemente la puerta y me deslicé dentro.

Era una oficina bastante impersonal; una mujer con el cabello rubio se encontraba hablando por teléfono, haciendo anotaciones en una agenda manchada con garabatos.

Me indicó que tomara asiento y así lo hice.

Mis piernas desnudas sintieron rápidamente el frío de la habitación; el aire acondicionado me daba justo en el rostro y me hacía más difícil la labor de tranquilizar mis nervios.

—Bien. Tú debes ser Sheryl, ¿cierto? —dijo la mujer una vez que colgó el teléfono—, soy Laura Olivier. Puedes llamarme simplemente Laura.

—Mucho gusto —extendí mi mano y tomé la suya.

—Pensé que te vería ayer. Pero igual es bueno verte hoy; como habrás visto, la tienda cada día más se encuentra llena de clientes. Necesito toda la ayuda extra que pueda conseguir, ¿estarías dispuesta a comenzar hoy?

Vaya, ella iba directo al punto.

—Claro —respondí. Me sentía ansiosa por comenzar en este nuevo empleo.

Me gustaba leer, y definitivamente me emocionaba estar cerca de los libros.

—Um. Aunque… —tenía que plantearle lo de mi posibilidad de trabajar por medio tiempo… y no sólo eso. Me había comprometido a ayudarle a Tyler a fingir por dos días que sería su novia y comenzaba esta noche en la cena. Hey, su madre me caía bien. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener a un hijo tan tonto como él. Y por supuesto que Stefan estaba furioso por eso.

Después de quince minutos de discutir horarios con Laura, finalmente llegó a un acuerdo conmigo y con mi idea de conseguir mi título.

Me sentía agradecida de que decidiera contratarme y además ser flexible con mi tiempo, no todos los jefes te harían ese favor. Al menos Cliff no lo hubiera hecho.

—Ahora ve con Mindy para que te dé un tour de cómo se manejan las cosas por aquí —me dijo ella mientras contestaba una nueva llamada.

Suponía que Mindy era la chica de cabello morado.

Salí de la diminuta oficina de Laura y me encontré a la misma chica aburrida de la vida detrás del mostrador ojeando una revista de mascotas.

—¿Tú eres Mindy? —le pregunté.

Ella alzó la vista y reventó una burbuja de goma de mascar en su boca. Parte del chicle se le pegó en el _piercing _tipo argolla ubicado en su labio.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la vista.

—¿Qué opinas de esto? —preguntó enseñándome la revista, era una foto de una iguana sobre una roca— intento adoptar una nueva mascota. Antes tenía un hámster pero mi recién comprada serpiente se lo comió.

De acuerdo. Mindy no se parecía en nada a la gente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—Oh, yo soy una persona más de perros, gatos, tortugas…

—¡Tortugas! Cierto, no requieren mucha atención. Me gusta más esa idea —dijo dándose la vuelta; tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar a alguien.

Desde mi ángulo de vista podía observar que debajo de su cabello morado había otro tono de color: uno turquesa con mechones rosados.

Incluso vi un tatuaje en su brazo derecho de una paloma que deletreaba la palabra LIBERTAD con ramitas de olivo.

Mindy se quedó hablando un buen rato con esa persona del otro lado de la línea telefónica, y yo buscaba entre los alrededores a más empleados para que me asesoraran ya que ella discutía sobre su siguiente compra en el teléfono.

—Mindy está loca —dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Me volteé para ver a una chica gordita que llevaba el nombre de la librería bordado en una orilla de la camiseta verde que usaba.

—Soy Rocio, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Shio. Tú debes ser la famosa Sheryl que Laura nos mencionó ayer, ¿verdad? Acabo de ver que saliste de su oficina.

—Sí, soy Sheryl. Laura me dijo que hablara con Mindy.

Shio rodó los ojos.

—Ven. Mindy no está en sus cabales como para hacerte una introducción al fascinante mundo de una librería.

Dejé que me tomara de la mano y me condujera hacia la zona cerca de las estanterías de libros de auto ayuda.

—Primero que nada… tienes que usar el uniforme todo el tiempo. Usamos las camisas verdes los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y luego la azul los martes y jueves. Fines de semana usamos morado.

Me condujo a través de una puerta ubicada en un costado de la tienda y nos quedamos paradas cerca de un desorden de cajas cargadas con libros aun sin desempacar. Era una bodega de gran tamaño; un chico asiático que se encontraba desenvolviendo cajas nos miró con recelo cuando pasamos a su lado.

—¿Quién es esta? —dijo malhumorado.

Shio rodó los ojos y puso una mano con manicura rosada sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo Romeo, es la nueva. Le estoy enseñando todo el trámite.

—¿La embarazada? —miró fijamente mi barriga.

—Sí, ella —respondió Shio—aunque debo decir que no se te nota nada. Como vas a engordar en los próximos meses debes ir pidiéndole a Laura camisas de tamaños más grandes.

Mi rostro se puso rojo de la cólera.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que estaba embarazada?

—No estoy embarazada —dije entre dientes.

—Ah, ¿no? Laura nos dijo que tu madre le avisó recién hace una semana de tu embarazo.

Maldije por lo bajo.

—A mi mamá se le rayó el disco, está loca —dije—, en realidad no estoy embarazada.

Shio y el otro chico se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

—Pues entonces, cariño, te tocará fingirlo porque no existe otra razón en la tierra por la que Laura te haya contratado.

El chico asiático asintió con la cabeza.

—Laura es una perra malhumorada. Solo te aceptó porque se siente identificada contigo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Mira —el pálido chico tomó mi mano y me hizo sentarme en una de las cajas llenas de libros por desempacar—, Laura perdió a un bebé cuando era más joven. Ahora cree que puede redimirse con cada embarazada que mire; en especial si dicha embarazada tiene la edad que ella tenía cuando perdió a su bebé.

—No creas que es amable de nacimiento —dijo Shio sentándose a mi lado—, ella solo es así con los clientes que compran a grandes cantidades y con mujeres embarazadas.

Señaló a mi vientre plano, en donde definitivamente no estaba creciendo un bebé.

—Si le dices que no estás esperando traer a una personita a este mundo, te va a hacer comer mierda por el resto de tu vida. Créeme, ella es una pesadilla cuando se lo propone.

Ahora entendía por qué el trato preferencial que me dio.

No podía creerlo. ¿En qué me había metido ahora?

Tragué saliva.

—Será mejor que te asegures, para el final del día, quedar, de hecho, embarazada o al menos raptar un bebé en nueve meses. Porque Laura es rencorosa y no tienes ni idea de lo mal que te haría pasar si sabe que le estabas mintiendo.

Mierda. ¿Qué clase de trabajo me recomendó mamá?

* * *

><p>Por el resto de la tarde los chicos lograron enseñarme el manejo de las cosas. Incluso me mostraron cómo tratar con jovencitas alocadas que buscaban cualquier material con respecto a Edward Cullen, y lo agresivas que podían llegar a ponerse cuando se les decía que todo estaba agotado.<p>

Hasta me enseñaron cómo no mirar fijamente a las mujeres mayores de cincuenta que ponían pilas de libros eróticos a la hora de pagarlos. Aquí no se debía juzgar a nadie por sus preferencias con lo que compraban.

Me vi tentada a llevarle algo de lectura a Mirna; la echaba de menos junto con el resto de los chicos del trabajo.

Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Caroline para que me diera una explicación en cuanto a su extraña relación con Klaus. Y ni siquiera había hablado con Stefan desde que había aceptado jugar a la parejita feliz con Tyler.

Pero cuando vi su motocicleta estacionada fuera de la librería cuando salí del trabajo, tuve la pequeña esperanza de que ya me haya perdonado.

Lo vi recostado contra la pared de ladrillos del local, tomando una bebida helada y poniendo una postura sexy que lo hacía verse como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Llevaba puestas sus gafas oscuras y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

Al verme, se despegó de la pared y caminó a mi encuentro.

—Linda camisa —dijo viendo el nuevo uniforme que me consiguió Shio—, aunque me gustaba más lo que te hacía usar Porky en el restaurante. En especial aquel traje de policía…

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro y me dedicó una sonrisa de lado.

—Oh, cállate —me puse en puntillas y pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello.

Él se las ingenió en apretar mi cintura sin siquiera tener que dejar su refresco.

Lo besé en la boca y me encantó sentir sus labios helados presionándose contra los míos.

Dejé que mi lengua lo incitara un poco y luego, no sé si por la valentía que sentía en el momento (o la estupidez, dependiendo de cómo lo mires) le dije la cosa siguiente:

—Stefan, quiero que me embaraces… por favor.

Definitivamente él no se esperaba eso. Para ser sincera yo tampoco.

_¿En serio le acababa de suplicar porque me embarace? _

Su boca cayó abierta y su cerebro se desconectó como por dos minutos completos, podía ver toda clase de reacciones pasar por sus ojos.

—Mierda —respondió.

Lanzó el refresco al suelo y algunas gotitas salpicaron mis piernas.

No sabía si estaba procesando todavía mi idea o si estaba asustado por mi proposición.

La mayoría de chicos eran unos gallinas en cuanto les hablabas de bebés, matrimonio… Alto ahí, matrimonio no. No me quería casar a los dieciocho y sin duda no estaba capacitada para sentar cabeza y ser madre de familia.

Desestimé la idea del bebé rápidamente. Me arrepentí de lo que le dije a Adam, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme.

_¿Qué había hecho? _

—De acuerdo, nena. Hagámoslo —dijo él después de pensarlo muy bien—. Traigamos a Noah a este mundo —susurró mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo para darme un largo y prolongado beso.

Oh, oh. Yo estaba en problemas.

—¿Mi departamento? —murmuró después de despegarse de mi boca.

Como era de esperarse mis ojos quedaron bizcos después de ese beso borrador de conciencia y moral.

—Claro —me oí responder.

Lo siguiente que supe era que él me estaba llevando en brazos hacia su motocicleta estacionada en la acera y me colocó con cuidado en el asiento de cuero.

Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay Dios.

¿En qué lío me metí?

Yo no estaba pensando con la cabeza… ¡estaba pensando con las hormonas!

No podía tener un bebé de Stefan… bueno… tal vez… ¡No!

_¡Basta de pensar así, Sheryl! _

Simplemente no entendía por qué rayos salieron de mi boca esas palabras.

—Stefan, yo… —no me dejó terminar de hablar y comenzó a besarme nuevamente.

Iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Mi cerebro era puro líquido en estos momentos. No podía recordar ni mi nombre, aunque, curiosamente, sí que podía recordar el suyo.

Enganché mis brazos detrás de su cuello y no me importó la cantidad de personas que pudieran estar viendo el espectáculo gratis que Stefan y yo les estábamos regalando, quería devorarlo como a un postre. Como una paleta helada.

Mmmm…

—Mejor nos ponemos en marcha —dijo cuando logró separarse de mis labios.

Protesté (en serio, protesté) y lo tomé de las solapas de la chaqueta para pegarlo una vez más contra mi boca.

Me importaba un carajo respirar, sólo quería comérmelo a besos…

—Sheryl… cierto que soy todo terreno pero… hay mucha gente viéndonos. Tal vez preguntándose si nosotros simplemente vamos a hacerlo sobre mi motocicleta, aquí, en el espacio público.

La niebla de deseo se disipó por unos instantes para permitirme ver el resto del estacionamiento, una señora le tapaba los ojos a su hija mientras corrían hacia su auto. Varios chicos de colegio se quedaron parados en medio de la acera solo para vernos; y parejas de distintas edades simplemente se reían de nuestra muestra pública de afecto.

Bien. Me había dejado llevar.

Grandioso.

Ahora iban a pensar que yo era una pervertida, porque definitivamente la imagen de pervertida ya la tenía: en algún momento abrí mis piernas y empujé a Stefan entre ellas, lo tenía todavía agarrado de las solapas de la chaqueta y, en medio de nuestro majestuoso beso, logré desordenarle el cabello.

Sip, la gente debía verme como una pervertida.

Tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba de mi dignidad, lo aparté suavemente y recompuse mi falda y mi propio cabello (que estaba igual de despeinado que el de Stefan).

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dije con voz neutra. Me coloqué bien en el asiento y esperé a que Stefan se subiera frente a mí.

Finalmente se subió y lo vi reacomodarse dos veces antes de poner en marcha el motor.

Iba a arrancar cuando le grité que parara.

—Se te olvidó el casco —le recordé.

—Oh, cierto —dijo con voz lejana. Se reacomodó nuevamente en el asiento y me pasó uno de los dos cascos que llevaba en la parte frontal de la motocicleta.

Me lo puse y arrancamos, no sin antes volverse a reacomodar.

¿Por qué rayos se reacomodaba tanto? Tal vez viajar conmigo era incómodo.

Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y pegué mis muslos a su espalda… lo que no fue buena idea ya que eso provocó que nos saliéramos de la carretera.

—¡Stefan! —grité.

—¡Es tu culpa! —me gritó de regreso.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!

—Solo… solo nada de contacto hasta que lleguemos al departamento.

—Bien —respondí de mala gana.

Quité mis manos de su espalda y me agarré al asiento; si me caía de la motocicleta y me partía el cráneo, iba a pesar en su conciencia.

Stefan manejó relativamente despacio y con cuidado; en todo el camino estuve pensando en cómo decirle que ya no quería que me embarazara.

La vergüenza me carcomía por dentro.

Un bebé cambiaba las vidas de las personas… yo no estaba lista para tener uno.

Finalmente llegamos a su ostentoso edificio, y estacionó la motocicleta en el sótano.

Tomamos el elevador y en menos de un minuto nos encontrábamos justo fuera de la puerta de su departamento.

Me picaban los dedos de las manos y quería reprimir la urgencia de salir corriendo como cobarde.

Una vez dentro, me senté en el mismo sofá en el que un día atrás compartíamos bromas con su sobrina y nos reíamos de las peores galletas de la fortuna.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

Se podía sentir la tensión y la incomodidad en el aire; esperando cualquier momento para explotar.

Stefan se sentó a mi lado; su brazo rosando el mío, su perfume invitándome a tener mi nariz pegada contra su piel todo el día… y fue como si la bomba estallara: ambos empezamos a besarnos con furia, como si nunca en la vida nos hubiéramos besado antes (o como si no pudiéramos pasar ni un solo segundo sin la boca del otro); de alguna manera logré quitarle la chaqueta y lanzarla contra el suelo. Los dos terminamos recostados sobre el sofá, y mi cabeza descansaba sobre un suave cojín mientras Stefan me embriagaba con sus besos.

Él sostuvo mi mandíbula con su mano e inclinó mi cabeza en la mejor posición para hacer nuestro beso algo más hambriento y posesivo.

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaron y sentí el peso de Stefan cambiar mientras llevaba una mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

De alguna forma reaccioné y logré separarme de sus labios.

—Stefan… —no sabía cómo decir esto— lo estuve pensando y… —me quedé sin habla cuando él comenzó a levantar mi camisa a la vez que depositaba pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello.

—¿Sí? —preguntó aun torturándome.

—Lo que dije en el estacionamiento… —sus dedos acariciaban mi vientre y lentamente comenzaron a subir—, lo del bebé…

—Ajá... —sus dientes mordisqueaban mi cuello mientras yo rogaba para que no fuera a dejar marcas.

—Yo… —¿qué iba a decir? ¡¿Qué?! Ni siquiera podía recordarlo—, es que…

Sus dedos subieron hasta mi sujetador y me estremecí.

Su boca llegó a la mía en cuestión de momentos.

Cuando uno de sus dedos se coló entre mi sujetador y tocó la piel sensible de uno de mis senos, jadeé.

Tyler siempre intentaba meter mano dentro de mi blusa pero yo no lo dejaba llegar más que a mi ombligo. Con Stefan… bueno, quería romper todas las reglas con él.

Entonces recordé la razón por la cual estábamos en su departamento: se me había zafado la cordura y le pedí que me embarazara.

Creo que me afectó hablar con mamá y oírla mencionar tanto la palabra embarazo.

Reaccioné y abrí enormemente los ojos. Hice el intento de sentarme pero lo único que provoqué fue chocar contra la frente de Stefan.

Ambos protestamos al sentir el golpe y yo llevé mi mano a mi frente y eché de nuevo mi cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el cojín.

Los dedos invasores de Stefan seguían debajo de mi camiseta pero ya no jugando dentro de mi sujetador.

—Lo siento, yo… es que no creo que esté lista para embarazarme y tener un bebé —dije con el rostro en llamas. Solo quería huir y meter mi cabeza en un hoyo—. Estuve pensando con claridad y no estoy calificada para hacer esto.

Stefan rió y se apartó un poco de mi cuerpo para darme espacio.

—Sheryl, yo tampoco estoy listo para ser padre. No es el destino que Noah venga al mundo todavía. Solo quería ver cuánto tiempo te iba a tomar para que entraras en razón; pero créeme, nena, si tú dices ahora… pues lo hacemos ahora. Si me dices nunca… entonces tendré que esperar hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Me mordí el labio y sonreí aun con mis mejillas calientes en vergüenza.

—Algún día —prometí.

—Estaré esperando ansioso —se inclinó y besó mi boca… y continuó, y continuó besándome con avidez.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello y me perdí en ese beso.

Sus dedos apretaron el hueso de mi cadera y yo suspiré en sus labios.

—Espero que tomes en cuenta todo el sacrificio que estoy haciendo por no llevarte a mi cama justo en estos momentos —susurró contra mi oído—, me siento como un mártir.

_Mejillas, no se sonrojen. _

—Deberían hacer una estatua en mi honor. Hombre…

Pero los besos se detuvieron cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar desde el bolsillo de mi falda.

Stefan apartó su boca de la mía y me sonrió como la viva encarnación del pecado.

—Veamos en dónde está tu celular —dijo y comenzó a dirigir sus manos por los costados de mis caderas.

Me ahogué en mi propia saliva.

Stefan iba a hacer que me diera un ataque cardiaco si seguía pasando sus dedos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bolsillo derecho —alcancé a susurrar antes de quedar muda repentinamente cuando dejó su mano en mi muslo y comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo mi pierna.

Esto iba a acabar conmigo en cualquier momento.

Finalmente alcanzó mi celular y vio el nombre de la persona que me llamaba.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre mi carne.

—Sheryl está muy ocupada en estos momentos como para atender —respondió—. Habla su novio.

Se detuvo un momento para escuchar la contestación y me sonrió perversamente diciendo:

—Sí, señor. Estoy viendo a Sheryl justo en estos momentos, está jadeando, sudada y con los ojos para atrás… debajo de mí. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Salí de mi estupor al escucharlo hablar con quien sea que me haya llamado.

—¡Stefan! —lo regañé y me erguí todo lo que pude debajo de su cuerpo.

Traté agarrar mi celular pero él lo apartó y se lo pasó a la otra mano.

—De nuevo: Sheryl no puede atender ahora. Tiene las manos bien atadas en algo justo en este instante. ¿Quién iba a decir que le gustaban las esposas? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido…

—¡Stefan, ¿quién es?! —susurré ya enojada.

Él tapó el auricular del teléfono y me dijo:

—Es tu padre. No te preocupes, estoy manejando muy bien la situación, nena —me guiñó un ojo y continuó hablando como si nada.

—¿Mi padre? ¡Stefan dame eso! —me moví para quitarle el celular pero él se levantó y se apartó lo más lejos posible de mi lado.

Antes de que pudiera escapar hacia la cocina, me lancé contra su espalda y me sujeté de su cuello para evitar caer.

Subí mis piernas hasta su cintura y ahí intenté de nuevo quitarle el celular.

—¡Stefan!

—Bien, parece que tengo que regresar a mi labor de complacer a una dama muy insaciable —volvió a decir.

—¡Que me lo des ya! —grité furiosa.

—Upss… tengo que colgar. Nuestra Sheryl es una pequeña cosa furiosa —murmuró él, caminando conmigo a cuestas sobre su espalda.

Lo golpeé en el estómago con mi pie pero lo único que provoqué fue que mi zapato cayera al suelo.

—¡Dámelo! —volví a gritar.

Stefan me movió de su espalda para dejarme en un costado, sobre su cadera, y allí, ambos comenzamos a luchar por el control del celular.

—Soy un hombre con una misión… mejor cuelgo antes de que se desespere —le pegué en el brazo y eso hizo que el celular cayera lejos, estrellándose en el suelo.

Stefan y yo dejamos de luchar para observarnos el uno al otro. Entonces, repentinamente, comencé a golpearle el hombro y el pecho.

—¡Cómo… te… atreves… a decirle eso… a mi papá…! —mis golpes parecían no surtirle efecto ya que ni siquiera lograban moverlo ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado.

—Sheryl… escúchame.

Me removí entre sus brazos y me acerqué para morderle el cuello.

—¡Sheryl! —me subió a una mesita de tocador y se quedó entre mis piernas, con su frente pegada a la mía, ambos sudorosos y respirando fuerte—. Escúchame, sólo un momento.

—Después de todo lo que acabas de decirle a mi papá no dudo que cuando llegue a casa me quiera enviar a un convento y me obligue a ser monja —chillé.

Él comenzó a reír.

—¡No te rías! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —Pero incluso yo ya estaba riéndome.

—Nena, fue una broma. No era tu padre quien hablaba.

—¿Entonces quién…?

—Fue ese jodido lame bolas de toro.

—¿Quién?

Stefan suspiró fuertemente.

—Tu ex novio. Quería recordarte que te espera en su casa a las siete porque su madre quiere verte para la cena.

—Oh.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que hacerte pasar por su novia. Es tan poco hombre que no puede conseguirse una propia.

—Oye, solo será por dos días. Su madre es una buena mujer, pero él es un asno. No lo hago por él, ya hablamos de esto —moví mis ojos hasta su clavícula y lo besé allí brevemente.

No se me había pasado por alto que tenía sus manos puestas a ambos lados de mis piernas y que mi falda estaba un poco más arriba de lo normal.

—Mordiste mi cuello —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo las pequeñas marcas de mis dientes justo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Bien, a mí me gusta aplicar la ley de la igualdad —dijo y con eso comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello también.

Iba a protestar pero esto se sentía tan bien que simplemente eché la cabeza a un lado para que su boca abarcara más territorio.

Sentí su sonrisa ganadora por mi cuello, y su lengua la acompañó con rítmicos golpecitos.

Había notado que a Stefan le gustaba mucho besar mi cuello. Sonreí pensando que tal vez en su otra vida debió ser un vampiro.

Me acerqué para olfatear su camisa, respirando hondo cuando olí su deliciosa fragancia. Estaba tan perdida en sus atenciones y en la forma en la que comenzaba a reaccionar su cuerpo que, cuando escuché unos piececitos moverse hacia nosotros, no pude reaccionar a tiempo para retirarme de él.

—¡Tío Stefan, ¿qué le haces al cuello de Sheryl?! —gritó Nicole horrorizada.

Rápidamente él se apartó de mí.

Yo todavía estaba sobre la mesa del tocador, respirando con dificultad, con mi falda levemente hacia arriba y con el cabello enredado y pegado sobre mi frente.

—¡Stefan! —llamó su abuela. Su voz parecía provenir desde la cocina—. Espero que no te importe pero te trajimos algunas cosas del supermercado. Ayer noté que no tenías nada y… oh… —se quedó paralizada al verme en mi condición actual, y al ver a Stefan todo sonrosado y sudoroso.

Mi rostro estaba demasiado lejos de ser llamado rojo, esta tenía que ser la tonalidad de la vergüenza en carne viva.

Hice un esfuerzo por bajarme de la mesita, y acomodé mi falda lo mejor que pude; evitando hacer contacto visual con la abuela de Stefan y con la niña.

De solo pensar en las cosas que pudieron hallarnos haciendo si hubiéramos estado en ese sofá, se me ponía más rojo el rostro.

—Pero, hola ahí jovencita —dijo la señora de cabello canoso, su sonrisa de complicidad se extendió por todo su rostro—, eh… lamento haber interrumpido… por segunda vez esta semana. Lo siento mucho.

—No, no hay problemas. Yo… yo ya me iba —dije, busqué con la vista mi celular en el suelo y lo recogí aun con la cara ardiendo.

—¡No te vayas! —gritó Nicole—. Yo también quiero jugar a los vampiros contigo y el tío Stefan. Porque, ¿eso estaban jugando, verdad?

Mi rostro se siguió calentando cada vez más.

—No, Nikky —dijo su abuela—; ese juego sólo los adultos lo juegan.

—Aiishh… ojalá tuviera veintisiete —la niña hizo un puchero encantador y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Llevaste a Nicole al supermercado contigo, abuela? —preguntó Stefan. Su voz se estaba llenando con un borde asesino.

Rodé los ojos ante la excesiva necesidad de proteger a su sobrina.

—No, no la llevé conmigo. La recogí en casa y utilicé la llave que me diste para entrar a tu departamento. Aunque creo que la próxima vez mejor llamo primero a la puerta.

Y ahí va de nuevo mi rostro a ponerse rojo.

—Bien —contestó él—. Voy a llevar a Sheryl a su casa. Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Un placer verte de nuevo, Sheryl —dijo ella, acercándose para darle un beso a mi mejilla.

—Igual. Nos vemos luego Nicole —me despedí también de la niña y le sobé la cabeza.

Ella me retuvo un momento más y susurró:

—¿Besaste al tío Stefan por treinta minutos?

—Sí —respondí en voz bajita.

—¿Y…?

—No ocurrió nada —le aseguré.

—Oh, debe ser porque aun no tienes veintisiete.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de verme lo más seria posible.

—Yo creo lo mismo —susurré.

Una vez que me puse de pie (y encontré cerca de la sala el zapato que se me había caído) fui escoltada hacia la salida por Stefan.

Él agarró su chaqueta del suelo y me sonrió en complicidad al recordar la urgencia que ambos teníamos hace un momento por desaparecer nuestras ropas.

De nuevo… mi rostro cambió de tonalidades.

Me despedí de todos, incluso de Steve que estaba escondido detrás del sofá, y salimos de su apartamento en silencio.

—Será mejor que vaya directo a casa de Tyler —le dije mientras caminábamos.

—De acuerdo. Dime dónde es y yo te llevo.

—Esa no me parece una buena idea. Creo que a la madre de Tyler le daría un ataque si me ve bajando de una motocicleta con un tipo tatuado.

Stefan enganchó mi mano con la suya y caminamos hacia el elevador con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Mientras use ropa nadie sabrá que soy un chico tatuado, a menos que quieras que me quite la camisa para que ella vea el espectáculo completo.

—No seas tonto. Mejor tomo un taxi hasta allá.

—No, nena. No discutas conmigo. Yo te llevo y me quedo contigo durante la cena.

Me detuve en seco.

—Stefan… no vas a ir a la cena en casa de Tyler.

Él no me miró a la cara cuando dijo:

—Por supuesto que iré. Quién sabe lo que ese lame ubres de vacas haría si no estoy allí para ponerlo en orden.

—No te va a dejar quedarte… ¿qué le voy a decir a su madre cuando me vea aparecer contigo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Dile que…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Sheryl en Polyvore<em>**


	20. Entre Vampiros, Entre Lunáticos

**************************************_Lamento el retraso en actualizar, he estado ocupada con la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de editar, pero ya estoy aquí y espero seguir por buen tiempo... espero sus reviews._**************************************

**************************************_Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._**************************************

* * *

><p><strong>20. <strong>**Entre vampiros, entre lunáticos.**

—Este es mi primo, Stefan.

A la abuela de Tyler se le desencajó la mandíbula al verlo. Y no solo a ella, también a la señora Lockwood, la madre de mi ahora novio falso.

Al parecer la cena fue hecha con la intensión de convertirse en una reunión familiar. Llegamos justo a tiempo para verlos sentados alrededor de una gigantesca mesa de madera que ubicaron bajo carpas al aire libre.

Todo el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas y luces de navidad.

No sabía que Tyler pudiera tener tantas primas, pero todas se encontraban babeando y dándole miradas no tan discretas a mi novio... eh, primo.

Sabía que sería una terrible cosa llevar a Stefan y presentarlo como mi primo, pero para empezar, fue su idea, no la mía.

Tyler pegó el grito al cielo cuando nos vio llegar juntos. Stefan lo amenazó con partirle la nariz si no dejaba que él estuviera presente en cada cosa que hiciéramos.

Finalmente (y bajo serias amenazas más) Tyler cedió y lo dejó quedarse.

La señora Lockwood inmediatamente se puso de pie cuando hice mi llegada, y me saludó con dos besos en ambas mejillas.

—¡Mi querida niña! —habló en mi oído mientras me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo—. Pero qué bueno verte nuevamente. La última vez que te vi estabas de este tamaño —Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro y comparó esa altura con mi estatura actual—. Y siempre tan bonita e interesada en mi Tyler.

Jaló el brazo de Tyler y lo pegó a mi costado.

Tuve que mostrarle una de mis sonrisas falsas para enmascarar la repulsión que me daba estar con él. Aun no había olvidado lo que hizo con Elena el muy sinvergüenza.

—Completamente enamorada como la primera vez —aseguró Tyler pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Yo estaba en el taller mecánico con papá y tú venías agarrando la falda de tu madre mientras ella entraba a su oficina para que le repararan una llanta.

Volví a darle otra sonrisa tensa y falsa, él presionó su agarre aun más fuerte sobre mi piel.

—Eras la niña más bella que haya visto —continuó diciendo—, tenías los ojos tan grises y tan inusuales que caí enamorado desde esa vez.

Escuché a varias chicas suspirar y tuve que resistir la tentación de rodarle los ojos.

_Sí claro, enamorado y acostándose con Elena para "obtener experiencia". _

Volví a sonreír falsamente.

—Por cierto, no sabía que tenías primos tan apuestos como este —me dijo la señora Lockwood, intentando coquetear con Stefan—. Pero mira cuánto músculo bien formado. ¿Te gustaría posar desnudo para mí?

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. La mamá de Tyler era una artista y constantemente hacía esculturas en piedra para donarlas a plazas locales; no era sorpresa alguna que ella siempre trabajaba con desnudos, lo que sí era una sorpresa fue que se lo pidiera tan descaradamente a Stefan.

—¡Mamá! —regañó Tyler— ¿Podrías no hacer esto ahora?

—Oh, no es ningún problema —respondió Stefan —, la cuestión es que tengo una novia muy celosa y no creo que le gustaría que alguien más, aparte de ella, me viera desnudo.

Lo miré de reojo.

Él estaba de lo más divertido con esto.

—Pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo —le murmuró la señora Lockwood—. Además, si yo fuera ella, sería todo un honor poder ver el cuerpo de mi novio inmortalizado en piedra.

—No la conoce, probablemente me patearía en las partes privadas. Es un poco agresiva, siempre está golpeándome en el hombro u obligándome a conseguirle barras de chocolate blanco a las tres de la madrugada —la mentira salía con facilidad de los labios de Stefan. ¡No era justo! Se estaba pintando como víctima—, y si no se lo llevo a tiempo, ella se enoja mucho… —tembló ligeramente.

_¿Qué rayos…? _

Disimuladamente acerqué mi pie al de Stefan y le di una patadita en la espinilla para que se detuviera.

—Oh, pobre muchacho —la madre de Tyler le hizo pucheros y lo tomó del brazo—, ¿quieres algo de té helado y comida hogareña para sentirte de buen humor?

Stefan asintió, modesto, humilde.

_¡¿A qué estás jugando, __Stefan__ Salvatore?! _

La madre de Tyler salió disparada hacia la comida dispuesta a lo largo de la mesa de madera y empezó a rellenar un plato con todo lo que miraba a su alrededor.

Me separé de Tyler y miré fijamente a Stefan.

—Stefan, ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo? —dije entre dientes.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me estoy metiendo en el papel. Así tal vez alguien se trague esa mentira de que ambos están saliendo.

—Es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Tyler—, Sheryl tienes que ser más cariñosa conmigo.

—Oye, cuidado con lo que dices —espetó Stefan.

—Solo digo que quizás podríamos tomarnos de la mano, o yo puedo darte un beso ocasional…

—Si veo que le pones una mano a Sheryl, en donde sea, te voy a patear hasta que veas doble. También será mejor que mantengas tu sucia boca lejos de los labios de mi chica.

—Enfermo —murmuró Tyler.

Tuve que ponerme en medio de los dos para que no se fueran a agarrar a golpes.

—Suficiente. Si siguen así, la situación se va a descontrolar —los miré a ambos a los ojos—. Tienen que comportarse, de ahora en adelante, si están a punto de perder los estribos por lo que diga o haga el otro, dirán una palabra de seguridad.

—Mmm… me gusta eso —mencionó Stefan—, ¿qué tal si usamos la de esta tarde?

Abrí la boca y luego la cerré.

—¿De qué hablas? No hemos usado ninguna palabra de seguridad…

—Claro, tienes razón. Se me olvidaba que fuimos directo al grano y me pediste que te esposara contra la cabecera de la cama.

Tyler gruñó.

Por mi rostro reptó el calor y la vergüenza.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso frente a Tyler? Lo que es, por cierto, una gran mentira.

—Deja de mentir —lo regañé. Me iba a volver una novia golpeadora si él continuaba provocándome de esta manera.

—¿Cuál es la palabra de seguridad? —dijo Tyler, enojado y apretando su mandíbula con vigor.

—¿Qué tal: vampiro? —sugirió Stefan. Entonces dirigió sus ojos verdes a los míos y me guiñó el ojo, recordando tan bien como yo cuando su sobrina creyó que jugábamos a los vampiros, aunque en realidad él estaba aniquilando mis nervios con sus pequeñas provocaciones a mi cuello.

—Bien —accedió Tyler de mala gana—, vampiro, vampiro, vampiro.

Resoplé.

—Ty, no se supone que comiences a decirlo sino hasta que lo necesites. Cuando estés a punto de estallar.

—Oh, créeme Sheryl, lo necesito.

Él y Stefan comenzaron a retarse con la mirada.

Rodé los ojos.

Hombres posesivos. Tenían la estúpida necesidad de marcar territorio en cada poste de luz o hidrante que hubiera en su camino.

—¡Chicos, siéntese a comer antes de que se enfríe! —nos llamó la señora Lockwood.

Los tres avanzamos, y en el camino saludé a algunas de las primas de Tyler que fueron compañeras mías en el colegio o durante la escuela.

El papá de Tyler me reconoció con un asentimiento de cabeza y le sonreí a cambio. Él era bastante callado y tranquilo, quien hablaba más en la relación era su esposa. Ella recientemente se había ido de viaje por un largo tiempo, la trataron en algunos hospitales extranjeros debido a que fue una luchadora contra el cáncer de mama. Perdió un seno pero tiene una bien hecha cirugía que hace prácticamente imposible dejar ver la batalla con la que tuvo que tratar.

Parte de mi decisión de aceptar fingir las cosas con Tyler fue por ella; porque sabía que no tendría las fuerzas para decirle que entre su hijo y yo las cosas no funcionaban. Pero eventualmente tendría que soltarle todo.

Debido a la quimioterapia que recibió, su cabello fue cayendo, provocando que el uso de pelucas fuera necesario. Ahora lucía una de color rubio, totalmente opuesto a su color natural que era tan parecido al de Tyler.

Ella palmeó el asiento vacío a su lado y llamó a Stefan para que sentara allí. Yo tomé el asiento a la par de Stefan y Tyler ahuyentó a su primo para sentarse junto a mí.

—Toma, querido —dijo ella pasándole un enorme plato de comida que contenía desde costillas de cerdo hasta bistec con papas y una selección de vegetales y comida digna para un carnívoro de primera categoría—, para que olvides a esa posesiva novia tuya.

—Usted si sabe cómo complacer a un hombre —dijo Stefan llevándose a las manos el primer trozo de carne jugosa que seguidamente metió en su boca—, delicioso.

Volví a rodar los ojos.

Parte de su labio inferior se llenó con salsa barbacoa, e inmediatamente más de cinco manos con servilletas quisieron limpiarlo.

Él los rechazó amablemente y se quitó el exceso de salsa él mismo.

Tyler también me pasó un plato y comenzamos a comer, olvidando momentáneamente la pelea de hace minutos atrás.

Stefan involucraba a toda la familia de Tyler a su plática, él era el centro de atención y a nadie parecía molestarle… bueno, tal vez a Tyler. Pero definitivamente Stefan tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano a todos.

Ahora quería ser yo la posesiva cada vez que las tías, primas (e incluso la abuela de Tyler) coqueteaban descaradamente con mi novio. Si no se detenían tendría que usar la palabra de seguridad rápidamente.

—Escuché que te despidieron del restaurante —mencionó Tyler —. Lo lamento. Creo que en parte es mi culpa.

—La culpa fue de Elena —dije tranquilamente y en voz baja—, ¿la recuerdas? La chica con la que te acostaste en más de una ocasión y luego viniste arrepentido a mis brazos diciendo que querías recuperarme.

Él resopló y se echó para atrás en su asiento.

—Sheryl, si de culpables hablamos, por qué no mejor señalas a tu propio novio —respondió igual de bajo—, ¿cómo puedes perdonarle a él una indiscreción mayor que la mía?

Iba a murmurar mi respuesta pero una mano que subió lentamente por mi pierna me detuvo.

Tragué saliva y miré disimuladamente a Stefan. Él seguía tranquilamente platicando con la señora Lockwood y con la familia a su alrededor.

—Mejor sigo comiendo —dije débilmente y acerqué una gran cucharada de puré de papas a mi plato.

Tyler puso mala cara ante mi intento de cambiar de tema, y continuó devorando su comida.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó enfadado. Lo ignoré porque la insistente mano de Stefan estaba subiendo demasiado arriba.

Tenía miedo que alguien lo fuera a ver. ¡Se suponía que era mi primo! Se mirará tan mal si descubrieran cómo jugaba con la sensible piel de mi muslo.

Intenté apartar su mano, alejando mi pierna. Pero él me sostuvo en mi lugar y continuó torturándome.

Le lancé miradas de reojo solo para encontrarlo tranquilo e imperturbable mientras llevaba a cabo una plática.

Me llevé a la boca un poco de puré y casi me atraganto al sentir sus dedos traviesos tocar el encaje de mi ropa interior.

Con un dedo estiró el elástico de mis bragas, y segundos después lo soltó para que regresara a su lugar haciendo que me sobresaltara cuando chocó contra mi piel.

_¡Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro, vampiro! _

A este paso me iba a quemar el rostro. Estaba demasiado acalorada como para pensar con claridad.

Aun tenía la cuchara con puré en mi boca, la retiré antes que alguien notara mi comportamiento extraño.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Stefan volvió a repetir la misma acción, pero esta vez se demoró más tiempo desviando sus dedos por entre mis piernas.

Mierda.

Arrugué la servilleta de papel que tenía en la mano y doblé mis dedos hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Tyler al notar que me estaba apoyando contra la mesa, respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Intenté hablar pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

Negué con la cabeza, llevando mi temblorosa mano hacia un trozo de carne servido en mi plato, pretendiendo como si la mano de Stefan no estuviera en medio de mis piernas, tocando más allá de lo que alguna vez le permití a alguien tocar.

Stefan seguía con la exploración y yo tuve que morderme el labio con fuerza cuando sus dedos tocaron más y más piel.

Finalmente encontré mi voz para hablar en dirección a su oído:

—Stefan … es mejor… antes que todos… porque… —balbuceaba sin poder formar oraciones completas— no quiero que… yo… yo…

Lo escuché soltar una risita y dejó su mano quieta por un momento.

Entonces volvió a atacar con fuerza.

Salté de mi asiento y al instante sentí su mano deslizarse fuera.

—¡Vampiro! —grité de manera desquiciada y cargada de adrenalina.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí.

Tyler me miró sospechosamente.

—¿Vampiro? —pronunció Carol, viendo en todas direcciones, como si de hecho estuviera buscando alguno—, ¿dónde?

Esperaba que más de una persona se riera pero todos me miraban, serios, incluso con un poco de temor.

—Eh… olvídenlo. Yo… solo… Tengo que ir al baño.

Intenté abrirme espacio entre la silla de Tyler y la mía, pero él no quería cooperar.

—¿Viste un vampiro? —preguntó un chico desgarbado que en su plato tenía únicamente sobras y huesos de pollo.

Me giré en su dirección y negué con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Lo que pasa…

—El tío Blaz una vez vio una de esas criaturas —susurró una señora entrada en edad. Creo que era una de las tías de Tyler. Ella señaló en dirección a un tipo con cabello negro que ocupaba la silla de enfrente—. Tuvieron que llevarlo a un psicólogo para tratar de tranquilizarlo y hacer que hablara nuevamente.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste? —preguntó el que creía era el tío Blaz.

—Yo… —tragué saliva. Miré a Tyler para que me ayudara a inventar una buena excusa pero él no miraba en mi dirección, en su lugar, estaba enfocado en su teléfono—. Estoy segura de que era alguien intentando hacerles una broma.

Me mordí el labio.

Yo era pésima inventando excusas. ¿Por qué Stefan tenía que hacerme eso justo en medio de una reunión familiar?

Vaya, hubiera aceptado que lo hiciera en su departamento… hasta en el baño, o al menos en un lugar con cuatro paredes y cero audiencia (no le pedía mucho a la vida). Pero no, él elegía este momento para sacarme de mis cabales.

—¿Piensas que era alguien disfrazado? —volvió a hablar Blaz, noté irónicamente que él sí que parecía tener nombre de vampiro… hasta tenía la pinta de uno—. ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?

Increíble. Hablaban de este tema con una seriedad…

—Umm, sí.

—Bien. Tengo un arma cargada en mi maletero —gritó esta vez para todos—, ¿quién viene conmigo para atrapar a ese hijo de puta que nos quiere jugar una broma?

—¡Vamos a darle una lección! —gritó alguien.

Varios gritaron de regreso, en aprobación.

Entonces unos cinco hombres se levantaron de la mesa, y gruñendo se movilizaron por todo el patio trasero, rebuscando entre los arbustos por alguien que no existía.

—Todavía estoy sensible por lo que me pasó hace semanas como para que un cabrón venga y quiera asustarme —murmuró Blaz, su voz quebrándose en las últimas palabras—, pero esta vez estoy armado, ¿oíste? Esta vez no estoy solo…

Las voces de los hombres se perdieron cuando giraron en una esquina y se apresuraron hacia sus vehículos.

_Bueeeeno_, pobre de aquel que decidiera aparecerse por sorpresa frente a ellos.

Me sentía culpable por si algo llegara a pasarle.

Le lancé una sucia mirada a Stefan y a Tyler por no ayudarme, pero el primero estaba haciendo el mayor intento de su vida por no echarse al suelo y reír hasta llorar; y el segundo finalmente dejó su celular para prestarme atención.

—¿Dijiste que querías ir al baño? —preguntó ¡¿dónde estuvo su mente en los pasados cinco minutos, cuando lo necesitaba?! —Bien, vamos. Te enseñaré dónde es.

No sabría decir si realmente escuché o me imaginé a Stefan reír como si le estuviera dando un ataque de asma. Pero me movilicé, le di una palmada en la cabeza y seguí a Tyler hasta el interior de la casa.

Entramos por la cocina y luego pasamos la sala familiar; cruzamos un pasillo con vista a un hermoso y bien cuidado jardín, y finalmente Tyler se detuvo en la penúltima puerta haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

El baño tenía un tamaño ideal, no muy grande ni muy pequeño.

Toda la habitación estaba pintada de azul, y tenía unas baldosas en color gris que contrastaba perfectamente con el resto del baño.

Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando, Tyler se apresuró a entrar detrás de mí y terminó cerrando en mi lugar.

No entendía qué estaba haciendo y sentí un breve momento de pánico.

¿Qué me iba a hacer aquí en el baño?

¿Tal vez regañarme por jugar con los nervios de su tío?

—Mason… lárgate antes de que comience a gritar —lo amenacé.

Él me tomó del brazo y me empujó contra su pecho.

Estaba llenando mis pulmones de aire para así poder chillar con fuerza, pero su enorme mano tapó mi boca en un segundo y me pegó contra una pared.

Ahora sí empezó el miedo a circular por mis venas.

—No te vayas a asustar —me dijo—, no pienso hacerte nada. Sólo quería hablarte por un momento sin que el gorila que tienes por novio amenace con desfigurarme. Quiero darte algo.

Él registró los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, y sacó una pequeña cosa blanca que encerró en su mano.

—Voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca… pero no vayas a gritar. Te repito: no quiero hacerte daño.

Lentamente, uno a uno, sus dedos se escabulleron de mis labios sellados.

No grité pero sí lo golpeé en el estómago.

—¡Tonto!

—Auu —se dobló un poco—. Solo quería darte esto.

Me tendió un rectángulo, no más largo que tres centímetros, y lo depositó en mi palma.

—¿Qué es esto?

La pequeña cosa tenía tapadera. La abrí e inmediatamente la reconocí: era una memoria USB, un pendrive.

—¿Y esto para qué? —pregunté viéndolo a los ojos. Lo único que deseaba hacer era huir a un lugar más público y salir de este baño, no me gustaba estar encerrada con Tyler.

Esta era la última vez que le hacía un favor.

—Solo mira los archivos que guardé dentro, ¿sí?

Lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de cosas guardaba para mí?

—Te dejo sola —dijo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle más, salió.

Ufff, necesitaba echarme agua en la cara.

Este fue un día muy largo.

* * *

><p>—Lamento que no pudieran encontrar al tipo que intentó molestar —le dije al tío Blaz, quien se miraba derrotado después de una hora de búsqueda.<p>

—No, gracias a ti por avisar lo que viste. En esta familia no nos tomamos muy bien esos temas.

Sí, ya lo notaba.

Stefan, que estaba a mi lado, intentó no echarse a reír nuevamente.

Lo codeé para que se tranquilizara y aun no mencionara nada del tema.

Al final de la noche me despedí de todos los que pude; y escuché palabras de varios que me catalogaron como la mejor de las novias que Tyler había tenido.

La señora Lockwood me llamó aparte y me envolvió en sus brazos; ella tenía un particular olor a mandarina con fresas.

—Fue bueno verte, muñeca —dijo cuando nos apartamos del apretado abrazo—, mañana regreso a mi último chequeo con el médico y espero verte por aquí a la hora de despedirme.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

—Vendré la otra semana y lo primero que haré será celebrar que estoy fuera de peligro —continuó hablando con su cálida y suave voz—; espero verte también por aquí. Y trae al guapo y comestible Stefan.

—Claro que lo haré. Espero que los resultados salgan bien.

Sería difícil admitirle a ella que su hijo y yo ya no andábamos juntos desde que salimos de la secundaria, pero no sabía cómo decirle toda la verdad sin que pensara que yo era una cabeza hueca superficial y rompe corazones.

Tendría que inventar una buena excusa para cuando ella volviera permanentemente a la ciudad y notara que Mason y yo no estábamos realmente juntos.

—No te preocupes por eso; preocúpate más bien en no dejar ir a ese chico —por un momento pensé que ella me estaba leyendo el pensamiento, hasta que recordé que lo último que le dije fue acerca de sus resultados.

Fruncí el ceño momentáneamente.

—¿A Tyler? Claro, haremos que funcione hasta donde se pueda —respondí sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

Carol sacudió la cabeza.

—No hablo de mi hijo, me refiero a Stefan. No lo dejes escapar de tu vida, es un buen muchacho.

Pero… ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Qué…?

—A ambos se les nota —respondió a mi pregunta no dicha en voz alta—, en ningún momento él dejó de verte en cada movimiento que hacías, escuchó atentamente las palabras que decías durante la cena y no se perdió de ver cuando un mechón de cabello caía por tu rostro. Tienes a un chico muy devoto por ti, muy enamorado.

Me ruboricé brevemente.

—Sí, yo como que también estoy enamorada de él. Lo siento, por lo de Tyler.

Ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—No te preocupes, fue un increíble gesto el que tuviste de fingir que aun estás interesada en él por mi bien. No soy frágil Sheryl, pude haber soportado la noticia si me la hubieran dicho. Tyler dejó escapar una valiosa oportunidad contigo; él se lo pierde.

No sabía muy bien qué decir.

Ella ahora lo sabía todo.

—Stefan no es mi primo —le confesé tal vez la única cosa que no sabía.

—Bueno… eso hace más fáciles las cosas. Pensé que tendrían un enorme problema por delante, con eso que serían familia y… Pero si tienen el camino libre, ¿qué estás esperando para aprovecharte de ese bombón?

Me reí un poco alto.

—Realmente no lo sé.

* * *

><p>Me pasé toda la noche sin poder dormir, pensando en Stefan y en lo que le hizo a mi sistema nervioso en medio de la reunión familiar de Tyler. Algo dentro de mí había colapsado y simplemente no podía apartar de la cabeza esa necesidad de querer verlo todo el tiempo, de querer pasar mis manos por su cuerpo y de lamer su cuello.<p>

Tenía que controlarme o acabaría corriendo hasta su departamento para arrancarle la ropa y atarlo a la pata de la cama para aprovecharme de él.

Finalmente logré conciliar el sueño y fui a la deriva entre pesadillas que incluían vampiros y trajes con estampados de cebra.

* * *

><p>Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un fuerte olor a rancio inundando mis fosas nasales; mi papá no sabía cocinar nada así que me sorprendió escucharlo mover unas cuantas ollas y calderos en la cocina.<p>

Me levanté de mala gana, notando cómo el cielo se iba pintando de gris lentamente, y cómo caían unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban entre las ventanas.

Aun en mi pijama me dirigí hacia la cocina para descubrir que no era realmente mi papá quien cocinaba, sino Meredith.

Ella estaba de espaldas, removiendo lo que sea que provocaba ese olor asqueroso por toda la casa, y con su largo cabello negro agitándose gracias al aire que entraba por la única ventana abierta.

—Buenas días —dijo sin voltearse—, estoy preparando té y mi receta favorita de pasto ahumado con un toque de pimienta gruesa. Es buena para la digestión, ya sabes, con tu problema de colon irritable pensé que te caería bien.

_¿Qué? _

Moví mi cabeza en varias direcciones, tratando de comprender si era conmigo con quien hablaba.

Solo estábamos ella y yo.

—Anoche perdiste mucha energía —continuó hablando—, ¿quieres que te dé un baño con mis burbujas especiales? Cuando Sheryl se vaya podemos llenar la bañera con... —Entonces quedó repentinamente en silencio cuando se giró y me vio de pie con la cara completamente horrorizada.

Ella pensaba que era papá quien había entrado en la cocina y no yo, obviamente notó su error y rápidamente un rubor se extendió por su rostro así como se extendió por el mío al darme cuenta que ella estaba vestida únicamente con una camisa de él.

La luz natural que provenía de la ventana hacía prácticamente transparente el pedazo de tela que tenía puesto, y fue suficiente para notar que no traía nada de nada por debajo. Nada de ropa interior.

Incómodo.

Súper incómodo.

Asqueroso, ¡ella dormía con mi papá!

Claro que lo daba por sentado cuando hubo noches en las que se quedaba y preparaba el desayuno, pero en mi mente ellos simplemente no hacían _ese _tipo de cosas.

¿Qué sé yo? ¿Tal vez jugaban ajedrez o monopolio hasta las horas de la madrugada? Todo menos _eso. _

Realmente lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento era en mi papá y Meredith con menos ropa de la que usualmente tenían puesta.

Asco.

—Oh, perdón. Pensé que era tu padre... —Meredith quería meterse en un hoyo, lo sabía porque yo quería hacer lo mismo.

—Hice panqueques de banana deshidratada para ti y para mí —me pasó un plato lleno de ellos y me puso un poco de jalea de fresa a la par.

—Creo que ya no tengo hambre —admití viendo hacia el refrigerador en donde un imán de un trébol sostenía la acumulación de facturas del mes.

Me iba retirar para darnos algo de espacio a Meredith y a mí, pero ella me detuvo del brazo.

—No te vayas todavía —me suplicó—, sé que esto es incómodo pero quiero darte algo que conseguí para ti. Espera solo un segundo, ya vuelvo.

La vi dirigirse hacia la sala, y empezó a rebuscar en su bolso hasta que sacó unos papeles y cargó con ellos en sus manos.

—Toma.

Puso los papeles frente a mí, junto con un sobre amarillo.

—¿Y esto para qué?

Meredith volvió a su labor de cocinar aquello que provocaba un espantoso olor y me miró por sobre su hombro.

—Son los papeles que tienes que llenar para tu admisión a la universidad —respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Inmediatamente empecé a hojearlos y a tomar nota de lo que tendría que conseguir para realizar el proceso adecuadamente.

—Esa es una buena universidad, tienen un grandioso programa de artes por si todavía estás interesada en seguir ese curso —habló ella al ver que yo me quedé sin palabras.

—Con una licenciatura me basta —admití. Aunque últimamente estaba pensando bastante en unirme a escritura creativa… pero tal vez escribir no era lo mío. Puede que esta vez le dé una oportunidad, eso sorprendería mucho a Stefan.

Y de repente, pensando en él, una idea se vino a la mente: ¿Stefan asistía a la universidad? Jamás me lo dijo, aunque tampoco le pregunté al respecto. Pero tendría que asistir ya que tenía veintitrés años de edad; al menos eso es lo que pensaba debería estar haciendo… o trabajando. Pero tampoco mencionó cuál era en sí su trabajo.

Habló acerca del dinero que le dejaron sus padres al morir, y de cómo ayudaba a la banda de Klaus, _Ósmosis_, a la hora de dirigir las presentaciones y pagarles. Él nunca mencionó otro empleo aparte, como Klaus me había mencionado.

¿Y qué hay de la vez que dijo que iba a enseñarme su lugar de trabajo porque quería compartir un pedazo de su vida conmigo? Nunca me enseñó nada de eso.

Regresaba de nuevo a pensar en él como ciento cincuenta misterios de Salvatore, en donde apenas un diez por ciento del misterio se había resulto, ¿qué pasaba con el otro noventa?

Seguía escondiéndomelo.

—¿Sheryl? —me llamó Meredith—, lamento que tuvieras que verme usando la camisa de tu padre. Sé que es molesto y que no debí hacerlo, pero olvidé que ahora trabajas y te levantas temprano. Lo siento. A veces trabajar con niños hace que me olvide de cómo tratar a los jóvenes.

—No te preocupes, más allá de lo incómodo no fue. Hace años me mentalicé a tener padres por separado. Sigue siendo nuevo para mí, pero creo que ambos se merecen rehacer sus vidas en otro lado.

—Es muy maduro de tu parte —dijo ella mientras preparaba más pasto para el desayuno de papá.

Tenía que salir rápido de allí antes que me desmayara por el olor. Esto bien podía competir con el hedor de Steve el zorrillo.

Me dirigía a mi habitación cuando recordé algunos de los eventos de la otra noche. Me detuve y giré para preguntarle a Meredith:

—Oye, ¿por casualidad tienes una computadora portátil?

Ella asintió y me indicó que buscara en su maletín, a la par del bolso.

Cargando los papeles de la universidad, me movilicé hacia la sala y tomé el maletín que Meredith me indicó.

La única computadora a la que tenía acceso era a la que estaba en casa de mamá, en donde ella buscaba material para su papel de psíquica y el calendario mensual de bomberos en ropa interior; y no era una portátil sino más bien un computador de escritorio.

Papá veía innecesario el uso de uno así que él no tenía.

Me escabullí a mi habitación y allí conectaría la memoria USB que me había dado Tyler.

No entendía por qué me la dio, pero si me pidió que revisara los archivos, pues los revisaría.

El fondo de pantalla que tenía Meredith era de una rana descansando en una hoja.

Inserté el pendrive en uno de los accesos, e inmediatamente las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarme por la anticipación.

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, ya no quería revisar lo que había dentro porque en cierta parte temía encontrarme con algo desagradable. Pero mi curiosidad pudo más y di click sobre la única carpeta de archivos que tenía la memoria.

Había alrededor de otros diez archivos dentro, y uno, el primero, era un video.

Opté por verlo, y comenzó a reproducirse en pantalla completa.

La cámara mostraba el dormitorio de Elena, más específicamente su cama con sábanas grises.

En los primeros cinco segundos no ocurría nada, hasta que finalmente Elena apareció en escena: ella estaba riendo histéricamente, y salió corriendo hasta la cama, saltando sobre el colchón e invitando a alguien para que le hiciera compañía.

Entonces Stefan se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura para bajarla y soltarla en el suelo.

Él le dio un enorme y duradero beso antes de que comenzara a quitarle la camiseta; claramente podía escuchar los gemidos de placer de Elena cuando Stefan le besaba la clavícula y seguía un camino de besos por sus senos.

Me sentí enferma del estómago repentinamente.

Quería parar de ver porque sabía lo que seguiría después y no era algo que querría presenciar; pero mi morbosa curiosidad me mantenía firme y con los ojos abiertos.

Elena logró quitar la camisa de Stefan sin ningún problema, y comenzó a lamer los tatuajes de su hombro. Los sonidos se volvían cada vez más fuertes y tuve que bajar una barra completa del volumen.

Vi la forma tan salvaje en la que Stefan quitaba el sostén de mi prima y cómo… su boca llenaba cada trozo de piel que tenía al alcance.

Tal vez era un video de cuando ellos andaban juntos, pero dolía como nadie tenía idea.

Finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos y la siguiente cosa que quedó por hacer fue meterse en la cama.

Stefan bajó con cuidado a Elena y tomó posición entre sus piernas, y antes de dejar que el video avanzara, llevándose lo poco de aire que quedaba en mí, puse pausa en el momento justo cuando la cámara captaba la espalda de Stefan, en dónde en uno de sus tatuajes (el que estaba en su espalda baja) se leía claramente: Elena.


	21. Y aun así te encanto

******************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II<strong>

_**Aprendiendo a ODIAR al idiota.**_

_"Si no te apartas lo suficiente de mí, entonces prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que llegues a odiarme y así aprendas a mantener la distancia."_

* * *

><p><strong>21. Y aún así te encanto<strong>

No quería saber de él por el resto de mi vida.

Lo detestaba.

No, ¡lo odiaba!

_¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? _

Traté de mantener la calma mientras caminaba en medio de la acera, estaba trastornada y furiosa luego de ver ese vídeo.

¡Lo odiaba con todo mi ser!

Lo único que quería hacer era meterme en mi cama y llorar viendo alguna comedia romántica que presentaba bonitas y sencillas relaciones. ¿Por qué no podía tener algo como eso?

Todo en mi vida era complicado; desde mis padres hasta mi familia completa. Desde mi relación con Stefan, hasta mi relación con Tyler. ¡Incluso mis trabajos no podían ser monótonos y normales!

Apreté el paso mientras caminaba, tenía sólo una misión en mente en estos momentos antes de dirigirme hacia el trabajo.

El cielo gris de esta mañana le había dado paso a la lluvia y ahora pequeñas gotitas mojaban mi rostro.

Me sentía dolida y extremadamente vulnerable. Pero pensaba solucionar eso en ese mismo instante.

Cuando llegué hacia mi objetivo, me detuve y golpeé la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la que se necesitaba.

No esperaba que una atractiva chica rubia me abriera, y mucho menos esperaba verla en diminutos shorts y camisas que dejaban ver su marcado escote.

—Eh, hola —saludé incómodamente—, ¿se encuentra...?

—Ya sé quién eres —interrumpió chica rubia—. Entra, yo lo llamo.

Mis manos picaban y se sacudían levemente, mi furia había alcanzado niveles máximos en esos momentos.

Me dirigí a la sala, y me paseé en la alfombra peluda de color borgoña que hacía juego con los muebles blancos de tamaño familiar.

Al poco tiempo, un chico con apariencia de recién levantado se unió conmigo en la sala.

Me lancé contra su pecho y lo golpeé en el hombro.

—Aauuu... duele. ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo sobándose el brazo.

Lo volví a golpear, duro.

—¡Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en la vida! —le grité—, no quiero que vuelvas a verme jamás. No quiero que me llames o me escribas o hagas el intento de volver a ponerme en tu camino.

—Sheryl... oye, ¿qué?

Comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso hasta dar con la memoria USB de color blanco y se la lancé en la cabeza. Ojala el pendrive se hubiera convertido en una roca y no que fuera una simple pieza de plástico, pero a veces los "ojala" no se volvían realidad tan fácilmente.

—Eres un morboso —le dije, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra—. No vuelvas a buscarme ni a pedirme que te haga favores nunca más.

Tyler dio un paso hacia mí y tomó el pendrive del suelo.

—Entonces eso significa que viste el video —dijo tranquilamente. No estaba sorprendido por mi reacción, parecía que se la esperaba.

—Sí, idiota. También vi las fotos.

En la carpeta, además del video, también había fotos de Elena con Stefan juntos, riéndose y besándose. Pero por el peinado que llevaba Stefan sabía que eran de hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

—Solo no entiendo una cosa —dije—, ¿qué ganabas enseñándome eso? ¿Querías herirme? ¿Querías que llorara y sufriera por ver a Stefan con Elena? ¿Qué querías? ¿Dañarme? —una lágrima se escapó por mi ojo y me la restregué antes de que llegara a mi barbilla—. Pues felicidades, lo lograste. Eres un imbécil, Tyler.

Iba a retirarme y largarme para siempre de su vida, pero me agarró del brazo y me jaló a su lado.

—Lo siento Sheryl. Yo... Sólo quería que vieras en lo que te estás metiendo. Es un recordatorio para que sepas que ellos dos tenían una fuerte relación y en cualquier momento pueden regresar y lastimarte.

—¿Más de lo que tú me has lastimado? No lo creo. Explícame algo, ¿cómo ese video fue a caer en tus manos?

Tyler se tensó e hizo el intento de alejarse de mí, pero lo retuve por el brazo.

—Dime —le exigí.

Él suspiró fuertemente y cepilló su cabello con una mano.

—Tu prima no es exactamente una genio de las contraseñas —dijo resoplando—, "castaña" no es clave más segura para una computadora si eres, de hecho, castaña. Un día me puse a curiosear en sus archivos y no podía pasar desapercibida la carpeta que decía STEFAN. Sólo tomé ciertas cosas por si acaso te estaba costando entender que lo tuyo con ese sujeto es temporal, y fueras a olvidarte.

Eso me puso furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era?

—Lo que pase entre Stefan y yo no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Sabes? En cierto modo me costó darme cuenta que él, al igual que todos, tuvo un pasado. Uno que aunque me duela, solo fue una mancha en su historial. Así como tú eres la mancha en el mío.

Tyler apretó la mandíbula y noté cómo los nudillos en sus manos se volvían blancos de tanto presionar sus puños cerrados.

—Y dime otra cosa —dije— ¿cómo pudiste saber que ibas a necesitar enseñarme esos videos acerca de Stefan cuando en la temporada en la que salías con Elena ni siquiera yo lo conocía? A menos que aún te sigas viendo con ella. ¿Continúas haciéndolo? ¿Continúas viendo a mi prima?

—No, Sheryl. No continúo viéndola. Pero necesitaba que dejaras de engañarte con ese tipo; deja de llenarte la cabeza con ideas de que salir con él es lo correcto.

—No, Tyler. Tú deja de darme ideas que son innecesarias... —Repentinamente me tomó de las caderas y me empujó hacia la pared detrás de mí. No fue un toque para nada amable o gentil, fue brusco y salvaje, nada que ver con su estilo.

Lentamente algo en su mirada fue cambiando, volviéndose oscuro y tormentoso.

Se acercó a mi oído para hablar:

—Vi lo que él te estaba haciendo en la cena de anoche —él continuaba tomándome de las caderas y presionando mi espalda contra la pared—. Dejaste que tranquilamente metiera su mano bajo tu falda, cuando a mí jamás me dejaste llegar a ponerte un dedo encima.

Me tensé automáticamente.

No podía creer que él hubiera visto a Stefan... que él lo supiera todo el tiempo. No solo era vergonzoso, sino que era horroroso.

—No tenías por qué ver eso —tragué saliva y me relamí los labios, deseaba que dejara de agarrarme de esa manera. Este no se parecía en nada al buen Tyler que creí conocer. Intenté deslizarme de sus brazos pero eso solo logró que él me presionara con más fuerza.

—¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar que hiciera lo mismo que él? ¿Me dejarías?

Pegó su frente contra la mía y sentí a sus manos moverse más abajo de mis caderas.

Mi cuerpo entró en pánico.

No conocía este nuevo lado de él.

—Quita tus manos de encima —lo amenacé moviéndome aun más para intentar apartarlo.

Sentí sus dedos abriéndose paso por las orillas de mi pantalón, y lo tomé de la muñeca antes de que avanzara más lejos.

—Suéltame o comienzo a gritar. No vas a querer que haga eso en tu propia casa, con tu madre y tu familia escuchando —lo amenacé.

Pensé que mi amenaza lo asustaría pero eso ni siquiera lo inmutó.

—Pues más te vale ser silenciosa —dijo, en un movimiento rápido pegó sus caderas contra las mías y solté un chillido horrorizado.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando la boca de Tyler se estampó contra mis labios en un beso para nada amable y cariñoso.

Podía sentir cómo el bulto en sus pantalones iba en aumento y presionaba de forma desagradable.

Lo empujé con mis brazos pero él no se movía, su lengua entró de manera invasiva en mi boca mientras yo continuaba forcejeando por soltarme. En medio de nuestra lucha, logré morderle la lengua y hacer que retrocediera lo suficiente como para dejar de besarme.

—¡Suéltame, tú, loco asqueroso! —grité lo más fuerte que pude.

Estaba asustada y frenética. De alguna manera pensé que él podría llegar a esto cuando veía la desesperación por besarme y tocarme mientras salíamos juntos en el colegio, por eso lo había dejado, porque temía que fuera a convertirse en algo más por su forma tan desordenada al tocarme. No era en lo absoluto amable.

Pero era una estúpida por ofrecerme a hacerle favores una vez más, era un tonta.

¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que alguna vez fue atractivo? Lo único que podía ver ahora era lo que intentaba hacerme, y en la clase de persona que lo convertía eso.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo lo que te negaste a darme durante mucho tiempo —dijo él logrando capturar mis manos y llevarlas detrás de mi espalda para retenerme.

La preocupación estalló en olas dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios nuevamente chocaron con los míos, y esta vez sus manos sostenían en un agarre firme a mis brazos.

Grité en medio del beso pero apenas y se escuchaba.

Mientras intentaba removerme o morder de nuevo su lengua, el chasquido de un arma, a poca distancia de la cabeza de Tyler, logró sacarlo de su concentrada urgencia.

El tío Blaz se encontraba justo frente a nosotros, apuntando a Tyler con su pistola y viéndolo despectivamente. Jamás estuve tan agradecida de volver a verlo.

—Así no se trata a una señorita —dijo—, si ella te dijo que la sueltes, tendrías que haberla soltado. Ahora, hijo, retrocede y deja en paz a la damisela.

Tyler aflojó su agarre a mis brazos y retrocedió dos pasos para darme espacio y así poder huir de donde me tenía atrapada.

Mis ojos estaban intentando contener las lágrimas pero era difícil cuando mi cuerpo temblaba levemente.

—Lo siento mucho, Sheryl —dijo Tyler. Ni siquiera quise verlo a los ojos.

—No me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida —le dije mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi bolso y hacía mi camino por la salida.

Me detuve únicamente para darle una mirada de agradecimiento al tío Blaz.

Antes de poder escapar del todo, la señora Lockwood se presentó en la sala y, al ver la escena que acababa de ocurrir, pegó un grito agudo.

—¡Blaz! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él aun tenía la pistola sobre la cabeza de Tyler, y había hecho que levantara ambas manos en donde las pudiera ver.

—Lo siento hermanita, pero tenemos un pequeño degenerado en la familia —señaló a Tyler, y él a su vez me vio de forma arrepentida a mí.

Su madre amplió mucho los ojos y la boca al verme, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro ahora, y me sentía pequeña como un ratón cobarde.

—Oh... Sheryl... —dijo ella, acercándose a mí para darme un apretado abrazo—. No puedo creer esto...

No quería estar ni un solo minuto más en esa casa.

Me salí del abrazo de Carol y le sonreí tristemente.

—Espero que todo salga bien hoy. No creo que pase más tarde por aquí como prometí —dije simplemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, dándole un último abrazo, me escabullí hacia la puerta principal y prácticamente corrí todo mi camino hacia la librería.

Odiaba a Tyler con todas mis fuerzas. Lo odiaba.

¡Pero quién me mandaba a ser tan tonta y confiar en él!

Ya no quería caer en los engaños de la gente, nunca más.

* * *

><p>En la librería, aparte de Shio, Mindy y Romeo (en serio, ese era su nombre real), trabajaban dos chicos más. Uno de ellos se encargaba del área de bodega y el otro era tan tímido que aun no hablaba directamente conmigo. Pero era bastante bueno con los clientes, se conocía todos los tomos y las fechas de publicación de varios libros. No era muy apuesto pero se desenvolvía muy bien al brindar ayuda y al comentar acerca de temas como Harry Potter, la Saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, y su favorito: J.R.R. Tolkien.<p>

Aunque el negocio de las librerías se estuviera viendo afectado por la compra en internet y los e-books, aquí siempre se mantenían a flote gracias a esas personas que encontraban confortable el sostener el libro y pasar sus dedos por las hojas reales y no por una pantalla.

Hoy el negocio estaba lleno, sin embargo, y no solo la sección de novelas estaba siendo invadida sino también la del área de cocina y la de arquitectura.

Mindy se encontraba como siempre detrás del recibidor, con goma de mascar en su boca, ojeando una revista de accesorios para boas.

—Encargué una tortuga de la tienda de mascotas —dijo ella mientras Shio y yo nos pusimos a su lado a la hora del almuerzo, cuando la librería comenzó finalmente a vaciarse y Laura nos permitió un descanso de media hora—. Su nombre será Pedro. Solo espero que Rody no se lo coma así como hizo con Lucius, mi hámster.

Shio rodó los ojos y dio una gran mordida a su sándwich de pollo.

Nos habíamos ido a almorzar a la cafetería que quedaba justo a la par de la librería; tenían un bonito estilo contemporáneo y preparaban los mejores sándwiches que haya comido. Las papas saladas me recordaron dolorosamente que tenía los labios partidos, y eso solo me trajo de vuelta a la situación con Tyler esa mañana.

No estaba con ánimos de platicar, me sentía apagada y la pasé de mal humor básicamente todo el día.

Todavía seguía confundida por el video (que no vi completo para evitarme posibles traumas cerebrales) y por todo lo que vino después con Tyler. Si lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, sabía que él estaría buscándome para tratar de disculparse; sólo que esta vez no quería verlo… ni hoy ni nunca.

—!Santa madre perla! ¡Pero qué hermoso espécimen de hombre! —gritó Shio viendo por sobre mi hombro.

Mindy levantó también la vista y se limitó simplemente a observar en silencio.

Me giré en mi asiento, buscando a quien ellas veían, y mis ojos se detuvieron de inmediato en el chico de camiseta oscura, caminando como si se creyera el centro del universo, avanzando por toda la acera con sus piernas largas y su cabello despeinado.

Tragué saliva y me hundí en mi asiento.

Ese era Stefan, definitivamente hermoso como sólo él podía serlo, con su actitud arrogante de querer comerse al mundo.

Pero justo en esos momentos no quería verlo… él podía leerme muy fácilmente cuando se lo proponía, y no estaba de ánimos para contarle lo del video… lo de Tyler… ¡Oh, lo de Tyler! Seguro que si le digo, va a salir corriendo para matarlo.

Quería paz por unos segundos.

—Oh, chico guapo está entrando en la librería —anunció Shio agarrando el hombro de Mindy quien continuaba callada observándolo todo.

Aproveché a echar un vistazo a mis espaldas y vi cuando Stefan entraba al local y se perdía en el interior.

Al menos no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando desde la cafetería. Pero sabía que eso no iba a durar para siempre, él podría preguntar por mí y le dirían en dónde estaba.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó Shio.

—Al baño. Ya regreso.

—Ok, no te tardes. Quiero ver qué libro va a llevarse el dueño de ese perfecto trasero.

Me ruboricé, estando completamente de acuerdo con Shio en eso, él tenía buen trasero... la cámara no miente. Así como Elena no mintió cuando me contó lo de su nombre tatuado en la espalda de Stefan.

Dolía recordarlo.

Prácticamente salí corriendo en dirección al baño y, una vez dentro, me salpiqué la cara con agua.

Ya habíamos tenido esta plática con Stefan; él tenía un pasado que incluyó a mi prima, ya no puede cambiar esos hechos... solo puede pensar en el ahora, conmigo. Eso no significaba que no me dolía, porque, vaya que dolía como si me estuvieran clavando una daga en el pecho, una y otra vez. Con lentitud y precisión. Pero tenía que entenderlo, tenía que hablar del tema con él, no podía evadirlo y esconderme en casa de mi padre para siempre (así como había hecho la semana pasada).

De repente, sentí mi celular vibrar desde el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans.

Lo saqué con una mano y vi el nombre de Stefan en la pantalla (como si mis pensamientos, de alguna manera, lo hubieran estado llamando). Él nos había tomado una foto, con su celular, en donde yo estaba besando su mejilla mientras él sonreía todo radiante y bien compuesto. Stefan había puesto la imagen en mi teléfono para que apareciera cada vez que me llamaba, y lo tenía como fondo de pantalla también.

Era adorable.

Si entrecerrabas los ojos podías ver que el efecto Bambi cubría mi cabeza como un aura mientras lo miraba embobada y casi al punto de formar un río con mi saliva.

A estas alturas seguramente Stefan ya estaba adentro de la cafetería, buscándome como loco.

Mi teléfono continuó vibrando y luego empezó a sonar con la canción que había elegido para él: "_Dangerous and Sweet_" de Lenka.

Contesté su llamada.

—¿Aló?

—Sheryl, ¿dónde estás? Fui a la librería y me dijeron que te encontrabas en la cafetería de la par.

—Sí, allí estoy —respondí mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. Hoy había puesto mi cabello marrón en una cola alta, lo revolví en un intento de hacerlo parecer más interesante, y terminé por dejármelo suelto. A Stefan le gustaba cuando lo llevaba así.

—No, no estás aquí. Yo sí que lo estoy y hay una chica de cabello morado que acaba de susurrarme que me veo completamente violable. ¿Debo preocuparme, nena?

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía, y por un momento olvidé todo el asunto del video. Este era Stefan, el que inconsciente (o conscientemente) pasaba recordándome las razones de por qué lo amaba tanto. De por qué era fácil de amar. Mi humor mejoró considerablemente desde que salí de casa de Tyler, y eso que sólo había escuchado su voz.

—Esa debe ser Mindy —le dije—, mi compañera de trabajo; aunque me esperaba esa actitud de Shio, no de ella.

—Repito: ¿debo preocuparme?

—No, son inofensivas. Estoy en el baño, ya vuelvo a la mesa. Hazme un favor, siéntate con ellas. Creo ambas estaban hiperventilando por conocerte.

—De acuerdo —respondió de mala gana. Me recordaba a un niño pequeño.

—Bien, ya salgo.

Colgué, y arreglé un poco mi camiseta, haciendo todo lo posible por verme más presentable.

Cuando llegué a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, Stefan las tenía embobadas.

Shio sonreía como si él fuera su sueño favorito hecho realidad.

A pesar del poco tiempo que tenía de trabajar con ellas, fue fácil amoldarse a su estilo y a su particular sentido del humor.

—¿Entonces, cuál es tu nombre completo? —alcancé a escuchar la pregunta de Shio— porque tienes cara de llamarte Elian Gallardo.

—¿Quién es Elian Gallardo? —susurró Mindy. Aun no despegaba la vista de Stefan.

—Oh, sólo el hombre más bello y delicioso sobre la faz de la tierra. Tienes que googlearlo, es simplemente maravilloso.

—Mi nombre es Stefan—dijo. Entonces alzó los ojos al verme llegar.

—Justo como iba a nombrar a mi tortuga —habló Mindy, siempre con esa voz de tener sueño que la caracterizaba.

—Mira, Sheryl —dijo Shio extendiendo su brazo para señalar hacia Stefan—, él es Stefan. Dijo que entró en la librería porque tuvo una revelación.

Fruncí el ceño.

_¿Una revelación? ¿Qué? _

—Me acaba de confesar que anoche soñó que conocería a la mujer más bella y graciosa si se pasaba a esta hora, por este lugar.

—Ajá —dije cruzándome de brazos. Stefan me compartió una sonrisa cómplice mientras Shio seguía relatando lo que él le dijo.

Eso me hacía preguntarme, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve en ese baño? Para que Stefan pudiera soltarle todo ese cuento a Shio debió tomarle unos buenos quince minutos.

—Sí —habló él— soñé que una hermosa chica de ojos grises caía en mi regazo.

Yo aún continuaba de pie, me alejé un poco, sólo en caso de que a Stefan se le ocurriera lanzarme sobre sus piernas.

Elevó una ceja cuando vio que me sentaba al lado de Shio, frente a él.

—¡Sheryl, tú tienes los ojos grises! ¿Será ella la de tu sueño? —le preguntó ella a Stefan.

—Mmm… la de mi sueño tenía unos labios con un sabor bastante peculiar. ¿Puedo…? —se estiró sobre la mesa y, en un rápido movimiento, me tomó de la barbilla llevando sus labios contra los míos.

Se retiró un poco, pero no soltó su mano de mi mentón.

—Aun no estoy seguro… —musitó. Entonces de nuevo volvió a pegar su boca con la mía.

Apuesto a que estábamos haciendo todo un espectáculo para Shio y Mindy.

Para finalizar con su acto, Stefan relamió mis labios, haciendo que las pequeñas e imperceptibles heridas que tenía me escocieran un poco.

—Definitivamente tienes que ser ella —dijo él finalmente retirando el contacto con mi piel.

En serio, estaba a punto de subirme a esta mesa y gatear para sentarme en sus piernas.

—¿Puede ser mi turno ahora, por favor? —susurró Shio, sus ojos hacían una cosa graciosa de parpadear diez veces por segundo.

Mindy se quedó en shock.

—Después de ella sigo yo —murmuró.

Stefan solamente se rió por lo bajo.

—Lo siento. Ya estoy apartado y mi novia es bastante celosa y posesiva—él miró mi plato lleno de papas. Frunció el ceño por un momento y luego comenzó a comérselas. Esta vez no le discutí porque yo ya no las quería.

—¿Tienes novia? Pero si besaste a Sheryl… —Shio hizo un puchero—. Ocurre algo raro aquí. ¿Sheryl, tú ya lo conocías?

Asentí con la cabeza.

A ella se le ampliaron los ojos, pude ver cómo su mente trabajaba con una idea.

—¡Él es tu novio! ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Ella es mi chica —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo creerlo. Wow. ¿Dónde consigo uno igual?

—Ya no se fabrican más como yo… aunque deberían.

Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa y le vocalicé la palabra: PRESUMIDO.

Él me dio una sonrisa ladeada y vocalizó de regreso: Y-AÚN-ASÍ-TE-ENCANTO.

Me guiñó un ojo y continuó devorando mis papas.

Era cierto, aún así lo amaba. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Quien llega a conocer a Stefan Salvatore tiende a enamorarse de él, y eso no era del todo positivo cuando considerabas que su novia anterior todavía seguía enamorada.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, cuando finalmente terminó mi jornada laboral, Caroline me había dejado un mensaje de voz en donde me pedía que nos reuniéramos más tarde.<p>

Me sentía algo cansada y lo único que quería hacer era fundirme en mi cama, llorar, y sentirme patética conmigo misma. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos y, sin importar cuán duro los presionara, no podía apartar de mi mente la imagen de Stefan tomando en brazos a Elena, desnudándola, besando su piel... sus labios, depositándola sobre la cama con una urgencia, como si se estuviera ahogando y necesitara de ella para respirar. Luego ver su tatuaje, y por último tener que saber que harían lo demás que implicaba tener relaciones sexuales.

Dolía y me abría una nueva herida en el pecho cada vez que dejaba llevar mi mente por ese camino.

Amaba a Stefan y eso solo hacía el dolor aún más fuerte. La decepción se enterraba profundamente hasta tocar mis huesos y carcomerme.

Me regañé mentalmente por ser tan masoquista y pensar en cosas del pasado. Él me había dicho, hace no mucho tiempo atrás, que consideraba a Elena únicamente como un cuerpo caliente con quien pasar la noche, pero la frase perdía su efecto cuando pensaba en el estúpido tatuaje grabado en su espalda. Él no me podía negar que no sentía nada cuando se lo hizo. No te pasabas horas soportando a alguien perforando tu piel solo para después decir que no tenía ninguna importancia o significado.

¿Stefan se lo había hecho porque desarrolló sentimientos por Elena, o existía otra razón?

No quería pensar en nada de eso, solo quería hacer de cuenta que este día jamás pasó. Era por eso que, en lugar de salir con Caroline, ella estaría viniendo conmigo para tener una larga noche solo de chicas. Necesitaba la distracción a como diera lugar.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, Meredith estaba preparando la cena para papá y para mí.

Tendría la suerte de probar algo llamado "berenjena escalfada al horno", una receta de cocina que Meredith se moría por hacer desde hace semanas cuando la vio en Top Chef (o al menos eso decía ella).

Mientras comíamos en un agradable silencio, Meredith sacó de su bolso una carpeta de colores que contenía un sinfín de papeles rayados con dibujos y líneas estropeadas.

Los puso en la mesa y los comenzó a hojear, enseñándonos algunos.

—Esta mañana puse a los niños a hacer un ejercicio de arte —dijo ella a modo de explicación—. Se supone que debo calificar al mejor con cinco estrellas, pero soy tan blandengue que les doy las cinco estrellas a todos.

Sonreí un poco al recordar cuando, en segundo grado, ella nos sentaba en mesitas de grupo y trabajábamos haciendo dibujos que, en ese tiempo, considerábamos elaborados y que luego llevábamos a casa para presumir. Mis padres solían pegar mis múltiples garabatos de conejos y ratones abstractos en la nevera de la cocina; después comíamos helado y pasábamos las tardes viendo telenovelas (a las que mamá aún era adicta) y ese sería un día grandioso para mi impresionable y conformista mente de niña pequeña.

¿Cómo era que se complicaron tanto las cosas?

Ufff, desearía que todo fuera como antes, cuando la mayor catástrofe en ese entonces era que los niños nos contagiaran sus piojos o la peste. O en mi caso, cuando Rafael Enrique salía con Mariana Josefina, sin saber que ella era en realidad la gemela malvada, Hilda Graciela (fue un shock difícil de superar, especialmente cuando tenía apenas ocho años de edad).

Tanto pensar en hermanos gemelos malvados me hizo preguntarme si Stefan no tendría uno; tal vez sea su gemelo el que tenía el tatuaje en la espalda… o algún otro chico que se pareciera bastante a Stefan. Pero eso era imposible, por no decir fantasioso. El video era claro: ese que se acostaba con mi prima, que tenía su nombre tatuado en la piel, era Stefan.

No dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez la misma pregunta:

¿Y si el pasado de Stefan era demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo?

¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Dejarlo?

Ese simple pensamiento hizo doler mi corazón.

—¿Sheryl? —Esa era Meredith, no dudaba que estuviera llamando mi nombre en más de una ocasión con esta—, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme?

Regresé del sitio oscuro y sombrío al que estaba dirigiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Ayudarte con qué? —Revolví la berenjena en mi plato y me llevé un poco a la boca.

—Ayudarme a calificar los dibujos de mis alumnos. Tengo una asistente, Jade, que generalmente lo hace, pero ella está de viaje con su familia. ¿Podrías ayudarme tú? No te tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Le sonreí, imaginando qué clase de dibujos harían, y asentí con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dije y tomé uno de la pila de dibujos que ella tenía a su lado.

Este era uno de un chico de cabello azul tomado de la mano con una chica de cabello verde, un corazón deforme los rodeaba y otros más pequeños flotaban entre los dos. Le pintó un vestido rosado a ella, y él llevaba una corbata celeste que hacía juego con sus zapatos. El dibujo estaba pintado fuera de los márgenes pero se miraba adorable como para una criatura de cuatro años.

En lo más bajo de la hoja estaba puesta la firma de la niña que lo hizo. Se leía: Jade Allisen.

Sonreí traviesamente y se lo enseñé a Meredith.

—¿Quién es Jade Allisen? Al parecer está enamorada de cierto niño del aula, creo que debes tener más cuidado, podrías estar a punto de presenciar un romance en clase de primaria —dije bromeando.

Meredith soltó una risita loca y luego se detuvo.

—Jade es mi asistente, no es una de mis alumnas, ella tiene la misma edad que tú —volvió a lanzar otra risita y esta vez me reí con ella.

Menuda asistente la que tenía.

Estuvimos riendo y viendo más dibujos de montañas y casitas (esta vez sí eran dibujos de los niños), cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Esa debe ser Caroline —dije—. Ella pasará aquí la noche, espero que eso no sea un problema.

—No, para nada —respondió Meredith Tengo comida de sobra, invítala a pasar.

Me levanté de mi asiento y corrí hacia la puerta justo cuando tocaban otra vez.

Abrí mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa fácil de mi rostro, pero no era Caroline quien estaba de pie frente a mí, era Stefan.

Mi corazón comenzó a correr frenético.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar primero? —dijo él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón—, estoy necesitado de afecto. Me has tenido descuidado todo el día. ¿Estás bien, nena?

Dio un paso hacia mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos, cuando vio que no protestaba, primero buscó mis ojos y después pegó sus labios contra los míos.

No lo voy a negar, fue un delicioso beso para provenir de un bastardo con el nombre de su ex novia tatuado en la espalda.

Cuando él rompió el beso, acurruqué mi cabeza contra su pecho y respiré hondo.

Ahh, esto era vida. El olor y el calor de Stefan se sentían como un pedacito de cielo… o una muy fina y cara colonia para hombre.

—Sheryl —susurró él mientras yo seguía olisqueando su pecho como un sabueso que olfatea droga desde diez metros de distancia—, soy completamente tuyo para que me huelas todo lo que quieras, pero ahora en verdad necesito saber por qué has estado actuando raro toda la mañana.

Me tensé automáticamente.

Este día había sido uno de los peores. Empezando por ver ese perturbador video y descubrir que Stefan tenía tatuado el nombre de Elena, hasta... Tyler y su arranque extraño de intentar forzarme a algo que no quería.

Después de la visita de Stefan me había sentido mucho mejor, pero mi humor fue en picada cada vez que recordaba lo que había visto en ese video.

¿Qué clase de persona morbosa, además de Elena, grababa sus encuentros sexuales y los ordenaba en carpetas?

Stefan había notado rápidamente que actué de forma extraña para encubrirlo, pero me sentía como un ratón cobarde cuando trataba de sacar a colación lo del tatuaje.

Tal vez no debería darle mucha importancia a algo que ya pasó o estaba lejos de mi control.

—Nena, ¿qué sucede? —tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos, y la alzó para que mis ojos encontraran a los suyos.

Puse un poco de distancia entre Stefan y yo para que las hormonas Bambi despejaran mi cabeza. Me solté de su agarre, tragué duro y dije:

—Sé de tu tatuaje.

Listo. Tenía que preguntarle. Nada de rodeos.

—¿De mi tatuaje? ¿Cuál de todos?

—El que dice Elena en letra cursiva.

Se le abrieron los ojos en reconocimiento, y su postura decayó un poco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —resopló— Elena te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

—Sí... y también lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—¿Por eso estabas así de rara todo el día? —se acercó lentamente hacia mí pero yo retrocedí de su toque.

—Dime una cosa —le dije—, si yo tuviera un tatuaje escondido en un parte privada de mi cuerpo, con el nombre de alguno de mis ex, ¿estarías tranquilo cuando te enteraras?

Él pasó una mano por su rostro, maldijo por lo bajo y apretó su mandíbula con vigor.

—Estaría furioso con el desgraciado, probablemente mandaría a que te hicieran cirugía laser para removerte el nombre del cabrón.

Me mordí el labio.

—Es exactamente lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo.

—Lo siento nena. Yo también desearía para ti a alguien mejor que yo, pero es realmente difícil cuando soy el egoísta que soy y me niego a dejarte ir a pesar de que siempre lo arruino todo, aunque no sea mi intención hacerlo, aunque te cause dolor.

Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento pero regresaron a su verde natural al siguiente segundo.

—No lo voy a negar —continuó— porque sí, tenía un tatuaje que dice Elena. Y sí, hubo un tiempo en que la amé y tuve sentimientos por ella… pero es cosa del pasado. Es algo que dejé atrás. No soy perfecto, Sheryl, cometo errores y meto la pata más veces de las que quisiera y ese tatuaje es prueba de lo humano que soy.

Mis propios ojos comenzaban a nublarse ahora, ¿él la amó? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho en tan poco tiempo?

—¿Si es cosa del pasado, por qué aun lo conservas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónito—, ¿qué te hace creer que aún lo tengo?

—¡Por favor, Stefan! No lo niegues, la semana pasada todavía podía ver un parte cada vez que se te subía la camiseta.

Estaba gritando ahora. Frenética era mejor que llorosa o mocosa.

En medio de mi furia, él hizo algo que me molestó aún más: ¡Stefan se estaba riendo!

Arrrgg.

—¿Entonces has estado observándome? —preguntó divertido.

—¿Qué…? —mi voz sonaba desconcertada.

—¿Qué parte "observas" más? —dijo haciendo énfasis en o-b-s-e-r-v-a-r.

—¡No intentes cambiar de tema…!

—No lo hago. Es más, te permitiré que esta noche observes todo lo que quieras —me tomó de la mano y comenzó a dirigirse dentro de la casa, llevándome a su paso.

Lo detuve antes de que cruzara el comedor y papá fuera a verlo.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurré. Clavé mis pies en el suelo para intentar detenerlo pero él solo se impulsaba hacia adelante sin parar.

—Voy a demostrar que te equivocas, de la mejor manera posible para que me creas de una vez por todas: sin nada de ropa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Sheryl en Polyvore<strong>_


	22. La frase tonta de la semana

********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>22. La frase tonta de la semana.<strong>

Ya no puedo continuar con esto.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que se me vinieron a la mente al describir toda mi situación con Stefan.

Sencillamente ya no podía seguir aguantando las mentiras.

Me sentía insultada, traicionada, decepcionada y todas las otras palabras que terminaban en nada; primero él me decía que no tuvo sentimientos por Elena, ¿y ahora me decía que hubo un tiempo en que la amó?

Estaba cansada de todo esto.

Agarré la mano de Stefan justo antes que subiera a la segunda planta de la casa y se desnudara en mi habitación, y traté de llevarlo de nuevo hacia afuera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó— ¿Acaso ya no quieres verme desnudo?

Lo miré fijamente, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no quiero verte desnudo —eso era más o menos cierto—. Por favor hablemos en otro lado.

Stefan me examinó con atención, como intentando descifrar lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—¿Por qué presiento que vas a romperme el corazón? —preguntó en voz baja. Luego llevó su mano hacia mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Ojos verdes mentirosos, ojos que ocultaban cosas, ojos que me miraban hasta el fondo.

—Por favor... —dejó que yo lo tomara de la mano y lo guiara hacia la puerta de entrada.

Antes de que pudiera salir por completo a la calle, apareció Meredith cargando una pila de dibujos hechos por sus alumnos.

Nos miró y sonrió ampliamente.

—Pensé que habías dicho que Caroline era la que llamaba a la puerta —dijo haciendo contacto visual con Stefan—, pero las visitas sorpresas siempre son lo mejor.

Me guiñó un ojo y se presentó con él. Maniobró con una mano los dibujos, y con la otra estrechó la de Stefan.

—Yo soy Meredith, soy... uhmm, la madrastra de Sheryl —hizo una mueca ante la mención de la palabra madrastra.

Me tensé también al oírla. Nunca había asociado a las madrastras con personas buenas, o vegetarianas como Meredith. Las imaginaba malvadas, come corazones y envidiosas.

—Soy Stefan, el novio —dijo él cautelosamente, midiendo mi reacción.

Yo miré hacia otro lado.

Meredith asintió y abrió la boca para decir más, pero la llegada de papá a la habitación hizo que ella guardara silencio.

Mi padre aún masticaba la berenjena de la cena en su boca, arrugó la nariz al ver a Stefan de pie, ensuciando el piso con sus botas negras.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —escupió las palabras—, ¿con qué intenciones vienes a visitar a mi hija?

—Vengo a pedirle la mano de Sheryl —respondió Stefan solemnemente.

—¿Qué?

Papá comenzó a ahogarse con la berenjena. Meredith le tuvo que dar pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que dejara de toser.

Le di un codazo a Stefan y él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Papá, Stefan está bromeando —dije para tranquilizarlo—. Es más, él ya se va ¿no es cierto, Stefan?

Le lancé miradas asesinas, que él, convenientemente decidió ignorar.

—No, señor. Me gusta ser serio sobre el asunto; quiero casarme con su hija, tener ocho hijos y vivir apartados de la civilización.

Stefan tomó mi mano y la besó frente a papá.

A Meredith se le abrieron los ojos y yo tuve que arrastrar a Stefan para sacarlo por la fuerza antes de que a mi padre le diera un ataque al corazón.

Finalmente él cedió y salimos hacia el porche de la casa.

—¡No seas tonto! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi padre? —le dije una vez que estábamos fuera.

—Tranquila nena. Yo sé que tu padre no me acepta, solo quería bromear un poco con él.

Resoplé.

—Deja de hacerlo. Para ti es gracioso. Para él significa una embolia o la planeación de un asesinato en la próxima semana.

Stefan rió alto y claro.

—Está bien, por ti lo que sea, nena.

Eso me molestó.

¿Por mí lo que sea?

—Sencillamente no te entiendo —dije exasperada—. Vienes y eres capaz de decirme cosas bonitas, cosas que quiero escuchar, pero también te contradices tú solo. Ya no sé qué pensar de ti Stefan.

—¿En qué me estoy contradiciendo? —se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su cadera contra la pared más cercana. Yo imité su gesto.

—Con todo, pero principalmente con Elena. Me dijiste que te acostabas con ella porque era sólo un cuerpo más entre el montón, ¿pero luego vienes y me dices que la amabas? ¿Qué por eso te tatuaste su nombre? Además, me estás escondiendo tantas cosas que ya perdí la cuenta.

—Sheryl...

Levanté un dedo para detenerlo.

—Si no quieres perderme será mejor que me digas todo.

—Te lo he dicho y dado todo...

—No, no lo has hecho. O al menos soy codiciosa y quiero más.

—Mmmm, me gusta la Sheryl codiciosa.

—Por favor Stefan, detente. Si no querías lastimarme, lo estás haciendo ahora.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? ¿Cómo? Dime para darme patadas y no hacerlo nuevamente —me tomó de los hombros pero yo fui más rápida intuyendo su movimiento y me moví lejos de su alcance.

—Quiero que nos demos un tiempo —eso salió de mi boca.

Por primera vez, desde que conocí a Stefan, se quedó sin palabras.

Su boca se abría y se cerraba pero no decía nada.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que preguntó.

Me removí incómoda en mi lugar.

—Porque estoy confundida, por eso.

Minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que finalmente habló:

—Está bien. Te voy a dejar en paz si al menos me das una buena razón —descruzó los brazos y no dejó de verme fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

—¡Porque estoy harta que no me digas la verdad acerca de nada! Me costó un mundo hacer que me hablaras de Nicole, y te apuesto a que si Rebeka no hubiera sacado el tema el otro día en la playa, tú nunca, jamás, me hubieras contado sobre ella —estaba gritando ahora, histérica—. ¡Tienes demasiados misterios de los cuales no me has dicho absolutamente nada, cuando yo siempre he sido un libro abierto fácil de leer para ti! ¡No confías lo suficiente en mí! ¡Eres ciento cincuenta misterios de Walker, en persona! Y tal vez, tal vez no quiera ser la protagonista de tu libro. Eres demasiado con lo que aguantar… y… —mi voz perdía intensidad ya para el final—… y no creo que haya una sola chica que pueda soportar subirse a esta montaña rusa o ser el plato de segunda mesa que dejó Elena. Yo solo quiero una relación normal con alguien que no esté tan jodido como tú o como Tyler.

Después de decir todo lo que tenía que decir, Stefan se quedó bastante callado, silencioso. Me daba miedo verlo a los ojos para medir su reacción.

¿Tal vez me pasé de la raya?

—Me duele que no me digas la verdad —hablé cuando noté que el silencio continuaba espesándose entre nosotros—; esto no es acerca de un estúpido tatuaje, Stefan. Esto es porque no estoy segura de si estamos en la misma página, o si voy a soportar tus mentiras por más tiempo. O porque probablemente tu y yo no seamos el uno para el otro.

Después de un minuto entero de contener la respiración, Stefan finalmente habló… o más bien lo escuché tragando saliva.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo? ¿De nuevo? —Sonaba herido. Cierto, le había dejado de hablar por una semana cuando Elena me había enumerado todos los lugares en los que lo hicieron como conejos. Nunca debí perdonarlo de vuelta; sencillamente tuve que haber acabado con esto de una vez por todas.

Me obligué a decir las siguientes palabras:

—Quiero terminar contigo Stefan. No puedo seguir con esto si tú no estás siendo completamente sincero conmigo… entiende que me vuelve insegura no saber lo que pasa. Te amo pero… —me detuve de hablar. ¿Le había dicho que lo amaba? Mierda. Ahora no iba a lograr sacarlo de mi casa por el resto del día.

—Espera… —dijo con cierta emoción en su voz—, ¿me amas? ¿Me amas pero me vas a dejar?

—Te amo pero creo que sigues siendo esclavo de lo que sientes por Elena. Siento que nunca voy a lograr erradicarla de nuestra relación y de nuestras vidas.

Empecé a dar pasos hacia el interior de la casa pero Stefan me tomó del brazo y me trajo de vuelta a mi lugar.

—Alto ahí, Sheryl. Hazme un favor y deja de suponer cosas que no son ciertas más que en tu cabeza. YO NO AMO A ELENA, te dije que hubo un tiempo en que la amé… en pasado. Fue muchísimo antes de saber siquiera que andaba con Matt y que tenía todo un harén de hombres haciendo fila por ella. Yo era demasiado tonto en esa época, un completo asno que se dejó impresionar, nada más. Y sí, fue un cuerpo bonito con el que me acosté; y no te voy a negar que, el hecho de que no tuviéramos un compromiso serio, logró hacer que mi decisión de quedarme con ella fuera fácil. Sencilla. Soy un hombre después de todo. ¿Y el jodido tatuaje? Ese lo hice cuando estaba ebrio, cuando aparecí por primera vez en el departamento de Elena embebido en alcohol y alucinando con hacerle cosas a su prima que no debería estar pensando en hacérselas. Y por si no te queda claro, me estoy refiriendo a ti.

»Como estúpido borracho que estaba, cometí el error de contarle a Elena que me gustaba la forma en la que andabas despreocupada con tu libro en la mano, usando piyamas ridículos, o con esas espantosas pantuflas de conejito que siempre llevabas por las noches. O cuando estabas sencillamente haciendo lo que sea que hacías, como respirar.

»Lo que hizo Elena fue aprovecharse y sugerirme lo del tatuaje para que no la olvidara. ¡Perdona si en ese momento me pareció la cosa más lógica de hacer! ¡Se supone que la amaba y que era mi "novia" y decidí que era buena idea complacerla! Lo sé, soy el idiota más grande que ha pisado este planeta pero los hay peores que yo.

Abrí mi boca para después cerrarla, pero era Stefan quien esta vez no me dejaba hablar.

—¿Qué te estoy escondiendo, Sheryl? —continuó diciendo con fervor, con la sangre hirviendo dentro de su piel—. Te he dicho todo lo que hay que decir sobre mí… pero si no es suficiente para ti, entonces… comencemos por el principio —Tomó un largo respiro y empezó a hablar rápido—: Mi nombre completo es Stefan Tadeus Salvatore, lo sé, es un segundo nombre de mierda pero me lo pusieron en honor a mi tátara abuelo Tadeus algo… tengo un hermano loco con esquizofrenia llamado Damon y que, en las pocas veces que lo he visto, todavía cree que lo intento envenenar hasta con el maldito vaso de agua. Tengo veintitrés años y me hago cargo de mi abuela, una señora de setenta años de edad con personalidad de diva, también tengo un perro Golden Retriever llamado Carlo que come por ocho personas, una mofeta sin glándulas con el que mi sobrina se encariñó, dicha niña de diez años que amo como si fuera mía. Una niña que tuvo una infancia difícil y que protejo con mi vida para evitar que la gente le haga daño o la miren como si fuera un bicho raro.

»¿Mi dinero? En realidad es el de mis padres, pasó a ser mío cuando murieron. ¿Mi trabajo? Simplemente ayudo a la banda de mi amigo a conseguir un poco de fama porque fui el primero en invertir dinero en ellos antes de que consiguieran un contrato con alguna disquera. Trabajé un tiempo vendiendo autos de lujo en una tienda donde el dueño conocía a mi padre… ¿y por qué pedí trabajo en ese lugar si se supone que yo no necesito el dinero? Simple: porque me enteré que mis padres tenían negocios ilícitos con gente que distribuía droga. Todo el dinero que poseo lo ganaron, o robando, o distribuyendo cocaína. ¿Por qué crees que quiero deshacerme de él tan rápido? ¿Por qué crees que le pagaba grandes sumas a Porky por cosas insignificantes que a la vez me acercaban a ti? Porque intenté donarlo a la caridad o algo por el estilo, pero se sentía incorrecto. Me sentía un completo hijo de puta entregándoles dinero manchado con sangre… Al parecer mi hermano sabía de todo esto pero nadie pudo decirme cuando tenía la edad suficiente como para comprenderlo.

»No duermo pensando en si esa gente que mantenía negocios con mis padres intentará buscarme a mí y a mi familia de nuevo… porque lo hicieron, llegaron mientras mi sobrina estaba en la escuela y me amenazaron para que continuara con el legado de mis padres, no querían perder la zona por la que ellos se mataron tanto trabajando; por eso saqué a Nicole de la escuela y la mandé a ella y a mi abuela a vivir juntas en otro lado. Ahora entiendes por qué soy sobreprotector y reservado con ella… incluso contigo. No provengo de una buena familia con excelentes valores morales como siempre creí que lo hacía.

»Tampoco quiero que te hagan daño. Te lo dije Sheryl, siendo el egoísta que soy quise retenerte a mi lado aun sabiendo que podías correr peligro conmigo, siempre supe que lo mejor era no incluirte en mí jodida vida de mierda. Lo siento nena, mi intención jamás fue confundirte… eres libre de irte y zafarte de este asunto sin sentirte culpable. Es más, prometo no enojarme o intentar molerle la cara a golpes a cualquier otro tipo que vea colgando en tu brazo. Anda Sheryl, desaparece de mi vida antes que sea demasiado tarde y se te pase la oportunidad.

Me quedé atónita con todo lo que me dijo Stefan.

Parpadeé varias veces intentando retener las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

—¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde como para no estar involucrada? —fue lo único que mi garganta reseca me permitió decir—, te acabo de decir que te amo… y tú sólo buscas excusas.

—Lo sé. Pero también acabas de abrirme los ojos… ya no puedo vivir en un cuento de hadas contigo. No fue mi intención hacerte daño; quería ocultarte las partes feas de mi vida pero no sabía que eso era lo que más te estaba lastimando. Por favor no me ames más, echo a perder todo lo que está a mi alrededor. Y si no te apartas lo suficiente de mí, entonces prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que llegues a odiarme y así aprendas a mantener la distancia. Como tú sugeriste: es mejor que nos demos un tiempo libre. No soy alguien con el que te conviene estar. Tenías razón después de todo: tal vez tú y yo no seamos lo que necesita el otro.

Yo continuaba estúpidamente en silencio. Por fin lograba abrirse conmigo y me decía todo esto. No sabía qué pensar.

Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

Las lágrimas dejaron el orgullo de lado y corrieron por mi cara con facilidad.

Me dolía todo. Era… demasiado.

Se sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón para después ponerlo en su lugar.

—¡Eres un tonto! —chillé. Corrí lo más cerca de Stefan y comencé a golpearlo en el pecho repetidamente.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! —seguí con los golpes—, me haces sentir confundida un momento y al siguiente me haces sentir como si fuera la peor persona en el mundo.

Él no dijo nada, sólo dejó que lo golpeara en el pecho y que llorara con gruesas y grandes lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho nena —dijo sobando mi pelo.

Me aparté inmediatamente y lo vi detrás de mis ojos nublados.

—No te creo nada. ¡Seguro estás mintiéndome como siempre lo haces! —tenía que ser eso. Esta vez no caería tan fácil.

—Entonces no me creas —dijo simplemente—. Es mejor de esa forma. Lamento que por mi culpa te sintieras insegura.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto hasta ahora? —le reclamé histérica.

Ni siquiera podía entender por qué estaba tan furiosa y a la vez llorando. ¿De dónde venía toda esta ira?

—¿Elena sabía esto? ¡Dime! ¿Lo sabía? —continué gritando.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté a Meredith tratando de contener a mi padre y regresándolo a la casa. No me importaba si ellos habían escuchado algo de lo que Stefan me dijo.

—Creo que ella logró sacarme información en una de esas tantas veces que me emborraché. Yo jamás le dije nada, te lo juro. Al menos no cuando estaba consciente. Eres la única a la que se lo he contado todo.

—Bien, pues no creo que debas hacer un gran esfuerzo para que te odie, porque desde ya lo estás haciendo. ¡Eres un tonto, un idiota completo! Me caes mal Stefan Salvatore —grité—, será mejor que no te me acerques de nuevo. ¡Ya no sé qué creer de ti! ¿Es verdad lo que me dices? ¿Es mentira? Pienso que me estoy volviendo loca. Te amo y te odio por ocultarme tantas cosas, por… por… ¡nada de esto tiene sentido!

Stefan agachó la cabeza y evitó el contacto visual conmigo.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir—, si me hubiera alejado antes no tendrías que estar en este dilema en estos momentos. Pero todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad. Elena me acusó de ser un ladrón porque ella nunca supo de dónde venía mi dinero. Jamás le dije nada y puedes preguntarle lo que quieras, ella solo te va a decir las suposiciones que hacía de mí, y que tú muy fervientemente creías.

Me quedé en silencio nuevamente, procesando la jugosa información que me había dado.

De nuevo me sentía como la mala de la historia.

—¿Me estás dejando porque te dije que quería un tiempo lejos de ti? —pregunté después de unos minutos.

—Te estoy dejando porque te estoy haciendo mucho daño. Intenté retenerte lo más que pude pero al hacerlo solo estaba pensando en mí…

¿Por qué le estaba reclamando esto? Yo era la que quería espacio.

—Ves a lo que me refiero —murmuró él de repente—, solo te estoy causando más dolores de cabeza de los que necesitas. Debí apartarme desde hace tiempo atrás.

—Entonces vete. Vete porque me estoy volviendo loca —sorbí unos cuantos mocos y pasé la palma de mi mano por mis mejillas. Se sentían calientes y me ardían los labios—. Definitivamente no hay forma en que tú y yo podamos funcionar. Nunca. Yo no me merezco esto.

Por un momento nuestros ojos se sostuvieron y me sorprendió ver dolor en los suyos.

—Lamento arruinarte la noche —se limitó a decir.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí para enjugar mis lágrimas, pero yo me aparté de su camino.

—Vete de una buena vez, vete antes de que me hagas más daño —dije amenazadoramente.

Asintió con la cabeza y movió un pie tras otro hasta llegar a su motocicleta estacionada en la acera. Justo cuando estaba por subirse, se volteó una última vez y me sonrió con tristeza.

—Se me olvidaba darte algo —dijo y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que sacó una pequeñísima caja de color amarillo—, esto no te lo estoy dando de mi parte. Viene de Nicole; ella quiso que te lo diera porque no aguantaba las ganas de que lo vieras. No te sientas obligada a aparecerte en mi apartamento solo por eso.

Me lo entregó en la mano, envolviendo sus dedos en los míos, dándoles un apretón que envió escalofríos a mi cuerpo entero.

Se apartó rápidamente y se subió a su moto.

—Por cierto… —dijo antes de ponerse en marcha—, el tatuaje con el nombre de Elena lo cubrí con otro. Con un colibrí y con una de esas mierdas tribales que Klaus me sugirió que hiciera. Cometí una estupidez pero no pienso repetirla de nuevo. Lamento de verdad que todo terminara de esta manera, de haber sabido que te perdería, te hubiera besado con más fuerza esta mañana, habría hecho eterno cada beso.

No pude replicarle con nada porque en eso él aceleró la motocicleta y lo vi perderse en la distancia hasta que se hizo pequeño para mis ojos.

Me sentía entumecida, congelada, dolida y atónita con lo que acababa de suceder. En menos de veinte minutos todo terminó entre Stefan y yo. Me parecía tan extraño, tanto, que costaba creérmelo. Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Repentinamente volví a la vida al sentir la diminuta caja entre mis manos.

La abrí en modo zombi ya que mis dedos seguían congelados, desenvolví una nota que venía pegada en la tapa.

Escrita con un crayón morado, en letra grande y curva se leía

"_**Para las que no aguantamos llegar hasta los veintisiete y esperar a que las mejores cosas ocurran".**_

Adjunto venía un collar con el número 27 en color plateado colgando de un pedazo de cinta de cuero negra.

Sonreí mientras dejaba que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro.

Esa niña era alguien especial.

Pero era lo mejor, terminar con Stefan era bueno para la salud; no podía seguir pasando por desapercibido esas pequeñas cosas que me indicaron que él no era para mí. Adoraba ser parte de su mundo... Pero tal vez esto sea lo correcto de hacer.

Limpié mi cara de las lágrimas, pero parecía como que nunca pararían de salir.

Y así, llorando, fue como Caroline me encontró cuando se aproximaba a la casa. Ella cargaba un bolso abultado en donde seguramente traía su ropa de dormir para esta noche.

Pero de repente mis planes cambiaron, se vinieron abajo.

—¿Sheryl? ¿Qué te sucede? —dijo ella apresurándose a caminar a mi lado.

Examinó mi rostro, mis brazos y mi cuerpo entero.

—Estaba pensando en que no me vendría mal que saliéramos después de todo —sugerí con voz rota.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Viste de nuevo Titanic tu sola? Porque si es así te voy a jalar las orejas por no esperarme para una dosis de DiCaprio.

Sonreí sin sentir realmente las ganas de hacerlo, continuaba entumecida y estática.

—Nop. Stefan acaba de marcharse… para siempre. Y duele como nadie tiene idea…

—¿Stefan se marchó? ¿Dónde?

Sollocé y solté un quejido.

—Él y yo terminamos, Caroline.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—Supongo que necesitas una distracción urgentemente, ¿no?

—Eso creo...

—Bien, conozco el lugar perfecto para desahogar penas.

Caroline me tomó de la mano y me guió sin soltarme ni un segundo durante todo el recorrido hasta llegar a la heladería más cercana.

Ya no podía sentir mis pies, en mi interior todo era helado y frío, oscuro y vacío.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron momentáneamente, mi mente estaba en blanco. Me sentía sobrecargada por tantas cosas; había mucho que quería preguntarle a Stefan pero él se había ido, dejándome sola como se lo pedí.

—¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió o tengo que adivinar? —preguntó Caroline una vez que tomamos asiento en las butacas más cercanas a la puerta.

Me obligué a tragar saliva y a despegar la vista del papel tapiz con colores brillantes que ocupaba toda una pared del local.

—Yo... —me relamí los labios para hablar pero parecían estar sellados por completo.

Aclaré mi garganta y parpadeé varias veces para tratar de enfocar la vista. Mis esfuerzos parecían inútiles.

—De acuerdo —dijo Caroline en un suspiro—, puedes contármelo luego. ¿Quieres un helado? Eso siempre funciona con los corazones rotos. ¿Qué tal uno de pistacho? ¿O quieres menta con chocolate?

En medio de la gruesa capa de neblina que me envolvía, logré darle a Caroline un ceño fruncido.

—¿Menta con chocolate? —dije en un susurro—, solo a ti puede gustarte algo que sabe más a pasta de dientes que a un decente sabor de helado.

—Bien, para ti será el de pistacho entonces. Solo por hoy voy a permitir que insultes al chocolate con menta y lo compares con dentífrico.

Se levantó para pedir nuestras órdenes mientras yo repasaba toda la conversación con Stefan una vez más.

"_Si no te apartas lo suficiente de mí, entonces prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que llegues a odiarme y así aprendas a mantener la distancia."_

¿De verdad iba a hacer que lo odiara?

¿Y qué hay del negocio que mantenían sus padres? No podía creer que él estuviera pasando por eso sin decirme nada.

Me sentía tan patética en estos momentos; lo que más quería hacer era consolarlo y abrazarlo. ¿Estaba mal que quisiera eso?

Repentinamente mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse y se dilataron mis pupilas.

Una lágrima salió disparada sin que yo se lo permitiera; me sentía enferma de solo pensar en todo lo que Stefan me había dicho.

Antes de que más lágrimas salieran, me levanté de mi asiento y corrí directo al baño.

Aproveché que estaba vacío y sollocé con fuerza, apoyándome en el lavamanos mientras me doblaba y lloraba sin pudor; terminé encerrándome en un cubículo y sentándome en la tapadera del retrete. Subí las piernas hasta que mis rodillas alcanzaron mi mentón, y comencé a llorar horriblemente.

Cuando escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta del baño, me obligaba a callarme y a morderme el brazo para que mis sollozos no pudieran oírse por todo el interior.

Me sentía estúpida. ¡Yo había querido terminar con él primero!

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Nada.

¿Era mi destruido orgullo el que lloraba o era mi corazón?

Pero de todas formas no importó, lloré hasta que mis hombros comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente y por mi nariz salía líquido; por más que intentaba morder mi brazo con fuerza para ocultar el hecho de que lloraba peor que una bebé, se volvía una tarea imposible cuando recordaba la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Stefan.

—Este no es el fin del mundo, Sheryl. Te vas a recuperar —me dije a mi misma, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más ganas de llorar tenía.

¿En serio era tan patética por llorar sobre una relación que el único futuro que tenía era uno destructivo?

Sorbí mocos hasta que me creí lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de llorar, pero cuando accidentalmente llevé mi mano hacia mi cuello, y sentí el collar que Nicole me había regalado… bueno, fue como abrir un jodido dique que inundó todo mi sistema. Volví a llorar incontrolablemente de nuevo.

Afuera, la puerta se abrió una vez más y escuché a Caroline llamándome y chequeando los cubículos uno por uno hasta dar con el mío.

—¿Sheryl? Por favor no te encierres —suplicó, podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

No pude responderle. En su lugar me eché a llorar tratando de ser silenciosa y fallando con éxito.

—¿Sheryl? Ábreme la puerta, no te encierres —volvió a llamar Caroline.

En un intento por lucir menos patética pasé la manga de mi camiseta por mis húmedas mejillas.

Le abrí a Caroline y, en vez de salir, dejé que ella entrara y cerrara la puerta del cubículo.

Apenas y había espacio para ambas pero le hice sitio en la tapadera del retrete para que se sentara y ocupara la mitad.

Ella cargaba dos copas de helado, ambas de color verdoso.

Me pasó la que tenía en su izquierda y me dio un medio abrazo mientras me la entregaba.

—Come el helado, te hará sentir mejor —susurró.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería comer nada.

—No entiendes —fue lo único que pude decirle, ella esperó pacientemente mientras yo terminaba la frase—, ya estoy lo suficientemente helada por dentro como para el resto de mi vida.

Se me quebró la voz al final y sollocé de nuevo.

Caroline llevó mi cabeza hacia su hombro y me dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Eventualmente tendría que contarle todo, pero justo ahora solo quería sentirme rota y llorar.

—Deja de torturarte pensando en lo que pasó o no pasó… o pudo haber pasado. Piensa en otra cosa —me sugirió ella mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca— ¿Qué te parece si te distraigo con algo vergonzoso que ocurrió el otro día?

Yo asentí vagamente con la cabeza.

Ella comenzó a hablar pero sentía mis oídos tapados, no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

—Sheryl… ¡No me estás escuchando! —me regañó—, concéntrate. Escúchame por un momento, deja de pensar en lo que te está atormentando. ¿Sí? Te hará bien.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dije en un susurro.

—Bien. Hace un par de meses fui a una de esas citas relámpago que te arreglan por internet —comenzó a contar—, y terminé en un restaurante, a punto de entrevistarme con más de diez chicos por dos exactos minutos cada uno. Pero como no quería que supieran mi nombre real me inventé uno…

Cuando se detuvo de contar la historia, me aparté de su hombro y la miré fijamente para que continuara. Al menos su plan estaba funcionando y por un minuto entero dejé de pensar en Stefan.

—El nombre que me puse fue Andrea Cipriano —dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

—¿Cipriano como Patch? —pregunté con una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que soy miembro honorario del foro "Violemos a Patch". En ese momento me pareció una idea genial y divertida… y nadie parecía darse cuenta de que mi apellido era en honor a un personaje ficticio de un libro. Hasta que uno lo notó… tú lo conoces como Klaus, él se presentó conmigo como Niklaus. ¿Puedes creer ese nombre? Y eso que es su nombre real… hasta yo me lo cambiaría por uno más genial.

Parpadeé varias veces hasta llegar a dedicarle a Caroline una sonrisa verdadera.

—Bueno, como sea —continuó—, él y yo nos llevamos muy bien, conectamos rápido e incluso ocupó un par de minutos extra que a ningún otro chico de las citas le había dado. Salimos esa misma noche pero como llovió, y yo fui la ridícula que no llevó un paraguas, terminé cayéndome en el lodo y se me rompió el pantalón. Klaus me prestó su camiseta para que me tapara.

—Eso suena romántico —admití. Pensé en mis propios momentos románticos con Stefan, supongo que ya nunca los volvería a repetir más que en mi memoria.

—Espera allí, se pone mejor: él me llevó a su casa (que en realidad es todo un complejo como de diez mil varas cuadradas) para que nos secáramos y para que pudiera prestarme más ropa. ¿Y a que no adivinas qué? ¡Él iba a besarme! Pero su madre entró justo en ese momento a su habitación y nos encontró en poca ropa y a punto de salivar en la boca del otro.

—¿Qué?

—Sip, le caí mal instantáneamente a la mujer. Desde ese día no volví a verlo, hasta que apareció con Stefan la misma noche que te emborrachaste y vomitaste por todos lados. Oh, pero tenías que haber visto la mirada de preocupación de Stefan. Llegó desesperado, empujando puertas y rebuscando en las habitaciones hasta que dio contigo en el baño… ¿y cuando te cargó? fue… fue tan íntimo y real que tuve que mirar para otro lado.

Los ojos se me nublaron de nuevo; agaché la vista hacia mi copa de helado y la revolví con la cuchara.

—Ay, perdón. Lo siento. Había olvidado que te debía distraer de pensar en Stefan, no contribuir con el dolor. Lo siento.

—¿Entonces son novios? ¿Tú y Klaus son novios? —pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—Bueno… sí. Algo así. ¿Logré distraerte? —Noté que ella no había querido entrar en detalles, así que no la presioné con el tema y sólo asentí con la cabeza.

—Bien, vamos a terminar estos helados en otro lugar que no sea el baño de mujeres, por favor. Creo que es hasta insalubre.

Con eso se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para que saliéramos.

—Pensé que me llevarías a un bar para emborracharme, no a una heladería —dije mientras aprovechaba a ver mi cara en el espejo y comprobar que me miraba completamente desastrosa. Tenía los labios y los párpados hinchados. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y mi nariz lucía fosforescente.

—No, no, no. Nada de bares para ti. Desde que me sacaste el susto de mi vida aquella noche cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada… mejor dejamos el alcohol de lado.

Sonreí y a la vez hice una mueca. Una vez más el mismo recuerdo para torturarme pensando en Stefan, iba a tener muchos de esos momentos agridulces clavados en mi cabeza.

Traté de limpiar mi cara lo mejor que pude y finalmente terminé mi helado de pistacho sin derramar una sola lágrima más. Era bueno tener a Caroline a mi lado para afrontar la situación.

Ella era buena compañía, me distrajo toda la noche para que mi mente masoquista dejara el tema de Stefan a un lado.

Vimos películas, aunque no recordaba de qué trataban; mis pensamientos estaban a kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar donde no existía el tiempo y el espacio; un lugar en donde me ahogaba y lo único que podía escuchar era:

De haber sabido que te perdería, te hubiera besado con más fuerza esta mañana, habría hecho eterno cada beso.

No dejaba de rememorar esa frase en específico, más porque yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Me encontraba ya en mi pijama, recostada boca arriba en la cama, viendo hacia la nada en la oscuridad. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los suaves ronquidos de Caroline, y un poco de la mezcla musical que provenía de su iPod.

La música de Adele no era precisamente de mucha ayuda con mi crisis de depresión; lágrimas continuaban saliendo de mis ojos... Solo deseaba que se apagaran pronto. Que todo se apagara lo más rápido posible para poder dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Esa noche apenas dormí, y las próximas cinco noches que le siguieron a esa tampoco fueron sencillas. Pero iba a superarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

A la larga iba a terminar haciéndome más daño si continuaba mi relación con Stefan.

Tenía que aprender a ser la que una vez fui sin él.

Todo estaría bien... o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>En los siguientes días Adele y yo nos habíamos vuelto íntimas amigas; siempre en la mañana me ponía mis audífonos, y mientras caminaba hacia la librería, escuchaba algunas de sus canciones. Ni siquiera escuchaba las letras, sus tristes melodías se iban directo a donde más me dolía.<p>

Tenía la teoría de que, si podía volverme inmune a ella, lograría volverme inmune ante cualquier canción con un ritmo suave y que hablara de amor.

Todavía me sentía adolorida, especialmente cuando Mindy o Shio me pasaban interrogando por el hermoso "trasero de un millón de dólares" como ellas habían nombrado a Stefan; finalmente en el séptimo día sin saber nada de él, me hallé con el valor suficiente como para anunciarles que mi novio había dejado de serlo por problemas de coexistencia.

Ellas abandonaron el tema inmediatamente.

Hasta mamá dejó de llamarme y de tratar de arreglarme citas con los hijos de sus clientes; pasarían meses antes de que volviera a interesarme en alguien. Era mejor no enamorarse, se sufría menos.

En la librería, hacía todo de forma monótona. Sonreía falsamente y fingía que era la persona más normal en este mundo; comía poco o nada, me sentía como la mierda.

Pensaba que sería otro día como cualquier otro, el décimo sin ver o saber absolutamente nada de Stefan, hasta que una particular visita interrumpió una tarde en el local.

Llevaba minifalda roja y botas de tacón que le llegaban al muslo. Su rizado cabello marrón estaba suelto y lucía salvaje.

No fui la única en notar su presencia, algunos de los clientes no disimularon al babear sobre su trasero y sobre su pronunciada blusa escotada. Detrás de ella venía Matt, usando sus camisetas tipo Polo, y sus pantalones color caqui.

Elena comenzó a buscar a alguien o algo entre las estanterías, y parte de mí ya se imaginaba a quién estaba tratando de encontrar.

—¿Puedes creer esto? Otro chico lindo entró en la librería —dijo Shio en mi oído, señalando a Matt con un dedo—, no hay muchos de esos por aquí. Por lo general o son chicas las que vienen, o señores casados con más de tres hijos. Tenemos suerte. Rápido, que Mindy no lo vea.

—Él es gay —le confesé a Shio.

—No, no creo. Al menos no lo parece.

—Él es gay —volví a repetir.

Esta vez Shio me tomó del brazo y me sacudió con fuerza.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Lo sabes o solo lo estás suponiendo?

Suspiré.

—Lo sé. Lo conozco.

—No, no, no, no. Me va a dar algo… ¡estás mintiendo!

Negué con la cabeza.

—Él mismo me lo dijo —hace mucho tiempo atrás él se había querido sincerar conmigo y me invitó a un restaurante elegante y poco conocido para decirme la verdad. Elena aún no lo sabía, Matt sólo quería consultarme en qué manera podría darle la noticia a ella sin que le fuera a dar un ataque. Entonces yo rebelé el secreto que Elena le había estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo y le conté a Matt sobre la relación que ella mantenía con Stefan.

Al día siguiente la encontré succionando chocolate del cuello de Marcus, el otro miembro del harén de Elena.

Pensé que después de eso Matt la dejaría pero de igual forma él siempre continuó llegando al departamento, incluso cuando noches atrás había encontrado a Marcus escondido debajo de la mesa del comedor y fingió no haberlo visto.

Creo que Elena era una buena fachada para que sus padres no sospecharan acerca de sus gustos.

—No puedo creerlo —protestó Shio— pero tienes razón, las señales son claras, ningún chico podría combinar así de bien toda su ropa. A este paso me voy a quedar soltera para toda la vida.

Ella hizo un puchero adorable y continuó circulando entre los clientes.

Observé a Elena un rato más, esperando que no se fijara en mí y que no viniera a hacer un escándalo; el lugar no estaba muy lleno ya que a esta hora de la tarde ralentizaban las ventas.

Elena me vio finalmente y esbozó una sonrisa que lo único que podía significar era problemas.

No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que me fui del departamento, y ni tenía pensado hablarle de aquí hasta Diciembre del año 2400.

—¡Sheryl! —saludó ella.

Fruncí el ceño. Hasta su voz me sonaba hipócrita.

—La tía Cecile le dijo a mi mamá que trabajabas aquí, no estaba segura —siguió diciendo—. Debe ser aburrido para ti, pobre. Lamento que perdieras tu otro empleo, pero bueno, así es la vida.

Me crucé de brazos y desvié la vista hacia la estantería de novelas clásicas.

Matt, quien aún no había hablado nada, me saludó con un gesto de mano y me sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunté a ella en tono monótono.

—¿No me vas a preguntar cómo estoy? ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida sin vivir contigo?

—Elena, deja las ridiculeces. ¿Destruyes mis cosas, haces que me despidan del trabajo y aun así crees que te preguntaré sobre cómo va todo en tu vida?

Resoplé.

Ella sonrió, divertida por mi comentario.

—Bien. Directo al grano entonces —ella metió la mano en su bolso de diseñador, y por un momento pensé que buscaría la revancha por todo lo que pasó con la pistola de burbujas y me apuntaría con una pistola real. Pero lo que sacó de su bolso fue una tarjeta blanca de tamaño mediano y me la entregó.

La tomé y la observé por un rato, dubitativa sobre qué hacer con esto.

Ella rodó los ojos y me explicó:

—Mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana, ¿recuerdas? Justo un mes antes que el tuyo. Este año decidí adelantarlo y hacer todo un evento especial. La temática será blanco y negro; los invitados tienen que usar solo ropa blanca o negra.

Wow, sí, Elena era toda una mente inteligente. ¡Que se la lleven los rusos por favor!

—¿Para qué me estás dando esto? —Si tendría que enumerar las razones de por qué no debería asistir a esa fiesta, no terminaría ni en mil años.

—Porque quiero que vayas, por eso. Ah, y casi lo olvido —rebuscó de nuevo en su bolso. Ésta vez seguro que era el arma—, traje una para tu novio. Stefan.

Se me agitó el corazón de solo escuchar de nuevo su nombre.

No tomé la invitación y desvié la vista.

—¿Se la darías por mí? ¿Por qué no la tomas? —preguntó, su voz parecía sonar cada vez más maliciosa.

—Me temo que no seré capaz de ver a Stefan justo ahora —me obligué a decir.

—Oh, supongo que los rumores son ciertos.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y me pregunté cómo rayos se había enterado.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —dije cautelosamente.

Ella se acercó un poco más a mí, susurrando su respuesta en mi oído.

—No es necesario que lo sepa. Sólo mirarte me lo dice todo: tienes ojeras asquerosas, el rostro sucio y los ojos tan hinchados que es obvio, para cualquiera, saber que has estado llorando. Te lo dije —susurró aun más suave—, Stefan no es la clase de hombre para ti. Apuesto a que ni siquiera perdiste la virginidad con él. O con algún otro… todo tu cuerpo grita FRACASADA.

Elena puso algo de distancia y luego volvió a recomponer esa sonrisa fingida que tanto se le daba bien.

—Ya que tú no puedes dársela, entonces yo se la daré —me guiñó un ojo—. No te preocupes, le diré que estás muy bien y que ya tienes a otro.

Respiré hondo unas tres veces pero eso no parecía ser lo suficiente como para quitar los pensamientos homicidas que tenía sobre ella.

—¿Todo bien aquí? —dijo Laura repentinamente apareciendo frente a nosotras.

—Perfecto —respondió Elena—. Supongo que te veré en mi fiesta. Es el sábado, si no encuentras qué ponerte puedo prestarte algo de mi ropa… creo que lo necesitas.

Se despidió de manera alegre y salió muy de prisa por la puerta.

Estúpida Elena.

¿Qué le había hecho yo para que me odiara tanto?

—Sheryl, querida, recuerda que estás en horas laborales. No se aceptan visitas sociales en la librería —me recordó Laura.

Asentí con la cabeza y murmuré una disculpa. Laura desapareció, siguiendo a Mindy para regañarla por el mal uso del uniforme de trabajo.

Me quedé parada, con la invitación de la fiesta de Elena en mano.

Al menos ella haría algo que yo moría de ganas por hacer desde hace mucho: iba a ver a Stefan.

¿Y si yo hablaba con él? ¿Qué de malo podría pasar?

¿Y si me corría de su departamento? No, se supone que él me amab… bueno, nunca dijo que me amaba, pero al menos supongo que me quería. Él sería incapaz de botarme de su departamento solo porque estuviera enojado conmigo ¿verdad?

De repente me entró la urgencia de verlo. Elena era capaz de inventarle demasiadas cosas si tenía la oportunidad.

Sí, hoy trataría de hablar con él.

Cueste lo que cueste.


	23. Gente con colas

************************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>23. Gente con colas<strong>

Yo era una gallina.

Una cobarde, inútil y tonta gallina que tenía más de una hora sentada en las afueras del edificio en el que vivía Stefan, esperándolo como una de esas locas acosadoras que esperan a Justin Bieber fuera de la habitación de su hotel sólo para tener la oportunidad de verlo en ropa interior y soñar con ser la próxima madre de sus hijos.

No dejaba de torturarme con Stefan, con la vista que tendría de su espectacular cuerpo y que probablemente él ni siquiera se miraría así de mal como me veía yo, porque, vaya que yo tenía un aspecto de haber sido masticada, digerida y escupida por un lagarto.

¡Aaggh!

Con cada segundo que pasaba, más se acobardaban mis ideas y parecía inútil mi plan de hablar con él. Había decidido no subir a buscarlo a su apartamento porque eso, ciertamente, me haría lucir como una desesperada; además me sentía tonta ya que era yo la que corría detrás de él en vez de ser al revés. Me desilusionó saber lo rápido que me había dejado marchar de su vida. Ni siquiera peleó por mí… por nosotros.

Definitivamente este era un mal plan.

Por quinta vez esta noche, me puse de pie y comencé a bajar las pocas gradas que me llevarían hacia la acera y después directo a la parada de buses más cercana para largarme a casa y continuar con la tortura desde la comodidad de mi dormitorio.

Estaba a punto de ponerme los audífonos y apagar a todo el mundo con un poco de Adele, cuando, una mano se posó en mi hombro y me obligó a darme la vuelta.

Era la abuela de Stefan.

—¡Hola ahí! —dijo con voz eufórica. Me envolvió en un abrazo y me dio suaves y calmantes palmaditas en la espalda—. No sabía que vendrías hoy.

—Fue algo espontáneo —logré decir en medio del apretado abrazo.

Pude ver a Nicole justo por detrás de nosotras, sosteniendo un bolso morado. La niña sonrió enormemente al verme.

No esperaba encontrarme a ninguna de las dos esta noche, fue toda una sorpresa.

Una vez que su abuela deshizo el abrazo, la pequeña corrió para ocupar su lugar.

—¿Recibiste mi regalo? —preguntó inquieta, saltando de arriba abajo.

—Sí, lo recibí —le dije, dándole una de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas que había dado esta semana—. Aquí...

Le mostré el número veintisiete que colgaba de mi cuello.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y comenzó a dar saltitos rápidos.

—¡Lo tienes puesto! —chilló— ¡Yo también!

Ella me mostró un brazalete hecho con la misma cinta de cuero que mi collar, y con el mismo número colgando orgullosamente.

—¿Vienes a ver al tío Stefan? —preguntó la niña.

—¡Nicole! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tus preguntas indiscretas? —la regañó su abuela—. Entonces… ¿vienes a ver a mi nieto?

—Yo… yo no…

—Tal vez Sheryl pueda curar al tío Stefan —interrumpió Nicole—. Sheryl, él está enfermo. Creo que le duele el corazón... ¡Ya no quiere cantar conmigo las canciones de Selena Gómez! Está grave, ¿sabes quién lo rompió?

Hice una mueca y me agaché para estar a su altura, llevé mi mano a su cabello marrón claro y acaricié su frente, deteniéndome brevemente en las cicatrices de su rostro.

No entendía cómo alguien pudo haberla lastimado de esa manera.

—¿Por qué piensas que está roto? —pregunté.

Ella tardó en dar su respuesta hasta que finalmente habló y dijo:

—Pues porque ya no es el mismo de siempre. Cuando uno de mis juguetes se rompe, deja de hacer lo que normalmente hacía; y el tío Stefan actúa de esa forma: como un juguete roto —se calló y miró disimuladamente hacia su abuela, la niña me susurró lo siguiente—, o cuando boté accidentalmente el celular de Nanny al agua y la pantalla se puso negra y nadie pudo encenderlo de nuevo. Parece que el tío Stefan está en modalidad apagada, ¿crees que tenga reparo? Porque el celular no lo tuvo.

Mis ojos se nublaron un poco y miré en otra dirección; tragué saliva y humedecí mis labios para responderle pero no sabía qué decir.

—Ya basta con el interrogatorio, deja a Sheryl en paz —intervino su abuela, salvándome de tener que responder a eso. Ella tomó a Nicole del brazo—. Sheryl, ¿quieres entrar al departamento? Pediremos pizza y veremos películas de mi época.

—Osea, películas aburridas en blanco y negro —bufó la niña para que sólo yo la escuchara.

—Oí eso, jovencita. Esta noche no hay postre para ti…

—Pero Sheryl me va a dar del suyo, ¿verdad?

—Ah… pues… —yo estaba balbuceando por completo—. Yo… yo estaba a punto de irme; no creo que pueda…

—¿Te vas? —interrumpió Nicole— ¿Por qué? Tienes que quedarte y ver el álbum de mariposas que hice ayer.

—Es que yo…

—¡Tonterías! —dijo su abuela y me tomó del brazo. Comenzó a caminar conmigo y con la niña hasta detenerse en la puerta de entrada del edificio.

Instantáneamente me empezaron a sudar las manos. ¡Iba a ver a Stefan!

—De verdad, no creo que sea una buena idea… —continué diciendo pero ella me silenció con la mirada. Me callé.

—¿Entonces mi nieto y tú no han solucionado las cosas? —preguntó—. Puedo decir que ambos lucen destruidos, aunque Stefan no me quiso decir qué era lo que le había pasado.

—No… yo… —un frío invisible se coló por mis huesos, haciendo que frotara mis brazos sin parar—. La verdad es que no he hablado con él desde hace un tiempo. Creí que hoy sería el día pero aun no estoy lista para hacerlo.

Ella me tomó de los hombros y caminó conmigo hasta el interior del edificio.

Nicole se nos adelantó y corrió hacia el elevador, presionando el botón de llamada unas tres veces.

—Me parece que ambos deberían hablar. Ya son bastante mayorcitos para resolver las cosas como dos adultos responsables. Ven, entra para que veas cómo babea mi nieto al verte.

Me guiñó un ojo y me dio una sonrisa simpática.

Le sonreí de regreso.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era decir poco, tenía el estómago revuelto y la bilis subía y bajaba por mi garganta.

—No estés nerviosa —me susurró ella mientras íbamos en el elevador—. Y dime, ¿has visto alguna película de Cary Grant? Oh, lo vas a amar…

El ascensor se detuvo en el sexto piso y sus puertas se abrieron con un sonido agudo; me costaba tragar saliva a medida que caminábamos hacia el departamento, y pensaba que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar y haría de mí una completa vergüenza andante.

—¿Entonces el tío Stefan y tú están peleados? —preguntó Nicole— ¿Por qué no hacen las paces? En Gossip Girl, la gente tiene una forma divertida de reconciliarse… creo que se duchan hasta que se les pasa el enojo.

—¿Se duchan? —pregunté. ¿Gossip Girl?

—Sí, eso pienso. Se mira cómo comienzan a quitarse la ropa y cae al suelo… hasta que la bisabuela cambia de canal y pone Bob Esponja. Nunca he podido ver en qué termina un solo capítulo de la serie; aunque yo creo que se besan como por… ¡diez minutos enteros!

Intenté no reírme.

Su abuela hizo un gesto de falsa indignación.

—¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Nicole! Nada de postre en una semana.

—¡No es justo! Sabes cuánto amo el dulce…

—Y es por eso que tienes los dientes picados y eres la piraña de la familia.

De repente, estábamos frente a la puerta de Stefan, a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Los sonidos a mí alrededor se enmudecieron, y mis ojos comenzaron a verlo todo de manera borrosa. De nuevo la gallina en mí tomó el control y balbuceó:

—En serio tengo que irme… tal vez venga después…

—Cariño, respira hondo. Parece que te fuera a dar un ataque de pánico.

—No, yo no me siento preparada aún para… —la puerta se abrió de repente y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Era él. Stefan.

Quería derretirme y fundirme con el suelo. No quería que me viera y supiera lo débil que había sido al venir a buscarlo, esto me hacía el doble de tonta que creí que era.

—¡Stefan! Vinimos a hacerte una visita sorpresa. ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó su abuela viendo incómodamente en dirección al departamento.

—Pasa —dijo él simplemente.

Por un momento pensé que no me había notado allí, parada como una imbécil, con las palmas de mis manos sudadas, y con la repentina urgencia de ir al baño. Pero no tuve tanta suerte de pasar desapercibida, sus ojos verdes fueron a dar directo a los míos. Mientras dejaba a su abuela entrar y ésta la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, jamás apartó su mirada de mí.

Me quedé congelada y asustada por lo que fuera a decir.

¿Y si me corría de su departamento, frente a su abuela? ¿Qué si decía que yo debería largarme y que iba a poner una orden de restricción contra mí?

Negué con la cabeza, estaba siendo paranoica.

Nicole corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Tío Stefan! Mira a quién encontramos allá afuera —la niña me señaló. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder—. La invitamos a comer pizza con nosotros, ¿no estás feliz?

—Mjmm —fue su única respuesta ante el asunto—. Ve con la abuela a pedir la comida.

Le revolvió un poco el cabello, y Nicole se fue en cuestión de segundos.

Solo quedábamos él y yo.

Enfoqué la vista en mis zapatos, esta era definitivamente una mala idea, Stefan no se miraba feliz de verme.

—Sheryl —dijo mi nombre como si le costara pronunciarlo.

Despegué mis ojos del suelo y me concentré en no dirigir mis dedos a su rostro, tenía una ligera capa de barba que lo hacía lucir exótico. Vestía una camisa sencilla y pantalones de tela cómoda.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero me silencié automáticamente cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vi a una chica moviéndose con elegancia dentro del departamento.

—Creo que no debí venir —dije sintiéndome no bienvenida y extremadamente incómoda.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo herméticamente. Se cruzó de brazos y me bloqueó el paso de la puerta.

El corazón se me encogía lentamente. Dolía.

Esta fue una estúpida idea, de todas formas, si alguno de los dos iba a dar el primer paso, ese tenía que ser él, no yo.

Y era más que obvio que por el momento estaba ocupado con, nada más y nada menos que Rebeka.

Ella salió disparada hacia la puerta, encarando a Stefan y dirigiéndome apenas una mirada de lástima.

—¿Quién es esa gente que acaba de entrar? —exigió molesta.

—Nadie que te importe —le respondió él.

—¿Y esa niña de ahí? Me sacó el susto de mi vida. ¿Le viste la cara? No es alguien a quien quiera encontrarme en la oscuridad de la noche. Debería usar una máscara, seguro que vino con ella —me miró de frente y podía sentir los dardos que mentalmente lanzaba a mi cabeza—. ¿Qué clase de fenómeno trajiste? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo entendido que formas parte de las sobras de Stefan. ¿No te da pena venir a buscarlo? Igual a esa estúpida pelirroja que vino esta tarde...

Estaba congelada, aturdida por todo lo que había soltado Rebeka. No sólo me enojó lo que dijo sobre mí, sino lo que dijo sobre Nicole.

—¡Eres una hija de p...! —estuve a punto de agarrar del cuello y estrangularla, pero Stefan se me adelantó y en un momento estuvo sobre ella, tomándola de los hombros y sosteniéndola contra el marco de la puerta.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más —siseó—. Esa niña que viste es mi sobrina, no te quiero ver a ti, o a tu lengua venenosa, ni siquiera a dos centímetros de distancia de ella, ¿entendiste? Y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi departamento otra vez, no quiero que digas quién puede o no puede entrar. La próxima vez, si tienes jodidas quejas sobre tu estúpida posición en la banda, habla con Klaus, yo ya no tengo ningún asunto que tratar contigo.

La soltó y ella se frotó los hombros.

Jamás había visto a Stefan tan enojado. Hasta yo le tendría miedo, pero Rebeka se lo tenía bien merecido.

Arpía.

—¿Es... es tu sobrina? —balbuceó ella con temor—. No lo sabía, tampoco tienes que tratarme así; no puedes ser tan grosero con una de las tantas chicas con la que follaste.

Sentí como si una piedra enorme me hubiera golpeado directamente en el pecho.

Mis manos instantáneamente formaron puños apretados.

—Rebeka, lárgate —dijo Stefan, la tomó del brazo y la sacó a trompicones del departamento—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo.

Ella tropezó conmigo, golpeando a propósito mi hombro.

—Y es así como vas a terminar en la vida de Stefan Salvatore —me dijo ella—. Primero comienzas a buscarlo como una drogadicta que necesita sus drogas, y luego él te patea fuera de su departamento.

—¡Lárgate, Rebeka! —gritó esta vez—. Estás agotando mi paciencia.

Ella desencajó su mandíbula y se arregló el cabello antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Mis ojos instantáneamente buscaron los de Stefan y nos miramos fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, minutos, horas; no sabría decirlo con exactitud.

—¿A qué viniste, Sheryl? —preguntó por fin.

Me relamí los labios e intenté formar palabras coherentes.

—Vine para que hablemos. Creo que me apresuré a...

—¿A qué? ¿A juzgarme? —suspiró, irritado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Vi la mirada en tus ojos cuando apareció Rebeka. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de ser tan idiota y correr a los brazos de la primera mujer que se me ponga en frente? O peor aún, ¿en los brazos de Rebeka?

—Cuando terminaste con Elena esperaste apenas un par de días para salir con alguien más. Perdona si me he dejado llevar por la lógica y asumir que volverías a hacer lo mismo cuando me dejaras.

—Yo no te dejé. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en acabar con lo que sea que teníamos. Era lo mejor para ti; jamás hubiera funcionado esto entre nosotros, de todas formas, tú nunca confiarías lo suficiente en mí. Mi palabra ya no vale nada para ti. Solo admitámoslo: es mejor dejar las cosas así. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño. Y para tu información, no he estado con otra mujer, así que quita esa cara de venado atropellado porque, a diferencia de lo que creas de mí, no me acuesto con lo primero que me guiñe el ojo y tenga puesto una falda.

—Eres un tonto —dije furiosa—. Un idiota, un bastardo degenerado...

Rápidamente me tomó del brazo y me empujó cerca de su cuerpo. Me costó un momento recuperarme de la sorpresa.

—¿Has estado llorando, Sheryl? —pasó un dedo por debajo de mis ojos, sentí mi rostro arder en llamas— ¿Has comido algo? —esta vez sus manos se fueron directo a mi cintura y comenzaron a subir y bajar haciéndome difícil el simple trabajo de respirar—, te sientes más delgada.

Me ruboricé por completo. Claro que no había comido mucho los primeros días pero me avergonzaba decir que últimamente hasta estaba comiendo de más. Principalmente helado y comida china. Las costillitas agridulces eran mi parte favorita, y el pollo... Oh Dios mío, el pollo era simplemente espectacular para olvidar. Esas deliciosas partes jugosas y bien sazonadas... Retiré con un golpe las manos de Stefan que aún seguían en mi cuerpo, y me aparté unos buenos centímetros de él. Este no era momento para pensar en comida, o para dejarme aturdir por las hormonas que me hacían actuar como Bambi.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —respondí de mala gana—, solo déjame estar con tu sobrina esta noche y prometo no volver a molestarte jamás.

—Bien —estuvo de acuerdo—. Recuerda mantener tu palabra.

—Lo haré.

Antes de que se hiciera a un lado, y me dejara pasar, me tomó de la cintura abruptamente. Llevó una de sus manos detrás de mi nuca y pronto sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. Poseyendo todo, devorando y conquistando nuevas tierras.

Estaba tan aturdida que no supe lo que pasaba hasta que sentí su lengua tratando de deslizarse sobre la mía.

Su boca ejerciendo presión en un beso tan salvaje que pensé por un momento que me ahogaría.

Me agarré a sus brazos y dejé que mis caderas chocaran contra las suyas por un breve instante. Eso fue suficiente para escucharlo gruñir desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus manos viajaron hasta mi trasero y me acomodó en la posición perfecta para que mi cuerpo sintiera el suyo a la perfección.

Me soltó con la misma rapidez con la que había comenzado el beso; se relamió los labios y me sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Bastardo. Había extrañado horriblemente besarlo.

—Alguien me contó que ya encontraste mi reemplazo —susurró tan cerca de mi boca—. Hablas de cómo fui muy cruel y todo un canalla que, en la misma semana que terminé con tu prima, ya me encontraba suplantándola contigo, cuando en realidad tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo en estos momentos.

—¿Y tú? Hablas de cómo tengo que confiar más en ti, pero ni siquiera estás confiando en mí. ¿De verdad crees en las cosas que dijo Elena? Porque ella te lo debe haber dicho, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien más, Sheryl?

—¿Estás celoso?

Estrelló su puño contra la puerta.

—¡Solo responde a la pregunta!

Aparté la vista de su rostro.

¿Por qué actuaba de esta forma?

En un momento se ponía receloso conmigo, prohibiéndome el paso a su departamento; y al siguiente minuto estaba besándome y devorándome como nunca lo había hecho.

Aggh, estaba rodeada de bipolares.

—Claro que estoy saliendo con alguien más —respondí—. Caroline y yo salimos todo el tiempo.

—Sabes que no es eso lo que estoy preguntando. ¿Estás saliendo con otro chico? ¿Sí o no?

—No. ¿Contento?

Toda la tensión que Stefan estaba manteniendo, se esfumó.

—Elena me dejó una invitación para su fiesta —cambió de tema bruscamente—. ¿Quieres decirle que ni aunque estuviera loco iría con ella?

Resoplé.

—Pues vas a tener que darle las malas noticias tú solo. Ni en un millón de años pienso respirar su mismo aire, mucho menos ir a su fiesta.

Él suspiró audiblemente.

Se apartó finalmente de la puerta y me dejó entrar a su departamento.

—Perfecto, entonces.

* * *

><p>—¡Tienes que conocer a Carlo! —gritó Nicole cuando me senté junto a ella en el suelo de la sala—. Stefan, sácalo de tu cuarto, deja que conozca a Sheryl.<p>

Ella tenía en brazos al espantoso zorrillo de cola peluda. La niña acariciaba la franja blanca del animal con sus pequeños dedos con uñas pintadas de color rosa pálido.

Stefan hizo exactamente como la pequeña le dijo, y se movilizó en dirección a su dormitorio. Ni siquiera me dio un segundo vistazo cuando entré.

Su abuela, desde la cocina, me había lanzado una mirada cómplice. Seguramente vio los rojos e hinchados que Stefan y yo teníamos los labios.

La vergüenza me carcomió durante un minuto completo.

—Cuando sea grande seré veterinaria —dijo de repente Nicole.

—¿Quieres cuidar a los animales? —le pregunté mientras recogía del suelo una colilla de cigarro y la apartaba para que ella no fuera a verla.

No sabía que Stefan fumaba. Si no era él entonces tenía que ser la odiosa de Rebeka.

—Sí. Quiero cuidarlos a todos, hasta los más feos. Pienso que ellos lastiman menos que las personas, y aunque no hablan, su gratitud es más sincera que la de algunos humanos.

Dejé de esconder las colillas y me quedé viéndola fijamente mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal.

Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, ¿qué rayos pasaba conmigo y con todas esas estúpidas lágrimas? ¿Acaso no podían apagarse ni por un segundo?

—Sheryl... ¿a ti no te asusta verme? —dijo con una pequeña voz—. Porque escuché lo que dijo esa chica cuando salió de aquí, mencionó que yo debería usar una máscara. Él tío Stefan siempre me dice que no debo esconderme pero yo...

—Esa chica estaba loca —la interrumpí—. No la escuches jamás, no sabe lo que dice. Verás, aunque no lo creas, ella tiene una cola de pato que esconde muy bien debajo de la ropa.

Sus ojos verdes se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos.

—¿Una cola?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, nació con una cola enorme, es más, ni siquiera parece de pato; es como de dragón.

Ella me sonrió.

—Noté que sacaba mucho los cachetes —dijo señalando hacia su trasero— ¿era por eso?

Asentí seriamente.

—Oh, sí. Trata de esconderla dentro del pantalón, pero si te fijas bien, la vas a ver moviéndose.

—No sabía que existía gente con colas.

—Es que las colas le salen a las personas con mal corazón, como ella. También comienzan a escupir fuego...

—¡Escuché al tío Stefan mencionar que ella tenía una lengua venenosa! ¿Será que eso hace que el fuego salga de su boca?

—Definitivamente —le guiñé un ojo—. Y escucha una cosa: tú nunca tienes porqué esconderte. Los únicos que se esconden son la gente con vergonzosas colas... A menos que tengas una cola por ahí y no me hayas dicho, ¿tienes una?

—No, para nada —se rió.

—Bien. Recuerda que eres hermosa en más de un sentido; no dejes que la gente diga lo contrario. No te escondas.

Ella me sonrió, casi sonrosada.

—Gracias Sheryl, el tío Stefan debería casarse contigo.

Ni siquiera pude responder a eso ya que, sin darme cuenta, a los pocos segundos, tenía a un enorme y peludo animal lamiéndome el rostro.

Supongo que este era Carlo, un Golden Retriever de pelo amarillo y blanco, con una corpulencia increíble.

Como estaba sentada, se abalanzó sobre mis piernas y se paró en dos patas para olisquear mi cabello. Era más alto que yo, pero si estuviera de pie probablemente me llegaría a la cintura.

—¡Carlo, detente! Tenemos visitas —chilló Nicole.

Carlo seguía revolviendo mi pelo con su hocico, su lengua repasaba mi frente una y otra vez. Yo gritaba con fuerza mientras pedía que alguien lo bajara de mis piernas.

Stefan apareció detrás de él y lo agarró de la correa que envolvía su cuello. Finalmente el perro dejó de lamerme y se interesó repentinamente en Steve, le empezó a gruñir y en menos de un minuto ya lo estaba persiguiendo por todo el departamento, zafándose del agarre de su dueño.

—¡Ahora entiendes porqué quería regalar a ese zorrillo! —le dijo él a su abuela quien recién se nos unió en la sala.

—Ay, ya. No seas malhumorado. Los dos se llevan de maravilla —le respondió ella.

Stefan solo resopló y fue detrás de Carlo.

* * *

><p>Durante la cena, todo había ido remotamente bien. Stefan no volvió a dirigirme la palabra desde que entré a su departamento, y no continuó haciéndome preguntas posesivas acerca de supuestos novios que Marie probablemente inventó que yo tenía.<p>

Nicole me enseñó su álbum con imágenes de mariposas, y me regaló una de color dorado. Su abuela, la señora Gertrude (o Gerty, como me hacía llamarla) me contó historias vergonzosas de Adam cuando era bebé y en su familia lo vestían con un trajecito de conejo (he ahí su miedo irracional por los conejos… En serio, Stefan Salvatore le tiene miedo a los conejos, creo que me lo confesó cuando se le ocurrió la idea de acosarme con mensajes de texto y escribir sus secretos. Si no me equivocaba era el secreto# 13).

—Y cuéntame Sheryl, ¿estudias? —me preguntó casualmente Gerty mientras continuábamos pasando fotos de un Stefan más joven, con menos musculatura y con un claro indicio de sobre mordida.

—Empiezo clases este semestre en la universidad —anuncié alegremente. Meredith ya había ingresado mis papeles y me ayudó a prepararme para el riguroso examen de admisión que debía tomar la otra semana.

—Te felicito, ¿qué piensas estudiar? —me entregó una foto de Stefan cuando era niño, estaba abrazando a una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón y de ojos verdes idénticos a los de él. El parecido era increíble. Debía ser su mamá.

De fondo tenían la playa y ambos sonreían para la cámara.

No entendía el por qué la señora Gertrude me estaba enseñando estas fotografías, Stefan y yo claramente nos encontrábamos distanciados. Él seguía evitándome y yo continuaba fingiendo que ver esa etapa en donde era niño no me afectaba horriblemente.

—Me integré al programa de Historia del Arte —dije, recordando la pregunta inicial que me había hecho.

Tomé la siguiente foto y vi a dos niños, uno más alto que el otro, peleando con espadas laser. Él debía ser el hermano de Stefan, ambos eran idénticos, casi gemelos, con los mismos ojos verdes y exactamente el mismo cabello negro.

Me quedé muda por un momento.

—¡Ese es mi papi! Míralo Sheryl —chilló Nicole detrás de mi hombro, pegué un brinco ante el susto que me dio cuando apareció tan repentinamente—. ¿Verdad que se parece mucho al tío Stefan? Él ya murió pero era así de apuesto.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Stefan se tensó.

Lo vi levantarse e instantáneamente me quitó la foto y el álbum entero.

—¡Oye! —protestó su abuela—. Lo estábamos viend…

—Ya es tarde —interrumpió él—, es hora de que Sheryl regrese a su casa.

—¿No se puede quedar a dormir solo por hoy? —rogó Nicole.

—No.

Él me tomó del brazo con un poco de brusquedad, y me obligó a levantarme del sofá, haciendo que algunas de las fotos que mantenía en mi regazo cayeran dispersas al suelo.

—Sheryl, necesitas irte ahora —me arrastró unos cuantos pasos antes de que su sobrina tomara mi mano libre y me empujara de su lado.

—¡Espera! No te la lleves, quiero invitarla a venir este fin de semana… vamos a dejar a Steve con una familia que vive en el campo…

—Ella no puede ir —respondió Stefan por mí.

—Ella tiene voz propia —dije, enojada y furiosa por cómo me estaba tratando.

—Ella no la usa muy a menudo, al menos no para pelear por las cosas correctas.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ni ella ni yo sabemos de qué estás hablando —grité.

Él volvió a su labor de arrastrarme por el departamento, haciendo que Nicole me soltara, pero en vez de dirigirme a la puerta como yo creía, me llevó en dirección a su habitación.

—Hablaré con Sheryl por unos momentos, que nadie nos moleste —dijo por sobre mi hombro.

Me metió en su dormitorio y cerró detrás de mí.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —gruñí soltándome de su agarre.

—Ahorrándote un mundo de problemas. ¿Tienes cómo llegar a tu casa?

—Sí. Le pediré a uno de mis tantos novios que me lleve —respondí mordazmente.

Me giré hacia la puerta y estaba por tomar la manija, cuando Stefan pasó su brazo sobre mi cintura, impidiendo que me alejara de él, pegando mi espalda contra su pecho.

—Dijiste que viniste a hablar conmigo —susurró en mi oído— ¿qué querías decirme? Dilo.

Me puse nerviosa. Ni siquiera recordaba para qué había venido a verlo.

—Yo quería…

—Te escucho.

—Yo… solo vine porque quería saber cómo estabas.

—Destrozado —respondió fácilmente.

—Todo lo que me contaste ese día… lo de tus padres… yo…

—Por favor no sientas lástima por mí.

—No es lástima; es que me preocupo por ti.

—No lo hagas —lentamente me dio la vuelta para que nuestros rostros quedaran uno frente al otro—, te estoy haciendo un favor al alejarte de mí. Te dije, desde antes, que conmigo no hay finales felices.

—Y yo recuerdo decirte que los finales felices están sobrevalorados.

—¿Quién no querría un final feliz, Sheryl?

—Para empezar —le dije— nadie quiere un final.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por cada segmento de mi rostro, deteniéndose fijamente en mis labios.

Me los lamí, sintiéndolos secos tan de repente.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que finalmente él dijo:

—Buenas noches Sheyl. Es mejor que te vayas antes de que sea muy tarde.

Pero ya era tarde. Cada onza de mi cuerpo sabía que ya había perdido a Stefan. Estaba demasiado lejos de recuperarlo.

—Buenas noches Stefan.

Me sentía herida mientras dejaba que él me tomara de la mano y me dirigiera hacia la puerta de su dormitorio para poder despedirme de la niña y de su abuela.

No entendía por qué me trataba de esta forma. Tuve que haber hecho algo muy malo para que reaccionara así.

Lo detuve a solo unos pasos de abrir y lo forcé a bajar la mirada.

Mis ojos se fueron directamente hacia su boca.

—Solo una cosa más —susurré.

Me elevé sobre las puntas de mis pies y alcancé su mejilla con mi mano; le deposité un beso en los labios y luego acaricié su mandíbula.

Me separé rápidamente.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —preguntó.

Su vista se alternaba entre mis labios y mis ojos.

—Eso fue… fue por todo —aunque no debería estar alimentando mi tortura, y sí, él se había portado como un idiota por estar corriéndome de su departamento, pero más que todo lo hice para mi beneficio. Porque quería saborear su piel una última vez, porque quería besarlo sabiendo que este era nuestro beso de despedida. Porque simple y sencillamente lo echaba de menos.

Lentamente las manos de él fueron a parar a mi cintura, sujetándome con la fuerza necesaria como para sostenerme en pie y al mismo tiempo comprobar que yo era real y no un producto de su imaginación… o al menos así se sintió para mí.

—Nena… —murmuró contra mi mejilla, no quedaba espacio desperdiciado entre los dos—, te estoy dejando ser libre y tú solo insistes en volver a entrar a la boca del lobo.

—¿Ya no vampiro entonces? ¿Ahora eres lobo? —dije bromeando para aligerar el ambiente.

—Ninguno. A veces me considero algo peor. No deberías ser tan amable conmigo al ver la forma en la que te trato, mereces a alguien mejor —con sus dedos acarició mi mejilla, mis labios.

—Entonces deja de tratarme así —sollocé sintiéndome cansada de todo esto—, deja de decir que no eres el indicado para mí y comienza a trabajar para serlo.

—No entiendes. Estoy demasiado quebrado hasta el punto donde no hay reparo. Temo hacerte daño o decepcionarte a ti también. Quiero protegerte pero siento que te me escapas de las manos, te quiero tanto que tengo miedo de echarlo a perder como todo lo que he echado a perder en la vida. No quiero esconderte nada pero debo, a la vez, esconderte todo.

Mis ojos se humedecieron ante sus palabras.

—¿Me quieres tanto como para apartarme? —eso no tenía lógica.

—Te quiero lo suficiente como para saber que yo no soy el indicado para ti.

—Estás loco —sollocé un poco más. No quería verme tan débil y afectada frente a él así que me prometí silenciosamente no llorar—. Será mejor que me vaya entonces.

—De acuerdo —dijo pero no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por separarse de mí.

—Pero antes… solo quiero…

—Lo que pidas. ¿Qué es?

—Quiero un último beso.

—Sheryl…

—Dijiste que lo harías eterno, ¿recuerdas? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo. Hazlo.

Abrió su boca pero al instante la cerró, lamiéndose los labios y buscando en mis ojos alguna señal para detenerse. No le di ninguna.

No puse distancia cuando su frente se pegó contra la mía; tampoco me resistí cuando él me atrajo lentamente a su cuerpo, o cuando me respiró en la boca, tan cerca de besarme pero a la vez tratando de ir lento para saborear el momento.

Sus labios descendieron a los míos y fue como si aquello que estuvo muriendo en mi interior durante toda la semana pasada, ahora volviera a la vida.

Su boca se movió con facilidad contra la mía, saludándose, reconociéndose, entregándose, amándose tan lenta y deliciosamente que casi me hace estallar la sensación.

Mis manos se enroscaron en su cuello, y los dedos de mis pies se retorcieron de la felicidad. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que mis piernas estaban en el aire, sosteniéndome únicamente gracias al cuerpo de Stefan.

Su boca seguía pegada a la mía, saboreando todo a su paso de una manera lenta y sensual.

—¿Estás segura de querer esto? —murmuró despegándose por un momento de mi boca.

Respondí devolviéndole el beso con fuerza; con un poco más de urgencia y de manera necesitada.

Lo sentí caminar conmigo a cuestas y supe que me estaba llevando a la cama detrás de nosotros. Nuestro beso pasó de inocente, a algo más ardiente.

Me acostó sin romper el beso, sus codos sosteniendo su peso, su cabello que tocaba mi frente, su barba raspando mi nariz y mejillas mientras continuábamos besándonos.

De pronto él asomó su lengua, cepillando mi labio inferior; le concedí la entrada a mi boca y la sensación de calor aumentó dentro de mi piel.

Sentí su mano tocando mi mentón, moviendo mi cabeza en posiciones revertidas para que su lengua tocara los puntos perfectos de mi paladar. Me retorcí debajo de él y jadeé de placer.

Rápidamente su mano continuó bajando hasta mi cuello, después se deslizó sobre mi clavícula, se detuvo en mis pechos y ahuecó uno con sus manos, sobre la tela de mi camiseta. Volví a retorcerme, apartándome de su boca para encontrar aire.

Su dedo pulgar frotó unas tres veces antes de que perdiera el control y jadeara fuertemente.

Su boca regresó a la mía, excavando más profundamente y repasando su lengua sobre mis labios.

Su mano no se quedó mucho tiempo en la parte superior, se movió con confianza y con agilidad sobre mi estómago (en donde mis mariposas se habían salido de control y hacían estragos con mis nervios sensibles), luego bajó a mi vientre, levantando mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y quitándola. La lanzó al suelo y le dio una larga mirada a mi cuerpo antes de abalanzar de nuevo su boca sobre la mía, devorándome con renovadas ganas; sentía sus dedos sobre mi piel, apretando y amasando a su gusto.

Su boca se movió sobre mi vientre, sus manos sobre mis pechos, todo se mezclaba para crear esta armonía para la canción perfecta.

Regresó a mis labios y continuó besando, mordiendo juguetonamente; su mano bajó sobre mi estómago y pronto estuvo sobre la cima de mi pantalón. Sutilmente desabrochó el único botón y bajó el cierre con planeada lentitud.

Volví a gemir. Ni siquiera me reconocía a mí misma en ese momento, sonaba… necesitada.

Escuché a Stefan gruñir y continuó bajando el cierre para después perder su mano dentro de mi pantalón.

Suspiré y arqueé la espalda.

Sus dedos no tardaron en moverse dentro de mi ropa interior. Me mordí el labio, dándome cuenta que Stefan ya no estaba besándome sino que ahora su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de mi cuello, mordisqueando la piel en esa zona, bajando hacia mis pechos y depositando besos. Mis manos apretaban sus brazos y comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo en el que él estaba moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí.

Una capa de sudor se acumuló en mi cuerpo entero, me arqueé varias veces y en mi mente suplicaba que parara, y a la vez que fuera más rápido.

Mis sentidos estaban en conflicto.

Lentamente dejé de pensar y me concentré en los dedos de Stefan haciendo círculos y yendo lento pero fuerte y decidido a la vez.

Algo empezó a comprimirse en mi interior, apretándose y tensándose, construyéndose sin poder evitarlo.

Toda la lujuria acumulándose para este momento.

Antes de poder gritar, Stefan cubrió mi boca con la suya y ahogó mis gemidos sin sentido y una versión distorsionada de su nombre. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi espalda permaneció arqueada por unos segundos, y no podía sentir las piernas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera sentí cuándo Stefan retiró sus dedos. Solo supe que jadeaba menos que antes y que mi pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad.

Después de unos minutos de la inconsciencia, y de sentirme extremadamente liviana y lánguida, recordé dónde estaba y, lo que era más importante, quién estaba al otro lado de esta habitación, en la sala.

Me aparté de Stefan y me senté de golpe. La vergüenza me invadió tornando mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

Yo… yo había… en el departamento de Stefan… con su abuela y su sobrina a tan solo unos metros de distancia…

Me puse de pie rápidamente y, con la misma velocidad, me caí al suelo.

Stefan se levantó detrás de mí y se sentó cerca de donde había caído. Se miraba diferente, como si ahora me mirara con nuevos ojos.

_Qué vergüenza_. Yo tenía un poco más de sentido común, pero al parecer éste se había quedado mudo hace un momento atrás, cuando más lo necesitaba, dejando que un "Sssstefffaaaa…nnnnnn" ocupara su lugar.

Me aparté el pelo de la cara, y fingiendo dignidad me senté con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Stefan sin rehuir de sus ojos verdes.

—Eso fue… —comenzó él a decir— increíble.

La sangre en mis mejillas quemó con su rubor.

Pronto noté que mi camisa estaba tirada en alguna parte del suelo, me movilicé a buscarla pero no la pude encontrar. Me arrodillé e incluso miré debajo de la cama.

—¿Buscas esto? —preguntó Stefan de forma divertida.

Él tenía mi camiseta en sus manos.

—No es divertido —me puse de pie y limpié mis manos con la tela del pantalón. Me crucé de brazos, tratando de tapar mi breve desnudez —. Dámela.

—Ven aquí por ella —se movió unos cuantos pasos atrás y agitó la camisa frente a mí.

Tarado.

Me acerqué hacia él, rodando mis ojos y suspirando teatralmente. Extendí mi mano para que me la diera pero rápidamente escondió la camiseta detrás de su espalda.

— . .

¿Qué acaso no entendía que su familia estaba prácticamente al otro lado de esa puerta? Y con todo el ruido que hice… ¡Aggg! Yo era todo un caos.

Me acerqué una vez más a Stefan, pero en vez de extender la mano, corrí para tirármele encima.

Lo golpeé unas pocas veces en el pecho y creo que le mordí la oreja.

—¡Sheryl! —gritaba él tratando de bajarme.

—¡Mi camiseta!

Finalmente la recuperé y di un grito de victoria.

Todavía estaba sobre Stefan, pero de alguna forma terminé en su espalda, sujetando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, con mi frente sudada por el esfuerzo, y con el cabello revuelto y pegado a los costados de mi cuello.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió repentinamente. Al otro lado se encontraba Nicole, con los brazos en jarra y con un puchero que le sobresaltaba la boca.

Agrandé los ojos al verla, y caí de trasero al suelo cuando intenté separarme de su tío.

—Nicole… dije que nadie podía entrar a mi habitación.

Rápidamente me puse la camiseta. Nerviosa y con mayor vergüenza que antes.

_Qué vergüenza. Qué vergüenza. Qué vergüenza. _

Nicole dirigió sus ojitos verdes de uno hacia el otro. Mirándonos con picardía.

Me mordí el labio.

—Ya sé lo que ocurre aquí —dijo lentamente, examinando la escena a su alrededor.

—No es lo que crees —me apresuré a decir. Estaba nerviosa.

—Claro que sé qué pasa —reafirmó— ¡Ustedes se van a duchar! Eso significa que van a dejar de estar enojados el uno con el otro. ¡Tío Stefan, ahora sí vas a continuar cantando conmigo las canciones de Selena!

—Nicole, ve a la cocina —le dijo Stefan.

—Pero yo quiero ver qué pasa… la abuela no me deja ver qué sigue después de que la gente se quita la ropa para bañarse…

—¡Nicole Alexandra Salvatore, ve a la cocina inmediatamente!

La niña agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, caminando entristecida.

—Nunca me dejas jugar con ustedes —murmuró mientras se iba.

—No seas tan malo con ella —dije en su defensa.

Stefan me dio una mirada extraña que me hizo guardar silencio.

Lentamente se acercó hacia mí, como un puma examinando a su presa.

Se puso por detrás de mi oreja y susurró con voz melosa:

—Te pusiste la camisa al revés.

Bajé la cabeza para comprobar si eran visibles las costuras, y sí, tenía la camisa al revés.

—Grandioso —me quejé.

—Y… tienes el cierre del pantalón todavía abajo.

Genial.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana se acercaba peligrosamente, la fiesta de Elena estaba a un paso de hacerse.<p>

Ella me hizo recordatorios extraños acerca de su cumpleaños durante todos estos días; como por ejemplo: me envió un vestido blanco con encaje. Un día después mandó los zapatos y hoy recibí un paquete frente a la puerta de mi casa, era una máscara elaborada que cubría la mitad del rostro, de color blanco y con los mismos detalles de encaje que el vestido.

No entendía muy bien para qué los mandaba pero si por un momento ella pensó que iría a su fiesta, estaba equivocada.

Simplemente almacené en mi habitación lo que ella me enviaba mientras buscaba la forma de devolvérselo.

Cada día era un nuevo reto para mí, en especial cuando echaba de menos al bastardo arrogante que me enojó la otra noche. No me había llamado durante los siguientes tres días desde que fui a su departamento, y yo no volví a buscarlo como idiota para suplicarle por más.

Pero prometí dejarlo en paz y no volver a buscarlo, así que eso era lo que había estado haciendo. Evitándolo.

Solo esperaba que el dolor se pasara rápido. Ojala existieran pastillas para acelerar el proceso, pero mientras no las hubieran, tendría que conformarme pensando en que el tiempo lo curaría todo.

Empezaba a odiar a Stefan.

—La jefa quiere hablar contigo en su oficina —fue lo primero que me dijo Mindy cuando entré por la puerta de la librería a la mañana siguiente de mi tercer día de agonía.

—¿Sabes para qué es?

Ella me miró con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, y entonces respondió:

—Ni idea.

Masticó algo que parecía ser goma de mascar, e hizo estallar una burbuja rosada que se pegó en el _piercing _tipo argolla en su labio.

Intentó limpiar el desastre con su lengua, dejando saliva en su barbilla.

—Oye, ¿estás interesada en comprar una tortuga? —me preguntó una vez que retiró el chicle pegajoso y volvió a llevárselo a la boca. Su voz misma era capaz de inducir sueño, hablaba como si estuviera aburrida y a punto de dormirse—, es que creo que soy alérgica a la mía.

—¿Se puede ser alérgico a las tortugas? —pregunté, incrédula.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo comezón en los brazos cuando está cerca... así que sí, creo que soy alérgica a ella.

—Lo tendré que pensar. Ni si quiera tengo un lugar propio para llevarla a vivir conmigo.

—Oh. Mi compañera de cuarto se va a mudar la próxima semana, me va a dejar abandonada así que hay una vacante en mi departamento por si quieres unirte.

—¿En serio? Eso sería grandioso. ¿Cuánto tendría que pagar?

—No lo sé, nos dividimos los gastos entre tres porque también hay otra chica alquilando la habitación de al lado. Ella es rara pero puede agradarte. Te doy después la dirección para que te des una vuelta por ahí y me dices si estás interesada.

—Gracias —respondí. Ella se despidió con la mano y se dirigió al escaparate en donde Shio y Romeo decoraban para presentar los nuevos libros del mes. Colocaban plumas azules y colgaban pequeños dibujos simulando alas de ángel.

Shio me dio un saludo alegre con la mano y Romeo asintió en mi dirección. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a verlos como miembros adicionales de mi familia.

Y esa extraña chica de pelo morado/turquesa/rosado me había dado una solución a un problema que tenía pendiente: conseguir un lugar donde vivir para finalmente dejar la casa de papá, porque las paredes eran demasiado delgadas y cuando Meredith se quedaba toda la noche, ni ella o papá dormían... tenía que cubrirme con una almohada y llenarme los oídos con música para contrarrestar los sonidos de ballena que salían de su dormitorio.

Era desagradable tener que lidiar con eso, ningún hijo debería ser capaz de escuchar la "llamada de apareamiento" de sus padres. Era asqueroso y vergonzoso.

—¿Sheryl? Te necesito aquí, ¡rápido! —gritó Laura asomando su cabeza desde su oficina.

Me apresuré a llegar a su lado.

Desde que le admití hace unos días que lo de mi embarazo era mentira, ella dejó de darme el trato preferencial y comenzó a utilizarme como a los demás. Juraría que algunas veces me trataba peor.

—Siéntate —me ordenó.

Rápida y silenciosamente me senté.

Ella estaba pasando las páginas de una revista con vestidos de novia. Varias imágenes se encontraban marcadas con asteriscos de color naranja y breves comentarios escritos en rojo.

Laura levantó la vista una vez que me acomodé, y se apresuró a cerrar la revista.

—Quiero que te tomes todo el día de hoy para que me hagas un favor —comenzó—. El hijo de mi prometido vino ayer a la ciudad y quiero que lo lleves a pasear. Su nombre es Giulio y no conoce a nadie, yo no puedo sacarlo porque tengo una junta pendiente con una casa editorial y no la puedo posponer. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—Claro. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya estás haciendo una.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué yo? Creo que Shio es más divertida, debe conocer lugares más interesantes que yo. O Mindy. Creo que con ella no se aburriría.

—Mmmm, no. Pienso que tú serás más del agrado de Giulio. Él tiene gustos específicos en cuanto a sus chicas.

Parpadeé de nuevo.

¿Sus chicas?

—Él viene a la librería como a las dos de la tarde. Mientras tanto, ve a generar dinero para mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté de mi asiento sin decir una palabra.

—Ah, y una última cosa, Sheryl. Giulio es italiano así que no lo vayas a llevar a comer pasta. Busca sitios más originales. Y… no vayas a usar el uniforme frente a él. Ponte algo de ropa bonita.

—Pero para eso tendría que ir a mi casa y…

—¿Sigues aquí? Hay gente que atender allá afuera, muévete. Ayuda a los chicos a terminar de decorar la vitrina con los nuevos productos del mes.

—Claro…

—¡Para ahora!

Salí de su oficina como conejito asustado.

¿De verdad me acaba de pedir que saliera en una cita con su hijastro?

Qué cosa tan rara.


	24. Líbranos del Mal, Líbranos de Elena

**********************************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************************************

* * *

><p><strong>24. Líbranos del mal, líbranos de Elena<strong>

Llevaba varias semanas sin usar faldas (o algo que mostrara mis piernas), aproximadamente desde que dejé de trabajar en el restaurante en donde Cliff nos hacía usar ropa escotada y ceñida al cuerpo.

Me sentía ridícula esperando a Giulio en el café del hotel en donde se hospedaba. El lugar era bastante cálido y confortable; las paredes estaban empapeladas con fotos de alimentos de fina repostería y con bebidas calientes que invitaban a pedir una.

Revisé el reloj con forma de taza, ubicado en el centro del local, al menos unas diez veces. Tenía la esperanza de que en cualquier momento apareciera Giulio, el hijo del prometido de mi jefa, y así podríamos marcharnos a otro lugar.

Aquí la gente comenzaba a verme de forma extraña, como si mi pantalón estuviera prendiéndose en fuego... Bueno, no mi pantalón porque no llevaba puesto uno, más bien mi falda.

Varias veces revisé mi apariencia en cada superficie que me reflejara, pero no veía nada anormal: blusa blanca, chaleco de mezclilla, cabello suelto y peinado, falda color rosa ahumado y, a petición de Laura, zapatos altos bastante provocativos con los que me era imposible caminar sin soltar un quejido.

Cuando Shio se enteró de mi salida, pegó el grito al cielo y aplaudió así como Nicole lo hacía cuando estaba emocionada. Shio me maquilló y me dio ánimos para vivir la aventura romántica con la que cada chica siempre soñaba (palabras de ella, no mías): salir con un italiano.

Me puse nerviosa durante todo el trayecto hacia el hotel y, tal vez, el que Laura hubiera doblado la cintura de mi falda para que se viera más corta no ayudaba a que me sintiera cómoda, normal y menos nerviosa. Todo lo contrario, tenía la urgente necesidad de jalar el dobladillo hacia abajo en un inútil intento por cubrir mis piernas. Pero no estaba teniendo éxito ya que mis muslos quedaban expuestos con mayor rapidez.

Solo esperaba que el tal italiano no se retrasara más de lo que ya estaba, llevaba media hora esperándolo.

El café que había pedido cuando entré ya estaba helado y sin su típico olor fuerte.

Para distraerme había comenzado a vaciar casi todas las bolsitas de azúcar en mi taza llena hasta la mitad; también ojeé un par de veces mi celular en busca de algún mensaje de Stefan, pero parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Todavía no sabía nada de él y eso me desesperaba y me desilusionaba.

Pero había prometido no volver a buscarlo y así lo haría. Era el turno de él en dar el siguiente paso… si es que quería. De solo pensar en lo que pasó el otro día, en su dormitorio, se me ponía la piel de gallina y me temblaban las rodillas. Quería más.

Suspiré en derrota y me dediqué a escuchar la canción que sonaba de fondo por todo el local, pronto me encontré moviendo el pie al ritmo de la música, tarareando las partes que me sabía e inventándome las partes que no.

Así pasaron otros cinco minutos, y nada del italiano.

Iba a llamar a Laura para que me sacara de esta situación, pero, la chica que me había atendido amablemente cuando entré, estaba de pie frente a mí y me miraba con cierta expectativa.

—Disculpa —dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro— pero el chico que se sienta del otro del local te manda esto.

Ella depositó en la mesa una rebanada de postre de mousse de chocolate cubierto con trocitos de fresas frescas.

Me quedé estupefacta por un segundo, entonces reaccioné.

—¿Quién lo manda? —pregunté dando vistazos hacia el otro extremo del lugar, pero los únicos chicos que vi por allí eran del doble de mi edad.

Arrugué la nariz y tomé el plato con el postre.

—Dile que lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Oh no, él es insistente. Me dijo que si no te lo comes te pedirá otro y otro hasta que lo aceptes.

Fruncí el ceño.

Repasé con la vista a todas las personas que se encontraban en el local. En total éramos doce: cinco chicas, dos ancianos, tres hombres mayores fumando habanos en la sección para fumadores, y dos mujeres hablando ruidosamente por teléfono.

No había nadie más. La cafetería no tenía mesas y sillas en el exterior, tampoco contaba con otras secciones aparte de lo que se podía mirar. ¿Entonces quién me había enviado el postre? ¿Alguno de los camareros, tal vez?

—Me dijo que, por cada postre que rechazaras, te trajera dos más —continuaba explicándose la chica.

La miré boquiabierta. Ella se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—¿Quién es el chico misterioso? —volví a preguntar. De nuevo busqué con la vista para ver quién era el famoso sujeto que me envió el postre, pero no lograba ubicarlo.

—Lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo. Por favor acepta la rebanada.

Asentí con la cabeza y le dije que la dejara.

La chica se retiró y yo me quedé estupefacta viendo en dirección al pedazo de pastel.

La verdad era que se miraba apetitoso, pero no iba a ser tan idiota como para aceptar un postre viniendo de un extraño.

Lo aparté y volví a mi ansiedad inicial al ver que Giulio se estaba demorando demasiado.

Cuando pasaron tres minutos completos, la chica que me atendía volvió a aparecer; esta vez cargaba dos platitos con rebanadas de otros postres en cada uno.

—Cheesecake y Red Velvet —musitó ella y los dejó sobre la mesa junto al mousse de chocolate con fresas.

La miré sorprendida.

—¿Qué...?

—Él dijo que estabas rechazando este —señaló el mousse— me pidió que te llevara más hasta que probaras alguno.

—¿No me vas a decir ni siquiera quién es? ¿Al menos una pista?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. Me pidió confidencialidad ante todo.

Resoplé.

—Dile que no pienso aceptar postres de extraños.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Mmm. Cheesecake.

Me estaba tentando, pero, si el tipo misterioso resultaba ser uno de los hombres que estaba fumando puros, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Dejé los deliciosos postres sin probar. Una vez más apareció la chica de cabello marrón claro y me trajo cuatro platillos más. Dos de ellos eran pasteles, y los otros dos eran brownies con helado.

—Oye, no me pienso comer todo esto. ¿No puedes decirle que dé la cara y que deje de mandarme más postres?

La chica, cuyo nombre (según la etiqueta de su uniforme) al parecer era Melissa, se encogió de hombros una vez más y me repitió que si no probaba alguno iba a seguir trayéndome más hasta que hallara el que me gustara.

De mala gana agarré una cuchara y la planté en el Cheesecake para después llevármela a la boca.

Sabía celestial.

—Listo. Ya lo probé. Ahora dile que deje de molestarme —dije mientras me relamía los labios en busca de migajas.

Melissa sonrió y se retiró hacia otra de las mesas que atendía.

Me encontré siguiéndola con la vista para ver si lograba tener una mínima idea de quién podía haberme enviado todo esto.

Cuando regresé mis ojos hacia la mesa, me sorprendí al encontrar a alguien parado frente a mí.

Lo primero que vi fue su pecho cubierto por una camiseta informal, subí la vista para ver su rostro: cabello color chocolate, ojos oscuros y con pestañas largas, labios gruesos y rosados, nariz recta y un perfil como de dios griego.

Laura no se había equivocado cuando dijo que él era alto; tenía que estirar mi cuello para poder verlo a los ojos.

Giulio medía cerca del metro noventa, hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie así de alto y bien proporcionado como lo era él.

—¿Eres tú Sheryl Green? —Preguntó con un fuerte y marcado acento italiano. Pronunció mi apellido como Grin, en vez de Grim como la mayoría suele hacer.

Parpadeé momentáneamente.

—Soy Sheryl —dije levantándome y ofreciendo mi mano para que la tocara.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado y, tomando mi mano, la llevó hasta su boca para darle un beso.

Jamás habían besado mi mano.

—Encantado —murmuró retirando sus labios—. Giulio Molinari. Lamento el retraso, tuve problemas en levantarme. Mis horas están atravesadas todavía, pienso recompensártelo.

Tragué saliva.

Noté que me observaba descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo un largo rato apreciando mis piernas y recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus ojos.

Me ruboricé y aparté la mirada.

—¿Con hambre? —preguntó al ver todos los postres que estaban en mi mesa.

Mi cara se puso de nuevo como tomate.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, la camarera, Melissa, apareció ante mí con una nueva carga de postres.

—Estos están recién hechos —dijo ella depositando rebanadas de artísticos y detallados pasteles de varios sabores. La mesa estaba llena y ya no cabía ningún otro plato más.

—¿Les gustaría trasladarse a otra mesa? —nos preguntó ella—. Todavía falta traer varios.

Giulio alzó ambas cejas y yo miré horrorizada en dirección a los camareros que venían detrás de ella: eran tres, y todos tenían bandejas llenas con la repostería del lugar.

Mierda.

—Wow, a eso llamo yo tener un _grande appetito_. Me siento impresionado —murmuró; un hermoso hoyuelo se le formó en la comisura del labio cuando sonrió para mí.

Me temblaron las rodillas.

No se podía negar que los chicos guapos siempre me causaban esta impresión.

—¿Y esta vez por qué me traen más? —le pregunté disimuladamente a Melissa.

—Dice que con una sola cucharada no basta —respondió ella.

De nuevo me encontré buscando entre la gente al posible acosador en potencia que me estaba enviando todo eso, pero nadie parecía un posible candidato (o al menos no uno guapo).

Miré a Giulio, que acababa de sentarse en la mesa, y comenzó a devorar el brownie con helado. Lamió la cuchara con avidez y la saboreó con delicadeza y lentitud.

—¿No vas a comer? —dijo él cuando notó que lo yo no lo acompañaba.

Me senté en la silla de enfrente, y les hice un gesto a los camareros para que dejaran los platos en otra mesa. Ellos obedecieron inmediatamente.

—Laura me dijo que eres el hijo de su prometido, no sabía que ella se iba a casar —confesé mientras miraba los postres de una forma dudosa. Finalmente me comí un trozo de pan de banana que se encontraba casi al borde de la pequeña mesa redonda.

—Ujum —dijo Giulio, él comía con gusto, como si estuviera famélico y no hubiera comido en días—. Ella se comprometió con mi padre hace seis meses; la adoro completamente. Es una de las pocas mujeres que conoce bien mis gustos.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, me miró con intensidad y concentración.

Se relamió la boca y se mordió los labios.

Desvió la vista y continuó comiendo como si nada.

—¿Qué te dijo ella de mí? —preguntó de repente.

—Me dijo que no conocías la ciudad y que más me valía no llevarte a ningún sitio donde vendan pastas —bromeé, la voz me temblaba—. Hablando de a dónde ir, ¿tienes algún lugar en mente que quieras visitar?

Él hizo de nuevo ese gesto de quedarse por más tiempo con la cuchara entre los labios.

—Giardini

—¿Giardini? ¿Quieres visitar a giardini?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

¿Qué o quién era giardini?

Para no quedar como tonta sólo asentí y le sonreí; mientras él seguía comiendo, aproveché y me conecté a Google desde mi celular. Me fui directo al traductor.

—Oh, ¡jardines! —dije triunfalmente—, ¿quieres visitar los jardines?

Giulio se relamió los labios y comenzó a reír.

De repente me miró como si yo fuera la cosa más divertida que haya visto.

—¿Visitarlos? —volvió a reír—. Lo que tengo pensado no es una visita.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Vamos, acompáñame. _Andiamo_!

Se levantó de su asiento y estiró su mano para tomar la mía.

Me puse de pie y le permití sacarme del café.

Antes de poder salir directo a la calle, Melissa, se plantó frente a nosotros y me detuvo al instante.

—¡Espera!

—No más postres —gruñí, cansada.

—No, no. No es eso —Ella metió la mano dentro de su delantal blanco y sacó una servilleta que llevaba doblada dentro del bolsillo. Me la entregó—. Él te manda esto.

Dicho eso, ella se retiró, no sin antes recorrer con la vista el cuerpo de Giulio.

Miré la servilleta en mi mano y la desenvolví.

_**Espero haberte endulzado la mañana. Lástima que ya estabas acompañada y que no era yo quien tuvo el honor de mirar tus labios en cada postre. **__**Te veré pronto, Sheryl. Llevarás el vestido blanco que te compré.**_

Terminé de leer la nota y parpadeé varias veces.

¿Quién la había enviado?

Alcé la vista para encontrar a Giulio recostado contra la puerta principal, mirándome atentamente y esperando por mí.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó.

Asentí y caminé hacia él.

—Pide un taxi —le dije, aun estaba sorprendida por la nota. ¿Vestido blanco? Pensaba que Elena me lo había enviado para jugarme una mala pasada, pero al parecer no fue así.

Giulio hizo como le pedí, y antes de entrar al vehículo, volteé hacia atrás esperando encontrar alguna pista de quién podía ser el chico misterioso, y, cuando pensaba que no vería a nadie o nada importante, mis ojos se detuvieron en los ojos de alguien que me miraba atentamente.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de vidrio del hotel, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y cuando sonrió al ver que yo lo había notado, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Estaba segura que había sido él el chico misterioso. Aunque ya no era tan misterioso después de todo.

Me quedé boquiabierta por un momento y rápidamente recuperé la compostura. No me acerqué a él y, en su lugar, me di la vuelta para entrar al taxi.

Tragué saliva y le di un vistazo por última vez antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha. Tyler seguía sonriendo, su apariencia era la de un lobo amenazador a punto de tener a su presa entre sus afilados dientes, acorralada, y justo donde la quería.

No había ni una sola gota de duda en mi mente para saber que la presa era yo.

Me sentía congelada, aterrorizada como jamás estuve en la vida. Pensé que Mason me dejaría en paz, que no se atrevería a acercarse a mí después de que su tío le apuntara con una escopeta, pero al parecer, y como siempre hacía, me había equivocado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Giulio a mi lado. Parpadeé confundida.

—Mmm… sí, todo bien —me obligué a decir. El color se fue de mi rostro, mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho. ¿Qué hacía Tyler allí, en el hotel? ¿Estaba siguiéndome?

Bueno, era obvio que lo estaba haciendo. Nunca imaginé que Tyler resultaría un acosador de primera.

Repentinamente me sentí enferma y con ganas de vomitar.

—No te miras bien. ¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

Negué con la cabeza y tragué el nudo que se estaba enrollando en mi garganta.

—Vamos a los jardines —dije mientras limpiaba el sudor helado que recorría mi frente.

El taxista estuvo batallando con Giulio durante todo el camino. No había muchas ubicaciones de jardines por la zona, así que ni el hombre, ni yo, entendíamos a dónde quería ir.

Finalmente quedamos en pasar por una plaza localizada en el centro de la ciudad, según Giulio eso también serviría. ¿Para qué? No sé.

—¿Algún admirador del que deba preocuparme? —habló el italiano en mi oído después de unos minutos. Me sorprendí al tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Puse algo de distancia entre los dos.

Él bajó la vista hacia mis manos, en donde aún tenía enrollado entre mis dedos la servilleta que me hizo llegar Tyler a través de la camarera.

Rápidamente la solté y fue a parar a mis pies, en donde la observé con temor.

Las palabras, _**llevarás el vestido blanco que te compré**_, eran las únicas visibles ya que el papel se dobló.

Cuando alcé la vista para ver si Giulio había leído algo de eso, me sobresalté al notar que sus ojos estaban fijos en mis muslos descubiertos, y que no estaba disimulando la lujuria que cruzó su mirada.

Me ruboricé y traté de bajar la escasa tela para cubrirme las piernas pero no servía de nada.

Giulio se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y carraspeó su garganta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es admirador o no? —su acento parecía un concentrado fuerte y abrumador para mis oídos. Lo vi relamerse los labios.

—No es un admirador —dije, _Tyler es un jodido acosador_.

—Si estás segura…

Asentí y continué viendo a través de la ventana, ignorando la forma en la que Giulio estaba comiéndome con la vista. Me hacía sentir incómoda.

Mientras mis pensamientos se dirigían al caos que era pensar en Tyler, mi celular sonó, avisándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto:

_**« **__**Recuerda que hoy en la noche hay reunión familiar en casa de tu tía. Llevo amuletos de la buena suerte porque los necesitaremos. Besos. Mamá **__**»**_

Iba a responder cuando otro mensaje llegó aproximadamente dos segundos después.

_**« **__**PD: Un hombre extremadamente guapo vino a pedirme que le leyera la mano. Lo invité la cena de esta noche, tal vez a tu padre le den celos y lo haga pagar por todos los años que robó de mi juventud y que me separaron de mi verdadera alma gemela… cruza los dedos por mí, linda ;D **__**»**_

Rechiné los dientes. Había olvidado las famosas cenas familiares que hacíamos una vez al mes.

Estaba tan cansada de fingir que me divertía jugando a la casita feliz ante la tía Miranda o el tío Grayson. Ellos eran aburridos y estaban cegados por lo que creían de Elena, su hija perfecta. Incluso cuando ella les dijo que era una ninfómana sin remedio, ellos me culparon, alegando que yo la había obligado a decir todo lo que dijo aquel día cuando la amenacé con un arma de burbujas.

De pronto me entraron ganas de llorar.

Me merecía una fiesta de lágrimas y autocompasión. Primero, porque estaba sin Stefan, luego viene el acosador de Tyler, también está Elena y su completa hipocresía conmigo. Estaba harta.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a sollozar mientras mis ojos seguían fijos hacia nada en concreto.

Quería empaquetar a esos tres en un solo combo y mandarlos lejos, tal vez a Madagascar.

—¿Estás bien, Sheryl? —Giulio me tomó de los hombros al notar que la que hacía ruidos de foca era yo. Me giró para que lo viera a la cara.

Sollocé aun más fuerte. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que, me parecía imposible no hacerlo.

—¿Sheryl? —se podía oír la preocupación en su voz.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar y de hipar como si estuviera padeciendo algún tipo de dolor físico. Estaba haciendo el ridículo pero por alguna razón no podía parar.

Giulio me tomó de la cintura y llevó un brazo bajo mis rodillas, levantándome con facilidad y poniéndome sobre su regazo.

Metió mi cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a dar besitos en mi nuca mientras yo me deshacía en lágrimas que terminaron empapando su camiseta.

Lo escuché murmurar algo al taxista y después sentí su cálido aliento susurrándome palabras en italiano.

Me recuperé lo suficiente como notar que el taxi se había detenido y que ahora estábamos esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

Me retiré del cuello de Giulio y me limpié las lágrimas derramadas. Rápidamente noté que una de sus manos estaba acariciando desde mi rodilla, subiendo hasta mi muslo, y entrando por unos centímetros bajo mi falda. Me erguí rápidamente.

—Giulio yo... —iba a decirle que no se llevara una idea equivocada de mí, y que por favor quitara sus manos de mi cuerpo, pero él puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca y me obligó a callar.

—Tienes una piel tan suave y cremosa, provoca tocarla todo el día —susurró con una voz caliente, sedosa e hipnótica; se remojó los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Mi boca se abrió ante sus palabras, no sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle pero sí sabía que tenía que bajarme de sus piernas y aclararle la situación.

—Mira, no sé qué te haya dicho Laura de mí, pero… —Giulio me sujetó de la barbilla y acercó mi rostro al suyo. Como si fuera una escena en cámara lenta, pude ver cuando él sacó su lengua y lamió mi labio inferior.

Intenté echarme para atrás pero me retuvo sin ningún problema, y terminó por pegar sus labios con los míos. Su mano seguía subiendo por mi muslo pero rápidamente la tomé y la detuve de subir más arriba. Su boca intentó separar la mía para darle entrada a su lengua, pero no cedí. Esto se sentía tan mal y equivocado.

Pronto escuché al taxista murmurar algo, pero un movimiento brusco lo detuvo.

El taxi comenzó a moverse y repentinamente alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del lado en donde Giulio se encontraba.

Lo único que sentí fue un jalón increíblemente fuerte. Pensé que me iban a arrancar la mano.

Un minuto atrás yo estaba sentada en las piernas de Giulio, besándolo en el interior del taxi. Y ahora estaba afuera, con los pies en el suelo, en medio de una calle llena de autos que esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que me mareé y perdí el control de los altísimos zapatos que llevaba. Mis rodillas tocaron el pavimento.

—¿Entonces sí eres tú, Sheryl? —escuché que preguntaron.

Ese mismo alguien me impulsó hacia arriba, a su lado.

Lo primero que vi fue… Bueno, no lo vi, lo olí. Y era tan delicioso que se me hizo agua la boca.

—¿Quién es este imbécil al que estabas besando? —exigió la misma voz de antes.

Yo continuaba desorientada y al borde de vomitar todo lo que comí en la mañana.

No podía ser. No podía ser él.

Me estaba acosando, sin duda.

—¿Disculpa? —Giulio salió del taxi hecho una furia.

Los autos detrás de nosotros comenzaron a sonar sus bocinas.

—Stefan… —tartamudeé—. No es lo que tú crees…

—¿No es lo que yo creo? —respondió él, enojado. La vena de su cuello parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo. No entendía qué era lo que hacía aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? —le pregunté, tratando de alejar su mano de la mía. Él sólo la apretó más fuerte para que no huyera de su lado.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —gritó—. Venía hablando con Klaus en el auto —señaló a un Klaus tímido que trataba de estacionar su camioneta blanca en la acera para que los demás autos pudieran pasar—, de repente me dice que mire la escena que está haciendo la pareja metida en el taxi, ¿y qué descubro? Que la chica, a la que prácticamente están desnudando en la vía pública, eres tú. Ahora explícame quién es este imbécil para que no tenga que partirle la cara a un completo desconocido sino a uno cuyo nombre sé.

—¿Quién es él, Sheryl? —Giulio se paró a mi lado para enfrentar a Stefan.

—Yo, soy el novio de Sheryl, semejante pedazo de mierd…

—¡Stefan! Baja tu tono y suéltame. Deja pasar a los demás —chillé.

Los conductores no dejaban de gritarnos groserías y de enseñarnos su tercer dedo, todo porque nosotros ocupábamos la mitad de la calle.

—¿Por qué lo estabas besando? —Stefan ignoró lo que le dije—. Y eso que me dijiste hace unos días que no estabas saliendo con nadie. ¿Él es nadie?

—Oye, maleducado —dijo Giulio—, la señorita está conmigo. Ahora suéltala.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Hasta italiano nos salió el hombre! Explícame una cosa: ¿quién te dio el derecho de besar así a mi mujer?

Abrí mucho los ojos y volví a resbalarme en el suelo gracias a los zapatos.

—¿Tú mujer? —Giulio gritaba ahora—. Figlio di puttana!

Eso no se escuchó para nada bueno.

Tragué saliva y me puse de pie lentamente.

—¿Me acabas de llamar hijo de puta? Oh no, no lo hiciste. —Stefan se preparaba para lanzar un golpe pero me puse frente a él. ¡Este era el hijastro de Laura al que quería golpear! Si le pasaba algo a su bello rostro seguro y me echaban la culpa a mí. ¡Ella era capaz de despedirme!

—¡Stefan, detente!

—¿Por qué, siquiera, sales con este idiota, Sheryl? —me preguntó él a mí.

—Apenas lo acabo de conocer —por alguna razón quería justificarme ante Stefan. Pero fue un error haberle dicho aquellas palabras; su mandíbula se apretó y su respiración se aceleró de un momento a otro.

—¿Acabas de conocerlo y dejas que te… repase en el asiento trasero de un taxi? ¡Ni siquiera tiene vehículo propio!

—¡Yo no dejé que me repasara! —grité enojada—, de todas formas, ¿por qué te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? No eres nada mío y definitivamente yo no soy tuya.

Giulio rió en voz alta.

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada y me fui a parar frente a él.

—Tampoco soy nada de ti. No sé qué te dijo Laura, pero yo no soy ninguna clase de acompañante sexual o dama de noche. Ella me pidió que te mostrara la ciudad porque se supone que no la conocías; nada más. No tenías por qué haberme besado o sobrepasarte de la manera en que lo hiciste. Y si ustedes dos ya terminaron de pelear como dos perros que necesitan marcar su territorio, yo me largo de aquí.

Comencé a caminar pero era obvio que no iban a dejarme en paz; Stefan se apresuró a tomarme del brazo e intentó meterme en el coche de Klaus.

—Tú te vienes conmigo —gruñó él— con esa falda cardiaca puedes provocar demasiados accidentes de tránsito.

Me arrastró unos cuantos pasos antes de que me zafara de su agarre.

—No quiero irme contigo. Si nos disculpas, Giulio y yo tenemos un lugar al que ir.

Seee, yo era obstinada.

Estaba por tomar la mano de Giulio, cuando Stefan me tomó de la cintura, y un segundo después ya me tenía subida a su hombro derecho.

—Cuando yo digo algo, quiero que obedezcas.

—Baja a la señorita —dijo Giulio de forma calmada.

Stefan se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

Sentí sus músculos tensarse y, de repente, me bajó al suelo en donde me tambaleé.

—¡¿Le estabas viendo el trasero a mi novia?! —gruñó él, como animal salvaje.

—No hay ley que me diga que no puedo hacerlo —fue la simple respuesta de Giulio. Oh, a él le encantaba provocarlo—. Además, tiene uno muy bonito, y por lo que pude tocar… también suave.

¿Es que acaso Giulio quería morir?

¿Y por qué Stefan se ponía celoso si, en resumen de lo que me dijo en su departamento, él ya no quiere tener nada conmigo?

—Tal vez tú no lo sepas —le respondió él a Giulio, su voz sonaba calmada y pausada— pero hay una razón por la que soy tan posesivo con ella, y es porque lleva a mi hijo en su vientre.

Ay no, comenzábamos de nuevo con eso.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? —dijo Giulio cruzándose de brazos.

—Que me creas o no, no es mi problema —y diciendo eso, Stefan me agarró de la cintura, y en vez de llevarme en su hombro, me cargo en brazos hacia el vehículo de Klaus. Dejando a Giulio atrás.

—¡Ve directo al hotel! —le grité. Si él se perdía iba a ser mi culpa.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Sea donde sea que él te lleve —respondió Giulio— te seguiré.

Stefan detuvo su paso y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mira, cabrón, si te atreves a volver a mirar así a mi novia, voy a tener que mandar tus pelotas de vuelta a Italia. Ni siquiera se te ocurra hablarle por el resto de lo que te quede de vida, o vuelves a casa estéril.

Giulio no volvió a discutir con él.

* * *

><p>—¿Me vas a bajar ya? —pregunté por enésima vez.<p>

Stefan suspiró y le subió el volumen a la canción de 30 Seconds to Mars que Klaus tenía en modo de repetición.

—No.

Para confirmar sus palabras, empujó mi espalda contra su pecho, lo hacía como si intentara fusionar nuestros cuerpos.

Me puse nerviosa y miré disimuladamente a Klaus que continuaba ignorándonos desde que Stefan me subió a su camioneta.

—Dejé a Giulio solo. Mi jefa me va a despedir.

—No si la denuncio primero. ¿Qué clase de jefa te obliga a besuquearte con un desconocido?

Ahora era mi turno de exhalar con fuerza.

—Ella no me obligó a besarlo. Lo hice voluntariamente.

—Sheryl, por favor no sigas diciendo cosas como esa. Me duelen.

Klaus silbó parte de la canción e intentó mirar a todas partes menos a nosotros. Él manejaba hacia una dirección que yo no conocía. Las casas de esa zona eran realmente grandes y lujosas.

Me removí en mi lugar (que era en las piernas de Stefan) y sentí cómo él se tensaba debido al movimiento.

Llevábamos quince minutos de camino, pero en ningún momento me quiso bajar de su regazo.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba furiosa.

—Me parece perfecto que te duelan —dije de mal humor—. A mí me dolió cuando me corriste de tu casa. O cuando dejaste muy en claro que no querías nada conmigo. O cuando no supe nada de ti durante semanas, o cuando…

—Está bien. Soy un idiota. Anda, dilo.

—Eres un idiota —dijimos Klaus y yo al mismo tiempo.

Le sonreí con simpatía al guapo amigo de Stefan.

—Klaus, si no estuvieras con Caroline, tú y yo podríamos perfectamente salir —dije hablando totalmente en serio.

Klaus se tensó.

Stefan se tensó.

Yo sonreí.

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo Stefan—, ¿no quieres regresar conmigo?

—No, Stefan. No quiero regresar contigo.

—Bien. Klaus, detén el auto. Dejemos que Sheryl se baje en la próxima cuadra.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Klaus.

Torcí la mandíbula y me tragué mi orgullo. Stefan de nuevo volvía a correrme de otro lugar.

Perfecto… si eso era lo que quería, bien.

—Déjame aquí —ordené.

Klaus maniobró el vehículo para poder acercarse hacia la acera de la calle.

Cuando se detuvo, Stefan abrió la puerta y me bajó con cuidado de su regazo, colocándome en el asiento de la par.

—Toma un taxi. Te doy el dinero —comenzó a meter la mano en su bolsillo, pero lo detuve.

—No lo quiero.

Me bajé del vehículo y, una vez de pie, alisé las arrugas de mi falda.

—Stefan, no creo que deberíamos dejarla… —empezó a decir Klaus.

Él alzó un dedo y Klaus cerró la boca.

—Voy a estar bien —quise tranquilizarlo. Pero la realidad era que quería echarme a llorar y golpear repetidamente la cara de Stefan.

Era un tonto.

¿Y la peor parte? Estaba demasiado enamorada de él.

—Aun así yo creo…

—Vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Stefan.

Cerró la puerta del auto y esperó a que Klaus se pusiera en marcha.

Con la mirada traté de decirle que estaba bien. Que no importaba, que no me estaba destruyendo por dentro aunque la realidad fuera otra.

Después de unos minutos él asintió con la cabeza, y comencé a ver cómo se marchaban sin mí.

Cuando ya no pude verlos en la distancia, el terror me invadió por completo.

* * *

><p>¡Un Burro!<p>

Eso era Stefan: un asno bastardo, insensible, descuidado.

¡Me dejó sola en medio de una calle que no conocía! Ni siquiera pude decirle sobre lo que Tyler estaba haciendo, que seguramente él andaba por ahí libre, tal vez siguiéndome en estos momentos; y yo aquí, en mi falda ultra corta y con zapatos en los que apenas podía caminar.

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y me obligué a dar unos dolorosos pasos más para intentar ubicarme y encontrar algún medio de transporte.

Si hubiera sabido que Stefan me dejaría botada, me habría asegurado de quedarme con Giulio, a pesar de que me pareció completamente inapropiado lo que hizo. Pero era mejor que esto.

De verdad que comenzaba a odiar a Stefan.

Si se quería asegurar de que me apartara de él, pues no se hubiera preocupado tanto, porque de mi parte, yo no volvería a acercármele jamás.

Maldito arrogante.

Mientras caminaba, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Algo andaba mal, eso, o ya empezaba a sentirme paranoica en cuanto a Tyler.

Casi no había gente caminando por la calle. La mayoría pasaba en su propio vehículo con vidrios polarizados y a máxima velocidad.

Giulio dijo que me seguiría, puede que no le haya tenido miedo a la absurda amenaza de Stefan y ahora venía, como todo príncipe azul, a mi rescate.

Iba a buscar mi teléfono para hablarle a quien sea que pudiera venir a recogerme, cuando me fijé que no tenía conmigo mi celular. Ni siquiera tenía mi cartera. Lo que a su vez significaba que no tenía nada de dinero.

_¿Dónde pude haberla dejado? ¿En el taxi? _

Ahora sí que el terror se instaló en mi cuerpo. Pero había varias soluciones para mi problema, podía pedir un taxi, ir a casa de mamá y suplicarle que me lo pague.

Sí, eso haría. Después me pondría a llorar por la pérdida de mi teléfono.

Estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina, cuando gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo.

Parecía como si la naturaleza estuviera conspirando en mi contra. Solo faltaba la música de fondo para acompañarme en mi melancólico viaje… o que Elena se apareciera flotando en el aire, con una cola y dos cuernos, diciéndome que me va a torturar. Esa sería la cereza del postre.

Me dieron escalofríos de solo imaginarme que tendría que verla esta noche.

Líbranos del mal, Señor. O mejor, líbranos de Elena, porque ella era capaz de hacer mi vida un infierno si la dejaba hacerlo.

Como la lluvia continuó aún más fuerte, me refugié bajo el alero de una tienda que vendía ropa para bebés, desde la vitrina se podían ver varios trajecitos, uno de ellos se parecía al que Klaus me había regalado cuando pensó que estaba embarazada.

"_Si piensas que soy lindo, deberías ver a mi mamá". _

En medio de todo este caos, sonreí para mis adentros.

Los truenos no tardaron en aparecer y temblé ligeramente ante la perspectiva de quedarme por más tiempo sola y abandonada como un perro callejero.

Cuando pensaba en tener que caminar bajo la lluvia, un Audi Q3 de color gris se detuvo en la acera frente a mí. Sonó la bocina tres veces y luego bajó la ventanilla.

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver de quién se trataba.

—Sheryl, sube aquí, rápido —habló Stefan, tuvo que gritarlo porque apenas y se podía escuchar en medio de la tormenta.

En primer lugar: arma un show de celos con Giulio, y en segundo, me deja botada en medio de un sitio completamente desconocido para mí.

La sangre de mis venas se sobrecalentó.

Me crucé de brazos y decidí ignorarlo.

Ya sé que debería dejar de ser orgullosa y subirme al estúpido auto pero, no podía. Lo odiaba en estos momentos. Las razones salían sobrando.

—¡Te vas a congelar! ¡Sube ahora! —volvió a gritar.

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Escuché la puerta del auto ser abierta y cerrada con rapidez.

A los segundos, una mano estaba tomándome del brazo y me hizo detenerme.

—Entra al auto conmigo —exigió él.

Ni siquiera protesté, el agua ya se estaba colando en mi ropa interior y probablemente estaría discutiendo con Stefan todo el día, así que lo dejé guiarme hacia el vehículo.

Él se aseguró de meterme en el interior, y no se preocupó de que mojara sus asientos, porque estos estaban tapizados en cuero.

Lo vi dar la vuelta para subir al lado del conductor, y se metió con facilidad.

No le dije nada. No quería hablarle.

Él, por su parte, se quedó con las manos puestas en el volante, viendo hacia el frente, sin poner en marcha el vehículo.

—Lo siento, Sheryl —dijo después de varios segundos en silencio.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por ponerte verde de los celos con Giulio? ¿Por bajarme del auto de Klaus para dejarme botada en medio de un lugar que no conozco para nada? ¿Por ser un completo idiota con cara de foca?

—Lo siento por todo —suspiró audiblemente. Pronto puso el coche en movimiento y nos llevó hacia la carretera, siguiendo la misma calle por la que lo vi perderse con Klaus hace unos minutos atrás.

—¿Por qué viniste por mí? —pregunté curiosa—. ¿Y de quién es este coche? ¿Cómo hiciste para venir a buscarme en tan corto tiempo?

Él me miró de lado y luego encendió la radio.

La suave y cremosa voz de una mujer comenzó a envolver el aire dentro del vehículo.

—Este es el bebé de Klaus, lo usa para eventos especiales. Tuve que prometer que le donaría un riñón a cambio de prestármelo —respondió con calma—. Fui un cobarde y un hijo de puta por dejarte sin compañía, con esa falda —miró la falda en cuestión— bajo la lluvia y con esas hermosas lágrimas que querías detener de tus ojos. Pero es que me puse celoso por el comentario que hiciste de Klaus. ¿De verdad desearías salir con él y no conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sé con seguridad que él nunca me dejaría con un psicópata suelto.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, olvida lo que dije. Ahora entiendo. Me costó darme cuenta pero ahora lo sé.

—¿De qué hablas? —me preguntó.

—Hablo de que por fin entendí que me debo apartar de ti. Me lo estuviste diciendo tantas veces pero hasta hoy logro reaccionar. Prometí no volver a buscarte así que espero de ti la misma cortesía.

Stefan estacionó repentinamente frente a una casa que parecía mansión. Tenía cientos y cientos de metros con césped del mejor cuidado.

—Sheryl, por favor… perdóname. De todo lo que he echado a perder en mi vida, lo nuestro es lo único a lo que le veo salvación. Regresé por ti porque sé que soy un idiota, y no te tuve que dejar en ningún momento sola. Te quiero demasiado como para no sentir la necesidad de protegerte. ¿Qué quieres que haga para que entiendas que por ti haría lo que sea?

Sopesé sus palabras.

¿Se fue porque estaba celoso de Klaus?

Suspiré de manera dolorosa.

Él dijo que me vio a punto de llorar, ¿y aún así me abandonó a mi suerte?

—Dime algo, por favor. Dime que me odias, dime que soy un idiota perdedor, pero por favor dime lo que sea.

Tragué saliva antes de responder.

—Ya no tiene caso que te sigas disculpando, Stefan. Solo… —me callé para evitar soltar un quejido— solo llévame a casa. No tengo ánimos de seguir con esto.

—Primero entremos a casa de Klaus —señaló hacia la mansión en donde nos detuvimos—. Para que te seques y tal vez la hermana de él tenga ropa que te quede y pueda prestarte. Luego te llevo a donde quieras.

Asentí porque no quería discutir con él.

Entramos con el auto hacia el interior de la casa, alguien nos abrió el portón para dejarnos pasar, y pronto Stefan estacionó frente a la enorme y moderna mansión.

No había otra palabra para describirla. Era… lujosa.

—¿Por qué Klaus toca en una banda si perfectamente puede comprarse una? —pregunté anonadada.

—Porque quiere triunfar por sus propios medios. Lo entiendo.

Volví a dirigir mis ojos hacia el espectacular diseño del lugar; era increíble.

—Entremos —dijo Stefan.

Salimos del coche sin decir una palabra más; corrimos bajo la lluvia para refugiarnos en el interior, y Stefan me abrió la puerta principal.

Lo primero que veías al entrar, era un juego de escaleras de… ¿vidrio? Sí, vidrio, empotradas en la pared. Los suelos eran de madera, y varias alfombras con colores cálidos y diseños intrincados le daban vida al lugar; por lo general este tipo de casas eran frías e impersonales, pero todo aquí gritaba acogedor y bien decorado.

Habían fotos en blanco y negro de Klaus con toda su familia. Eran tomas perfectas y bien enfocadas.

—¿Te gusta? —me susurró Stefan. Noté que él no dejaba de verme de pies a cabeza.

Me hubiera sonrojado si no recordara que estaba enojada con él.

Fue cierto todo lo que le dije en ese vehículo. No lo iba a molestar jamás.

Y en caso de querer algo conmigo, iba a tener que ser él quien me buscara a mí, no al revés.

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Jamás.

Asentí con la cabeza. Él no dijo nada y se limitó a guiarme por la escalera de vidrio, subí emocionada por lo que iba a encontrarme más arriba. Me condujo hacia una sala familiar con vista a una terraza, y de allí nos trasladamos a un amplio pasillo en donde pasamos unas tres puertas hasta que nos detuvimos en la última y la abrió para mí.

—¿Esta es toda la casa? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—No. Son dos alas, esta es la primera, aquí duermen Klaus y sus hermanos. En la otra sus padres.

Wow.

—Puedes cambiarte aquí —dijo él dándome paso hacia la habitación.

Era enorme, así como todo el lugar, lujoso y minimalista. Una cama ocupaba la mayoría del espacio, y un ventanal, de piso a techo, estaba ubicado casi a la par.

—Dame tu ropa, la llevaré a secar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me la quite frente a ti? —respondí sarcásticamente. Como mis zapatos me estaban aniquilando, me quité uno y después el otro.

Stefan no dejó de verme en todo ese tiempo. Me acerqué a la ventana, esperando a que se marchara y me permitiera cambiarme en paz.

—Nena, no voy a ningún lado —dijo con voz ronca. Me giré para verlo justo cuando se quitaba su camisa empapada. Me quedé sin aliento—. Además, creo que has estado exhibiéndote toda la mañana con esa cosa que te pusiste.

Se refería a mi falda.

Bajé la vista para verme. La tela ya se había pegado a mi piel, revelando el contorno de mi ropa interior con encaje; hasta mi blusa de color blanco ya parecía una segunda piel, el chaleco me tapaba lo necesario pero de ahí era poco lo que se dejaba a la imaginación. Fue un verdadero milagro el que Mason no me haya seguido porque me vería en serios problemas.

—No quiero que te la vuelvas a poner —me exigió.

Inhalé bruscamente, indignada.

—Pues te aviso que no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Los perdiste todos hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes cómo te miraba ese imbécil con mal acento italiano? Te miraba como si le pertenecieras a él. Y aún no me explicas por qué lo besaste. No me gustó para nada.

Resoplé.

—¿Eres bipolar? Dímelo ahora porque te juro que no te entiendo —me quejé—, primero actúas todo posesivo conmigo, después me tratas con frialdad, ¿y ahora vuelves a ponerte celoso y a querer darme órdenes? Tengo una sola palabra para ti: JO-DE-TE.

Después de decirle eso me sentí tan atrevida que, sin importar que él todavía estuviera ahí, me quité el chaleco de mezclilla, luego la blusa y la lancé contra el suelo, quedándome en mi sujetador color beige.

Stefan recorrió cada trozo, cada poro de mi piel.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, se lo jaló y por último dio un grito exasperado.

—La única razón por la que te pedí bajarte del auto fue porque no soportaba verte congeniando con Klaus. Odio, repito, ODIO verte con otro hombre que no sea yo. ¿Si soy posesivo? Me importa un carajo si lo soy o no. Te pertenezco, Sheryl. Creo que no has captado lo mucho que te deseo desde que te conocí. Deseo morder cada pulgada de tu cuerpo, hacerte mía y tenerte en lo más profundo de mi ser. Me vuelves loco. Quiero golpear al idiota malnacido que besó los labios que sólo yo tengo permitido besar… pero trato tan fuerte de contenerme que, simplemente no sé por cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar. Ahora, lo que más deseo en medio de este descontrolado mundo, es darte un beso que no te deje respirar y darle buen uso a esa cama detrás de ti.

Tragué saliva.

Volví a tragar con fuerzas.

Me relamí los labios y finalmente dije:

—Entonces hazlo. Te estoy dando mi autorización para que lo hagas. Llévame a la cama, Stefan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Sheryl en Polyvore<strong>_


End file.
